Timeless
by I-am-Undisclosed
Summary: This is a story about a woman who was apart of House's past, she comes to work at PPTH and learns so much more than what she thought to believe… Will House be happy to see her or will he be furious that she's apart of his life again? House/OC
1. Chapter 1

Timeless

House/OC

**Summary:** This is a story about a woman who was apart of House's past, she comes to work at PPTH and learns so much more than what she thought to believe… Will House be happy to see her or will he be furious that she's apart of his life again? This takes place in Seasons 3 & 4.

**Ch.**** 1**

Cuddy was furiously irritated… Not only was House being a huge pain but her lead Hematologist just announced that they were quitting. She so completely stressed that she didn't know what to do, she was worried about hiring another Hematologist since the one who was previously working for them was one of the best. She allowed out a huge sigh as she sifted through papers, not being able to concentrate on her main task at the moment.

As she continued to sign the documents that needed to be sign, she then immediately heard a feminine British voice. "Bugger Cuddy, you look like your about to snap any minute!" Cuddy immediately looked up at saw a woman leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed giving her a smug smirk. She had long wavy dark brown hair and the most piercing blue eyes; as soon as Cuddy took notice of her, she immediately grinned and rose up from her seat. "SARLINA!" she said excitedly as she rushed over to her old friend and hugged her. Sarlina chuckled as she hugged back.

"Bloody hell if I knew you'd get this excited to see me I'd be coming to visit more often!"

Cuddy then started to laugh as she released her old friend. "Yeah because we know you strive for the attention!" Sarlina rolled her eyes. "Right luv, are you sure you're not referring to someone else?" she smirked giving Lisa a knowing wink, Lisa started to laugh as she started to walk back to her desk.

"Yeah… well what are you gonna do? So what are you doing in New Jersey? Last I've heard you were working in London!"

Sarlina shrugged as she sat down in the seat across from Cuddy's desk.

"Decided it was time to move on… Had a rather nasty divorce and just thought maybe it would be good to finally spread my wings, see what's around. Plus I knew you resided here so I just want to come and say hi… figured we haven't seen each other since graduation it'd be nice to catch up on old times."

Lisa smiled at her as she sat down in her seat, she has known Sarlina since they both attended University of Michigan. During their first year they actually became roommates and ended up becoming really good friends and decided to make become permanent roommates with each other for the rest of their time at the school. Lisa could remember all the good times she and Sarlina had during their college years together and actually ended up meeting House through Sarlina. It turned out that House and Sarlina knew each other way before they started college. Supposedly, House's father was transferred to London when he was young and living next door to Sarlina and her family.

Lisa always thought it was amusing that even though House was mostly an ass he was always protective of the girl who was 8 years younger than he was. She could recall many of times where Sarlina would try to go on dates with various guys at school and House would always show up and cause chaos for her, she also recalled the arguments they would have together because of his constant persistence to convince her that she should worry about other things that are more important. Sarlina would always get extremely upset with him and end up kicking him out the dorm every time.

It almost seemed that when they are at their limits to never speaking to each other again something always happened to bring them back to their friendship. It didn't mean though that there weren't times where House would call Sarlina at 5am in the morning to come pick him up at the bar or would come over any time he pleased even if it was inconvenient for her or for Sarlina.

However, for some reason it seemed that Sarlina and Wilson were the only people he could truly trust. Lisa then automatically grinned wondering if Sarlina could help her convince House to listen to her, she knew that Sarlina specialized in Hematology and instantly decided that she was going to offer Sarlina the position. "So do you have a job waiting for you here in Jersey?" Sarlina shook her head as she crossed her leg over the other getting very comfortable in her seat.

"Nah, I actually just got here two days ago… I was going to start looking for a place to live then do the job hunting bit."

Lisa then smiled and shook her head at her that was typical Sarlina always doing everything by the moment. "Well I know you studied Hematology and we're actually looking for a new Lead Hematologist would you be interested?" Sarlina then instantly grinned. "Yeah! That would be great! Do you need a resume or would a verbal be good?" Lisa then chuckled. "Verbal would be fine." Sarlina then nodded.

"Well I was the chief administrator at St Mary's Hospital in Paddington. And as you know I graduated at the University of Michigan. I majored in Hematology and Health administration and ran a hospital for 9 years and used three years of my residency in London."

Lisa then nodded giving her an approving smile. "And you would like to continue in administration or strictly Hematology." Sarlina then chuckled. "I don't plan on hijacking yer job luv. Any position you feel you need filled I'll be more than willing." Lisa then automatically smirked. "How about I place you as my personal assistant administrator and lead Hematologist." Sarlina stared at her wide-eyed.

"…What?"

Lisa then started to laugh. "Look I could use all the help I can get and the fact of know that you have some experience in this will help me out immensely… Plus I'll give you, your own office to work in how does that sound?" Sarlina could feel a smile twinge on her lips as she stared at her old friend. "Well alright! Yeah that sounds great." She grinned; Lisa inwardly sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Ok now that we have that out of the way, were are you currently staying?"

Sarlina arched her brow. "I'm staying at a Hotel at the moment, like I said I just recently got here." Lisa then nodded. "Well look, how about you move in with me until you find a place that way you don't have to constantly fork over money." Sarlina was now even more surprised, she didn't expect any of this to happen she just really want to see her old friend and come in to say hi. "Well if it won't bother you, then I suppose it'll be ok." She said carefully, Lisa automatically grinned.

"Of course it's ok! We'll pick your stuff up after my shift and move you in."

Sarlina then started to laugh. "Honestly luv I didn't even expect all this, I just wanted to come in and say hi and see how you're doing." Lisa then shrugged. "Well now you're newly employed and have a place to stay..." she then rose up from her seat.

"Come on let me give you a tour of the hospital."

Sarlina nodded and slowly rose up from her seat and followed Lisa out of the office, she then pointed over at the office next to her and smiled. "That'll be you're new office, I'll send the memo out to notify everyone that you're the new Assistant Administrator." Sarlina nodded and followed Cuddy down the long hall.

"Bugger there's a lot of nice looking blokes around here."

She grinned as she quickly turned around to check out an oncoming male nurse, Cuddy immediately started to burst out into laughter as she saw the little mischievous smirk forming on Sarlina's lips as they continued to walk down the hall. "You haven't changed have you?" she grinned over at the other woman. Sarlina shrugged as her smirk grew into a huge smile.

"What's there to change? I'm happy with who I am, plus I'm on the market now! It's time to meet some blokes and start that up with this new life I'm workin on."

Cuddy then snickered. "Well maybe we can go out tonight and get some drinks and meet some men." Sarlina then rolled her eyes. "Yeah… and yer going to make me do all the work aren't ya?" she smiled knowingly since that; she knew that Lisa always used her as the bait to bring the guys in. Lisa then shook her head she knew that one of the main reasons why Sarlina and House got along was Sarlina's constant honesty, she knew how to throw at him just as good as, he could throw it at her.

"No! we'll just dress up and go out and have a good time."

Sarlina then nodded as she looked around the halls. "Sounds like a plan to me… I still have to scope out the area so that should be fun." Lisa then smiled over at her. "Alright I get off at 7:30 so we'll go out get some drinks and just have a good time." Sarlina nodded as she looked around the area as Lisa continued.

"This is the First Floor of the hospital it contains Main Lobby, Cafeteria, Chapel, Clinic, Pharmacy, Our Offices and Lecture Halls."

Sarlina nodded as she followed Cuddy into the Elevator as she pressed the button for the second floor. Once the elevator dinged to the second floor, Cuddy started showing Sarlina the area.

"This is the Second Floor this floor contains the Pediatrics, Ultrasound, Pulmonary Laboratory, OB/GYN, Nursery, Patient Rooms Maternity Ward, Administration, Intensive Care Unit, Surgery and Pathology Laboratory."

Sarlina nodded as she followed Cuddy. Lisa then started introducing Sarlina to everyone and was very happy that they were all very warm and greeting to her, this all reminded her of the old hospital she work at and instantly felt like she was at home. Lisa then lead Sarlina to the third floor and did the same, she introduced her to everyone and showed her the various departments on the floor.

"This is the Third Floor as you can tell this floor is a little smaller but it carries the Psych Ward (East Wing), Patient Rooms, Senior Services, and Same Day Admission Unit."

Sarlina nodded looking around at the place in awe. "Bloody hell this place just goes on and on huh?" Lisa then started to laugh. "Yeah, but look on the bright side it'll definitely keep you busy." Sarlina scoffed as she gave Lisa a genuine smile. "Oh trust me I believe that." Lisa then started to laugh.

"Alright next is the final floor and that's the forth floor."

Lisa was very antsy about Sarlina seeing House again, she knew that the last time they saw each other they weren't on the best of terms since she moved back to London and immediately got married. This didn't settle well with House since he had his own theories as to way she married so fast and left so quickly to go back to her life back in London and knew that their meeting was going to be interesting.

"Sarlina I do have to warn you though. House does work here, and he is head of the Diagnostic's Department and will be a huge pain in your ass, but I just wanted to pre-warn you that he is here and he will make himself known."

Sarlina then started to laugh. "Greg House works in this building? Now this will be interesting!" She smirked as she looked over at Lisa who was inwardly sighing as she and Sarlina headed towards the elevator. "So you're ok with that then?" She asked hesitantly, Sarlina then grinned over at her. "Oh bloody hell yeah! I cannot wait to see the look on the old buggers face when he sees me." Lisa couldn't help but laugh, she knew Sarlina's bedside manners were very odd but she knew that the British woman knew how to put on her serious face when she had to. In addition, it was also good that she knew that Sarlina knew how to handle House and hopefully that'll keep him out of her hair for awhile.

**XXXXX**

Once they got to the Forth Floor, Lisa led Sarlina to House's office and was immediately paged, she told Sarlina she'd be right back and headed off to take her call. Sarlina watched where see could see his team sitting at the table while House was busy writing on the white board. Sarlina then instantly grinned when she saw him and quietly opened the door noticing that he had a cane in his left hand as he was speaking to his team, she slowly walked in without them noticing she even came in.

"Ok we have a patient bleeding green blood during their surgery. Now unless he's a Vulcan what do you think the probability to this is?"

Cameron was the first to answer. "It could be a cause of Cyanosis." Forman then shook his head. "If it was Cyanosis he'd have blue discoloration to his limbs which would cause deoxygenated hemoglobin to be more prone to the optical bluish discoloration, and it would also produce vasoconstriction that makes it more evident… This guy is bleeding Green blood." Chase then sighed. "Could it have anything to do with Sulfer Compounds?" Sarlina then smirked and decided to speak up.

"Close but in this case the fact that this man is bleeding green blood is actually suffering from something called Sulfhemoglobinemia."

Everyone instantly turned around to see the tall, dark haired, blue-eyed woman standing there with a smug smirk on her lips with her arms crossed. House looked at her in complete surprise as she walked further into the room explaining why she thought it was this sort of disease. "You see Sulfhemoglobinemia is a rare condition in which there is excess sulfhemoglobin in the blood. The pigment is a greenish derivative of hemoglobin, which cannot be converted back to a normal functional hemoglobin. It causes cyanosis even at low blood levels." House smirked at her as he nodded his head, Cameron then glared at Sarlina.

"Who are you?"

Sarlina then looked over at her and grinned. "Sarlina Donovan." Chase then instantly grinned and rose up from his seat to shake her hand. "Well it's very nice to meet you. I'm Robert Chase I specialize in cardiology and intensive care." Sarlina smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you mate." Forman then rose up from his seat.

"I'm Eric Foreman I specialize in neurology."

Sarlina then started to laugh. "Really mate?" Foreman then looked at her curiously. "Yeah… why?" Sarlina then shrugged. "Oh it's nothin mate just found it amusin that you have the same name as that bloke on That 70's show." Foreman stared at her for a moment and nodded, Cameron then rose up and stared down Sarlina. "I'm Allison Cameron. I specialize in immunology." Sarlina then nodded giving her a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you as well luv." She then turned her head towards House and grinned.

"Got quite an impressive team here Greg."

House then shrugged as he walked towards her. "Eh they're alright, not necessarily the most disciplined group of ducklings but they do." Sarlina then gave him an amused smile.

"Ah give the Niblets time they're still learnin."

House then smirked at her as he started to limp towards her. "So Sarlina long time no see, planning on placing an application to join my team?" Sarlina slowly shook her head, her smile still on her lips. "As tempting as that is Greg I'm actually employed to a different position." House then arched his brow. "And what Position would that be?" he smirked looking at her suggestively; Sarlina then rolled her eyes as she shook her head at him.

"I'm the Assistant administrator to the Hospital and the Head Hematology."

House nodded as he started pace back and forth. "Interesting. So explain to me new boss lady why do you think it's Sulfhemoglobinemia?" Sarlina then shrugged. "It's pretty obvious. Green Blood Sulfhemoglobinemia is usually drug induced. Drugs associated with sulfhemoglobinemia include acetanilid, phenacetin, nitrates, trinitrotoluene and sulfur compounds mainly sulphonamides. Another possible cause is occupational exposure to sulfur compounds. The condition generally resolves itself with erythrocyte turnover, although blood transfusions can be necessary in extreme cases." House nodded as he continued to pace back and forth, swinging the cane. "Can you prove that?" Sarlina rolled her eyes at him and nodded.

"On June 11, 2007, Canadian surgeons Dr. Stephan Schwarz and Dr. Alana Flexman presented an unusual case in The Lancet. A 42-year-old male patient was brought into Vancouver's St. Paul's Hospital after falling asleep in a sitting position. When doctors drew the man's blood to relieve pressure from his legs, the blood was green. A sample of the blood was immediately sent to a lab. In this case, sulfhemoglobinaemia was likely caused by the patient taking higher-than-prescribed doses of sumatriptan."

House then smirked at her and looked over at his team. "Check to see if he had a taken any Sumatriptan or any of the other medications she has recently brought up." His team stared at him blankly as House rolled his eyes and dramatically sighed. "What? You all have hearing problems GO!" His team then immediately reacted and left the office all knowing the real reason why he wanted them all to leave. Once they were all gone, House stopped his pacing and looked up at Sarlina.

"So! What brings you back to the States? Got tired of the weather in London?"

Sarlina then shrugged. "Figured I'd get a change of scenery." House then arched his brow. "Really that's interesting and how is Dan enjoying being in the states?" Sarlina frowned and slowly adverted her gaze from him and started to fiddle with her hands. "We're… Divorced Greg." House inwardly smirked to himself and shrugged. "Ah well that's to bad I always liked Dan! I thought you two made a perfect couple." Sarlina then scoffed. "Right that's why you came to my wedding to tell me fifty thousand times to not marry him." House then shrugged.

"Was just trying to be a good friend, knew the guy wasn't good and I hate to say this to you because I told you this before the big I Do's But… I told you so."

Sarlina then glared at him. "Like you've never made the wrong decision right Greg?" House then smiled at her. "Of course not! When have you ever known me to make a wrong decision? Plus I know you're lying anyways." Sarlina frowned at him as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself. "Right Greg I lied about getting a divorce and moved all the way over here to come see you because I want an affair." House then devilishly grinned at her.

"If I knew you weren't lying to me I'd so take you up on that offer!"

Sarlina gave him a dirty look, causing him to sigh knowing she didn't find that amusing. "Look I know you're not lying about Dan. However, I also know that you wouldn't leave London your Home just because of a divorce something happened to cause you to come here.

To come to the same state where you know me and Cuddy reside. You're afraid of something, something caused you to run, run to your safety points. The question is what caused you to run? Was Dan being abusive?" Sarlina stared at him fearfully but gently shook her head. "No… he has never laid a hand on me. He wanted the divorce because he said that he knew that I was never really in love with him and that I used him as a ploy to move out of my family's home." House then nodded knowing that their whole prior argument was because of that reason.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here in the states though."

Sarlina sighed knowing he won't give up until she tells him, yep he was still the same old Greg. "Alright fine! You want to know so bloody badly I'll tell you!" she stated irritably as she flung her hands up in the air, tears evident in her eyes as she turned to look over at him. "My father was released from Jail." House stared at her incredulously. "…What? How can he be released!? He tried to kill you!" Sarlina then shrugged as her tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"They said that my accusation was not plausible and decided to release him because he was accused under false pretenses."

House then agitatedly sighed. "The Asshole molested you when you were 14! He abused you and your mother and tried to kill you! Hence the reason why you left to go to U of M! What more facts do they need!?" Sarlina shrugged. "It wasn't enough I guess… Mum moved to Italy to live with her sister and I decided it was time for me to leave permanently." House was furious… since he's known Sarlina he knew that her father was nothing but a low life but what angered him even more was that she went back to the source after she graduated from College and allowed herself to be miserable all these years.

"You know this all could've been prevented if you just did what I told you to do after you graduated."

Sarlina then rolled her eyes. "Right and living with you and Stacey would've been the icing on the cake! If you don't recall correctly Greg. Stacey hated me!" House then sighed. "She would've dealt with it Sarlina." Sarlina then quickly shook her head.

"No she wouldn't! Greg she thought that you cheated on her with me! I had to spend three hours trying to convince her that you and me were only friends! Do you honestly think she would've dealt well with knowing that you wanted me to move in with you two?"

House then instantly frowned; he didn't know that Sarlina had to convince Stacey that she wasn't with him that way. It almost infuriated him that Stacey couldn't trust him and was even more glad that they weren't together any longer.

"I… I didn't know that."

Sarlina sighed as she gently cupped his cheek. "I didn't tell you because for the first time in a really long time I saw you actually happy. I didn't want to ruin that." House sighed as he slowly pulled her into a hug.

His mind was racing… usually if it way anyone else in this situation he'd push them away and tell them to deal with it but with Sarlina she was hurt just like he, probably even worse and the thing about her was that he knew he could completely trust her.

She and Wilson were the only people in his life who he knew would never turn their backs on them; they'd never would deliberately hurt him. "Where are you staying?" he asked quietly, Sarlina slowly looked up at him and gently pulled away from him. "I'm actually moving my stuff in with Cuddy and residing at her guestroom." House then shook his head.

"You're staying with me."

Sarlina then arched her brow. "Last I heard House you lived in a one bedroom apartment." House then shrugged. "Is that a problem?" Sarlina then started to laugh. "Uh Yeah! Considering the fact that you only have one bed and probably one couch." House then smirked at her. "Still what's the problem?" Sarlina couldn't help but continue laughing.

"You never change do you Greg? Look luv what happens when I start meeting people and I want to have some privacy? I can't do that at your place."

House then arched his brow as he picked up his plushy ball. "And who are you planning on meeting?" Sarlina then smirked at him. "No one at the moment but that doesn't mean that me and Cuddy don't plan on going out and meeting people though… I'm a free woman House I need to spread my wings and fly." House then deviously grinned at her. "If spreading your wings is all that you're concerned about I'd have no problem…" he was then instantly cut off by her. "Don't even go there Greg." House shrugged nonchalantly, started to toss his ball up in the air, and caught it.

"Just saying that the offer is always open… So where are you and Cuddy planning on going to tonight?"

Sarlina then arched her brow at him. "I never said we're going out tonight." House then chuckled. "Right… I know Cuddy. I know when you two get together it's automatic getting drinks at the bar or club. So where are you planning on going?" Sarlina then instantly caught on to what he was doing. "Oh ho noo you don't Greg! I'm so not telling you where we're going!" House looked at her innocently and frowned. "Why not?" Sarlina then smirked at him as she crossed her arms. "Because I know for a fact that if you knew where I was going you'd show up there and probably tell the bloke I'm talking to that I have some debilitating infectious disease or something." House then mischievously smiled at her.

"Or so you say."

Sarlina then rolled her eyes. "Oh I so say! Bloody hell you've done that enough times for me to know exactly what your motives are. I'm not that dense House." House then shrugged. "Fine… I was actually just going to ask you to come watch the game with me tonight but if you want to be stubborn like that then you're uninvited." Sarlina grinned at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. Have a nice afternoon Greg."

House then frowned, she wasn't folding. "Well just so you know you're totally missing out on a great game! Plus there's gonna be pizza and beer." Sarlina then started to gasp, placing her hand over her chest.

"PIZZA AND BEER?! Oh how will I ever survive?"

House then started to chuckle, shaking his head as she smirked over at him "I'll see you later House." House waved at her as he watched her leave his office.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, while this was going on Cameron looked over at Foreman and Chase. "Did any of you notice that House looked mildly surprised to see our new assistant administrator?" Foreman then looked over at her. "Why does it matter? She seems nice, has a good personality who cares if House knows her or not?" Chase then smirked.

"Plus she is incredibly gorgeous please Foreman tell me you didn't miss that?!"

Foreman then smirked. "Yeah she was pretty hot." Cameron then scoffed. "Please! She's a know it all! You all heard the way she answered that question." Chase then started to laugh.

"Yeah… you are just pissed because she got to that answer before you. And also because all she had to do was look at the whiteboard for a minute and automatically knew the answer. Which of course is going to impress House."

Cameron then rolled her eyes. "That has nothing to do with it. I mean didn't any of you hear her when she finished her theory she called him by his first name. Obviously they know each other well enough to go off by that." Chase then smirked at her. "Seriously why does it matter? Maybe they dated in the past… Maybe they were friends who knows and who cares?" Cameron then groaned.

"Oh come on! Obviously, she knows him deeper than that! Can you only imagine the information she must have about him?"

Foreman then rolled his eyes. "Like Chase said what does it matter? House is House… Obviously she is comfortable with who he is and we should just leave it at that not getting involved with what they think of each other." Cameron then frowned.

"I just think it'd be very interesting to hear more about him."

Chase then smirked at her. "Oh I bet you'd like to get to know him alright." Cameron then glared at him. "That's not what I meant!" Chase then started to chuckle.

"Sure Cameron. Sure."

**XXXX**

As Sarlina walked out of House's office Cuddy immediately came up to her. "So how did it go? I'm not going to have to keep you two at different corners am I?" she smirked, Sarlina then started to laugh. "Nah we're on good terms, but I'm not going to lie it will be interesting working here." Cuddy smiled at Sarlina and gave her a warm hug.

"I'm so happy that you're here."

Sarlina smiled at her and slowly nodded her head. "Believe it or not I'm actually really happy to." Cuddy nodded as she pulled back from Sarlina and nodded her head towards her to let Sarlina to follow her. "Well now that we have all the important stuff through let's get you ready for your paperwork." Sarlina then started to laugh as she followed Cuddy back to the office.

"Oh how did you know that was going to be my favorite most favorite part of the day!? Guess you save the best for last eh?"

Cuddy looked back at her and rolled her eyes. "Alright smartass come with me." Sarlina then started to laugh as she saluted Cuddy. "Yes Mam!"

**XXXX**

Meanwhile as House watched Sarlina and Cuddy leave together he decided to go pay a visit to Wilson. Once he got to Wilson's office, he automatically opened the door without knocking seeing Wilson at his desk writing over some documents.

"So what do I owe the pleasure House?"

House shrugged his smirk still apparent on his lips. "You know it's interesting… you think when people are apart of your past stays in your past but then immediately shows up again and may cause chaos it's just weird." Wilson then arched his brow. "Ok did anything you just said honestly make any sense to you?" House then rolled his eyes as he sat down in the seat in front of Wilson's desk.

"Why do you suppose the past stays in the past? I mean there's a reason right? A purpose as to why they never show up again… so what's the point of coming back now?"

Wilson looked utterly confused as House continued his spout offs. "House do you hear yourself? You're not making any sense! And why on earth are you so fascinated with the past?" House shrugged as he grabbed his cane and started to swirl it around.

"Ok look at it this way. Things stay in the past because that's where they are meant to stay because if they weren't they'd still be in your life. However, when something from your past suddenly comes back what are you supposed to make of it? Do you just sit there, take it that even though that thing is from the past, and accept that things may be different now? Or do you still hold onto what they were then?"

Wilson then smirked at him. "What some old girlfriend made an appearance today so that is why you're here annoying me?" House then shook his head. "Nope not old girlfriend… More as an Old friend. We knew each other for quite sometime." Wilson then arched his brow starting to grow interested.

"And why would this affect you? Afraid you may be happy?"

House then glared at him and used his cane to knock off the papers on Wilson's desk.

"No Moron it's just confusing. I mean she was supposed to be married to that to stupid idiot and now here she is working at MY hospital and confusing me even more."

Wilson then automatically smirked. "Ok so not old girlfriend but girl you wanted to be your girlfriend." House then scrunched up his face, starting to get irritated. "I never said that! It's just things are weird now, you know that last time I saw here or talked to her was at her wedding… I was trying to convince her to not marry this idiot and that she could stay with me and Stacey but she refused." Wilson stared at House incredulously.

"You were going to do something nice for someone else? You cared enough to worry about this woman's well being?"

House sighed starting to get agitated with Wilson. "It's not like that. Look she was young, and she was trying to get out of her house because of her father and I was just trying to be a friend. I planned on charging her rent and make her do her own laundry." Wilson wasn't convinced. "Was Stacey ok with what you were planning on doing?" House then shrugged.

"Never talked to her about it. I always figured she wouldn't care well now I know Stacey would've care since she had a three hour talk with her because she thought I was cheating on her with Sarlina."

Wilson looked at his friend incredulously and slowly shook his head. "Wow… for someone so smart you really are an Idiot. Did you really honestly think that Stacey would want some girl who she knew would be a competition to her to live with you two? I think you wanted to this girl so you could keep a closer eye on her." House sighed. "And why would you think that Wilson?" Wilson then shrugged.

"Because even though you'd hate to admit it you really cared about this woman. You didn't want her to stop her wedding for her well being! You wanted her to stop so she was still free to you… knowing that she was single and wasn't seeing anyone would have created an opening for you. It was a way for you to know that if things didn't go well with Stacey you'd still have this girl in your life, the girl you always wanted."

House shrugged as he threw his cane in the air and caught it as he rose up from his seat. "Nope! That can't be it. You see we had plenty of opportunities to date it never happened." Wilson then smiled at him. "Is it because you're much older than her House?" House then glared at him. "Why would that be an issue? I have Hookers who are younger than her!" Wilson then started to laugh.

"Yeah but they don't mean anything to you… You're 45 years old House. You've hit middle age but the only reason you would have never asked her out would be because this woman must be younger than you. And you thought that she would never want to be interested in someone with that much of an age gap."

House sighed as he slowly moved his hand behind his neck not answering to Wilson's rebuttal. Wilson smirked at this as he rose up from his seat. "How much of an age difference is there House?" House then walked over to his window and stared out at the chaotic city. "8 years." Wilson's smirk then grew even wider. "So when she started college she would've been 18 and you would've been…" House then immediately cuts him off.

"26."

Wilson then nodded.

"Yeah I can see you're hesitant. So she works here huh?"

House then nodded as he started to walk out of the office, Wilson following in tow.

"Yeah she does but I'm not pointing her out to you, because you'll be harassing her for information."

Wilson smirked over at House and shrugged.

"Ah that's ok… I'll figure out who she is in time."

House glared at him as they both continue to walk down to the cafeteria for lunch.

**Well here's the first chapter, Let me know what you guys think... **

**Reviews are deeply appreciated, they really motivate me to continue writing this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Timeless

House/OC

**Summary:** This is a story about a woman who was apart of House's past, she comes to work at PPTH and learns so much more than what she thought to believe… Will House be happy to see her or will he be furious that she's apart of his life again? This takes place in Seasons 3 & 4.

**CH.2**

As Wilson and House walked further into the cafeteria, they ended up running into Foreman, Chase, and Cameron. Cameron stared at House inquisitively as he allowed out an annoyed sigh.

"She's just a friend!"

Cameron didn't look to convinced while Wilson was snickering as they stood in line to grab their food. "You know I'm starting to wonder why everyone feels they need to get involved with my personal life." House said sarcastically, Wilson then smirked over at him. "Oh I don't know House maybe because you do it to all us." House then rolled his eyes.

"What isn't it possible to have at least one friend that is of the female decent?"

Wilson then chuckled. "Ok how was it when I said that you called me a blasphemer but when you say it you expect it to be completely normal?" House then shrugged. "Because Wilson that is the name of the game." Foreman then smiled over at them as they all lifted their trays and walked towards a table. "So do you two really know each other?" House then shrugged.

"If I do are you going to ask me personal questions?"

Chase then started to laugh. "She did seem pretty comfortable calling you by your first name." House sighed as he sat down in his seat next to Wilson who was still snickering. "Girl like that? Can call me anything she wants." He smirked giving Chase a wink, Cameron rolled her eyes and glared back at Foreman and Chase. "Why are you two so interested in her anyways? She's probably a real bore." House then allowed out a sarcastic laugh as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Right."

He smirked as he took another bite; Cameron glared at him while Wilson instantly grinned. "So you do admit to knowing this woman outside of the workplace." House gave Wilson a look knowing full and well that Wilson already knew the answer.

"You're irritated! I so have to meet this woman!"

Wilson said excitedly, House then groaned out of frustration.

"It's nothing! Who the hell cares!? We need to concentrate on more important things. Speaking of which was she right about the diagnosis to the green blood?"

Chase then nodded.

"To a T maybe we can recruit her for further analysis." House then shrugged.

"Probably."

**XXXXX**

Once Lunch was finished, everyone headed back to their posts for the day. Wilson was busily writing up documents when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he said distractedly as he signed his name on another document. Wilson's door then slowly opened causing him to look up from his sheets and drop his pen when he saw his visitor walked in.

He saw a very stunningly beautiful woman walk in with a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt. Her long dark hair was down to the middle of her back and her sapphire blue eyes were literally piercing his. Wilson then quickly rose up from his seat and gave her a warm smile. "Hello." The woman smiled back at him and walked up to him and extended her hand.

"Ello luv I'm Sarlina Donovan."

Wilson's grin then grew even wider as he took her hand and shook it. "I'm Dr. James Wilson it's a pleasure to meet you." Sarlina allowed out a soft laugh as she retracted her hand. "I'm sorry to be barging in I know you must be busy but I just wanted to introduce myself, Cuddy wanted me to meet everyone before I actually start tomorrow." Wilson then automatically smirked; he knew her name sounded familiar.

"So you're the new Assistant Administrator/Lead Hematologist."

Sarlina then started to laugh. "Yeah… what a way to boost up the resume huh?" Wilson then started to laugh. "Yeah… I know what you mean. So how are you liking the hospital so far?" Sarlina then shrugged. "It's interesting. I'm used to the old hospital I used to work in at Paddington so this is all a huge eye opener for me I suppose." Wilson then nodded as he gestured for Sarlina to have a seat. "Please sit down there's no need to stand." Sarlina nodded and gently sat down in the seat across from his desk; Wilson then sat down too and leaned back in his chair. "So you worked in Paddington that's interesting. I knew you had to be of British decent." Sarlina then smirked at him.

"It was the accent that gave it away huh?"

Wilson then chuckled. "Yeah sorry." Sarlina playfully sighed. "Oh please those British are always…" she then instantly stopped as if she realizing something and then looked up at him completely confused.

"Wait a second… Sodding, Shagging, Knickers, Wankers, Bollocks."

She then groaned out of frustration.

"Oh bugger! I am British! Damn I'm gonna have to work on that."

She said giving him a mischievous smirk, Wilson then started to burst out into laughter. "You're funny!" Sarlina then shrugged as she crossed her leg over the other. "So I've heard. So you're the head of Oncology?" Wilson then nodded as he clasped his hands together. "That would be me…" Sarlina then gave him a sincere smile. "Well you what they say about Oncologists." Wilson then looked at her completely confused. "No what do they say?" Sarlina's smile grew even wider as she leaned towards his desk as if she had a secret to tell him.

"The one's with the most gifts in their office are the ones with the warmest hearts."

Wilson smiled at her, he couldn't believe how sincere and sweet she was it was almost an amazement that she was in a sort of position where she would have to be the hard ass, but he honestly believed that maybe she was the best of both sides. Wilson found that he wanted to know her more, learn more about what swirls around that head of hers so that is when he earned the courage to ask her. "So um… are you married?" Sarlina looked at him completely surprised as she moved back into her seat. "Um… no I'm not… just recently divorced actually." Wilson then instantly frowned.

"Oh… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

He was then instantly cut off. "Oh no it's ok luv, no harm done it wasn't a very loving relationship anyways, it's better if we separated." Wilson then sympathetically nodded. "I know what you mean. I'm divorced too." Sarlina then gave him a small smile. "So it looks like we have something in common." Wilson then slowly nodded and sighed.

"Yeah… I guess we do."

He then quickly looked up at her. "Would you like to get some coffee?" Sarlina looked surprised once again causing Wilson to quickly add. "Maybe after work it's not a date or anything unless you want it to be but I was just wondering…" Sarlina then started to laugh. "Yeah. I'd love to get some coffee. I was just thinking what I was gonna tell Cuddy since she kinda wanted to have a girls night out tonight." Wilson then nodded. "Well we can do this another night… I mean I don't want to ruin plans…" Sarlina then quickly shook her head.

"Oh no it's alright mate, she wanted to go guy hunting anyways. And even though my divorce was amicable it's still weird getting back onto the bike again if you know what I mean."

Wilson nodded giving her a small smile knowing exactly what she meant. "Yeah… trust me I understand." Sarlina smiled up at him as she rose up from her seat. "Well… I should be finished with all my employment stuff around 7 or 7:30… would you like to go then?" Wilson then nodded.

"Yeah! That would be fine."

Sarlina the instantly remembered that she had to move her things in and suddenly frowned. "Oh bugger I totally forgot I have to move my things into Cuddy's place tonight! Damnit all!" Wilson then started to laugh. "Don't worry about it we can grab your stuff and move you in, then get Coffee." Sarlina then looked at him a little embarrassed.

"You really wouldn't mind?"

Wilson grinned and shook his head. "Not at all." Sarlina gave him a small smile and then gently waved at him before she left. "See you soon James." Wilson nodded, giving her a soft smile. "See you soon Sarlina." Sarlina nodded and then left his office.

As soon as she was gone Wilson was nothing but all grins, he couldn't believe that he scored a date with this woman, she seemed like she was smart, funny, and quick witted. All of this was extremely attractive to him, and it does help that she is very nice looking as well, and most of all he couldn't wait to shove this in House's face.

**XXXXX**

Wilson then quickly rose up and walked out of his room, as soon as he got to House's office he saw House busy writing on his white board as his team was sitting at the rectangle table. Wilson then slowly opened the door causing everyone to turn around; House looked at him curiously, as Wilson gave House an apologetic look. "Sorry to be bothering you, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be coming over tonight." House then arched his brow.

"And why is that?"

Wilson shrugged as he placed his hands in his pockets realizing that maybe telling him this would be a bad idea. "I uh… I have a date and was just letting you know." House then scrunched up his face as he started to limp towards Wilson.

"What ever happen to the saying Bros before Hoes dude? I mean she must be a pretty hot date for you to just blow me off like that."

Wilson then smirked at him. "If you only saw her." He said laughingly, House sighed and rolled his eyes. "So does Hot Date know that you slept with your cancer patient and now lives in a motel room?" Wilson then glared at him.

"No! And you're not going to tell her House! In fact you're not going to even meet her because I know for a fact that you'll say something to cause her to sway away from me!"

House then mockingly looked insulted. "Wilson I'm astonished! I would never do that!" Wilson then scoffed. "Please! You can't stand it for one minute if I'm happy! What makes you think that I'd actually believe that you'd try to be civil to her?" House then shrugged. "You're pretty protective over this one… She MUST be a really hot date." Wilson then sighed and slowly shook his head.

"Look. The only reason why I told you is so you're not wondering where I am and now I'm going to go."

House then smirked as he watched Wilson starting to walk away. "I WILL FIND OUT WHO SHE IS, I ALWAYS DO!" He yelled causing Wilson to roll his eyes as he left. House smirked and then was about to walk out of the office. "House! What about the patient?" Cameron said incredulous to the fact that he was ignoring what was more important. House then quickly whirled around to face her.

"Belly pain, plus throat swelling. Wow! What a page turner!"

Cameron then glared at him, as Chase looked up from the file. "She was in some sort of assault right? Simple neck trauma." Cameron then shook her head. "He says they didn't touch her neck and if they did it would have been resolved by now." House sighed figuring that he'll interrogate Wilson later and then sat down in the seat that was at the head of the table and picked up the file, while Foreman looked over at Cameron.

"Didn't need to touch her, some guy coughed on her right?"

Cameron then shook her head. "He's in jail and he's completely healthy except for the broken head he got from the beating he took." Chase then rises up and comes to stand behind House so he can look at the case file. House then closes the file and looks up at Chase. "There's pot. On the tox screen." House then opens the file again, as Chase continues. "Salmonella from the pot would explain the stomach pains." Foreman sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"At a stretch, she'd have a fever."

Chase then shook his head. "She's on steroids from the swelling therefore no fever. And the smoking explains the throat." Foreman then scoffed. "Sorry, take it back, that's a stretch." House then looked up from the chart to Foreman. "Got a better idea?" he then noticed that everyone was silent.

"Then stretch away. Start her on floroquinolone for the salmonella."

Everyone nodded and then headed out of the office.

**XXXXX**

Once everyone was gone, House smirked to himself, closed the file and then rose up and grabbed his cane, he then quickly rushed over to Cuddy's office to see her sitting at her desk. House then slowly opens the door and walks in; Cuddy quickly looks at him and glares. "What do you need House?" House then shrugged as he walked further into the Office. "Interesting that you hire the one person, who you know, knows how to make me tick." Cuddy then started to smirk.

"Is that really why you're here House? To complain about Sarlina's employment?"

House then shook his head. "No not at all! I just thought its interesting that you hire someone that you know for a fact knows how to affects me, nice game play by the way." Cuddy then started to chuckle. "You really honestly think I hired Sarlina to keep a close eye on you don't you…" House then shrugged and then sat down in the seat.

"I donno you tell me… Why is Sarlina really here?"

Cuddy then shrugged. "I honestly don't know why she's here in Jersey House. Other than knowing that I worked here and that she just recently had a divorce." House then nodded.

"I see… and she's going to be living with you right?"

Cuddy then arched her brow.

"Yes… House you obviously know more as to why she's here and you're trying to figure out if she told me anything more than what you know because you can't stand not knowing everything about her motives. But I'm telling you all I know is that she had a really messy divorce with Dan which I'm absolutely sure you know about and are probably loving the fact that you now know that you were right all these years about her marriage and that she left London and got here two days ago."

House then nodded as he started to twirl his cane. "So… I do know more than you. Huh… Seems like she still trusts me more, funny ole world huh? Oh and by the way you're telling her that she's moving in with me." Cuddy then rolled her eyes.

"To hell I am House! Look for some reason she trusts you I don't know why or what kind of connection you two have but I know it's there… The only concern I have is that am I going to have to keep you two in separate corners every time she decides she wants to date someone or when you want to pick a fight with her. Oh! And I better not see you constantly at my place because of her!"

House then rolled his eyes. "Look do you blame me for wanting to keep an eye out? I mean she has trouble written on her forehead she needs someone to look out for her Lord knows her family could've cared or less." Cuddy then glared at him as she rose up from her seat, she always knew that House was always protective of Sarlina but he needed to learn that she was a grown woman and can take care of herself.

"House, Sarlina is a grown woman… she doesn't need you to make sure she get's tucked in at night anymore. You need to let her do things on her own, and constantly wanting to know her every move isn't going to make things better for her, she's going to grow frustrated and probably even resent you for constantly trying to get involved with her private life."

House then scoffed. "I don't care about all that, I could care or less if she's dating someone." Cuddy then arched her brow. "Then why were you constantly scaring every guy she went out with away back in college?" House then shrugged. "Because they were idiots! She's smarter than that! She needs someone who can keep her on her toes someone who knows how to challenge her." House then noticed Cuddy smirking at him. "What?" Cuddy then shook her head as she rose up from her seat.

"House if you care for her ask her out."

House then glared at her. "I don't look at her like that…" Cuddy then grinned at him as she walked around her desk and leaned down towards his ear and whispered.

"Everybody Lies House."

Cuddy then stood straight up and then started to walk away, House then quickly turned around to watch her leave her office with a smirk morphing on his lips.

**XXXXX**

It was about 7:00pm when House stormed into Wilson's office to see him standing at his mirror fixing his tie. "Oh you pathetic sac of nothing… do you really thing she's going to be staring at your tie?" Wilson sighed as he continued to adjust his tie. "What do you want House?" House then shrugged as he walked over to Wilson's desk and sat on top of it watching him loop the fabric. "Oh nothing too special just here to see who my buddy is taking out for dinner." Wilson then glared at him. "Don't you have anything better to do than humiliate me? Like taking care of your patient or annoying that woman you were talking about earlier today?" House then shrugged.

"The woman that you speak of has been MIA since I last seen her and the Ducklings got everything taken care of."

Wilson then rolled his eyes. "Of course… Look House if you…" he was then instantly cut off by the door knocking. "Come In!" House announced for him, causing Wilson to glare over at him as the door opened, Sarlina then slowly walked in surprised to see House in Wilson's office. "Hey Wilson, sorry I was taking so long busy day." House's jaw dropped as Wilson turned around and smiled at her while he was adjusting his collar. "Oh it's ok… are you ready to get going?" Sarlina softly smiled at him and nodded. "As ready as you are mate." She then looked over at House and grinned at him.

"Hey Greg."

Wilson looked at her confused and turned to face House he was staring at her incredulously. "Oh no… no, no, no please don't tell me that's the woman you were talking about?!" Sarlina then frowned, starting to feel extremely uncomfortable and was silently cursing Cuddy for not telling her that Wilson and House were friends. "Oh bugger this can't be good." House then quickly whirled around to Wilson and glared at him.

"Oh you sadistic Bastard!"

Wilson then rose his hands up defensively. "Look I didn't know she was the one you were talking about!" Sarlina then glared at him.

"Uh SHE is still in the room mate!"

Wilson and House then both looked over at her. "Why are you dating someone now? You just got divorced!" House said agitatedly as he limped up towards her. "What dating!? We're just going out for coffee!" House then glared over at Wilson. "You said you had a date!" Wilson then shrugged. "Would you have honestly believed that I asked an attractive woman to just have coffee with me?" House then rose his cane up and pointed it threateningly towards Wilson.

"Hey! She does have a mind you know."

Sarlina rolled her eyes and lowered House's cane. "Yeah she does and she doesn't need you defending her either." House then looked over at her. "That's it Cuddy was wrong about this, you're staying with me." he said agitatedly as he grabbed her arm, Sarlina then quickly ripped it away from him.

"Greg let it go! Look there are two ways this can go. Either you can come with us so you won't harass the nice man or you can go piss off and wail yer sorrows in cheap wine and whiskey!"

House then instantly smirked at her. "Alright Coffee it is. See you guys in ten minutes I have to go grab my helmet." He said quickly as he rushed out of Wilson's office, Wilson then looked up at Sarlina in shock and started to incredulously laugh. "I think he just messed with us." Sarlina then started to laugh.

"Oh trust me he did. But that's Greg though, always manipulating until he gets what he wants."

Wilson then started to chuckle as he and Sarlina started to walk out of his office and towards House's. "So you and House have known each other for quite sometime huh?" Sarlina smiled over at him and softly nodded. "Yeah… you can say that. I met him when I was six and he was fourteen… Actually he just turned fifteen when I met him." Wilson then smiled over at her.

"Quite an age difference huh?"

Sarlina then shrugged. "Yeah I suppose, he did teach me a lot of cool stuff for me though when I was younger." Wilson then nodded. "Tell me was he different than from what he is now?" Sarlina then started to laugh. "I'm afraid I won't be to much of help to you on that… I've never looked at Greg as an ass or a jerk. But that maybe because I've known him for so long and just grew used to the sarcasm and wit." Wilson then chuckled as they were now in front of House's office.

"I'm sorry for the way he reacted back there… if it makes you feel better he does this to everyone I ask out. I think he's afraid of losing me."

Sarlina then started to laugh. "Yeah same here… bugger the stories I could tell you about him back in college you wouldn't believe half the crap he had put me through." Wilson smiled over at her as House walked out of his office with his leather jacket and black helmet. "Aww that's sweet you two are talkin about me." Sarlina then arched her brow at him.

"Nice drags mate. You finally got yerself a crotch rocket or somethin?"

House then grinned over at her. "Yeah! It's actually pretty cool you want to see it?" Sarlina then instantly grinned at him and nodded. "Bloody hell I do! Are you gonna let me drive it?" House then scoffed at her. "To hell I am, last time I tried to teach you to ride one of these things you almost busted it!" Sarlina then smirked over at him as they started to walk towards the elevator Wilson now analyzing the both of them.

"Fine then. But let's just say I've had plenty of experience."

She said suggestively, House looked over at her for a moment and smirked.

"Well if you want to drive the bike I need to have… a little test drive first."

Sarlina then started to laugh.

"So yer sayin the only way to ride the crotch rocket is to do a test drive on yer crotch rocket?"

House then mischievously grinned at her.

"How else will I be able to test your balance?"

Sarlina then started to burst out into laughter. "In your dreams you soddin old git!" House grinned at her and playfully poked his cane into her side. "Hey! That's Dr. Soddin Old Git to you!" Sarlina then rolled her eyes and started to laugh. "Remember Billy?" House then groaned. "The Moron?" Sarlina then quickly nodded as she started to laugh.

"Yeah! Remember how we used to go to gym to work out and that one day he bumped into you and you were so bloody pissed that I told you to let it go it was just an accident. And then for the entire week he'd see you he'd keep bumping into you and you couldn't take it anymore so you were going to confront him but didn't so one night at that party he smacked you're arse and later that night we caught him in a room moaning you're name!?"

She said laughingly as House playfully shoved her. "Shut up! That was not funny!" Sarlina couldn't help but continue laughing. "Oh bloody hell it was funny! When you beat the shite of out him I think that was the most action he has gotten in months it was as if he almost enjoyed your close contact." House glared at her, then quickly grabbed her arm, and forcefully pulled her tightly against him ignoring the fact that Wilson was there.

"House…"

Wilson said quickly as he was about to pull Sarlina away from him but instantly didn't when he saw the way the two of them looked at each other, it was weird because even with Stacey House never looked at her the way he was looking at Sarlina. "Don't start a fire baby girl I know how to throw it right back at you." He smirked as he gently placed some of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Sarlina then rolled her eyes as him.

"All talk and no game House."

House's smirk then grew even wider. "Do you remember Tommy?" Sarlina then groaned. "Oh bloody hell… That was so humiliating!" Just then, House and Sarlina then looked over at Wilson he was staring at the two of them in shock, but then realized that they caught on to him staring at him and quickly broke out of his trance of thought. "Oh! Sorry." House then arched his brow.

"You ok Wilson? You look a little perturbed."

Wilson then quickly shook his head, smirking inwardly to himself realizing that this was the first time in a long time since House was smiling this much. "Oh no it's nothing… Everything's fine." Sarlina and House then nodded and as they all walked towards the garage. Wilson couldn't help but smile to himself, during the entire night with spending time with them he realized how good for each other they really were.

He noticed how comfortable House was with Sarlina and was constantly cracking jokes at her, which she gracefully threw back at him. It almost seemed like they were two puzzle pieces that fitted together and couldn't be happier with the situation. After House showed Sarlina his bike, he insisted that she have a ride on it with him and told Wilson that they'd meet him at the coffee shop. Wilson rolled his eyes knowing in House lingo that he wanted to spend sometime with Sarlina and show off to her his new toy.

There was a lot of laughter tonight and it seemed to him that it was almost as if he was an onlooker looking in at the two people who were sitting before him. House had his arm draped across Sarlina's chair as she was laughingly talking about another story from their college years.

"Do you remember that one night at Shelby's party?"

House then snickered as he took a sip from his coffee. "Barely but I do remember you getting extremely drunk." Sarlina then glared over at him. "Please! Thanks to you're doing!" Wilson then chuckled. "What happened?" Sarlina sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"This git over here got me so drunk that he literally had to carry me to his dorm so I can sleep off all the alcohol I drank."

Wilson then arched his brow at House. "Why did you do that?" House then shrugged, subconsciously pulling Sarlina's chair closer to him.

"The guy she was dating at the time was a real idiot. He thought he was going to get some with her that night by date raping her drinks. Which I heard he was going to do while I was in the bathroom so I decided if I get Sarlina drunk then she'll be more easier to get out of the party so I keep spiking her drinks with stronger drinks and got her so drunk that I had to carry her back to my place…"

Sarlina then shook her head.

"Yeah yer a real prince charming… Get the lass drunk, take care of lasses hangover, lecture to lass why she needs to stop dating idiots, then finally allows lass to get some decent sleep."

House then chuckled. "Yeah but I do recall that you stayed at my dorm for the rest of my week sleeping in my bed. My roommate immediately started thinking that we finally hooked up and actually applauded us." Sarlina then started to laugh. "I remember him, he was cool. Always leery to be near me though, I just figured that was you're doing." House then mockingly looked hurt.

"Why would you automatically assume that!?"

Sarlina then rolled her eyes. "Because that was so you! Every guy who was interested in me or even so much as looked at me you'd lash out on them! I swear I could never get a date because of you!" House then shrugged. "You needed to concentrate on more important things." Sarlina scoffed as she pointed her thumb at House and looked over at Wilson who was thoroughly amused.

"Can you believe this guy!? He went out and got laid almost every night and yet he was on my arse but one simple date!"

Wilson then chuckled. "Looks like things never change." Sarlina then smirked at him. "No bloody kidding, only reason why he won't be mean to you is because you're actually his friend, but if you were some other bloke watch out." Wilson then smiled as Sarlina then gently rose up from her seat, causing House to quickly look up at her. "Where are you going?" Sarlina then arched her brow.

"A place beyond yer imagination."

House then deviously smirked at her causing her to laugh and playfully shove his shoulder.

"Not like that ya mangy git! I'm going to ladies room you bloody sod! Always has his mind in the gutter that one!"

She started to mutter as she walked off; House watched her walk away causing Wilson to laugh. "Oh man…" House then quickly looked back at Wilson. "What? Had too much caffeine?" Wilson then started to laugh as he shook his head.

"No just realizing how bad you have it for her."

House then arched his brow. "I don't know what you're talking about." Wilson then instantly grinned as he pointed towards the way Sarlina walked off.

"Oh come on! You had you're arm draped over her chair the entire night so no one would come near her, you insisted that she'd ride you're bike with you, you're constantly twining you're fingers through her hair and that kiss on the forehead was a total give away!"

House then sighed. "Look it's not like that; she's just a friend who can be a pain in the ass some time… I enjoy reminiscing with her but I also remember all the times we fought and how she just fled back to London after her graduation." Wilson then smirked. "And in you're eyes that was her way of walking out on you. Man why didn't you just tell her how you felt!?" House then shrugged.

"I was with Stacey. I was happy remember? Sarlina got engaged to this idiot five days after they met and immediately got married. I went to the wedding to try and talk her out of it but she insisted that she didn't want to ruin my life with constant worry."

Wilson then nodded.

"It seems like that there was a bunch of miscommunication between you two. In reality all those times you were stepping in, she figured you were just trying to be annoying but in all seriousness, you were just making sure that she'd never leave you. You didn't want to loose her and when she left back to London it was almost like you're arm was amputated… you felt it but it wasn't there, and you missed it. So now that she's back in you're life it's almost like you have that limb again and are afraid that if you open you're eyes and believe that, that limb is really back that there may be a possibility that, that one limb was only an illusion and that's why you don't want to tell her what you really feel."

House then glared at him. "Why do you do that? Having a nice night and now, you're picking my brain once again. Thanks to you and Cuddy I never have to have one single thought in my life about my emotions, you all just decide to tell me them." Just then, Sarlina then came walking back and gave them both a warm smile. "Well mates I better be jetting soon, we have work tomorrow. House nodded as he looked up at her and then took one sip from his coffee as he rose up and looked over at Wilson.

"I'll take her home."

Wilson then nodded as Sarlina warmly wished Wilson a goodnight and gave him a hug before she and House started to leave; House gave Wilson a nod as he followed Sarlina out of the coffee shop leaving Wilson alone smiling to himself as he watched them leave.

House finally drove Sarlina back to Cuddy's place and stopped his bike right in front of the apartment building. Sarlina then gently jumped off and pulled off House's helmet. "Thank you Greg for driving me." she smiled, House then shrugged. "You sure you want to go in there? I could always sleep on the couch you know." Sarlina then started to laugh.

"Nah mate, well known doc's like yerself need their beauty sleep."

House then smiled as he slowly took her hand in his. "Why haven't you asked me about my leg?" Sarlina then arched her brow.

"What about it? I just thought you were using the cane as a ploy to get chicks or somethin."

House then started to chuckle as he shook his head. "If only that were true." Sarlina softly smiled at him and gently cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Greg, I didn't ask because I know in all due time you'll tell me when yer ready… I won't force that out of you alright? You may be an ass, but yer a good man and deserve you're respect and privacy… after all sometimes that's what we need the most."

House gave her a closed mouth smile as he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"Night Sar."

Sarlina smiled as she gently kissed his cheek.

"Night Greg."

Greg then smirked at her as he started up his bike once again and then sped off to home.

Sarlina watched him drive off and then walked into the apartment to see Cuddy standing there next to Sarlina's suitcases with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips. "Had a nice night with House and Wilson?" Sarlina sheepishly smiled at her.

"Sorry."

Cuddy then quickly shook her head. "Sarlina it's ok! I know you had a lot to catch up on with him and Wilson is a good guy. They'll be good allies for you, and that's why I didn't have a problem with you going out with them tonight." Sarlina then smiled over at Lisa.

"Thank you for grabbing my bags."

Lisa then shrugged. "No problem, look it's late I'm heading to bed. I just wanted to see which one was taking you home." Sarlina then started to laugh.

"Were you honestly surprised?"

Lisa then quickly shook her head.

"Not in the least. Night Sarlina."

Sarlina then waved at Cuddy as she picked up her bags.

"Night Lisa."

She smiled and then to walk into her room.

**Well here's the second chapter, Let me know what you guys think... **

**Reviews are deeply appreciated, they really motivate me to continue writing this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Timeless**

**House/OC**

**Summary:** This is a story about a woman who was apart of House's past, she comes to work at PPTH and learns so much more than what she thought to believe… Will House be happy to see her or will he be furious that she's apart of his life again? This takes place in Seasons 3 & 4.

**CH. 3**

The morning at PPTH has been extremely chaotic… everyone was busily running around doing their work while Sarlina was busy trying to catch up. She was sitting at her desk reviewing paperwork and schmoozing on the phones to potential sponsors to fund their hospital and as soon as she got off the phone with yet another benefactor, she allowed out a long sigh and slowly rubbed her temples as she rose up from her seat. She decided that she needed to go take a walk to relieve the throbbing headache that was searing through her at the moment.

So as Sarlina opened her door she started to walk down to the nurse's station seeing House limp out of one of the exam rooms. Sarlina instantly smiled as she walks up to him as he started writing something down. "So you weren't able to get away from clinic duty huh?" House then quickly looked up at her and smirked. "You wouldn't possibly have the power to get me out of this would you?" Sarlina gave him an apologetic look and slowly shook her head.

"Sorry mate I only use my superpowers for the good of all mankind not to get grumpy doctors out of doing something they hate. If you want freedom from Clinic Duty you have to talk to Cuddy."

She smirked and then gave him a wink before she started to walk off, House's smirk grew even wider as he limped off after her. "But wouldn't it be good for all mankind if you subtract the grumpy doctor with a much happier doctor who doesn't mind doing this stuff and not get irritated with annoying patients?" Sarlina then started to laugh.

"What can I say? I love to see you squirm."

House then grinned over at her as they both started walking down the hall together. "Well then maybe you do have a little evil in you after all." Sarlina smirked and then looked over at him, gesturing her fingertips mere inches away from each other. "Maybe just a little." House then couldn't help but chuckle as Sarlina looked over at him and noticed his cane.

"Why do you walk with that bloody thing on the wrong side?"

House then shrugged. "I dare to be dangerous." Sarlina then rolled her eyes. "Always a rebel huh House?" House then smirked over at her. "What can I say? The chicks love it." Sarlina then started to laugh as they both walked into the elevator.

"Yer a crazy old sod ya know that?"

House then shrugged as he looked over at her as she pushed the button causing the elevator to close shut. "Yeah but you know you love me for it." Sarlina then started to laugh as she shook her head.

**XXXX**

The Elevator finally dinged on their chosen floor, the doors then started to glide open as Sarlina, and House walked out and headed towards his office. "So what's yer latest case?" House then rolled his eyes.

"An interracial couple were victims of a robbery. And when the robbers were about to threaten the wife, her airways automatically closed up causing her not to breath."

Sarlina then shrugged. "Probably some anaphylaxis." House then shook his head. "No we did the tests and now we're treating her with fluoroquinolone." Sarlina then nodded.

"Sounds like a good start. So are you going to tell me why you looked so irritated when you walked out of that clinic room?"

House then looked at her incredulously. "Am I that readable?" Sarlina laughed and gently shook her head. "No. but I've known you for so long that I can just pick up on those sort of things. So what was it? Old lady wanted you to check out her snatch or somethin?" House allowed out a small chuckle and shook his head.

"No some ass, wanted me to check out his groin for a rash that was caused by the nicotine gum he was chewing and was insistent that I'd check him. So when I wouldn't he tripped my cane and to make the long story short I stuck a thermometer up his ass and left."

Sarlina then groaned out of frustration. "Greg! You can't do things like that to patients! Even if they are assholes you have to go back and apologize to him!" House then rolled his eyes. "The idiot can deal." Sarlina frowned as she gently grabbed his arm, causing him to turn around and look down at her and saw her looking at him worriedly.

"Greg… I don't want you to lose yer job over this."

House then smirked as he moved some of her hair behind her ear. "Alright Sar I'll apologize." Sarlina then looked at him suspiciously. "Really?" House then grinned and quickly shook his head. "Nope!" House then quickly turned away from her and started to walk off causing Sarlina too quickly rush after him.

"Greg! You HAVE to apologize to this man."

House sighed as he walked into his office with her following behind him ignoring Foreman and Chase who were waiting for him to come in. "Look, the ass got off easy I was almost going to give him a colonoscopy." Sarlina then glared at him as she crossed her arms.

"Bloody hell House you probably have this gits knickers in a twist now and guess whose going to have to listen to him. Me and Cuddy!"

House then smirked over at her. "Well then use your superpowers to pass him off… Speaking of superheroes who would you consider me?" Sarlina then glared at him. "This is not the time or place Greg." Foreman then nodded. "Yeah but talking about the patient is… There was an allergic reaction to the floroquinolone." Chase then quickly said. "We should switch her to a different antibiotic." House scrunched up his face as he sat down in a seat patting the one next to him for Sarlina to sit down.

"Why?"

Sarlina then sat down beside him as Chase and Foreman continued. "We can't treat the salmonella unless…" House then quickly cuts him off. "Salmonella? That was a total stretch." He then looked over at Sarlina. "I'd say I'm more of a Batman type of guy." Sarlina then shrugged. "It'd explain why you always hide that bloody cave of yers and brood the whole night away." House glared at her while Chase and Foreman tried to contain their laughter.

"You're just jealous that you don't get the cool gadgets like me."

Sarlina then rolled her eyes. "Yes a grown man running around in spandex with no superpowers and a superiority complex really irks my britches." House then smirked over at her. "Then you're jealous that you're the Robin in this situation." Sarlina scoffed.

"Robin!? Oh I'm so not you're Robin. Wilson is more you're Robin than me!"

Foreman then sighed trying to return the conversation back to the patient. "Why do you think that Salmonella sounded so familiar? You think it's 'coz I said it an hour ago?" House then shrugged as he looked over at Foreman. "Then it was a dumb thing to say, now it's smart. She's got the rash so we know she's unusually susceptible to allergic reactions so that's what brought her in. Probably the peanut butter in her sandwich." He then looked back over at Sarlina.

"Wilson is more Alfred then Robin, you're just ticked off because you're the sidekick."

Sarlina glared over at him. "Please…" House then arched his brow at her. "What? Would you rather be Wonder woman or something?" Sarlina then shook her head. "Can't." House then rolled his eyes. "Why can't you be Wonder Woman?" Sarlina sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Because Wonder Woman is considered an all American female superhero! I'm British ya git how would that look to society if a British woman took over an all American female role?"

House stared at her incredulously along with Chase and Foreman causing Sarlina to become uncomfortable and shrugged her shoulders. "What?" House then smirked at her and then quickly looked back at Chase and Foreman. "I knew I shouldn't of have had her read all of my comics when we were younger." Foreman smirked at them while Chase couldn't help but grin as they turned their attention back to the white board.

"The Stick test was negative for peanuts."

House then tilted his head to the side. "That's because you foolishly tested her while she was lying down." Foreman then scrunched up his face. "Exercise-based anaphylaxis? Think that requires exercise. When her throat closed they'd just got done eating, not even competitive eating." Sarlina then shrugged.

"But they were going to be robbed right? Wouldn't that increase the fight or flight scenario and cause her to panic?"

House then nodded as he smirked over at her. "Getting robbed? Always gets my heart rate up. Give her the same food she ate at the diner and stick her on the treadmill." Foreman then rolled his eyes. "Better yet put a good to her head, threaten to rape her." Sarlina glared at him while House then smirked. "You don't think I'm going to get a response?" Foreman then smiled.

"No."

Just then, Sarlina's beeper then went off causing her to pull it out of her white coat pocket and looked to see Cuddy paging her. House looked over at her curiously as she was staring at her pager. "Whose that?" Sarlina sighed as she looked over at House.

"Cuddy... I'm assuming that she ran into your thermometer buddy and wants some reinforcements."

House then smirked at her. "So does that mean you're going to use those superpowers of yours and make the mean man go away?" Sarlina arched her brow at him as she rose up from her seat.

"If I had that kind of power I would've used it on you already."

House then instantly frowned while Chase and Foreman started to snicker. Sarlina then gave him a huge grin as she ran her fingertips through his hair.

"Aw don't look so glum chum. There are plenty of opportunities to figure out a better come back until then I must depart... fare well Ole grumpy and disabled one."

She said laughingly as she walked out of the room.

**XXXXX**

As she was walking out, House couldn't help but smirk as he watched her leave causing Foreman and Chase to watch him intensely. "You know... I wonder if she has a boyfriend." Chase said to Foreman, Foreman then arched his brow. "Why planning on asking her out?" Chase then shrugged until they both heard their boss speak up.

"You do you're automatically fired."

Foreman then smirked over at House. "Man why don't you ask the girl out already? She is cute and does know how to throw things back at you." House sighed and then rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you all that it's not like that!" Chase then shrugged.

"Then why are you constantly checking her out when she's not looking."

House then smirked at him and pointed with his thumb the direction she walked off from. "Have you seen her? Can you honestly blame me?" Foreman then chuckled and slowly shook his head as he picked up his papers.

"So do you honestly think making our patient exercise and eat the same food she ate will cause her to to fire up again?"

House then grinned. "You wanna bet on it?" Foreman then sighed. "I'm not betting on a patient." House then quickly rose up from his seat and grabbed his cane.

"A hundred bucks? If you say so."

He then walks out of the room causing Chase and Foreman to exchange a look before walking off together.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile in Cuddy's office, Sarlina finally walked in seeing a tall man in his 50's with short gray hair looking furious. "Dr. Donovan this is Detective Tritter, Detective Tritter this is Sarlina Donovan. My Assistant Administrator/Lead Hematologist." Tritter smiled at Sarlina and shook her hand.

"Pleasure."

Sarlina then nodded giving him a small smile as she shook his hand as well. "Like wise." Cuddy then sighed as she continued to speak. "Detective Tritter is here to complain about one of our doctors." Sarlina nodded as she retracted her hand from his. "I see was there a problem with one of our doctors?" Tritter then grounded his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Yes your Doctor. Doctor House I insist that you fire him."

Sarlina arched her brow at the taller man and crossed her arms. "And what may I ask did Dr. House do to cause such animosity?" Tritter then nodded.

"Let's just say the asshole is lucky that he's not here right now or I'll kill him. He was unprofessional and rude, I insisted that he diagnosed me correctly and ended up stick a thermometer up my ass, so I demand that he is terminated."

Sarlina frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I apologize for Dr. House's behavior but I cannot fire him."

Tritter looked at her furiously. "Why is he your boyfriend or something?" Cuddy then immediately spoke up. "Detective Tritter that is extremely inappropriate and Dr. Donovan does not have to answer any personal questions to you. The reason why we cannot fire Dr. House is because even though he's difficult he is by far one of the best doctors we have in this hospital." Tritter then arched his brow, while Sarlina finished off Cuddy's response.

"Dr. House may have some bad bedside manners and I understand that what he did wasn't appropriate but... if I could get Dr. House to apologize to you would that at least be a little helpful?"

Tritter stared down at her and smirked, he couldn't help but think she and the other woman were pretty little things and decided that he'll play their game, for now at least.

"Alright... if Dr. House apologizes then I will no longer keep on the complaints. But just so you know I'll be waiting."

Sarlina nodded, feeling a terrible chill run down her spine as she watched the man leave Cuddy's office.

**XXXXX**

Once he was gone, Sarlina quickly looked over at Cuddy. "Did that man creep you out or what?" Cuddy then nodded as she allowed out a irritated sigh and then sat down in her seat, picking up the phone.

"He does but it doesn't condone what House did."

Sarlina then nodded as she sat down in the seat across from Cuddy's desk. "I agree, but from what I heard from House earlier the man kinda asked for it." Cuddy then started to dial House's cell phone and looked over at Sarlina. "Even if that's the case. We still have to reprimand him for what he did." Sarlina then smiled as she crossed her leg over the other. "More Clinic Duty?" Cuddy then smirked at her.

"I like the way you think."

Just then, House answered the phone and Cuddy immediately answered. "House get down here Now." she then hung up the phone and sighed as she started to rub her forehead. "I honestly cannot believe him sometimes, he thinks he can do what ever he wants and it'll be ok." Sarlina shrugged as she gave Cuddy a sympathetic smile. "I wish I could answer you that Lisa but Greg has been like that since I could remember." Cuddy then smiled. "I swear you must be an angel because I honestly don't know how you can handle him." Sarlina then shrugged.

" Sometimes I wonder too... I remember the day of my wedding I was so furious with him, I thought that he didn't need to constantly insert himself in my life and the fact that he kept telling me that I was a moron for marrying Dan made things even worse for me."

She then started to laugh.

"You know? I hadn't talked to Greg since that moment? He got all savvied up and came to my wedding to talk me out of it... I always thought that maybe Greg was just doing this because he felt like he had too and when you two slept together I immediately thought that you two were officially hooked up and I could start dating someone and he'd be distracted but then... he just kept coming."

Cuddy gave her a sympathetic smile knowing that House had never allowed Sarlina a chance to really get to know anyone by herself and she knew how hard it was for Sarlina to admit all this to her.

"It's not that I hate Greg for what he did... I appreciated it whole heartedly and in all honesty if he wasn't around I don't know what I would have done without him. But... I just always wondered why... Why does he insist to constantly get involved? I mean bloody hell Lisa, me and Wilson were going out for Coffee and as soon as he found out he mischievously inserted himself in there."

Cuddy then started to laugh. "Sarlina... What do you think of House? Do you see him as anything more than a friend?" Sarlina thought about for a moment and remembered how upset she really was when she found out that Cuddy and House hooked up that one night but figured that she was just worried that her two friends were going to separate from her.

However, House was always a huge part of her life, and she honestly believed that if he didn't interfere in her marriage with Dan then maybe just maybe she could have really fell in love with Dan. But then again... Maybe what House did was really for the best for her.

"I guess... I don't know I mean Greg is very attractive and has the most amazing blue eyes but in all honesty I never really thought much about it. He was just always there, just knowing that he's around just makes me feel safe... almost like a safety blanket ya know?"

Cuddy then started to laugh. "I have never in my life ever heard anyone consider House as a safety blanket." Sarlina then gave her a closed mouth smile.

"If you knew how much he has done for me you'd understand."

Cuddy smiled knowing that Sarlina has been through a lot with House and knew that they had so many unknown stories between each other that the connection between the was extremely intense, she always envied the kind of friendship they had and wished that she could have that kind of friendship with someone just like them.

She could remember the countless times where House would get off of his clinical's and meet up with Sarlina for dinner or a movie. She always knew that House had a thing for Sarlina but would never admit it to anyone, however by the way he would act around her it was completely obvious... even that night they spent together, she knew he was concerned about Sarlina the entire time.

He didn't say it, but the actions were there... and that is when she knew that Gregory House felt more for Sarlina than what he wanted to let on. Just then, the man of the hour then limped into the Office.

"He got off easy. I almost gave him a colonoscopy."

Cuddy then glared at him while Sarlina turned around to see him rifling around at something. "That was one of the stupidest things you have ever done, and there is heavy competition for... What are you doing?" House then shrugged as he limped further into the office.

"Hmm, only ate half your breakfast. Feeling a little sick this morning?"

Sarlina arched her brow at him and then looked back at Cuddy who looked extremely furious. "I'm not pregnant, they burnt my omelet. You need to apologize to this guy" House shrugged as he started to investigate her trash.

"I'm a man of principle. I don't care how much time and money it costs you to defend me."

Sarlina then sighed as she rose up from her seat. "He wants to kill you Greg!" House then looked up at her and smirked. "Worrying about me are we?" Sarlina glared at him as she walked up to him. "Listen Greg, this man is furious and he freaks me out please apologize to him so he'll go away." House stared down into her sapphire eyes and saw that they were full of worry and he couldn't help but admit to himself that it felt good to know that she was worried for him.

"You wanna get dinner?"

Sarlina gave him a confused look. "...What?" House's smirk then grew even wider. "Dinner as in food that helps energize our body system to conduct us energy to survive? Patient recommended this place where they play music and have a mean menu and figured that after work we could check it out." Sarlina was now extremely confused while Cuddy stared in shock that he was asking her out. "Greg... are you asking me on a date?" House then shrugged.

"Did I say date? I just asked you to dinner... unless you want it to be a date then I suppose it wouldn't be any issue..."

Sarlina then sighed. "Sure... guess that would be fine but can we please get back to the main topic here?" House then inwardly smirked to himself, thrilled with the fact that she agreed to go out to dinner with him even if it wasn't a date he was still excited. He then looked over at the trash can and smiled to himself and looked over at Cuddy. "No empty coffee cups. Off the caffeine. Good for baby." Cuddy then sighed.

"Cup's in the other wastebasket, baby's in your mind! You can berate patients all you want. Shoving objects into their rectums is assult. Pay attention to me."

Sarlina then quickly whirled around to look at Cuddy. "Wait... are you trying to have a baby?" she asked with a huge smile on her lips, Cuddy then glared at her. "No! I'm not please can we..." She was then cut off by Sarlina. "You know it's not a bad thing Lisa... Motherhood would probably be very good for you." Cuddy then arched her brow.

"Sarlina... how come you and Dan never had any children? You two were married for quite sometime."

Sarlina then frowned knowing that Cuddy pulled that card to side the topic off her and knew that House would be increasingly interested in that topic instead. "Dan wanted kids I didn't." she said simply, Cuddy then frowned.

"Why!? You would be an amazing Mother and you're still young! Have you ever thought that maybe a baby would help your relationship with him."

Sarlina cringed, she really hated how this was turned to her. "Why enter a baby into a loveless marriage. If I'm going to have a baby it's going to be with someone I'm in love with. I don't want a baby to be a reason to save my marriage... I'd never want to put my baby through that." Cuddy then frowned while House nodded in agreement and placed his hand on Sarlina's shoulder.

"And rightly so..."

Just then, House's beeper went off and quickly pulled it out and looked down at it. "Sorry conversation has to wait... Patient in need." he said quickly and then grabbed Sarlina's arm and yanked her with him out of the office.

**XXXXX**

As Sarlina and House started walking down the halls towards the patients room, Sarlina then quickly looked back at him. "So you really meant what you said about the whole dinner thing?" House then arched his brow at her. "Why having second thoughts?" Sarlina then shook her head.

"No... just surprised. I'm not used to you just asking me, I'm mostly used to you just telling me that we're going out for dinner."

House then smirked over at her. "Figured I'd change things up a bit. After all my little Robin has to eat." Sarlina then instantly glared at him. "I'm so not Robin! If anything you're more Wolverine than Batman!" House arched his brow at her. "Whys that? Because of my stunningly good looks?" Sarlina then started to laugh.

"Not exactly what I was getting at... I was mostly going for the whole arrogant, grumpy, leather loving, cigar smoking, motorcycle driving, sarcastic, hairy rebel that just loves to burn everyones britches. Especially Cyclops."

House then started to chuckle. "And I take it you have already figured out who Cyclops is?" Sarlina then smirked over at him. "Of course... Cyclops would be Wilson." House then scoffed. "Heh! Wilson as Cyclops? Well it explains the whole goody two shoes bit. So if I'm Wolverine, and Wilson is Cyclops then who would you be?" Sarlina then shrugged her shoulders. "Do I have to be anything?" House then mockingly gasped.

"Why of course! How can you deny you're self of who you really are unless you're trying to be sly right now and confuse me with your trickiness Silver Fox."

Sarlina then arched her brow. "You do realize that Wolverine and Silver Fox were lovers right?" House then mischievously grinned at her. "Even better! Plus look at it this way you can use your power to accelerate the healing process now how cool is that!" Sarlina rolled her eyes at him as they both now walked into House's office to see Cameron, Chase, and Foreman looking over the MRI screens.

"So... Ducklings how is our patient?"

Chase then quickly looked up at them and signaled them to come over to look at the MRI of the patients brain. "Some generalized edema throughout and areas of increased signal here, here, here, and here." Sarlina's eyes widened as she stared over the MRI.

"Bloody Hell... It's all over her brain stem."

Cameron looked over at Sarlina and House intently noticing that he was lightly holding onto Sarlina's arm for support and also noted that she didn't seem uncomfortable with him touching her, it irritated Cameron to see this and even though she had to admit that she was over House it still bothered her that he was allowing someone other than her get this close to him. She has worked so hard to earn his trust, but by seeing how easy it came for Sarlina it irritated her even more.

She then noticed that Sarlina then slowly looped her arm around House's to stabilize him and allowed him to rest his weight on her as they stood side by side studying the MRI. Cameron was so tempted to pull Sarlina away from him, but her thoughts were then immediately cut off by Chase speaking.

"It could be plaques, hyperdensities from the edema..."

Foreman then shrugged. "Or tumors or anything." House then looked up at them. "You add brain involvement to the chest, stomach, throat, what've you got?" Foreman then quickly shook his head. "Didn't spike a fever when we took her off the steroids, so it's not an infection." Cameron then quickly spoke up.

"Environmental doesn't make sense, either. If it were toxin, we'd see it in their livers. None of their neighbors are sick, no coworkers..."

She was then cut off by House. "They both got it, meaning it's infection or environmental, and since it's not an infection..." Sarlina then looked up at them taking in everything they said and decided to place her two cents in . "What if they didn't both get it? Maybe we got the basic assumption wrong and it's two different diseases?" House looked over at her and shook his head.

"Maybe we didn't and it's sarcoidosis."

Sarlina then glared at him. "Sarcoidosis isn't infectious nor environmental." House then sighed. "Tell that to the clusters of sarcoidosis cases." Sarlina rolled her eyes and then looked over at the group. "Were there any Firefighters and residents in the pine tar forests?" Foreman then shrugged. "I did see these two putting out that blaze in the Pine Barrens." House then picked up the MRI and studied it.

"If sarcoidosis has two environmental causes, it has environmental causes. We just don't know all of them yet. Husband's chest. He has slightly enlarged hylar lymph nodes. Sarcoidosis explains almost all of their symptoms, including her getting worse off the steroids."

Sarlina then arched her brow at him. "But then how do you explain the analphylaxsis on the wife?" Cameron then looked over at House. "90 of sarcoidosis cases have lung scarring." House then looked over at her irritably. "Oh, 90?" Cameron then glared at him. "Oh, 90?" House sighed, and then slowly un-looped his arm with Sarlina's and grabbed the MRI.

"Fine, I'll consult a specialist."

House then quickly left the office and walked directly into Wilson's who was sitting at his desk .

**XXXXX**

Once House walked in, Wilson sighed and slowly shook his head. "If this is more dating advice on how I'm to properly treat Sarlina on a date I'm not interested." House smirked at him as he placed the MRI right onto Wilson's desk.

"Love to gossip, but I've got work to do. Is this sarcoidosis?"

Wilson then shrugged as he looked over the MRI. "It's pretty nonspecific. Could be granulomas, could be plaques. So tell me House why did you care so much about me and Sarlina going out to grab a cup of coffee that you literally HAD to invite yourself to." House then shrugged.

"Nothing personal but with your track record I figured I'll save her from being the 4th Mrs. Wilson."

Wilson then glared at him. "It wasn't a date! We were just getting coffee. If you want Sarlina so badly ask her out! Tell her how you feel, you were totally giving off vibes last night on her." House then rolled his eyes and ignored that last comment.

"She is so wrong for you. You know, when she was younger she used to talk and kick in her sleep and would have nightmares about Rabbits?! Who does that?"

Wilson then glared at him, even though he thought that story was amusing, he was still irritated with House. "She had a rabbit phobia. Point taken, I'll start dating her so I can break up with her and start dating a stripper. You're a miserable jerk who can't stand to be alone and can't stand the fact that your two best friends might be interested in each other." House then shook his head.

"I didn't try to break up your marriages; you did that yourself."

Wilson then arched his brow at him. "My marriages were so crappy I was spending all my time with you. Your real fear is me having a good relationship with the girl you want to be with! And you're terrified that she may actually really like me and things may get very serious for us." House then irritably sighed.

"Yes, that keeps me up at night. That and the Loch Ness monster, global warming, evolution, and other fictional concepts. Although a big, romantic weekend in the Poconos could change everything with a certain Brunette with beautiful blue eyes could really fix all that up, but I guess dinner with her tonight will have to do."

Wilson then looked at him incredulously. "You asked her out to dinner!? Did you ask her as a date or asked her just to spite me?" House didn't answer him but just stared at him, Wilson sighed and immediately handed House back the MRI. "Unbelievable... no. I don't think it's sarcoidosis." House then smirked as he walked out of Wilson's office and then walked out of Wilson's office and back to his.

"Wilson thinks it's sarcoidosis." Sarlina then arched her brow at him. "Are you sure he said sarcoidosis or are you just saying that to make us believe that he said it was sarcoidosis?" House then mockingly gave her an insulted look.

"Now honestly! How could you say I would do such a thing?!"

Sarlina then smirked at him. "Because that is so you! You're like the king of manipulation!" House then smirked at her and then limped over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Well you know what they say behind every great King needs a Queen." Sarlina then started to laugh. "What taking applications?" House then shrugged as he felt her push his arm off of her shoulder.

"At the moment... but I'll definitely make an exception for you if you're ever interested."

Sarlina then rolled her eyes. "I think I'll pass big daddy we have more important things to worry about." House then gave her a look while his team were trying to hide the smirks. "Fine. Start them both on methotrexate." Foreman then arched his brow. "And if you're wrong?" House then shrugged.

"If Wilson's wrong. We'll biopsy her just to be sure."

Sarlina then stared at House incredulously. "The brain stem? Greg, brain damage is not only possible, it's likely!" Chase then quickly nodded. "She's right it's way to risky." House then rolled his eyes and irritably sighed. "Good point. Let's biopsy something safer, like her shoes." Cameron then glared at him. "The husband, he'd have to give consent. He can't right now." House then looked over at her.

"Why? This guy write with his stomach?"

He asked sarcastically, Cameron then shook her head. "He has a conflict of interest. It's not his brain we're cutting open, but he's getting all the benefit. He'd do it just to save himself." House then arched his brow. "Or to save her. She's the love of his life, remember?" Sarlina then glared at him. "House she's right, he's not at the right place to make these sorts of decisions! They need a guardian." House then groaned and looked at her with a pouting look.

"Mooooom!"

Sarlina then rolled her eyes as she started to walk out of his office with him following her. "I'm sorry Greg but I have to run this by Cuddy. We're not running any biopsy's until then." House then quickly whirled around to look at his team while Sarlina walked out. "Do the tests." he said quickly and then rushed off after her. House finally caught up to her as she was walking down the hall.

"Look I know you have to throw out that whole I'm you're boss and I have to be a hard ass in front of the team but lets just get this over with."

Sarlina then looked at him completely confused. "Get what over with?" House then grabbed her arm to stop her from walking and turned her to face him.

"Come on, we both know that you'll cave because you always do... And since we know that you wanted to prove a point in front of my team that you have rank over me is out of the way just give me what I want."

Sarlina then glared at him.

"Piss off House. If you honestly think you can push me around and bully me into doing what you want me to do you can think again."

House then smirked down at her. "Do you know how cute you look with that irritated look on you're face?" Sarlina then rolled her eyes. "Forget it Greg flattery doesn't work either." She said patronizingly as she walked off. House sighed irritably and continued to follow her to Cuddy's Office.

**XXXXX**

Once they were in Cuddy's office Sarlina explained to Cuddy what House wanted to do. After explaining the whole situation to her Cuddy sighed and looked over at House. "Sarlina's right, there's a conflict." House then glared.

"No, there isn't! Not unless one of them wants to die a horrible, painful death."

Sarlina then looked over at him astonishingly. "That's not going to happen, the Guardian will make the rightful decision." House the whirled around to look over at her. "Sarlina In a couple days! Will the guardian convince the disease to hold off eating her brain until we can get the legalities worked out?" Cuddy then shook her head.

"I just don't want some plaintiff's lawyer owning my hospital. Legalities help. Speaking of which, did you get your thermometer back yet?"

House then sheepishly smiled at her. "Uh, we had a nice chat. Did you know he's a Rotarian? Listen, she'll die without the biopsy." Sarlina then sighed.

"Greg we need to cover the hospital. You're too biased. If we send you in there, you'll steamroll over him. Something goes wrong, he'll sue us for not disclosing the risks."

House then sighed. "Fine! Then you talk to the Husband!" Sarlina looked at him as if he grew another head. "Me!?" House then nodded.

"Yes you! Other than Wilson you are the only one who knows how to get people to trust you. Go in there explain to them that we have to do this Biopsy and we'll do what we need to."

Sarlina frowned and then looked over at Cuddy for some help, but all Cuddy did was shrug her shoulders. "He has a point, people do gravitate towards you." Sarlina then quickly looked over at House and sighed knowing she wasn't going to win.

"Fine. I'll talk to the Husband but if he says no that's it Greg. None of this pushing over the patient bit, do you understand?"

House then instantly grinned. "Scouts Honor."

**XXXXX**

An hour later, Sarlina was standing beside Jeremy's bedside while House and Wilson were standing in the background. "You see Jeremy, it is rather unfortunate that we don't see any way around a biopsy. We'll do all we can to minimize any damage... but luv I have to be honest this is probably the sure fire way to go." Jeremy then quickly shook his head as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"No."

Sarlina sighed as she gently sat down on his bed. "Sweetheart, methotrexate isn't showing any effects, yet. You could both be..." She was then instantly cut off by Jeremy. "She's brilliant. All A's in college while working full-time. I can't do that to her." Sarlina then gave him a sweet smile, while House leaned over to Wilson who had his arms crossed.

"Watch this."

He smirked, while Sarlina started talking to Jeremy. "You must really love her." Jeremy then gave her a weak smile. "More than you could ever know... I'd do anything for her." Sarlina then nodded as she gently patted his hand.

"You know... this is completely against what I should say to you as a physician and as you're caretaker but I really wish there were more of you out there in the world... but I'll tell you something. There's a reason why you took those vows and why you honor them. And it's funny your wife is severely ill, and even though she's not getting any better she is probably the most beautiful and the most amazing thing you have ever seen."

Jeremy then smiled at her while she continued.

"Believe it or not... I always thought that people like you only existed in Fairy Tales. You know... the ones with the fire breathing dragons and the knight in shining armor on his white horses coming to save the day. I never believed that people could love so much, that there was so much more to this life then just dealing with the sadness. And in all honesty I know you had a bad life I can see it in you're eyes and I can see it in the way you stare at her that obviously this marriage happened quickly. You're family didn't agree to you two getting married did they?"

Jeremy then all of the sudden had tears rolling down his cheeks. "No... they didn't." Sarlina nodded giving him a sympathetic smile. "Darling... you two did something courageous. You stood up to what you believed in! You gave this marriage a bond, a union that is too fantastic for words." She then started to laugh.

"That's amazing! You two worked so hard to prove to the world that you are really meant to be! That you two really do believe that you are meant for each other. Jeremy this is your chance! This is you're chance to show the world that you can be there for her, to prove to your family that you two were really right for one another. Bloody hell Jeremy be that Knight who slays the dragons and saves the fair maiden. Let there be a happily ever after. Prove the world wrong! Sodding hell prove me wrong! Show me... Show us that love will truly conquer all."

Jeremy stared at her and sighed, tears still rolling down his cheeks as Wilson stared in awe, with House smirking at him. "Told you." Jeremy then finally looked up at her, his eyes completely red as he softly said. "Do it on me instead." Sarlina's heart then dropped.

"Jeremy... luv It's not in your brain."

Jeremy then shrugged his shoulders. "It will be. It's the same disease, right? Do it then." Sarlina then shook her head, looking at him pleadingly. "She could die before you show the symptoms." Jeremy then stared at her defiantly.

"You want me to be that knight then let me decide what is right for my wife. And if you cannot do it on me then stop treating me so you can do it."

Sarlina then stared at him incredulously and then allowed out a soft sigh as she rose up from the bed and gave him a slight nod. "I'm sorry you have to suffer like this." she whispered as she then walked out of the room.

House shook his head at the patient irritably and then quickly limped after her with Wilson following in tow. "You did a good job." House said loudly for Sarlina to hear. Sarlina instantly stopped her tracks and gently shook her head.

"They're going to die."

She said sadly, House then frowned as he walked over to her and turned her around to face him. "They won't die, I won't let them. You really did good in there I almost believed it." Sarlina then gave him a small smile, while Wilson was observing them.

"I really wanted him to be that Knight."

House then smirked at her and softly pulled her into a hug, causing people to stop in their tracks from his recent action. "Don't worry he will be." He then released her and smiled down at her. "Even if the evil mean gremlin has to force him to be that way." Sarlina then started to laugh as House grinned down at her.

"Now come on let's go see what the ducklings have for us."

Sarlina then quickly looked over her watch and frowned. "Can't. Have to go take are of some things at the blood bank. Meet you guys in about a hour or two." House then shrugged. "Sure." Sarlina then smiled as she walked up to House and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for the short subtle hug." House then smirked at her. "Hey don't thank me I was really trying to get my hands on that ass of yours." Sarlina then rolled her eyes. "Just take the bloody picture mate, It lasts longer." House's smirk then became more devious.

"Nah, I'd rather have the real thing that way I can enjoy it more."

Sarlina then gave him a mischievous smirk as she slowly walked up closer to him. "What's the matter House, you're original kickstand not working so you have to use a cane instead? Face it mate all this talk is really a curtain of compensation. You're just trying to prove how big something is but in all reality it's probably just a roll of quarters." House then gave her a devilish grin. "Wanna find out for yourself?" Sarlina then shook her had, her smile still on her lips.

"Don't need to, saw enough with that one night I walked in on you and Cuddy."

House then stared down at her in shock, causing Sarlina to start laughing. "Don't look too surprised Greg. It was bound to happen anyways." Once she said that, House couldn't help but feel a pang. He never wanted Sarlina to know about him and Cuddy and tried his hardest to keep that a secret from her.

It amazed him that she knew all this time and had never mentioned a thing to him about it. Sarlina then took this as victory and then waved at Wilson and wished House a goodbye and then started to walk off do the blood bank. Wilson couldn't help but laugh as House was staring at her almost longingly.

"Man, I never realized how well you two play off each other."

House then sighed. "She wasn't supposed to know." Wilson then arched his brow as he and House walked off to the Diagnostic's department. "Know what? About you and Cuddy? Why would it matter?" House then shrugged.

"There are reasons why I protect her. And no you'll never know why either."

Wilson then arched his brow. "Are you really showing that you care? That you're capable of caring? Ok! I so want to know how she does that!" House then smirked over at him. "It's the ass and the breasts, not to mention the nice little figure she has on her." Wilson then looked over at him innocently. "Cuddy has an ass and breasts and you don't listen to her." House then shrugged.

"Sarlina... is what you would consider as a ultimate manipulator as you saw in that room, she is very good at convincing people to do what she wants by showing how compassionate she is and how she really wants them to see how she sees them. But unfortunately she's like you and really does care. See my dilemma? She is on the borderline between the good side and dark side. And I cant decide which part she's more useful in."

Wilson then smirked. "So you're saying that you like the fact that Sarlina could be like Angelina Joli and Anne Hathaway both at the same time?" House then nodded. "Yep but even though she is like that, there is always going to be a good part of her always needing me." Wilson then looked at him completely confused.

"Why would you think she needs you or would want to even depend on you?"

House then stopped walking and looked at him nonchalantly. "Because I'm the only person she feels safe with." Wilson looked at him curiously and was going to ask what he meant about that until House's beeper went off. House quickly pulled out his beeper and groaned.

"Cuddy. Sorry Wilson looks like we'll have to postpone this conversation."

Wilson nodded as he watched House limp down to Cuddy's office.

**XXXXXX**

Once House entered his office, he groaned out of frustration once he saw Tritter standing there. "Ok first off I need a court order to biopsy this woman's brain." Cuddy sighed as she rose up from her seat, giving House a stern look. "Speaking of litigation... Michael Tritter, you know Dr. House. You guys can talk here." House glared at Cuddy as she started to walk out of the office.

Once she was gone, House then quickly looked over at Tritter seriously not wanting to go through this right now. "I don't want to sue you." Tritter said in his low raspy voice, House then shrugged. "Good." Tritter then slowly started to walk up towards him with his hands in his pocket.

"I want to beat the crap out of you."

House then arched his brow. "Less good." Tritter then started to circle House, trying to intimidate him. "I'll tell you why. You're a bully. And bullies, they don't back down until they run into someone stronger and meaner." House then sighed. "But you'll accept an apology." Tritter then nodded. "Yes." House looked at him not too convincingly.

"Not really a recipe for sincerity."

Tritter then started to laugh. "I'm not looking for sincerity. I'm looking for humiliation. Something that will make you think twice before you treat the next patient like crap." House automatically smirked, wanting to get out of this office as fast as he could.

"Here's what's gonna happen: you go brag to your friends about how you made the big, nasty doctor go poop in his pants, I get Cuddy and Donovan off my back by telling them I humiliated myself, here's the catch we're both gonna be lying. I'm not apologizing. If anything, you deserved a bigger thermometer."

And with that he stormed out of the office, finding Sarlina walking up to the nurses station. He then quickly limped up towards her and took her hand into his. "Let's get dinner." Sarlina then quickly looked up at him.

"Greg we can't just leave."

House then shrugged. "Sure we can, my team is on it. If they need me they'll call me, there's not much more we can do tonight." Sarlina then sighed and looked over her watch to see that it was almost time for her to go.

"Fine... let me go grab my things."

Sarlina then went to go grab her leather jacket and purse while her and House walked back up to his office to grab his things. He announced he was heading out for the night and told his team who were very curious as to why he and Sarlina were both heading out at the same time that if they needed him to call him.

**XXXXX**

As soon as they both logged in their hours they both headed towards the garage where House's bike was. House quickly jumped on and locked in his cane while Sarlina climbed up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. House inwardly smirked at the feel of her close proximity and then started the bike and sped off to the restaurant he wanted to take her.

About 20 minutes later, House drove Sarlina to this impressive looking restaurant. Sarlina instantly looked up at the place as she slowly got off of his bike. "Greg are you sure we're not under dressed for this place?" She said self conscious of her apparel since she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button down blouse. House smirked at her as he moved off of his bike in his jeans and leather jacket.

"Well if your so subconscious about you're look you can always wear nothing and prove a statement."

Sarlina then glared at him. "Thanks Greg that really helped." House then shrugged as he pulled his cane out of the lock. "Anytime, anyplace. Now let's get in I'm starving and really don't feel like standing out here talking about you're wardrobe." Sarlina sighed as she started to follow him into the restaurant.

"You could've just said you look fine Sar. Don't worry about it."

House then quickly turned around and looked at her curiously. "Where's the fun in that then?" Sarlina then instantly stopped in her tracks, a frown morphing on her lips. House noticed that she wasn't following him anymore and then quickly turned around to see the disappointed look on her face.

"Sar?"

Sarlina then softly sighed, not bothering looking at House in the eyes. "Dan used to be furious with me if I didn't do things appropriately." House then arched his brow, now putting two and two together as he limped over to her.

"He'd throw fits, and would purposefully allow the whole crowd know how much of an idiot I was if I didn't do things the way he liked."

House then sighed and irritably shook his head as he was now standing in front of her. "Dan was an Idiot for treating you that way. If the ass couldn't realize that he was the luckiest bastard on earth to have you in his life then he got what he deserved." Sarlina then finally looked up into his eyes, House had to admit that this was the first time in a long time that he has seen her this vulnerable.

He knew that this wasn't his Sarlina, but a woman who that idiot had turned her into, seriously he has the poor thing so worked up over a damn outfit... he could only imagine the other things he'd say or do to her. House then slowly placed his hand on her cheek and gave her a small smirk.

"You look fine Sarlina."

Sarlina gave him a small thankful smile and gently nodded her head. "Thank you." House gave her a nod and then took her hand into his and then lead them into the restaurant.

**XXXXX**

Once the waitress sat them both in a secluded both, Sarlina and House, then started to look over the menus. "So what happened with Tritter?" She asked House softly as she looked up at him, House quickly looked up and started to look around the room.

"Fine. He accepted my apology."

Sarlina then arched her brow at him. "You didn't apologize did you?" House then groaned. "Sarlina... look let it go! The man was an ass he doesn't deserve an apology." he said agitatedly as he popped open his vicoden bottle and poured about six pills into his hand and popped them into his mouth like candy.

"Do you do that on a regular basis Greg?"

House then shrugged as he picked the menu back up. "I'm in pain." Sarlina then frowned starting to become worried for him. "I'm amazed that you're liver isn't shot by now." House then looked up at her seriously, he has heard this plenty of times and did not want to hear this from her.

"We all die sometimes."

Sarlina stared at him incredulously and scoffed. "Is that what you want? You want to die so you keep drowning yourself in meds because your so bloody miserable?" House then shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me. So what are you having?" Sarlina then started to laugh, astonished by his behavior over this. "Greg! Have you ever thought about what you're doing to the people who cares about you? You're friends and family?" House then arched his brow at her.

"Who cares? People are fascinated by me because yes I'm an ass and I'm a mystery. They respect what I do and only need me when something comes up where they can't answer it on their own. No one cares Sarlina. No one would could give a damn about the other there's always an ulterior motive."

Sarlina then slowly shook her head and shifted around the round booth next to him and then slowly placed her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. "I care... and there's no ulterior motive behind it." House then smirked at her and slowly leaned towards her and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering against her skin for a moment. "You care because you need me." He whispered, as he slowly moved back to see the sadness in her eyes.

"If you honestly believe that then I was never a good friend to you Greg."

House then shrugged. "Believe what you want. So tell me why did you really marry the bastard?" Sarlina then rolled her eyes, she was so tired of him and his layers he always pulled on, onto himself. And she figured if there was anyone in the world he would pull those layers off, anyone who he could completely trusted she thought it'd be her.

They had a history, a story that no one in the world knew, and it almost hurt her that he now pulled on those barriers against her, she then figured that maybe the reason those barriers were up was because she married Dan. However she just hoped that in time those barriers will disappear.

"He was fun... never had much experience with men thanks to you and my father... He made me feel like I was worth something, and I so wanted to believe that what he made me feel was true and it wasn't a facade."

House then nodded as the waiter came over and took their orders and menus away. "So you admit that you were an idiot to marry him?" Sarlina couldn't help but laugh, no matter how much she could bear her whole heart out to him, he'd always would be the same old Greg. "Yes... I admit it." House then smirked at her as he took a sip out of his water. "Good." Sarlina gave him a small smile as she took a sip out of hers.

"That was an interesting way you talked to the patient. You made him believe that there is hope, you gave him something to motivate him."

Sarlina then shrugged. "Men who are that much in love have nothing to loose. He'd die for her remember?" House then smirked. "You made me almost a believer back there." Sarlina then arched her brow at him. "Still against the whole spirituality House?" House then chuckled. "There's nothing and you know it. I still can't believe you're still wearing that cross." Sarlina then subconsciously placed her hand over the small silver cross and looked at him seriously.

"I wear it because it makes me feel safe. So I wouldn't bash the gift you gave me Greg."

House then started to twirl the straw in his drink giving her an extremely intense look. "Why give yourself false hope? Why believe in something an ingrate like me gave you?" Sarlina slowly shrugged her shoulders. "I have to believe Greg, I have to believe that there is something out there that truly loves me and doesn't judge me for who I am." House then sighed.

"It's pointless."

Sarlina then glared at him, getting tired of him arguing with her about this.

"Have you ever thought that maybe your so miserable because you have nothing? You don't feel safe and secure because you truly are alone, there's nothing for you. Because you won't allow anything to come close to you... I've known you for 30 years! We've been through things together, seen things that would make people cringe. And now when I look at you I see nothing but a huge giant wall, that never used to be there Greg. So tell me who made you the cold bastard that you are now? Who bloody tortured you so bloody badly that you can't even look me in the face with out a single look of remorse overshadowing you."

House then only stared at her, she was right. Through their whole time of knowing each other she was always his confidant and now he felt that he needed to hide everything from her. "I was shot... Stacey took my leg, and now I'm nothing but a sad excuse of nothing popping vicoden because the pain is so bad happy now." Sarlina stared at him for a moment and then punched him in the shoulder.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?"

He yelled as he grabbed his throbbing arm. "You sodding git! You got Shot and you never called me!?" House glared at her as he started to rub his sore arm. "Like it would matter? Would you have honestly come to the states if I called you?" Sarlina glared at him as she crossed her arms.

"Damn straight I would have! You could've died Greg! You could've died and I would've..."

She then sighed not being able to finish her sentence, but House wanted her to finish it, he wanted to hear her say it. "Would've what?" Sarlina then slowly looked up at him as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I would've never gotten to see you again... I'd never would have a chance to say goodbye."

House was astounded that those words came out from her lips and he had to admit that they sounded so good to hear them. "Would it really have been that bad to not say goodbye to me?" Sarlina then stared at him blinking back the tears. "You really have no idea how much of an impact you have on this world... How much of an impact you have in my world." House couldn't help but smile at her response as he pulled her next to him and wrapped his arm securely around her shoulders.

"I almost forgot how much insane you and me are."

Sarlina then started to laugh as she rested her head on his shoulder staring at the couples dancing on the dance floor. "I almost forgot how much of a comfy pillow you are." House then scoffed. "Is that all I am to you? A comfy pillow for you to lay on?" Sarlina then smirked, never moving her head off of him.

"Yep."

House then smirked as he picked up his glass and took another sip, his arm never moving from it's spot. "You still haven't asked about my leg." Sarlina softly shrugged, refusing to move from her comfortable position.

"I'll ask when you're ready to tell me... But I do know now that Stacey was apart of it and that probably would explain why she's not here with you right now."

House then sighed as he subconsciously pulled her closer to him.

"I had an leg infarction and had to be induced into a medical coma so they could save my leg. I told Stacey that I didn't want to have the muscle removed but she did it anyways... After that I couldn't forgive her for what she did, how she betrayed me."

Sarlina then frowned as she gently moved up from him and took his hand into hers. "She saved you're life Greg." House then shook his head. "She went against me. Someone who I thought I could trust gave me all lost hope." Sarlina then nodded understandingly.

"I hope it's not all lost."

House then stared at her seriously. "It was never lost with you..." Sarlina softly smiled at him, but noticed that he immediately went back to his hard exterior. "So you're bastard of a father is out?" Sarlina then slowly nodded. "Yeah... hence the real reason why I'm here. He's supposedly in a mental institute now and is trying to rebuild his life again." House then rolled his eyes.

"The jackass needs to be thrown back in jail and rot."

Sarlina then shrugged. "What ever will be, will be. Greg can I ask you a question?" House looked over at her and nodded. "Why did you ask me to dinner?" House shrugged, he couldn't understand why she thought him asking her was so weird.

"You eat. I eat figured we could catch up with out everyone getting involved in our business."

Sarlina then nodded, she then heard a song come on and started to smile and looked back at House.

"Wanna dance House?"

House then scoffed. "You want to dance with a cripple?" Sarlina then glared at him and punched him in the shoulder again. "OW! Dammit Sarlina I swear if you do that one more time..." he was then cut off by her laughing at him. "You'll what spank me to death with you're bloody cane?" House then mischievously grinned at her. "Don't tempt me." Sarlina rolled her eyes and then grabbed his arm.

"Come you old pill popping sod give a lass one minute of humiliation."

House then sighed. " You know?You are validating my inherent mistrust of strangers by doing this." Sarlina then started to laugh as House wobbly got out of the booth and held onto her for balance.

"Well then I will always cherish the initial misconceptions I had about you my darling."

House then smirked at her as they started to walk to the dance floor. House then wrapped his arms around Sarlina's waist and pulled her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him closer to her.

_Two steps removed from every thing I thought I knew  
There's no remedy  
I see your face in every single thing I do  
You change me  
Your laugh intoxicating  
One touch and I'm negating everything around  
Take me and I'm yours  
I only want you anymore  
I kiss the ground_

Sarlina softly rested her head against his chest, as he slowly swayed them both against the music.

_If you want to know the truth,  
You make or break my day  
If you want to know the truth  
I wouldn't have it any other way_

House couldn't remember the last time he allowed anyone get this close to him, to allow someone to actually pull him out onto a dance floor in front of a bunch of strangers and just dance along to the music. He had forgotten how good she felt against him, how her perfume intoxicated him. It has been that way for him since he could remember, but she was always way out of his league she'd never look at him as nothing more than just a friend. Sure she was stunningly beautiful but there was so much more to her than what people saw, and it made him in a way happy that it was like his secret from the world... only he knew how amazing she could really be. He had to admit that even though through all of these years she was the only one who could really understand who he was and still look at him as an amazingly good person.

_I rest my head from running circles 'round my mind  
On why you let go  
No answers to be found, romances all rewind  
I guess I'll never know  
Why your absence is devastating  
No touch to calm my head and everyone around  
You leave me when I'm yours  
'Cause you don't want me anymore  
I hit the ground, yeah _

House then smirked and moved his lips near her ear and whispered. "If this is you're way of getting me into the sack I just want to let you know that there are much easier ways." Sarlina then started to laugh as she looked up at him and saw the mischievous grin on his lips. "Well are you a modest little person, with much to be modest about..." House looked at her suggestively with a smile that could pierce anyone's soul. "Trust me Sar, there's nothing I need to be modest about." Sarlina then arched her brow. "I think you're having delusions of you're adequacy." House couldn't help but laugh at he retort as he pulled her closer to him.

_If you want to know the truth,  
You make or break my day  
If you want to know the truth  
I wouldn't have it any other way, yeah_

_If you want to know the truth,  
You make or break my day  
If you want to know the truth  
I wouldn't have it any other way _

As the song finished, Sarlina and House then slowly moved away from each other. House noticed the huge smile she had on her lips and couldn't help but feel glad that he was the reason why he made her smile like that. Just then an older couple walked up to them with a huge smile on their lips.

"We're sorry to be bothering you two but we just wanted to let you two know that you remind us of me and my Mary when we were younger."

Sarlina smiled at the older couple wrapping her arms around House's waist as he pulled her closer to him. "Why thank you." The older woman then chuckled as she leaned closer to Sarlina.

"I bet you fell for him because of the eyes. That's how I fell for my Henry."

Sarlina then started to laugh as House rolled his eyes, he had to admit that he found it amusing that this old couple thought they were together romantically. "Thank you again." Sarlina said softly as the old couple nodded and then started to walk away. Once they were gone Sarlina looked up at House and smirked.

"So Hubby ya hungry?"

House couldn't help but allow out a small chuckle from what she just called him and nodded. "Starving. But if you want to go straight for desert we can go ahead with that." Sarlina then started to act like she was pondering on the idea, and then smirked at him.

"Hmmm How about never? Is never good for you?"

House then smirked at her as her smirk grew even wider. "Oh now that... That was cold. Lucky for Wilson I never allowed him to get to close to you, if he knew what kind of a little viper you were then we'd be in some trouble." Sarlina then started to laugh as they both walked back to the table.

"Damn, because I only show my venom when I want to mate."

House then arched his brow at her. "If that's the case you must've wanted to mate with me since you were 14!" Sarlina rolled her eyes as they both sat down back in their booth. "You know what I'm imagining right now?" she asked seductively, House then gave her a suggestive smile back. "Does it involve you and me naked in a bed?" Sarlina then shook her head.

"I'm visualizing placing duct tape over your mouth."

House then widely grinned. "Kinky." Sarlina then rolled her eyes as they both started eating their dinner. "So why did you really come to New Jersey? Cuddy seems to think it's because you knew she lived there." House asked, Sarlina looked up at him after taking a bite from her meal.

"You're world renowned House... I figured that since I really don't have anyone anymore that I'd go back and see the two people who I trusted my entire life to. I honestly didn't expect it to turn out this way but I'm glad it did."

House then nodded, he had to admit that he was happy with the situation too. "Did Dan ever know about you're Father?" Sarlina then shook her head. "Only person outside of me, my mother and father who knows about that situation is you..." House then shrugged. "Why he was your husband obviously there was a trust factor there." Sarlina then sighed, suddenly losing her appetite.

"There was no trust. Just a hot guy that I decided to marry just to get away. I'll admit it Greg you were right, I was stupid to just marry someone for those reasons but I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to put you nor Lisa out and I was scared to go back home... I just didn't want to be alone anymore."

House then sighed and started to irritably rub his forehead. "I told you to come live with me. You could've lived a better life." Sarlina then shook her head. "You know why I said no to that." House then glared at her.

"Yeah because you were threatened, you could've just told me what was going on and I would've fixed it."

Sarlina slowly looked away from him and shook her head.

"It's not your situation to fix. You see Greg that's the problem... the Tit for Tat... I have something happen you always come in and save my day. But what you have to realize is that I don't need you to always come in and save me... I need to learn to save myself sometimes. How else am I ever going to survive? I didn't want to ruin what you and Stacey had! You were happy with her, bloody hell you were falling in love with her. What kind of friend would I have been if I just allowed myself to get between that?"

House glared at her as the waiter came to place the bill on the table. "I would've made her understand if you just allowed me to..." Sarlina then cuts him off. "No." Sarlina sighed and then allowed out a soft laugh.

"It's funny... You came to my wedding to tell me how much of an idiot I was, to tell me not to marry him. And even though I was arguing with you about it, in the end I realized you were right."

House then looked up at her completely surprised by her admission.

"However, when I decided that I wanted to go with you it was too late. You were already gone... and at that moment. That single moment in time I realized that maybe this is really how it's meant to be, things happen for a reason Greg whether you believe in it or not, things happen. And as doctors we know that is true, I married Dan and that marriage wasn't always such a waste... it made me realize how much I really took for granted our friendship, how much of an impact you really did have in my life. I missed you, every single day I wanted to pick up that phone and hear from you but I was scared... I was terrified that you'd yell and tell me you'd never want to speak to me again. I wish I knew about your leg and the whole getting shot situation, I wish I was there to hold you're hand and tell you it'll be alright like you did with me with my father. But I guess at time, and at that moment I wasn't supposed to be there. But I'm here now, and maybe something bigger, or something more crazier will happen and now I can be the one who is there for you."

House couldn't respond, he couldn't even make a move after her confession it was so weird to him that someone could care this much for him. Even though he loved his Mother dearly and knew that she loved him very much, it wasn't the same as to having someone care for you the way Sarlina cared for him.

It was true, he was always there for her and he did always try to protect her but that was just normal for him because he never wanted anyone to get to close to her because he wanted her for himself.

But the fact that even though he was a total ass, and probably would be even around her or even try to push her way and maybe even scream at her about how pointless her being there was for him he knew that she still would never walk out on him, after her admitting that she was really going to go back with him made things so much better, he actually allowed out a inward sigh knowing that all this time of oh him being furious with her decision wasn't all pointless, she wanted to come back.

However he was just to stubborn to wait it out and see if she was going to give in, now that he was subconsciously kicking himself for but things can go back to what they were, she'd be his best friend and he'd be hers.

He couldn't help but smirk at what Wilson mentioned about him being fearful of her and Wilson getting close, but that he knew wasn't going to be an option and he almost wondered what will Wilson do when he realizes that He and Sarlina are the one's getting close.

**XXXX **

Once House payed for the bill he then drove Sarlina back to Cuddy's apartment. As soon as he stopped the bike Sarlina jumped off and smiled at him. "You know with you and Cuddy constantly driving me I'll never have to get a car." House then smirked at her. "For a couple of dinners and help me cleaning my place I'll pick you up and drop you off." Sarlina thought about it and nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

House then took the helmet from her hands and looked over at the Cuddy's place and noticed the lights weren't on. "You sure you want to stay here tonight. Looks like Cuddy's not home." Sarlina turned around to look at the apartment and then back at him with a smirk on her lips. "I think I'll be ok Greg." House then shrugged.

"Suite yourself, either that or I can stay here and we can have some fun."

He said suggestively and then winked at her, Sarlina started to laugh and slowly shook her head. "I think I can survive one night without you're sultriness." House then allowed out a small chuckle. "It's the cane isn't it? You're intimidated by it's size." Sarlina then sighed.

"Alas the length is too terrifying for me to even think about penetrating my small hot tight little body."

House then gave her a very dangerous grin. "You want to try something?" Sarlina then arched her brow thinking that they were still playing around. "It's depending on what you want to try Big Daddy." House's grin turned into a smirk as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, Sarlina looked at him completely confused as he stared down at her lips and then slowly leaned in and kissed her.

Sarlina was in shock at her but then finally gave in, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, House then softly licked the bottom of her lip to let her know he wanted entrance to her mouth, Sarlina gave in and slowly opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to fight dominance with hers.

The kiss was growing more passionate and House had her against him like she was second skin, they then both slowly broke apart softly pecking each other's lips as they slowly moved away from each other.

House noticed the confused look that was morphing on her face and decided to cover up that little action he just pulled. "Hmmm I donno did you feel anything?" Sarlina was still dazed when he was talking but immediately broke out of it. "Umm..." House then instantly cuts her off not wanting to hear her answer since he heard the hesitation in her voice.

"I'd give it about a six."

Sarlina then glared at him. "A Six! Oh bloody hell no!" She then grabbed his arm and full frontally kissed him again, causing House to smirk against her lips as he pulled her closer to him.

Sarlina softly licked his lips, her tongue now the one fighting for dominance, her hands were now moving up against his chest, as the kiss was slowly breaking apart, she then gently placed his bottom lip between her teeth and grazed his lip with her teeth causing House to moan as she now moved away from him. Sarlina giving House a satisfied look.

"So House... am I still a six?"

House then grinned at her. "10... definitely a 10." Sarlina smirked at him as she crossed her arms. "Good now you better get going you old sod before Cuddy comes home and starts asking me questions." House then smirked at her and started his motorcycle.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Sarlina nodded as he revved his engine and sped off into the night. Sarlina watched him leave and sighed as she walked back into the apartment.

As soon as she closed the door she then leaned against it softly touching her lips and slowly slid down not being able to help the smile that was now permanently on her face.

Meanwhile, once House got home he thew his helmet on the couch and placed his cane up against the wall and limped towards his room. He then pulled on his pajama's and slid under the covers, his lips tingling from where she kissed him, his skin burning from her touching him and that is when he realized that since the ride back from dropping her off he was smiling the whole entire time.

**Well here's the third chapter, Let me know what you guys think... **

**Reviews are deeply appreciated, they really motivate me to continue writing this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Timeless**

**House/OC**

**Summary:** This is a story about a woman who was apart of House's past, she comes to work at PPTH and learns so much more than what she thought to believe… Will House be happy to see her or will he be furious that she's apart of his life again? This takes place in Seasons 3 & 4.

**P.S**. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! I really do deeply appreciate them and I'm so happy that you all are enjoying my story! I promise the next chapter will be up really soon. :)

**CH. 4**

Morning came bright and early when Sarlina heard the doorbell ring insistently, she allowed out a soft groan as she hid her head under her pillow until she heard who ever it was waking her up that early in the morning now banging on the door.

"Oh sodding hell!"

She growled, as she quickly shot up from her bed and groggily walked out of her room. She assumed that Cuddy was either at work or had a hot date last night since she wasn't answering the door, so Sarlina slowly walked down the stairs and strode towards the now pounding door.

As soon as she was in front of the door, she stood up on her tiptoes and looked through the peep hole to see House standing there... Sarlina allowed out an irritated sigh and swung the door open before he could knock again.

"Do you know what time it is?"

She asked irritably, House then smirked at her. "Still a ray of sunshine in the morning I see. Glad things never changed." Sarlina then glared at him. "I don't recall you ever being a morning person what happened? Vicoden worn off or something?" House's smirk then grew even wider.

"Nah just wanted to make sure you got to work on time."

Sarlina then arched her brow at him.

"That's so very uncharacteristic of you."

House shrugged not being able to help himself stare at her in her tight little white tank top and pink flannel pajama pants. "You're right I lied, I was more interested in you making me breakfast." Sarlina then glared at him.

"You bloody came at 5am in the morning for me to make you some bloody breakfast?!"

House then had a smug grin on his face as he leaned against the door frame. "Yep." Sarlina then groaned, placing her hand up against her forehead. "Oh sodding hell, Seriously mate yer this close to becoming a eunuch with a lovely singing voice ya know that?" House couldn't help but allow out a soft chuckle.

"Now why would you want to do that and disappoint all the ladies who love Mount Gregory so much?"

Sarlina then rolled her eyes as she walked away from him leaving the door open for him to walk in.

"You're definitely right! I would hate to place a dent on their business how else would they ever be able to eat!?"

House then immediately grinned, as he walked inside the apartment and closed the door behind him. He watched her walk into the kitchen and followed her not being able to keep his eyes off her. Why was it that it was extremely hard for him to keep his eyes off her this morning?

Sure, he knew that she was attractive but he's seen her in this kind of apparel before and it usually never affected him this much. He watched her bend down as she grabbed some pans and slowly tilted his head to get a better angle, and as she rose up so did her tank top showing off the small of her back.

House immediately sat down on a stool and analyzed her, wishing that he could walk up behind her and place his hands on those soft hips of hers. His thought's were then immediately cut off as soon as he heard her talking. "Sorry what?" he asked now coming out of his daze, Sarlina then slowly turned around and arched her brow at him.

"Did you guys ever find out what's going on with that married couple?"

House then shook his head. "No. The husband is still being a stubborn ass." Sarlina sighed, and slowly shook her head as she walked over to the fridge. "I suppose he has every right though. I mean imagine if it was you and you're wife in that position." House then shrugged as he placed his cane on the counter.

"I'd do everything I could to help her, but knowing me I'd be telling every doctor what I want them to do."

Sarlina then started to laugh. "Yeah, that would be definitely you. Remember that one time I had that gallbladder attack? And the doctors insisted that it was nothing but you knew... You knew all along that there was something wrong with me and demanded that they had that checked for me. And as soon as they did long and behold there were 120 gallstones in my gallbladder." House then rolled his eyes, he remembered that moment as clear as day, that was the night where they were going to go see a movie after a excruciating exam and then she started doubling over in pain.

"Those doctors were idiots."

Sarlina then started to laugh as she cracked some eggs and poured them into the pan. "Well I know after that they definitely were thrilled when it came time for us to leave, the bloody nurse would keep asking me how can I stand to be engaged to a man like you." House then started to laugh, he remembered that he had to lie to them and tell them that he and Sarlina were engaged in order for him to stay with her.

"Ah she was just jealous that she couldn't have me."

Sarlina rolled her eyes as she started to laugh. "She had to be at least fifty Greg!" House then smugly stood up and limped over to her. "Age is only a number baby." Sarlina then started to burst out into laughter, as she took her spatula into the pan and pulled the eggs out of the pan and onto the plate.

"Or so they say, I draw the limit though if they cannot count any further then their ten fingers and toes though."

House smirked at her, as she placed some bacon into the pan. "So I take it Dan was qualified in that department?" Sarlina shrugged as she smirked over at House. "Not necessarily but he did qualify in many other departments." She said suggestively, House rolled his eyes as he leaned his back up against the counter and crossed his arms.

"So you married him just for the sex?"

Sarlina then shrugged, as she placed the bacon on his plate and handed it to him. "It wasn't just sex... The man had some pure talent." She smirked giving him a wink as she started to walk away. "If sex is what you wanted you know that I was always open to help you with those needs." He joked, Sarlina then started laugh as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

"And ruin our severely odd friendship that we already have!? I would never!"

She grinned mischievously to him, House smirked at her knowing that in reality that she was just teasing him, he knew that Sarlina wouldn't marry someone with that as her reason she had an ulterior motive and that was to get out of her parent's house.

Sarlina then pulled out the orange juice out of the fridge and poured some into the glass and handed it to him along with some silver ware. "Well since yer all set I'm going to go take a shower and get ready." House then smirked at her as he places his plate and glass down.

"Can I watch?"

He asked innocently, Sarlina then smirked back at him and shook her head, placing her hand about two inches above her head.

"Sorry only men at this height range can stare at me while I'm bathing and since you over exceed this height level you are disqualified to have some sneak peeks."

House couldn't help but allow out a small laugh as she grinned at him. "Damn those vegetables my mother used to make me eat." Sarlina then started to laugh, as she patted his shoulder.

"Ah well ya better eat up luv make yerself all nice and strong when head off to work ya don't want to be behind the class today do ya?"

She smirked, House then mockingly sighed and rolled his eyes like he was pouting. "Yes mom..." Sarlina then smiled at him and playfully gave him her nod of approval.

"Good now I'll be right back."

House allowed out a closed mouth smile as she walked back up to the stairs to go get ready.

**XXXXX**

It took about 20 minutes to a half an hour when Sarlina had finally finished getting ready, and while she was busy upstairs. House ended up finishing his breakfast and placed the dish in the sink and then limped over to the stove and picked up the pans, he then carried them back to the sink and started to clean them.

While he was doing this his mind kept drifting back to that kiss they shared last night, he couldn't help but replay that moment in his mind over and over. He kept imagining those soft lips of hers against his and how her body was so soft and warm against his, oh and the way her tongue played with his and the way her teeth nipped the bottom of his lip just placed him over the edge. Yep it was safe to say that Greg House didn't go to bed anytime soon when he got home last night.

However, this morning he was a little leery about coming over to see her since that incident. But when he saw her this morning all those apprehensions went away and then came back the usual comfort he had with her.

He then suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs and knew it was her. House then slowly turned around to see Sarlina wearing a pair of black dress pants, and a short puffed sleeved ruffle black sheer button down shirt, with her long dark wavy hair resting over her shoulders. House then immediately smirked at her and allowed out a low whistle.

"Have some sponsors that you have to seduce today?"

Sarlina arched her brow at him as she pointed at her shoes. "Do these look like my hooker shoes?" House then shrugged. "Wouldn't know, love to, but just don't." Sarlina then started to laugh as she walked over to the coffee table to grab her purse.

"I'm going to assume that is you making a compliment on my attire and that you approve."

House smirked at her as he grabbed his cane, from the counter. "Think what you would like if that's what you want to believe in." Sarlina rolled her eyes as she walked over to the coat closet and grabbed her leather jacket.

"There's one thing I know about you Greg, you don't just out and say what you feel you say it with hidden meanings."

House arched his brow at her as she walked over to him, now adjusting her jacket, she for a split second then looked over at the sink and gasped her eyes widening. "Did you wash the dishes?" House looked back at the sink and then back at her and shrugged. "Is it really that much of a shock? You do realize that I have been a bachelor for 45 years now." Sarlina then started to laugh.

"Yeah but in all of the years I've known you, you have never picked up a dish and actually wash it off. You're idea of cleaning is just throwing it in the dishwasher and hope for the best."

House smirked at her as he grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on. "Well you spoiled me by doing all the work for me." Sarlina glared at him as they both walked out of the apartment.

"Because I refused coming into that bloody place with cockroaches running around it, what else was I supposed to do?!"

House smirked as he limped towards his bike and handed her the helmet.

"Have you been looking for any places yet?"

Sarlina then shook her head. "Not as much as I like to, Lisa said I can stay with her as long as I want but I'd like to have my own space... I feel like I'm taking advantage ya know?" House then nodded as he locked his cane onto his bike and hopped on.

"Well you know you can always stay with me."

Sarlina then rolled her eyes as she hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "And become you're full time maid no thanks luv." House then smirked.

"Fine! Don't say that I didn't offer then."

House then started his bike and kicked off the stand and drove them both off to the hospital.

**XXXXX**

It took House and Sarlina about 15 minutes to get to the hospital, House ended up parking his bike in the garage. As soon as he turned the engine off Sarlina softly unwrapped her arms from his waist and hopped off. House then moved off the bike and pulled out his cane while Sarlina took her helmet off and handed it to him.

"Bloody hell I have to admit that really is a sweet ride."

House grinned at her as he pulled off his sunglasses. "Figured you'd like it. You always liked my old one." Sarlina nodded, for some reason she didn't feel like being very talkative and almost wondered if it was because her and House were standing extremely close to each other. She immediately felt her cheeks flush and started having this odd little pang pass through her like a whirlwind.

Sure, last night was a huge shocker for her and never had she ever thought that House would kiss her and never in her life had she thought that she'd go off and kiss him back.

However, the kiss they shared was amazing to her, she felt the fireworks but was nervous that he was just doing this just to play around with her. Sarlina inwardly sighed knowing that if there was ever anything that would have gone on between them it would've happened by now.

She was then was immediately cut off from her thoughts when she felt him take her hand into his. Sarlina then quickly looked up at him and saw that he had a little smirk on his face.

"Helps my balance."

Sarlina couldn't help but smile at him, she knew House never admitted his need to have someone close to him but she knew that through all the years they have known each other that when ever he grabbed her hand, or looped his arm around hers or even pulled her closer to him it was to satisfy his need of feeling that someone was there for him, that he really wasn't alone and this was something Sarlina never had a problem helping him with.

"Well then I'm happy to help."

She grinned, House gave her a small closed mouth smile as they both walked towards the hospital. "So are you doing anything tonight after you're shift tonight?" House asked looking over at her, Sarlina then shrugged. "Not sure, I think Lisa wanted to go to this place to go have a drink after work since we haven't really had a chance to catch up." House then scoffed.

"She's using you as bait again?"

Sarlina then started to laugh, as they slowly un-twined their fingers from each other as they walked inside of the hospital. "I don't know... all I know is that she wanted a girls night out maybe meet some people, I have been meaning to do that." House then rolled his eyes.

"You just got divorced and you're planning on looking for someone... why don't you take all that free time into looking for a place?"

Sarlina then looked over at him. "Why is it such a big deal if I want to go out and meet people, you do it all the time and I never complain at you like this." House sighed and slowly shook his head as they walked through the lobby towards her office.

"Because... if I was just a recently divorcie that moved from London to New Jersey then my first priority would be getting a place. If you want I can help you look."

Sarlina then arched her brow at him. "Why are you being so nice? That is so unlike you, you're usually mean and sarcastic and have a strange obsession of calling me an idiot for my actions." House then shrugged. "I'm full of surprises." Sarlina then rolled her eyes as she took her keys and unlocked her door.

"What ever you say Wolverine."

As soon as she unlocked her door she opened it and immediately walked in, not realizing that House followed her. "So it's final then, instead of you looking for men and wasting you're time we'll start looking for a place for you instead." Sarlina couldn't help but laugh.

"If this is you're way of protecting me Greg, I'm grateful that you care but I can take care of myself."

House then rolled his eyes. "Who says I'm protecting you?! I'm just making sure that you'll stay miserable so I'm not the only one, just think we can be miserable buddies!" Sarlina frowned and slowly shook her head at him.

"Well I don't know about you Greg but I don't plan on being miserable for the rest of my life, I came back to the states so I can start a new life, not wallow in sadness."

House then arched his brow at her. "Thought you came to this state because you knew you could be safe here because of me." Sarlina then glared at him.

"So you're going to hold that against me now? Yeah I came here because you're the only person I know who wont shun me away! But that doesn't mean that I owe you anything Greg, it doesn't mean that you get to decide whether I can go out and be happy. If I want to go out and meet someone and maybe fall in love I will! Greg I love you to death but you can't always decide what is right for me!"

House sighed as he slowly limped towards her, a complete look of seriousness morphed on his face as he gently placed his hand on her cheek. "You need me." Sarlina stared up into his ice blue eyes and sighed.

"And you need me now what are we going to do about that?"

House stared at her for a moment, feeling the urge to just give in, to feel her lips against his once again. So he then slowly leaned towards her, Sarlina was surprised by what he was doing but then slowly closed her eyes just allowing the motions to go through. House was only mere inches from embracing her until suddenly his pager went off.

This caused Sarlina to jump away from him and to groan out of frustration as he pulled out his beeper and looked at it. "Looks like the team needs me, wanna come?" Sarlina was still in a daze trying to think over what just happened but then quickly looked up at him.

"Um no... I need to head to the blood bank."

She said quickly, and then rushed out of her office leaving him there. House sighed as he watched her walk out the way she did, he knew that he shouldn't have gave into his urges and now she won't even look at him and had to rush out of the office like she did.

He then allowed out a long sigh and decided to find out what his team wanted.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, while Sarlina was walking down the halls towards the lab she ended up running into Cuddy. "Sarlina! Hey sorry I didn't let you know that I was leaving early this morning, House called and told me he was picking you up." Sarlina then gave Cuddy a small smile. "It's alright." Cuddy arched her brow at Sarlina and then grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "Honey what's wrong?" Sarlina then quickly shook her head.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

Cuddy slowly nodded figuring that Sarlina will tell her when she's ready. "So how was you're night with House last night? Was he his usual total jerkiness?" Sarlina slowly shook her head as they both started walking towards the Lab.

"No... he was alright, he took me to this restaurant, we talked, we danced, then he dropped me off and we kissed."

Cuddy then instantly stopped in her tracks and stopped Sarlina. "He kissed you?!" Sarlina nodded and started to laugh figuring that it was probably him playing around with her, and that is probably what he was doing this morning.

"Yeah but we were just teasing... You know how me and him are when we're together."

Cuddy nodded, but she knew the truth Sarlina probably figured he was playing around but in truth Cuddy knew deep down he really meant to kiss her, he wanted to kiss her. "Yeah I know... look are we still on for tonight?" Sarlina then quickly nodded. "Yeah! I'd love to go." Cuddy then smiled at Sarlina and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I know House is very demanding and I know he's making you think that you're not ready to go out into the real world but you deserve to be happy, you deserve to meet someone who will make you happy."

Sarlina gave Cuddy a small smile and nodded. "Thanks Lisa." Cuddy nodded and gave her a little smirk. "It's no problem we'll head out after work alright?" Sarlina nodded and gave Cuddy a warm smile. "Sounds good to me." they then both said their goodbyes and headed off to their destinations.

Sarlina ended up walking into the lab only to see House and his team in there already. "The bowel's not dead." She overheard Foreman say as she walked over to her locker and pulled on her lab coat. House sighed, as he looked over at her. "Unless he's been tossing down cans of frosty lactic acid, the bowel is dead. What we're looking for is a reason it's dead" Chase looked over at House and noticed that he was staring at Sarlina who was busy looking over charts.

"Hello Dr. Donovan."

Sarlina quickly turned around and looked over at him. "Hey Dr. Chase how are you?" Chase then smiled over at her. "I'm well." Sarlina then nodded giving him a small smile and then looked over at Cameron.

"Dr. Cameron, me and Dr. Cuddy are going out tonight would you like to come?"

Cameron looked at Sarlina in shock but then slowly nodded. "Um sure... that would be fun." Sarlina smirked at her and nodded. "Great we'll be heading out around 8:30." House then glared at her.

"I thought you were going to concentrate on finding a place first."

Sarlina then shrugged. "Why can't I do both? I mean it's just a couple of drinks nothing special." House then arched his brow at her. "Then why didn't you invite me, Foreman or Chase?" Sarlina then arched her brow at him.

"Because... It's a girls night out kind of thing..."

She said slowly, House then rolled his eyes. "Where are you all going?" Sarlina then scoffed. "What part of it being girls night do you not understand?" House then limped over at her. "If it's just drinks then why so hesitant to tell me?" Sarlina then smirked at him.

"Because if I do say something then when we do go to this certain place I know for a fact that a certain man with a cane will most definitely show up."

House then smirked down at her, hearing Foreman sigh going back to what they were supposed to be talking about. "The bowel's not dead. Just general swelling and edema. The high lactate was probably from stress. We just sliced him open from chest to pubic bone for nothing." House rolled his eyes and then looked back at Foreman.

"Nothing's something. Forget the isochemia. Add the edema and swelling."

Sarlina then arched her brow at him and crossed her arms. "Which is probably from cutting him open." House whirled around and glared at her while Sarlina's smirk grew even wider pounding her fisted knuckles against Foreman's who was smirking as well. "Probably, not definitely. Okay, back to the beginning. What did we talk about? Anything, I want to hear it all again." Cameron sighed as she slowly crossed her arms.

"Allergies, doesn't fit at all now."

Chase sighed and slowly shook his head. "STD's, maybe we got the wrong one. What about syphilis, neurological symptoms..." Foreman then instantly cuts him off. "He wasn't cheating on her." House rolled his eyes as he was looking over the patients chart.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Love of his life. Don't you have to wait 'till he's dead to make that determination?"

Sarlina then looked over at him. "All because he would die for her doesn't make him an idiot Greg." House then rolled his eyes. "No it just makes him a moron." Sarlina then arched her brow at him and crossed her arms. "So you're saying that you wouldn't give up you're life for the woman you love?" Foreman then scoffed.

"She'd have to be one hell of a woman to put up with him, but that is besides the point. She's his only girlfriend ever. They grew up next door. They ran off together as teenagers. Sarcoidosis. We only ruled it out because we thought he had isochemic..."

House then immediately cuts him off. "Why did they run off?" Cameron then arched her brow at him. "What difference does it... " House then cuts her off as he looked over at Sarlina intently. "Kids talk about running off, not many do it. What was the reason?" Sarlina then finally caught on.

"You don't think..."

House then shrugged. "How many times have we talked about running away and never made it past our street." Foreman then rolled his eyes. "They were trying to escape his evil, pill-popping, racist dad. You would have liked him. We should do another biopsy." House arched his brow at him.

"How'd you know the dad was racist?"

Foreman then sighed. "He beat up his son for dating a black girl. Extrapolated from that" House then picked up the patients chart and stared down at him intently. "You see racism everywhere. Maybe he just didn't like this black girl." House then looked over at Sarlina and nodded her to look over the chart, Sarlina then slowly walked over to him and stared down at the chart and sighed.

"We should do a DNA Test."

House nodded while Cameron looked at them inquisitively. "Why? It's not sarcoid. We would have seen granulomas in..." House then once again cuts her off. "She has pretty eyes. Forget infectious. Forget environmental. Defective DNA is keeping them from making a critical protein, hence the fluid build-up." Sarlina nodded as she stared over at the chart.

"That would hit the throat, stomach, chest, and brain."

Cameron then frowned, not understanding the little conversation Sarlina and House must be having between each other. "Angioedema?" House then shook his head. "Hereditary Angioedema. Symptoms fit perfectly." Chase then arched his brow.

"It's an incredibly rare disease. They would both have to have a parent..."

House sighed as he pulled the picture out and showed it to his team. "Is it a coincidence that your sister has great hair, or that these two have green eyes?" Foreman looked at House horrified. "You're not saying... they're not brother and sister?" House then scrunched up his face.

"Ew, God, no! That would be sick. Half-brother and sister. Different moms. Dad must have had an affair with her mom. That's why he flipped out when the kids started dating, he had it himself, probably why the pills."

Sarlina nodded as she crossed her arms. "You might want to test them for HAE or paternity... that's the only way we'll know for sure." House then sighed. "It's going to take a day. She doesn't have a day. Start treating and see what happens." The team then nodded and headed off to start the tests.

Once they were gone it was just Sarlina and House alone in the lab. "So are you going to tell me where you all are going tonight or will I have to scare it out of someone." Sarlina then rolled her eyes. "Greg you're not finding out... I just want a normal night out with the girls and with you there is going to make everyone uncomfortable." House sighed as he turned her around to face him.

"Now why would you say that? Everyone loves me I'm a people person!"

Sarlina then arched her brow at him. "Then why are me and Wilson you're only friends?" House then shrugged.

"I'm picky."

Sarlina smirked at him and nodded. "Riiight that's what you keep tellin yourself huh?" House sighed as he looked at Sarlina seriously.

"Look just be careful alright?"

Sarlina nodded giving him a small smile as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Greg."

House nodded giving her a small close mouthed smile as he watched her walk out of the lab.

**XXXXX**

Once Sarlina was gone, House then immediately rushed over to Wilson's office. As soon as he got there he quickly opened the door to see Wilson sitting at his desk. "You doing anything tonight?" Wilson looked up at him and arched his brow.

"Why...?"

House shrugged as he walked over to one of the seats and sat down in. "We're going to be following Cuddy, Cameron and Sarlina tonight. They're going out to a bar and we're going to see what their real intentions of going are for." Wilson then scrunched up his face.

"Now you're stalking her?! House just tell Sarlina that you want to go out with her! I take it the dinner didn't go well last night."

House then shook his head. "No it did, we ate, danced and kissed but when I tried to kiss her again this morning my beeper went off and she panicked and ran off." Wilson arched his brow at House.

"You kissed her, and yet she's still going out to a bar to meet people... Interesting. I almost wonder if that is because she figured you're being your same manipulative self and was trying to mess with her head!"

House then rolled his eyes. "Find out where they're going and let me know. They're heading out at 8:30." Wilson then scoffed. "I'm not partaking in this! If you want Sarlina you need to tell her that you want to be more than friends." House then smirked at him.

"Now that's out of you're system when are you going to get Cuddy to tell you where they're going?"

Wilson then sighed and bowed his head. "Probably in an hour or two." House nodded satisfyingly as he rose up from his seat.

"Great! I'll hear from you soon then."

House said eagerly and then rushed out of Wilson's office. Wilson couldn't help but laugh as he watched House leave, he was sure that this was going to be a bad idea but he knew that House wouldn't change his mind on this so decided he may as well play along, he just hoped that House won't do anything stupid to make Sarlina hate him completely.

Later that day, Wilson eventually found out where the girls were going and ended up telling House who was thrilled to find out. Today so far was turning out to be a good day for House, his team took the tests and confirmed that the young married couple had the same DNA. Foreman ended up telling the couple which of course was traumatizing to them and for the entire day there was no sign of Tritter... Yep today seemed like it was going pretty well for House at least that is what he thought.

**XXXXX**

Night had finally came and Sarlina, Cuddy and Cameron all met up and headed to the club. As soon as they made it to their destination, there were people dancing like crazy which made Sarlina really excited since she always loved dancing that is as long as if she had the right partner to dance with that is.

The girls all finally found a table and all sat down while a waiter came and took their orders. "So Sarlina you and House have known each other for quite sometime?" Cameron asked, Sarlina then nodded as she pulled off her jacket.

"Yeah... I was six and he was fourteen when we first met. He was my next door neighbor, both of our fathers were in the military and his father was transferred to London. Greg and his family lived there for about three years until they moved back to the states. But we still kept in touch, he'd call me and when I turned fourteen he came to visit for summer break. So we always tried to keep in touch, plus when I started at the university he was already a graduate and we'd hang out a lot then as well."

Cameron then nodded as the waiter placed down their drinks. "How come you guys didn't talk much now? I mean there's a lot that has happened to him and he's never mentioned you." Sarlina then shrugged as she took a sip from her drink.

"We got in a fight before I got married, he didn't like the guy I was getting married to so he came to my wedding to talk me out of it."

Cameron then started to laugh. "That sounds like House." Sarlina then nodded. "Oh you have no idea, the stories I could tell you are insane." Cuddy then nodded. "Trust me she's telling you the truth." Cameron then looked over at Cuddy. "How did you guys meet?" Cuddy smiled over at Sarlina and then answered.

"Sarlina and me were roommates our freshman year. You see I ended up meeting House and was supposed to meet up with him and his friends at a bar that Sarlina mentioned she worked at, at the time. So when me, House and a couple of his friends went to that bar it was Bartender Karaoke night and it turned out that it was Sarlina's night to sing. So I wanted to cheer her on, little did I know that Sarlina and House knew each other intently so when Sarlina was finished rocking the stage I called her over and that is when I found out that Sarlina and House knew each other. They were hugging and had huge grins on their faces, that it was almost like I was at the way side... But that's ok though, me and Sarlina had some good times... We ended up getting along with each other so well that we decided to become permanent roommates for the rest of our time at the university."

Cameron then smiled, she supposed that Sarlina wasn't that bad and she seemed like she was a lot of fun. However, that didn't stop the little pang that she was feeling knowing that Sarlina and House have a much more intense friendship than she thought they had.

Just then, a very attractive man then came up to them and placed his hand on Sarlina's shoulder. "Hey there beautiful what's you're name?" Sarlina then slowly turned around and gave him a mischievous smile once she saw how attractive he was, while Cuddy and Cameron were smirking at each other.

"Sarlina what's yer name?"

The man grinned at her and was about to answer until they all heard an extremely familiar voice. "Honey! There you are!" Sarlina's eyes widened along with Cuddy and Cameron's while they all turned to see House and Wilson making their way over to them. The man then looked over at House and glared at him. "Honey?!" He said, looking over at Sarlina with a confused expression on his face.

Sarlina sighed as the man moved his hand away from her shoulder and House moved over towards her and kissed her cheek. "Sorry I'm late, I had a last minute patient to take care of. Oh I called the sitter the kiddies are doing well and are in bed as we speak!" Sarlina glared at him while House whirled around to face the man, he gave the guy a innocent smile and held his hand out for the guy to shake it.

"Hi I'm Greg!"

The guy glared at him and then at Sarlina. "Hi I'm out of here!" he said irritably as he stormed off, House then mockingly pouted and looked over at Sarlina. "That was rude." Sarlina continued to glare at him while Cuddy immediately looked over at Wilson. "What are you two doing here!? I thought you wanted to know where we were because we had an emergency patient!" House then shrugged.

"Not so much of an emergency."

Sarlina then rolled her eyes. "I knew it! I knew that you'd con you're way into coming here!" House then smirked over at her as he hung his cane over the chair next to her. "Gotta admit the babysitter bit was a nice touch though." Sarlina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sit yer blarney arse down and have your drink."

House grinned over at her, while Wilson took a seat next to Cuddy. "Love to!" House then sat down next to Sarlina with his arm draped on the back of her chair looking at the crowd of people, Sarlina sighed noticing her drink was almost gone and then looked back at the bar and looked at House.

"Greg?"

House then quickly looked back at her."Yeah?" Sarlina then edged closer so he could hear her and asked him if he could get her something at the bar. "What would you like?" Sarlina's grin grew even bigger knowing exactly what she wanted. "Can you get me a rum and coke?" House then furrowed his brow at her. "You drink rum?" Sarlina smirked at the man next to her and nodded her head.

"Well when you're next door neighbor gave you some when you're eight years old you tend to get used to drinking it."

House smirked at her as he rose up from his seat to go get her drink. Sarlina looked back at the group who were all staring at her, she then gave them all a confused look and shrugged her shoulders.

"What?"

Cameron decided she would be the first one to speak up. "It's just so weird that you and House were well really close. He doesn't seem like the type who would be so... just so..." Sarlina then smiled at the younger doctor and finished her sentence.

"So strangely protective?"

Cameron smiled and nodded her head while Sarlina started to laugh and pushed her seat closer to the table. "You should've seen him when we were younger; you think he treats me normal now? Bloody hell you'd never recognize him when he was a teenager and in his college years... If I wasn't by him he'd worry about me I don't know how many times he had tried to convince me to leave my family and to live with him." Everyone smiled, especially Wilson since he had never heard about any of this from House who knew that he and Sarlina were that close.

He then noticed House was limping back with a beer and a rum and coke for Sarlina, he then sat down next to her and smirked handing her, her drink.

"Thanks Greg.."

Sarlina said giving House a soft smile.

During the night everyone was talking and having a good time hearing all the old stories about Sarlina and House's adventures until suddenly a tall, dark and handsome man appears with black hair and blue eyes that approaches Sarlina.

He then gently tapped on her shoulder so she'll look over at him. Sarlina quickly turned her head to look at him and gave him a smirk. "Yes?" she asked softly and innocently, the man then smiled at her and moved himself down to her ear which made her smirk turn into a smile.

"Would you like to dance?"

He asked, and moved back to look into her eyes. Sarlina smiled at him and nodded her head. "Yeah, Id like that." The man grinned at her and took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor...

Cuddy and Cameron started to laugh and talk about how cute that guy was while Wilson was looking over at House worriedly since House had a look that looked like he could kill.

Meanwhile, Sarlina and the man started to dance... He quickly grabbed her by the waist and dipped her which caused her to laugh, he then twirled her around a couple of times and then brought her back to face him as the song progressed the closer their bodies would hit each other and the more House watched this the more he just wanted to break it up.

Suddenly a slow song came, and the guy wrapped his arms around Sarlina's waist pulling her dangerously close to him. Sarlina wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

While House was watching the scene he then noticed the guys hands were starting to roam her body and then the guy tried to lean in for a kiss but she would turn her head so he only got her cheek, the guy then suddenly decided he wasn't going to give up from there.

He then started to have his hands roam her hips and then that was the last straw... House couldn't take any more and quickly got up but Cuddy grabbed his shoulder "House what do you think your doing?!" House glared at Cuddy and then shoved her hand off of his shoulder.

"Gonna teach that jackass a lesson."

Cuddy sighed, knowing that Sarlina wouldn't be happy about this, and in a matter of seconds House was behind the guy and ripped him away from Sarlina.

House then immediately stood in between them, the guy started to get really ticked off and yelled. "Hey what the hell buddy! Don't you see we were busy?!" House glared at the guy and ignored Sarlina's pleas to just leave him alone.

"First off! I am not your buddy and second off if I see you touching her like that again I will have no problem beating the shit out of you."

The man's eyes grew wide and Sarlina then immediately chimed in. "Greg! What the hell is wrong with you?! We were just dancing just leave us alone!" House then glared at Sarlina and grabbed her arm.

"Come on were going home!"

Sarlina ripped her arm away from House and stalked off infuriated with the fact that he humiliated her. Sarlina then walked back to the table to grab her purse and jacket with House hot on her tail. "Sarlina..." House said softly, but Sarlina then immediately turned around and glared at him.

"Leave me alone! You blood bastard you completely humiliated me!"

House glared back at her, allowing his temper to get to him. "Humiliated you! Please! That jackass had his hands all over you! And then he tries to lean in and kiss you! He's damn lucky that I didn't rip him into shreds!" Sarlina scoffed him and shoved him away so she can leave, she then quickly turned and said goodbye to everyone and started to walk off with Cuddy quickly grabbing her stuff and glaring at House while she immediately left the club.

House sighed and shook his head while he quickly ran off to go follow her. "Wow House jealous... Thats something you don't see everyday." Cameron muttered completely amazed by the whole scene, Wilson then nodded. "No kidding, did you see the look he was giving that guy when he was sitting here?! It looked like he was seriously going to kill that guy."Cameron then sighed knowing that there was no chance for her and knew what House really wanted.

"I guess House really cares for her doesn't he?"

Wilson nodded his head a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Trust me this is like a Haley's Comet chance that we would ever see him act like that again."

Cameron then smirked at him and nodded knowing that Wilson was completely right.

**XXXXX**

House was seriously ticked off as he sped down the streets. He was only trying to protect her and that was how she thanked him!? He knew what that guy's motives were and the last thing he knew that she needed was some one night stand that went wrong! How the hell could she be so dense to not see that he was only trying to look out for her!?

He allowed out an irritated sigh as he continued to speed down the road to head back to his place, he then immediately saw a car now following him with red and blue flashing lights, he allowed out a sigh as he slowed down to a immediate stop and turned his bike off.

"Perfect."

He growled, as he kicked his stand and hopped off, pulling off his helmet. House then slowly turned around to look at the car and saw Tritter stepping out of it, he then allowed out another irritated sigh as he placed his helmet on the bike.

If you've come to return the thermometer, don't bother. I've moved on."

Tritter then gave him a smug smirk as he walked up towards House. "If you'd actually read my chart, you'd know that I'm a cop. You were going 40 in a 25 zone." House then rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on. This isn't because I was speeding, it's because I'm Latino."

Tritter ignored his comment as he continued to walk towards him. "License, registration, proof of insurance." House then sarcastically shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, cool jacket. Only pockets for important stuff." Tritter then shook his head as he pulled out his pad. "That's a shame." House couldn't help but smirk thinking this was completely ridiculous.

"50 buck ticket. Is that your way of beating me up, or is that the price for sticking something in you?"

Tritter then looked up at him as he opened his pad. "You took a pill while examining a patient, that's serious addictive behavior. I'm betting that you're holding right now." House shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't weaving, I'm not drunk, you've got no reason to..."

Tritter then immediately cuts him off. "Pupils dilated, appear to be under the influence of a narcotic. Would you mind turning around, please, and putting your hands behind your head?" House then scoffed at him.

"Does that polite crap ever work on people?"

House was then immediately cut off when Tritter roughly turns him around and yanks House's arms above his head. "Most people realize that there's only one answer." He mutters as he pats House down, he then reaches into a pocket and finds some Vicodin.

"Got a prescription?"

House then rolled his eyes. "I'm a cripple who works in a hospital. You don't think I've got a valid prescription?" Tritter then smirked.

"Arrogant son-of-a-bitch like you? Oh, I bet you didn't bother. You are under arrest for possession of narcotics."

He then grabs House's wrists and cuffs him.

"You have the right to remain silent, which you should take advantage of for once in your life. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

House sighed as he was thrown into the police car while Tritter called to have his bike impounded. Yep tonight was definitely one hell of a night...

**Well here's the Fourth chapter, Let me know what you guys think... **

**Reviews are deeply appreciated, they really motivate me to continue writing this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Timeless**

**House/OC**

**Summary:** This is a story about a woman who was apart of House's past, she comes to work at PPTH and learns so much more than what she thought to believe… Will House be happy to see her or will he be furious that she's apart of his life again? This takes place in Seasons 3 & 4.

**P.S**. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! I really do deeply appreciate them and I'm so happy that you all are enjoying my story! I promise the next chapter will be up really soon. :)

**Ch. 5**

Morning finally came, and Sarlina was immediately woken up by her cell phone ringing, she allowed out an irritated sigh as she leaned over to the night stand and picked up her phone to see that it was Wilson calling her. Sarlina arched her brow as she stared at the phone for a moment but then decided to answer it.

"If you're calling me because Greg thinks that if you talk to me I'll forgive him you're wrong mate."

Wilson sighed knowing that House does deserve that but after receiving his phone call just a few minutes ago he knew there was no time to explain nor joke about last nights matter. "Sarlina, House is in jail." This caught Sarlina's full attention as she quickly sprung up from her bed. "WHAT!?" Wilson flinched on the other line but then quickly responded back to her.

"House was arrested last night."

Sarlina immediately glared at her phone, now quickly getting out of her bed and pulling out a pair of jeans and her Led Zepplin T-shirt. "On what charges?!" She growled, as she quickly pulled off her shorts and picked up her jeans and pulled on the denim material.

"He was arrested for possession of narcotics."

Sarlina sighed as she slowly shook her head. "Where's he at? I'll bail him out." Wilson frowned on the other line and quickly shook his head. "No, no. he actually didn't want you to know about this... but I figured I should call you so you know." Sarlina then glared at her phone.

"James Wilson you better bloody come pick me up! I don't sodding care what Greg says, I want to make sure he's ok!"

Wilson flinched once again against the phone after hearing her yell. "Ok, ok I'll come get you. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Sarlina then nodded against the phone.

"Fine see you then."

She then immediately hung up the phone and allowed out a long exaggerated sigh as she combed her fingers through her hair.

**XXXXX**

20 minutes later, Wilson was knocking at the door, Sarlina immediately rushed down the stairs and grabbed her purse, she then quickly ran to the door and quickly opened it.

"Hey Wilson!"

Wilson was a little speechless as he saw her rush out of the apartment and immediately pulled her keys out and locked the door. He noticed that she had on a pair of dark denim blue jeans, and a black form fitting Led Zepplin t-shirt on. Sarlina then quickly turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry for being so pushy this morning I'm just really worried."

Wilson looked down at her and saw the worry that was on her face, he knew that House was a very important person in her life but what made him wonder even more was how someone like House could be so fortunate to have a friend like her, it almost made him sort of jealous that House had this great connection to this woman.

"It's alright, he kinda shock me too when he called."

Sarlina gave him a small smile and slowly nodded her head as she and Wilson started walking to her BMW. Wilson, the gentleman he is opened the door for her and closed it as soon as she got in.

Once Wilson was in the car then then turned on the ignition and started driving them to the police station. Wilson looked over at Sarlina and noticing that she was fidgeting her hands. "Sarlina don't worry, I'm sure he's ok." Sarlina sighed as she slowly shook her head.

"I shouldn't have gotten angry at him last night, I should've made sure that he got home ok."

She said sorrowfully, Wilson frowned he couldn't believe that this woman was fretting over Gregory House... it just seemed so surreal to him. "If it makes you feel any better he really was a jerk last night." Sarlina couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah... not going to lie on that one. But that's Greg for you always wanting to protect what he thinks is valuable to him." Wilson then arched his brow.

"Why are you defending him? He literally humiliated you last night but now here you are coming with me to bail him out of jail."

Sarlina then shrugged as she crossed her arms and looked out the window. "Because that's Greg... he's done that sort of thing since I've known him, it's his way of protecting me. Greg's not good and expressing his worry in words which I'm sure you know by now but he does know how to express it by actions." Wilson looked over at her and started to laugh, causing Sarlina to look over at him curiously.

"What?"

Wilson then quickly shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing. It's just you seem to know him extremely well." Sarlina smirked over at him and nodded. "Known the man since I was six years old." Wilson then grinned over at her.

"And you never thought that maybe the reason why he does all the things he does to you is because he may care for you."

Sarlina then rolled her eyes. "I know he cares... but just as a sister, that's all I ever will be to him." Wilson arched his brow at her.

"Sarlina as House's best friend can I say that he is like a 10 year old when it comes to expressing things."

Sarlina then started to laugh. "Yeah I know luv... But I know Greg... I'd know if he'd wanted more." Wilson smirked over at her but didn't say anything knowing that House will have to do this part on his own.

**XXXXX**

About 10 minutes later, Sarlina and Wilson finally made it to the jail, once they walked inside Sarlina immediately walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me I'm here to see Greg House." The man behind the desk arched his brow. "He's in the holding cell, to make bail will be about 15 grand." Sarlina's eyes widened but then looked over at Wilson.

"We'll take care of it."

Sarlina sighed giving him a small smile, acknowledging a silent thank you, Wilson gave her a small smile and softly nodded his head.

Once they paid the bail money the police officer escorted Sarlina and Wilson to House's holding cell. A couple of the jailers started to whistle as Sarlina and Wilson followed the police officer, and once they were finally in front of House's cell he immediately looked up and then glared over at Wilson.

"What the hell is she doing here!?"

Sarlina glared at him and crossed her arms. "Save it Greg. I'm here because I wanted to." House frowned, as the police officer opened up his cell door and looked up at him. "You made bail." he grumbled as he swung the door open, Sarlina then immediately rushed over to House and quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank God you're alright! I was so worried about you!"

House looked over at Wilson completely shock but then smiled and hugged her to him, causing the other cell members to call out and whistle. "You were worried?" he asked smugly as he slowly moved her back to stare down at her, Sarlina glared up at him and nodded.

"Yes I was worried but that doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you! You're an insensitive git but if anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself."

House stared down at her but couldn't help but allow a small smile morph on his lips, he then leaned down and kissed her forehead as he turned to grab his cane and limped out of the cell. House then looked over at Wilson who was grinning at them.

"Don't expect getting a kiss just because you got me out of here."

Wilson then quickly placed his hands up defensively. "Don't worry I don't!" House smirked at him and placed his hand on Wilson's shoulder and then looked over at Sarlina and grabbed her hand into his as they all walked out of the building.

Once they were outside and were walking towards Wilson's car, House then looked over at Wilson. "So, What took you so long?" Wilson then glared over at him. "Sorry, I didn't have 15 grand in my loose change jar, plus Sarlina insisted that I'd come get her. What the hell did you do?" He asked curiously as he takes a bottle of Vicodin out of his pocket and hands it to House. House sighed as he popped open his bottle.

"Nothing."

He said quickly as he took about six Vicodin out of the bottle and popped them into is mouth like candy, Sarlina then glared over at him. "Greg there had to be a bloody reason!" House then looked over at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Shh keep me balanced." Sarlina scoffed at him as she shrugged his arm off of her.

"The motorcycle was impounded, that explains the speeding, DUI and driving without a license. The fact that you're you explains the illegal possession of narcotics and resisting arrest."

Wilson said quickly, astounded that House could do something so stupid like this, House the rolled his eyes. "Where's your car?" Sarlina frowned as she quickly moved in front of him and crossed her arms giving him a very stern look. "Greg what happened..." House stared down at her and sighed knowing that she will not budge until he tells them.

"Some idiot cop with crotch rot obviously thought that I didn't treat him with the deference due to a man of his stature. Trumped up a traffic stop, next thing I know I'm sharing a cage with a guy who thinks that showers are the way the devil gets inside you."

Sarlina then stared at House worriedly. "Is he the same guy I told you to apologize to?" House then slowly nodded. "Yeah the idiot decided to stalk me and arrest me for shits and giggles." Sarlina frowned as she slowly walked up closer to him.

"Greg I'm worried this guy doesn't seem stable... What if he tries to harass you even more?"

House sighed as he slowly took her hand in his and pulled her along with him. "He won't I won't allow him, don't worry about it alright?" Sarlina looked up at him worriedly and sighed. "I don't know Greg." House sighed as he forcefully turns her to face him.

"Hey look at me, nothings going to happen. You always do this when you think something bad is going to happen. Trust me alright?"

Sarlina sighed and slowly nodded. "Fine..." House smirked down at her and pulled her along with him, Wilson arched his brow at the two and couldn't help but smirk at the scene this is the most he has seen House act human since he's known him and this scene right here, right now was very enlightening.

**XXXXX**

On the way back to the hospital, Sarlina was busy talking on the phone to a lawyer to defend House, just in case Tritter decided to come back at him again. "No I don't have the paperwork, that is all on my desk at work which I'm heading to right now." Wilson looked over at House as Sarlina continued to talk on the phone and smirked at him.

"She seems to be a pro at this."

House sighed as he lounged back in his seat as Wilson continued to drive. "It's not her first time getting me out of these sort of situations." Wilson looked over at House curiously, as he parked his car in the garage. "Yeah, that's fine. No I don't believe so... Well they were prescription pills though! I mean honestly do you carry all yer prescriptions around when you go out for the day? No I didn't think so. Yeah we'll be in touch thank you." Sarlina said against her phone and then closed it.

"You have an attorney just in case Tritter starts to rile up the pot."

House turn around to look back at her and nodded. "Thanks." Sarlina nodded. "You don't think he'll raid yer place do ya?" House then shrugged. "Donno, wanna come spend then night? I think I'm going to start having a fear of the dark after this traumatizing experience." He said jokingly, causing Wilson to smirk. Sarlina glared at House as they all jumped out of the car.

"For you're information mate. I have plans tonight, which reminds me I need to call that bloke that you tried to scare off last night he gave me his number." she said giving him a mischievous grin, House then glared at her. "You are not seeing that Idiot!"

Sarlina then shrugged. "What ya gonna do follow me again?" House sighed and slowly shook his head. "No... but I know for a fact that you're not seeing him." Sarlina arched her brow at House, giving him a skeptical look. "And why would you say that?" House then shrugged. "You weren't interested..." Sarlina then started to laugh.

"How can you honestly know I'm not interested! The guy was gorgeous!"

House then stopped her from walking by grabbing her arm, Sarlina looked at him curiously as House smirked down at her. He then slowly leaned down to her ear, his warm breath on her neck causing her to shiver with goosebumps. "Because when he tried to kiss you, you turned you're head away." Sarlina then glared at him.

"Do you purposely watch everything I do so you can call me on it?"

Wilson then started to laugh. "Or for other reasons..." House then quickly look back at Wilson and glared at him basically telling him to shut up. Sarlina gave the two guys a completely confused look, but then shrugged it off and started walking towards the hospital.

As soon as she walked in, she saw a rather largely obese man being wheeled into the hospital. House arched his brow at the scene as he walked up next to her. "Ten bucks we all know why he's here." Sarlina then looked over at him and glared.

"Don't be mean."

House rolled his eyes and started to wave his hand animatedly. "Oh come on you can't honestly say there is any other reason!" Sarlina sighed and slowly shook her head. "I have to start my shift you two have a nice afternoon." she said in a rather distracted tone and then walked off before House or Wilson could make any response to her.

Wilson looked over at House curiously as they both started to head towards their offices. "She seems rather not herself this morning." Wilson muttered a little surprised since there was no playful banter going on between the two of them this morning. House shrugged as he continued to limp towards the elevator.

"Because she's still angry at me. And on top of it, she's probably worrying herself to death about that idiot. That's why I told you not to tell her!"

Wilson then frowned over at House. "You can't say that you weren't happy that she made it a point to come help you and and was worried for you. I told her not to come but she insisted, she even helped out with the bail money." House then groaned out of frustration.

"Shit! She probably used the money she was saving up to get herself a place! Dammit!"

Wilson arched his brow at his old friend, never since he's known House has he seen him this bent out of shape for anyone. "What's the big deal!? She wanted to help you, that obviously shows that she cares about you! You should be thrilled." House rolled his eyes.

"Yeah she cares for me as a Brother! She doesn't look at me as anything else. Didn't you see the guy that tried to pick her up last night!? That's the guys she usually goes for!"

Wilson then shook his head. "I think you're wrong, I think she's scared because she thinks you're trying to play with her head." House sighed as he and Wilson walked into the elevator. "She's smart... she knows better to stay away from people like me. I wouldn't be good for her." Wilson then started to laugh.

"No good for her!? Have you seen yourself when you're with her?! You change House, you actually act Human when you're with her. You worry for her wellbeing, you always want her near which is something you usually hate with anyone. And if she ever thought for one moment that you were bad for her, she would have never came back to the States. She came back because she knew YOU were here... Dammit man if you don't ask her out I will! She's so loyal too and yet all you do is play head games with her. She doesn't deserve that House."

House sighed as the elevator dinged to their floor. "What makes you think she could care? I'm just some poor excuse of a friend." Wilson looked over at him and smirked. "Fine. If you're going to be that way then I'm going to ask her out. I think Sarlina Wilson has a good ring to it." House then glared over at him. "You wouldn't, plus you're not her type she likes guys who are dangerous." Wilson's smirk then grew even wider.

"Then what's you're excuse your that guy!"

House gave Wilson a look to let him know to back off. "Can we get off this topic?" Wilson sighed and slowly nodded. "Yeah we can... but I'm telling you one of these days someone is going to want her more than you and she's going to be with them. And you will be all alone, without her... Is that what you really want?" House sighed, he then looked over at Wilson giving a very un-readable look and then without any response he left him and walked into his office overhearing Foreman talking.

"But I have seen how many pills he's been popping lately, I wouldn't be surprised if he's in a coma somewhere himself."

House then scoffed. !-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

"If I am, this is one lame hallucination."

Just then, his whole team quickly turned around to look over at him as he walked into his private office, Chase arched his brow as House pulled off his leather jacket. "What happened to you?" House then shrugged.

"If you ever end up in a bar with a Cambridge woman's heavyweight eight, do not accept the offer of an upside-down kamikaze shot."

Cameron then glared at him. "We have a case." House nodded as he grabbed his blazer off of his chair and pulled it on. "Fat guy in a coma, I know." Chase then arched his brow. "Cuddy or Sarlina found you?" House then shook his head as he limped over to his team.

"Nope, but the wall between Wilson's office and this one is thinner than you think; which means we need to stop talking about what a pathetic loser he is. Start treating Jabba for Pickwickian Syndrome. His 96 double Zs are probably putting pressure on his chest suffocating him."

Foreman then shook his head. "CO2 and oxygen stats are normal." House rolled his eyes as he leaned against his cane. "For you and me, what's normal for a hippopotamus?" Cameron gave him a look, while Foreman looks annoyed. "Get a detailed medical history." Cameron then arched her brow.

"From who? He was brought in alone."

Chase then scoffed, having no sympathy for their patient. "And I doubt a guy who weighs 600 pounds bothers with annual physicals." House sighed as he looked deep in thought, he then looked up at his team giving them a serious look.

"Talk to the neighbors, search the house. Let's see what else Shamu's been up to besides eating. This conversation is over because I have officially run out of clever things to call the guy."

Meanwhile, while this was going on Sarlina was busy working in her office when she heard her door open. "Greg I'm busy can we talk about this later?" as soon as she said that she immediately heard a deep raspy voice answer her, causing her to jump in her seat.

"Nice little office you have here."

Sarlina then quickly looked up from her seat and felt a chill run down her spine when she saw Tritter standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Detective Tritter what do I owe the pleasure?" Tritter shrugged his shoulders as he walked up closer to her desk. "I saw you at the station this morning... You bailed out someone I arrested last night." Sarlina arched her brow at the man before her and slowly placed her pen down on her desk.

"Alright... and I'll ask again what does that have to do with you standing in my office?"

Tritter then smirked at her as he continued to chew on his gum. "You seemed to be a little close to Dr. House... which is very obvious since you forked over some money for him to get out. I can't help but wonder why a woman like yourself would even care to let someone like him out into the world... Is it possible that you two are more than just friendly acquaintances?" Sarlina then glared.

"I don't believe that it's any of your business what me and Dr. House do on our spare time."

Tritter's smirk then grew even wider. "Alright you have every right to keep you're personal life personal but I must ask... Do you believe Dr. House is a addict?" Sarlina's eyes widened and then quickly shook her head. "What? No! I do not believe he's an addict. Is all this because he didn't have his prescription in his jacket at the time?" Tritter then arched his brow.

"Do you honestly think it's normal for him to take that much vicoden in one serving?"

Sarlina sighed and slowly shook her head.

"The man is in pain! In case you didn't notice he walks around with a cane and limps with every step! Imagine if you were in his shoes! Imagine if you had part of your muscle taken out of your leg and could barely stand the pain. However, the way you're chomping on that bloody gum I'd say that yer rather addicted to nicotine."

Tritter then immediately stopped chewing. "You're protecting him. What has he ever done for you to earn your loyalty?" Sarlina then finally rose up from her seat. "If you don't mind Detective Tritter I have a job to do." she said hotly as she started to walk past him, Tritter then quickly grab a hold of her arm and roughly turns her around. "You're not helping him by condoning his behavior. He's rude and an arrogant son of a bitch, and he will fall I'll make sure of it." Sarlina gritted her teeth and roughly yanks her arm away from his grip.

"Yeah and throwing him in jail for innocent charges are really going to make him a basket full of sunshine. Listen mate you can try to intimidate me but it's not going to work, I've been around enough assholes who were more terrorizing and trust me yer nothin but a bloody bully who finally got his and doesn't like knowing what it feels like. So why don't you sod off before I have security personally do it for me."

Tritter smirked down at her causing that chill to run down her spine once again as she watched him walk out of her office. Sarlina sighed once he was gone, she knew that this wasn't going to turn out well and what scared her even more was that House may not be able to fight his way out of this one.

**XXXXX**

As Tritter walked out of Sarlina's office he saw House walking out of one of the clinic rooms whistling as a patient ran out of the room. Tritter immediately had a smirk morph on his lips as he walked up towards House. "I see spending a night in jail hasn't humbled you a bit." House looked over at him and then rolled his eyes, irritated that he was there.

"While following my every move is flattering, a single rose on my doorstep each morning would be more enticing."

Tritter then shrugged his shoulders. "Just bringing your boss up to speed which I guess you didn't feel was necessary. You know it's funny that little dark haired one with the accent seems to be pretty protective of you. I have to admit she's very attractive I almost wonder what she would do to keep you out of jail." House gritted his teeth knowing that Tritter was trying to get to him.

"You going to add that to my list of charges?"

He asked as he takes out a vicodin and swallows it, Tritter then smirks. "People who are innocent tend not to try to hide their arrest, and by the reaction you had this morning when you saw that young woman with you're friend it was obvious that you weren't happy that she was there, knowing why you were there." House then arched his brow.

"Is that based on your years of experience arresting innocent people? The way you're going at that gum, it's obviously not having the desired effect. You're the addict; you're going to be back at the butts in a month. You're just taking out your frustration on me because my meds actually work. Why don't you quit while you're ahead before you end up as a security guard working the night shift at some strip mall?"

Tritter then sarcastically chuckled. "I think working around a bunch of nurses has given you a false sense of your ability to intimidate." He then looked over and noticed that Foreman, Cameron and Chase were coming his way and decided it was his time to leave so he started to walk off with House glaring daggers behind his back.

Foreman arched his brow at House and then figured it was nothing so he decided to tell House their theory.

"It's not Pickwicks. Intubation and steroids have had no effect. Except maybe to cause whatever it is to get worse; he's got a fever now."

House nodded and then looked over at Cameron. "What'd you find out?" Cameron sighed as she crossed her arms. "That you and George have the same taste in home furnishings and women." House then arched his brow. "Brunette, Blue eyed British or Danish modern and Russian gymnasts?" Cameron then glared at him.

"Pianos and prostitutes. We should do an LP, look for neurosyphilis."

House then shook his head as he started to walk towards Sarlina's office. "It's not syphilis." Cameron then looked over at him completely confused, as her Foreman and Chase followed him. "How do you know?" House rolled his eyes as he started to knock on Sarlina's door.

"Because you get STDs from people you trust. People you don't feel you need to protect yourself from. Whatever he has is connected to his gut, not what's below it. MRI his brain; look for clots."

Foreman then looked over at him worriedly. "Weight limit on the MRI machine is 450 pounds." House then shrugged as he knocked on her door once again. "So do a CT." Foreman then shook his head again. "Limit's 350." House then groaned out of frustration.

"Then just start treatment."

Foreman glared at him noticing that House wasn't really paying attention. "We give him blood thinners and the coma's caused by a bleed instead of a clot we'd kill him." House then gritted his teeth and quickly turned around to look over at him.

"Either start treatment or start building a stronger MRI. Whatever you do, do it fast. The longer he stays in the coma, the less likely it is he'll ever wake up."

Foreman, Cameron and Chase then slowly nodded as they all headed off to do their tests.

Once they were gone, House then grabbed Sarlina's door knob and turned it to see Sarlina on the phone.

"Yes... please call me if he decides to appear again. Thank you goodbye."

As Sarlina hung up her phone she then looked up to see House standing there. "Hey..." House looked at her seriously as he walked up towards her. "He didn't threaten you did he?" Sarlina then slowly shook her head.

"No. he wanted to know what I thought of your pills and was assuming that we were more than just friendly acquaintances and that's the only reason why I bailed you out."

House then gritted his teeth, it was one thing with Tritter trying to mess with him but the last thing he wanted was for this asshole to mess with her. "You're staying with me. I don't want to hear any bitching about it! The last thing I need is this asshole harassing you." Sarlina glared at him, but noticed that House was now staring at her arm that was forming a bruise.

"He grabbed you."

Sarlina then shook her head. "No I just bruised it this morning." House then quickly looked up at her and glared at her. "That mark wasn't there when you bailed me out this morning, plus it's forming a hand mark." Sarlina sighed as she placed her hand over the mark. "It's nothing Greg, please don't freak over it." House sighed as he walked up closer to her and stared deeply into her sapphire eyes.

"If the asshole does it again I'll give him a reason to send me to jail you understand?"

Sarlina nodded giving House a small smile as she wrapped her arms around House and hugged him, House allowed out a small smile and then hugged her to him. "This isn't you're way of trying to get out of living with me is it?" Sarlina then started to laugh as she pulled away from him. "What time should we grab my stuff?" House then smirked.

"I get off at 7:30 tonight. We'll grab it then."

Sarlina nodded as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself. "Alright but I'm sleeping on the couch!" House couldn't help but allow out a little chuckle as he moved some of her hair behind her ear. "We'll see, now let's go see if the ducklings found anything out on my new case." Sarlina smiled up at him and slowly shook her head. "I take it you took the case about that man we saw this morning?" House nodded as they walked out of her office.

"Yep, the ducklings are going to give him an MRI to check some things."

Sarlina then immediately stopped her tracks. "Greg! The man cannot go on the MRI machine it'll break!" House turned back to look at her and arched his brow. "Prejudice over obese people tsk tsk Sarlina that's so not like you!" Sarlina then glared at him.

"You know that me of all people would never look down on peoples differences Greg, but if the machine breaks it's going to cost us a ton of unneeded money to fix it!"

House smirked at her as he grabbed her hand. "Then let's hope it doesn't break." Sarlina glared at him, as he yanked her along with him towards his office.

**XXXXX**

Once they made it to his office they saw Cameron, Foreman and Chase waiting for House. As soon as House walked in Chase immediately spoke up. "The patient is awake." Cameron sighed as she sat down in her seat. "We still have no idea why he was in a coma to begin with." Foreman then nodded.

"Or why he woke up."

Chase shrugged as he leaned back in his seat. "It was probably just some sort of head trauma and we missed the swelling because, well, his head's already swollen." Sarlina then glared at him.

"Why don't you give the patient a little more respect Dr. Chase."

House smirked when he saw Chase immediately shut up and limped up towards the table. "Bump on the noggin doesn't explain the fever." Cameron then sighed.

"An infection made worse by the steroids we gave him for Pickwicks does."

Chase then shook his head. "He's not worse, he's better." Just then Cuddy bursts through the door. "We just replaced the last MRI you broke." House then arched his brow.

"Referring to the fund-raising funbags by the royal 'We' now?"

Cuddy then looked over at Sarlina. "Did you know about this?" Sarlina then quickly shook her head. "He told me what they were doing after they did the test..." Cuddy nodded at her and then glared back at House.

"Let me explain cause and effect to you."

House then looked at her innocently. "I specifically told them to skip the boring testing part and jump right to the dangerous treatment." Cuddy then glared at him.

"You blow stuff up, makes my life miserable. Makes me need to make your life miserable. Not to mention what you pulled last night was ridiculous and shameful!"

She then looked directly at Sarlina. "And you! You need to prove a point to him and make it known that he can't push you around like he has!" Sarlina then arched her brow. "What does this have to do with the MRI machine?" Cuddy sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing. I was just trying to prove my point."

Sarlina then nodded. "Point taken now can we get back to the patient?" Foreman then looked over at Sarlina thankfully. "Thank you! I think it may be Acute adrenal insufficiency. That could cause a temporary coma." Sarlina nodded thinking it over. "It's plausible." Cuddy took this as her signal to leave so she walked out of House's office as everyone placed their attention back to the patient.

Chase shook his head not caring at all for their patient. "A glandular problem would cause his temperature to be low, not high." Foreman then shrugged. "Maybe the fever's not related." Chase the rolled his eyes. "If the fever's not related there's nothing to talk about." Sarlina arched her brow at Chase and crossed her arms.

"Do you have a problem Dr. Chase? I can't help but think you have no empathy for you're patient."

Chase then looked over at her. "How can I sympathize for someone who allows themselves to ruin their body that way." Sarlina glared at Chase, not liking his attitude.

"Maybe he's happy with who he is. All because you don't agree with his lifestyle doesn't make him a horrible person. Either you get over your stereotypical view and stop being a spanked mama's boy and take care of your bloody patient or you throw yourself off the case."

Chase stared at her wide-eyed and then looked at House.

"You are going to condone this?"

House then shrugged. "She has a mouth but She looks way too cute in that little Led Zepplin T-shirt to argue with right now." Sarlina rolled her eyes while Cameron then smiled. "I agree with her, if you don't think you can help this patient and don't like his lifestyle then maybe it's best if you leave this case." Foreman then sighed.

"We should do a full STD panel and check his genitals for Schankers."

Chase then rolled his eyes. "We should do nothing. Just keep him a couple of days for observation, if he doesn't get any worse it was probably just a hematoma that dissipated on its own." House then nodded.

"Or we do all of the above."

He then points his cane at Foreman. "You check his belly for patches." He then points at Cameron. "You check underneath for sores. And you..." he says to Chase who looks up at him.

"Just sit on your ass."

**XXXXX**

Lunch had finally came around, and House was now walking over towards Wilson who was placing the dressing on his salad. "It's probably her mom, I bet she's huge. She's from the Midwest." He then looks at the salad.

"Since when did you eat beets?"

Wilson then arched his brow. "Since I was 5? And who are we talking about? You know, just in case you need me to chime in and tell you you're a lunatic at some point." House shrugged as he picks up a cherry tomato from the salad and pops it into his mouth.

"Cameron. She's lying, willingly destroying hospital equipment, gotta find out where she got the Fat Scratch fever."

Wilson then scrunched up his face, completely confused. "Yeah you definitely better get to the bottom of that." House then couldn't help but smirk.

"Or it could just be pity, she feels guilty about being born beautiful so she overcompensates by being nice to ugly people. Would explain why she gets along so well with you."

Wilson glared at him as he tried to pull his salad away from him.

"From what I hear the patient reminds her of you, not me. However, I heard Tritter payed Sarlina a visit in her office earlier today what do you think about that?"

House then shrugged. "She's moving in with me." Wilson's eyes widened in surprise, not believing what he was hearing. "What!? What does that have to do with Tritter?" House sighed as he popped another cherry tomato into his mouth.

"Tritter grabbed her arm and was giving her the third degree, so I'm told her that she's moving in with me. The last thing I need is for Tritter to start following every move she makes when I'm not there to see it."

Wilson then arched his brow. "That's admirable of you." House then glared at him. "Don't read into it, I'm only doing it so Tritter wont harass her, it'll be to much of an annoyance to me." Wilson then started to smirk at him.

"Sure House."

House gave him a look and then picks out another cherry tomato and this time deliberately bites on it so that the juices are squirted on to Wilson's lab coat, Wilson looked down at his coat and sighed.

"Very mature."

House then smirked at him as he chewed on the tomato.

"You started it."

Just then, Sarlina came walking into the cafeteria with her tray in her hands as she walked over to House and Wilson. "Hey guys." Wilson then smiled up at her as she took the seat that was opposite from him.

Hey Sarlina."

House looked over at her tray and noticed she had two bags of chips on her tray, he then quickly snatched one and started to open it. Wilson looked over at him incredulously as House started to eat from the bag of chips. "HOUSE! That was completely rude!" Sarlina then started to laugh. "Don't worry about it Wilson I purposely bought two bags because I know he would try to take mine." House then smirked over at Wilson as he took another bite out of his chips.

"The woman knows me."

Wilson rolled his eyes at House and then looked back over at Sarlina. "So I heard you had an unwanted visit this morning." Sarlina sighed as she started to fix her salad up.

"Yeah... but it's over with. But Greg here is so bloody insistent on me coming to stay with him."

House then glared over at her. "Do you really want this ass to follow you home?" Sarlina then arched her brow.

"Technically he'd be following you or Cuddy back to the apartment since you two are constantly driving me. It almost makes me wonder if I should have ever applied for my license for this state the way you two tow me around."

House then arched his brow. "I thought you like me being your personal chauffeur!" Sarlina then rolled her eyes at him. "Not all the time luv, I'm thinking that I'm going to lease a car... but that's going to be after I find a place first." House arched his brow.

"Or you can just be my permanent roommate."

Sarlina then started to laugh. "Yeah, and sleep on you're couch for the rest of my life? And have to stay out when yer services come for a visit? Thanks luv but no thanks." House smirked as he took another chip.

"You could always join us you know?"

Sarlina smirked right back at him as she placed her fork into her salad.

"Nah that's ok luv don't want the hooker to loose her self esteem when she realizes I'm better."

House mischievously grinned at her as Wilson started to choke on his drink. "I donno I think we should test that theory out." House said suggestively, Sarlina gave him a seductive smile as she leaned towards him.

"Sorry baby I don't think you'd be able to keep up."

House couldn't help but allow out a small laugh. "We won't know until we try." Sarlina then started to chuckle. "To be honest Greg I really don't want to have to take you back to the hospital as a patient in the middle of the night and have your fellow colleagues ask you about the wear and tear." House then started to laugh, while Wilson started to chuckle.

"Seriously, you two are insane."

Sarlina then smiled over at Wilson as she laid her head on House's shoulder. "Yeah. But you love us that way." Wilson smiled at the two of them, he really thought that they were really good for each other. It seemed that Sarlina was capable of pulling House out of his dark demeanor and bring back what seemed to be a little more tolerable side to him.

He just wished that Sarlina and House would get past their safety blankets and realize how right for each other they were, they even kissed and claimed it was just a joke! Wilson wanted House to be happy and to have someone who would be there for him and what he saw from him these past couple of days he realized that Sarlina was House's perfect match...

She genuinely cared for the man, and that was complete proof this morning and what Wilson noticed was that Sarlina wasn't trying to change him, she didn't tell him that he was an ass unless he really deserved it, she didn't look at him like he was an annoyance.

Sarlina Donovan sincerely liked House for who he was, not for what she can make of him. So the only thing Wilson could hope for was that now that Sarlina is moving in with him things will start to meld together for them, hopefully things will finally work out for the two people who he thought were really meant for each other.

Just then, Foreman and Cameron came walking up to their table.

"Skin exam and ACTH stimulation test were both normal. He has nystagmus, but it's congenital; no way it's related to the coma."

Foreman said as he hands House a sheet of the results. House sighed as he looked over the papers, Sarlina now moving her head up from his shoulder to look along with him.

"You say no way I say... yeah, no way."

Cameron arched her brow at the two, thinking how odd of a friendship they had that they were both so comfortable to being this close to each other. However, she just chalked it up to them knowing each other for so long, plus since she has gotten to know Sarlina a little better she realized that the woman before her wasn't really that bad.

"Blood and urine were negative for Chlamydia, Herpes and Syphilis."

House then smirked over at them and started to talk in a southern accent. "Looks like we got ourselves a mystery." He then looked over at Sarlina who was rolling her eyes at him. "What!? Tell that it's easy for you to do that!" Sarlina glared at him and softly cleared her throat and started speaking in a perfect American accent.

"It's not as hard as it looks Greg, now can we get back to the patient?"

House stared at her for a moment, causing Sarlina to smirk at him. "Well... Aren't you full of wonder." Sarlina then started to laugh as she went back to her regular British accent.

"Nah, just talented luv."

Foreman couldn't help but smirk at Sarlina's come back for House and went back to talking about the patient. "The patient wants to be discharged." House then rolled his eyes. "Oh sure. Places to go, people to eat." Sarlina then glared at him and subtly elbows House in the side, causing him to quickly look back at her.

"What!?"

Sarlina continued to glare at him but then looked up at Foreman and Cameron. "Let me guess the patient wants to be discharged because he believes that none of his symptoms are regarding his weight." Cameron then slowly nodded.

"He insisted chance of dying from hospital acquired infection is greater than him dying from whatever caused his coma."

House then scoffed. "Did you tell him that statistics also say he's a big fat idiot?" Foreman then nodded. "Yes I did." Sarlina then arched his brow. "So the man knows the possibilities and yet he still wants to leave because he was accept that his weight is a great possibility?" Cameron then nodded.

"He's not backing down. He says if we don't discharge him he'll leave AMA."

Wilson then smirked over at him. "Selectively rational? Stubborn? Uncooperative? Maybe you ought to check his leg." Sarlina then started to burst out into laughter while House stared at him for a moment and then bursts out into sudden mocking laughter.

"You see what he did there? The patient's like me, the patient's three me's. If I were him..."

House then suddenly gets a thoughtful look and then looks back at his team. "Maybe it's not such a mystery after all." He then quickly looked over at Sarlina and nodded his head at her. "Follow me." Sarlina nodded and rose up from her seat and followed out of the cafeteria to the patients room.

As soon as they both walked into the room, they saw the patient sitting in his bed eating his dinner.

"Enjoying your Salisbury steak?"

House said sarcastically, Sarlina glared over at him when the patient looked up at House. "Putting chopped parsley on a hamburger does not a Salisbury steak make. You must be doctor House." He then looks over at Sarlina. "And who may you be?" Sarlina gave the patient a warm smile and walked over to him and extended her hand.

"Dr. Donovan it's a pleasure to meet you."

The patient smiled at her and shook her hand. "Huh... don't I wish you that were my doctor." Sarlina then started to laugh while House cleared his throat. "Don't try and get fresh it's not going to work. She's engaged to a very charming, intelligent, arrogant doctor whose only downfall is his limp." Sarlina then quickly looked back at House and glared at him, while House smugly limped over to Sarlina and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Isn't that right sweetie?"

Sarlina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Completely Irrelevant." she then looked over at the patient. "May I ask why you want to get discharged when you clearly don't know what's wrong with you?" The patient then shrugged.

"Is there any better reason? You all don't know what's wrong with me and wont get past the fact that this has nothing to do with my weight so I figure I'll take my chances and move on with my life."

Sarlina frowned while House couldn't help himself and spoke up.

"Look, no one in their right mind comes out of a coma and immediately asks to go home with an unknown condition which means that either you're not in your right mind or it's not an unknown condition. So what is it? You tried to off yourself?"

Sarlina then quickly looked over at House in shock. "GREG!" House then looked over at her and shrugged. "What?" The patient sighed and slowly shook his head. "You figure, I'm fat therefore I hate myself." House then shrugged.

"That's a huge leap of logic."

The patient then chuckled. "I don't wanna die; I just don't wanna be here." Sarlina frowned as she walked up closer to the patient.

"Why... we're willing to help you, willing to make you better why would you want to walk away from that?"

House then scoffed. "That is if he can walk. If you're not trying to off yourself then it's a condition you've already had diagnosed or its something you know you've inherited.

Let's see your stomach has the deep-seated feelings of abandonment written all over it which points towards sexual abuse.

Well a fear of hospitals; that points to a more specific traumatic event so I'm going to say..." House then takes a deep breath.

"Your mom, in the hospital with a candlestick. And by candlestick of course, I mean inherited OTC deficiency."

Just then, House's phone then started to ring, he then quickly pulls it out and answers it. "What? When?" House then gritted his teeth and roughly slams his phone shut, looking at the patient evenly. "To be continued." He said darkly and then looked over at Sarlina.

Sarlina then followed House out of the patient's room and gave him a confused look. "Greg what's going on?" House grabbed her arm and yanked her along with him. "The son of a bitch is raiding my house." He growled, Sarlina's eyes widened and then stopped in her tracks.

"Greg? Do you have anything at you're place that could convict you as a addict?"

House looked over at her sadly and sighed. "You have no idea, come on you're coming with me, I don't want this bastard anywhere near you unless I'm there." Sarlina looked over at House worriedly as he continued to pull her along with him.

He eventually found Wilson and told Wilson what was going on and that he needed a ride back to his place. Wilson then quickly grabbed his keys and followed House and Sarlina out of the hospital.

**XXXXX**

As soon as Wilson drove them to House's place, it started to get darker ... It was about 7:30 when they made it to House's apartment and as soon as Wilson parked his car, House quickly turned to look back at Sarlina who was sitting in the backseat.

"Stay here."

Sarlina glared at him and was about to say something until she noticed the dark menacing look that was morphing on House's face when he knew that she was going to argue with him. Sarlina then decided it was best to keep her mouth shut which House nodded in approval and then looked back at Wilson.

"Stay with her."

Wilson nodded, there was another thing that shocked him completely. House lately has been full of surprises for him who knew that this man could really be that protective over someone, it was completely surreal.

House slowly limped up towards his door to see that it was wide open and as he enters he found that his apartment has been thoroughly searched through and there's stuff thrown around everywhere and that Tritter was standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

House then gritted his teeth as he limped further into his apartment. "What are you doing here?" Tritter smirked over at House and shrugged his shoulders.

"Executing a search of the premises."

Just then, Some cops appear and put a couple more vicodin bottles into an evidence bag that is completely filled with what looks like a hundred or so vicodin bottles. Tritter then looked up at a severely pissed off House and smirked.

"When you err... when you got bailed out, before we could get a judge to approve this."

He then holds up a search warrant and takes the evidence bag.

"I almost didn't bother. I thought for sure you'd come straight home and throw everything out. Rookie mistake; never underestimate the stupidity of an addict. There's got to be over 600 vicodin in here which most DA's would say proves intent to traffic. Even if all you'd really intended was simply to be wasted 24/7 while practicing medicine. Imagine what you're little girlfriend would think if she knew about this."

House gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists causing his knuckles to turn white.

"In case you hadn't noticed, those are prescription bottles. Now I'm not an expert on linguistics per se but I think that means they were prescribed. And if you come near her again I will come forth about that little bruise you placed on her arm this morning."

House growled and then picks up a guitar that was lying on the floor and puts it back into its proper case. Tritter then smirked at House and then shakes the evidence bag and listens to the pills rattle in the bottles.

"All these were legally prescribed to a man who's in constant pain but never misses a day at work? And about her, she wasn't being cooperative so I innocently made it a point that she needs to cooperate with my interrogation."

House glared at Tritter, his blood completely boiling. "Ever occurred to you that's why I don't miss a day? And I don't recall bruising a person as a tactic to get information about them especially one that doesn't have anything to do with the person you're trying to target at." Tritter then rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, crossed my mind. Among other things like what an unprofessional, unethical, arrogant ass you are and why would a pretty little thing like that young woman would even give a shit to bail you out. But this is because if you're unprofessional in one area it only makes sense."

House's expression then started to grow wary as Tritter continued. "Now maybe just a few of these are in someone else's name. Forged prescription. Just swiped from the pharmacy when nobody's looking." He then steps closer to House with a smug expression on his face.

"You wouldn't do that, right?"

Tritter then started to chuckle when he noticed that House didn't respond to him, he then looked back at his team and nodded at them that it was time to go.

As soon as all of his team left, Sarlina quickly rushed into House's apartment, her eyes widened by the mess and then looked over at House who was just standing in the middle of the room looking deep in thought. Sarlina then quickly rushed over to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Greg are you ok?"

She asked worriedly, House looked down at her and slowly nodded. "Yeah... don't worry about it." he said in a monotone voice as he walked away from her, Sarlina looked over at him as he started to walk away from her and then followed him.

"Greg... What happened? Why were they raiding you're home?"

House sighed, he knew that Sarlina knew a small bit about his addiction but this was the last thing he ever wanted her to know. "They were raiding my place for drugs." Sarlina then looked over at House disbelievingly.

"Drugs... Greg you're not a drug addict."

House then scoffed. "Or so you think." Sarlina frowned as she followed House into his room. "Greg... you. Don't do drugs do you? Other than the Vicodin you don't do anything else right?" House sighed and slowly shook his head.

"Sometimes Morphine."

Sarlina stared at him with fear and remorse , which irritated House immensely.

"Look! I didn't ask you to be apart of my Damn life! This is me! I'm not going to change nor will I ever!! And if you can't handle me for who I am then I suggest you get the hell out of here."

Sarlina stared at House horrified for a moment, but then realized that he really believed that she'd walk out on him over something that was so stupid, she then gently walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She whispered, House stared down at her in shock, amazed by her admission and then slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "If you were smart you'd leave... I'm not good enough to be apart of your life." Sarlina slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, as tears started to roll down her cheeks as she hid her face into his chest.

"Why don't you let me decide that?"

House sighed as he slowly pushed her away. "I'm no good Sarlina I'm an asshole, an arrogant, drug addicted, jerk. I'm not Handsome, I'm not funny, I'm mean and could care or less. I'm..." House was then cut off by her placing her fingertips over his mouth.

"Stop trying to convince me it's not going to work... I'm not going anywhere."

She said a little more sternly, House couldn't help but stare at her for a moment... She was so sincere about her words there was no hesitation, no anger or fear just complete determination for him to know that she's there for him and yet if this was anyone else he'd scoff and push them away but nothing was pushing him away from her, he wanted this, he wanted to be wanted, most of all he wanted her to want him.

Something seemed to hit him like a freight train, the way her sapphire blue eyes were glittering with tears, and how she seemed genuinely worried for him and only him was almost to much for him.

He slowly placed his hands on her hips, staring at her with such intensity as he pulled her closer to him, Sarlina wasn't fighting him she was willingly going along with what he was doing and this enlightened him even more.

House then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him.

Sarlina stared up into his ice blue eyes, her heart racing a mile a minute as she watched him lean down towards her, his lips slowly kissed her forehead, they then gently trailed down to the bridge of her nose, and then slowly moved down to hover over her own lips, he allowed out a little smirk as he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"This is who I am... If we do this this there's no going back."

Sarlina slowly looked up into his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Who says that I'm going anywhere? You're stuck with me Greg, that's only if you want me."

House's smirk then grew even wider as he held her tightly against him. "Trust me... I want you." He said quietly as he leaned his lips down and crashed them into hers.

As the kiss grew more passionate, Sarlina then wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. So many thoughts were swirling around theirs heads, so many questions, so many regrets for not doing this sooner but none of that matter what matter was that they both wanted this, they both wanted to be together.

Sarlina slowly opened her mouth to allow House's tongue to fight dominance. Her hands slowly ran her fingers through his hair as his hands slowly moved up and down her sides.

The kiss slowly became more softer as the two of them started to gently move apart their lips slowly lingering away from each other.

As they finally had broken apart House continued to hold her against him as he rested his forehead against hers.

Neither of them said anything, there was nothing to say, all they knew was that they both were going to take a leap on this and even though it was terrifying it was also the most secure they both had felt in a long time, it was right... House smirked down at her as he slowly pecked her lips once again.

"So does this mean that I win about you not sleeping on the couch?"

Sarlina then started to laugh as she gave him a soft sweet kiss. "I suppose I can let you win just this once." House chuckled and then suddenly realized something. "Where's Wilson?" Sarlina then started to laugh realizing that they completely forgot about him.

"I think he went home..."

House smirked and then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well... I'll call him tomorrow it's our day off anyways." Sarlina then smiled at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Why don't you invite him for breakfast? Then after that you guys can do what you want and I'll try to bring this place back together."

House then placed his hand over his heart, and mockingly acted like he was going to cry. "Cooking and Cleaning!? Why didn't I make you my girlfriend anytime sooner!?" Sarlina then started to laugh as she playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"You're a Bloody Bugger ya know that?!"

House then grinned as he quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him and kissed her. "Yeah but you know you love me that way." Sarlina giggled as she pecked him on the lips.

"Yeah... I suppose you'll do."

House scoffed, as Sarlina started to walk out of his room picking up all the clothes that were thrown on the floor and threw them into his hamper. She then started to straighten up his living room, while he walked up behind her and grabbed her arms and turned her around.

"Relax... I'm tired... and I'm sure you're tired. It's been a really long day let's get some sleep alright? Nothing is to walk up out of here tomorrow ok?"

Sarlina then nodded as she allowed him to pull her back into his room. "I'm going to have to grab my things tomorrow." she said softly, House smirked at her as he grabbed his pajama pants and then picked up another pair and threw them to her.

"Don't worry about it, I bet Cuddy is going to flip when she realizes that you're staying here."

Sarlina then started to laugh. "She'll either jump for joy or tell him how mentally insane I am." House chuckled as he limped over to the bathroom to get ready.

Once House closed the door, she then pulled off her jeans and pulled on his pajama pants which she was swimming in.

As soon as House walked out he instantly smirked seeing that she literally had to tie his strings on the pants extremely tight in order for them to fit on her. He then slowly limped over to her and kissed her.

"Cute."

Sarlina then started to laugh as she and House walked over to his bed, he then pulled the covers back as they both slid in.

House then pulled the covers over the both of them, he then pulled her against him and hugged her to him as she buried her face into his chest both of them feeling completely warm. House smirked, as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I snore, I'm a complete ass without my coffee and I never leave the seat down on the toilet."

Sarlina then started to laugh as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Are you sure you want me? I'm grouchy in the morning, I'm not the most friendliest person during certain times of the month, and I'm obsessed with cleaning and having everything in order. Plus I have a sickening obsession with Soap Operas."

House then instantly grinned at her. "Soap Operas!? Oh I think this is a beginning of a beautiful relationship." Sarlina then started to laugh as she gently kissed him.

"Well now that we know some of our bad qualities do you think this could work? Or should we go back to what we are?"

House stared at her for a moment and sighed. "I... we good together. We make sense. We get each other and are happy with who we are. Two puzzle pieces that connect." Sarlina then started to laugh as she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"Ok you technical geek. I get it, I get it."

She said laughingly, as he smirked at her. "So I suppose I should take you on a date." Sarlina then started to laugh as he looked at down at her. "I suppose so." she whispered, House then looked at her questioningly. "Where would you like to go?" Sarlina shrugged as she moved her body closer to him.

"Personally, I'd like to just hang out here and rent some movies and have pizza and beer. I'm not that in to big formal things"

House then grinned down at her. "My kind of woman... but I should take you someplace nice." Sarlina smirked at him and shrugged as she buried her face into his chest. "Surprise me..." she whispered as she started to fall asleep, House then allowed out a small laugh as he softly kissed her forehead noticing that she was drifting off.

"Alright I'll surprise you."

Sarlina softly nodded as she softly hummed, her eyes getting heavier and heavier. House kissed her forehead once again as he ran his fingers though her hair as she drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but allow the fighting smile to morph on his lips as he saw her cuddled up against him, and it blew his mind that this woman really wanted to be with him.

However, the only thing that kept running through his mind was _'Please Greg Don't Screw This Up.' _

**Well here's the Fifth chapter, Let me know what you guys think... **

**Reviews are deeply appreciated, they really motivate me to continue writing this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Timeless**

**House/OC**

**Summary:** This is a story about a woman who was apart of House's past, she comes to work at PPTH and learns so much more than what she thought to believe… Will House be happy to see her or will he be furious that she's apart of his life again? This takes place in Seasons 3 & 4.

**P.S**. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! I really do deeply appreciate them and I'm so happy that you all are enjoying my story! I promise the next chapter will be up really soon. :)

**A/N:** Sorry for the Delay my laptop was down for awhile but heres a nice big chapter for you all I hope you all will enjoy it! :)

**Ch. 6**

Warmth was the first thing Sarlina felt when she woke this morning, she also felt two strong arms wrapped around her, holding tightly against the warm chest that has became partially her pillow. As she gently opened her eyes, she saw that the man who was holding her so tightly was still soundly asleep. Sarlina couldn't help but allow a small smile to morph on her lips as she gently glided her fingertips against his stubble cheek, taking in ever intricate detail that was on his face.

Sarlina then heard House quietly groan as he pulled her even more tightly against him, Sarlina couldn't help but allow out a small laugh, as he sighed contently. She then softly tried to pull out of his grasp but he subconsciously pulled her back to him. Sarlina softly giggled and then slowly moved up a bit to stare down at him, running her fingers through his hair, she stared at him with such deep interest that she completely jumped when she heard him speak.

"You know I'm no Sistine chapel but I must be incredibly stunning for you to want to constantly stare at me like this. Gotta admit though it's kinda weird."

He smirked, while Sarlina glared down at him as he slowly opened his eyes and stared up at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were awake?" House then shrugged as he pulled her back down to lay on her side so their face to face. "To be honest I was worried that you were going to rape me in my sleep, so I figured I'd wait it out and see how far you were willing to go." he said mischievously as he ran his fingers through her hair, Sarlina then started to laugh.

"Damn I was this close to! Oh well, I'll just have to wait till next time."

House smirked at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Why wait? You're more than welcome to try it anytime you want!" Sarlina then smirked at him. "Nah luv, I like more of the spontaneousness of it." House's smirk then grew even wider. "I can be spontaneous." Sarlina giggled as she placed her hand on his cheek and pecked him on the lips. "I know you can... but I'd rather take this slow. I don't want anything to ruin what we have ok?" House sighed and rolled his eyes, mockingly.

"What are you going on about!? Are you some kind of dirty girl with her mind in the gutter!? I was just talking about maybe doing a hobby or something."

He then playfully scoffed. "Who knew that my girlfriend was such a little nymph?" Sarlina glared at him and playfully pushed him causing him to laugh. "You are such a blarney git! I know exactly what you were referring to!" House allowed out a small laugh as he pulled her closer to him and gave her a slow searing kiss.

He then slowly moved her on her back and was about to climb up on top of her until a shooting pain surged through his bad leg causing him to hiss in pain as he quickly ripped his lips away from hers and immediately laid on his side massaging his bad leg. Sarlina quickly moved up, placed her hand on his leg, and softly started to massage it, causing him to slowly move his hand away as he gritted his teeth from the searing pain, Sarlina softly shushed him as he groaned.

She then gently placed her lips against his as she massaged his thigh as gently as she could but firm enough to make the pain subside. House slowly placed his hand on her arm as both of their tongues were fighting for dominance. Sarlina then gently moved her hand slowly up and down the bad part of his thigh as his pain was starting to slowly subside; she then slowly moved her hand away from his leg and softly caressed his cheek as they continued to kiss.

After a couple more moments Sarlina then gently broke the kiss, their lips lingering as they slowly parted, House smirking as he rested his forehead against hers. "Stay here I'll grab the bottle that's in you're jacket and then make you some breakfast ok?" Sarlina said softly, House slowly nodded. He could definitely get used to her taking care of him like this.

Usually he'd just tell who ever it was to screw off and he was fine doing things on his own but when it came to her and wanting to take care of him, he actually enjoyed it. "Alright." He said with a small smile morphing on his lips, Sarlina then grinned at him and gave him a soft kiss before she got up from the bed and ran off to go grab his pills, his pajama pants still incredibly baggy on her.

House couldn't help but grin as he watched her walk out, it's been so long since he has had a woman live with him but he remembered all the times Sarlina stayed with him at his dorm...

It was never a problem for his roommate since his roommate just loved Sarlina since she'd always make them meals and had a lot in common with him. House had remembered so many things that they have been through, all the times where he wanted to grab her and make her his but all those times he longed to show her had finally caught up to him.

It didn't mean that he wasn't still the same miserable prick that he always is it just means that there was something in his life that he could very well possibly have something that adds some brightness into his life, something that he hoped he could keep permanently.

Just then, his telephone started ringing. Sarlina quickly grabbed the hand held while she found his bottle and answered the phone before he could lean over and grab the one that's in his room. "Hello?" Sarlina said softly as she answered the phone.

"Um hello?"

The man on the other line answered, Sarlina then arched her brow as she walked back into House's room balancing the phone on her shoulder while she carried his bottle of pills and a glass of water. House smirked at her as he was about to get up and help her but the look she gave him told him to stay still.

"Hi may I ask whose calling?"

Sarlina asked as she placed the glass down on the nightstand and handed House his pills. "Um is this Sarlina?" Sarlina then smirked against the phone, having an idea who it was. "I can be anybody you want me to be baby." she said suggestively, causing House to arch his brow at her. Sarlina then looked over at him, her smirk growing wider as she mouthed him the name of who was on the phone.

"Um..."

Sarlina then started to laugh. "Hey Wilson it's me, sorry pet but you just left that way to open for me to not take action on." She grinned as she watched House open his bottle, placed some pills in his hand, swapped them into his mouth, and grabbed the glass of water. "Hey Sarlina, um is House there I wanted to see if we're still hanging out tonight." Sarlina smiled over at House who was watching her.

"Wilson he's right here but can I ask you something?"

Wilson waited for a moment but then answered.

"...Sure?"

Sarlina then sat down on the bed looking directly at House who was watching her. "Have you had breakfast yet?" Wilson then chuckled on the other line. "No, not yet why are you inviting me?" Sarlina then nodded. "Yeah luv I'm inviting you. I figured you can come over that way you and House can do you're thing and both have something to eat while I try to straighten this place up." Wilson smiled on the other line, never had he thought that he would hear someone invite him over to House's place for a meal, there was something most definitely going on there.

"Um sure! I'll be over in about 15 minutes."

Sarlina then nodded on the phone. "Alright Wilson, we'll see you soon." they both then said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Sarlina sighed, then placed the phone on the nightstand, and then looked over at House. "Well I better start making breakfast. Is you're leg feeling better?" House then arched his brow at her. "Yes... Why did you invite Wilson over?" Sarlina arched her brow giving him a confused look. "Because... he's you're best friend and you two probably would like to hang out with each other." House then nodded.

"But doesn't it bother you that I'm going to be hanging out with him today while you're here, by yourself?"

Sarlina then started to laugh. "No... it doesn't bother me you guys need to have yer guy time. Plus that way I can get this place cleaned up and call Cuddy and grab my stuff. Why suddenly so skeptical?" House then smirked at her as he slowly tried to rise up from the bed, the vicodin taking some of the pain away from his leg. Sarlina then quickly rose up to help him up, then leaned over to grab his cane, and handed it to him. "Wilson's wives never liked the fact that he spent so much time with me.

In fact that was one of the reasons why they divorced him." Sarlina then looked over at House incredulously as they both started to walk out of his room. "That's ridiculous! Didn't they realize that you're his friend and sometimes guys just need to be guys and hang out?" House then smirked at her, he knew she was always the independent and it would never bother her if he wanted to go have a drink with Wilson and just hang out, that is something he deeply admired.

"They were needy, they needed someone to need them or to give to their needs and when Wilson started to get a little distant then that's when they left."

Sarlina then rolled her eyes. "Shame he seems like a really good bloke." House then arched his brow at her, as she walked over to his kitchen opening his fridge and pulling things out. "When you say a good Bloke does that mean that you found him interesting?" Sarlina then started to laugh as she looked back at him. "No one is as interesting as you Greg." House smirked at her as he limped over to her as she placed the pan on the stove and pulled out a bowl to make the pancake mix.

"Yes we both know that but you did for one moment find Wilson more than interesting you found him attractive."

Sarlina then started to laugh again as she turned around to look at him, she then gently wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood there staring at her. "Alright Sherlock... I get it and yes Wilson is an attractive man but to be honest he's way to sweet for me. I like my man to have some rough edges around him." House then smirked.

"So that's what you're type has been all these years... You like Arrogant, drug takers who enjoys being an ass? Quite a catch I must say."

Sarlina softly laughed as she gently pecked him on the lips. "Not really... but for you I'll make an acception." House's smirk grew even wider as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Well then that's good to know." Sarlina grinned as she stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a soft, warm kiss. House was about to deepen the kiss causing Sarlina to giggle against his lips as she pulled away. "Greg I have to make breakfast." House shrugged as he pulled her back to him.

"Wilson can deal, he knows how to cook."

Sarlina rolled her eyes as she pulled out of his hold. "Wouldn't that be incredibly pointless then since technically I invited him for breakfast?" House then shook his head. "Nah, he's used to it." Sarlina started to laugh as she shook her head at him. "That's ok he deserves at least one meal cooked for him." House then scoffed.

"Please... you treat him like he's some poor sap who's looking for a warm meal."

Sarlina then arched her brow at him. "That's funny because that's actually what I really thought of you!" House glared at her causing Sarlina to laugh as she turned her back to him and started to mix the pancake batter.

"So what are you planning on doing while we're out?"

Sarlina then shrugged as House was now leaning against the counter watching her pour the batter into the pan. "I'm going to call Lisa so we can grab my things and try to clean up the mess Tritter had left." House then sighed. "You don't have to do all this. Just walk around naked from now on and then that would make up for all of it." Sarlina then rolled her eyes as she picked up the sausage and placed them into another pan.

"As liberatingly free that is and as much of that would be a HUGE conversation starter for you and yer blokes during poker I just don't think I have the nads to pull something that extraordinary off."

House smirked at her and was about to come up with a snarky comment until suddenly the doorbell rang. House sighed as Sarlina stood up on her tiptoes to grab the plates. "Greg can you get that?" House nodded watching her stretch her body to grab the plates, his eyes wandered at her soft curves and was about to grab her and pull her back to his room until he heard the doorbell again.

He then allowed out an irritated sigh as he limped over to his door and opened it to see Wilson standing there with a tray of coffee he got from Starbucks and a bouquet of flowers. "Morning House." House arched his brow at him as he opened the door. "You brought coffee and flowers." Wilson nodded as he walked inside House's apartment. "Yeah... I thought it'd be nice since Sarlina is nice enough to invite me for breakfast." House then smirked at him.

"You're trying to get her in bed aren't you?"

Wilson then glared at House as they both started to walk towards the kitchen. "What? No! I was just doing a nice gesture." House rolled his eyes at Wilson. "No one does a nice gesture unless they're expecting something in return." Wilson then looked over at him incredulously and was about to say something until Sarlina instantly spoke up. "Hey Wilson, breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you guys have a seat and get comfortable." Wilson smiled over at Sarlina noticing that she was wearing House's pajama pants and her Led Zepplin t-shirt from yesterday.

"Hi. Um I brought coffee and flowers."

Sarlina instantly grinned at him as she took the flowers and tray from him. "Aww thank you Wilson these are beautiful! I'm going to find something to place these in." She said smilingly as she placed the tray on the kitchen table and then carried the flowers with her. Wilson grinned over at her excitement as he watched her look for something to place the flowers in, House then scoffed as he looked over at Wilson. "You are SO trying to bang her." Wilson then quickly looked over at him and glared.

"Shut up House! I was just trying to do something nice. But hey if she was ever interested I'd have no problem taking her out."

House then arched his brow at Wilson as he slowly limped over to Sarlina who found an old vase in one of his cabinets and was now filling it with water. He then looked over at Wilson and smirked at him while Wilson looked extremely confused as House slowly placed his hand on the small of her back and leaned over to look at her face. Sarlina then quickly looked over at him and started to laugh as she placed the flowers inside the vase.

"What are you doing you puncy old bugger?"

House 's smirk grew even wider on his face as he continued to stare at her, Sarlina couldn't help but laugh at his silliness and pecked him on the lips. "Well if yer just gonna stand there can you place these on the table while I get you guys you're breakfast?" House then nodded, as he took the vase from her and started to limp towards the table looking at a shocked Wilson causing his smirk to turn into a devious grin as he passed by him. Sarlina then finally got their breakfast on their plates and then carried them to the table.

"Wilson have a seat luv there's no need to stand."

Wilson then slowly nodded. "Alright." he said in a confused manner as he sat down across from House who was sipping his coffee as if nothing happened. Sarlina then placed the plates down in front of them and then walked back over tot he counter to grab hers. "So what do you blokes plan on doing today?" Wilson then shrugged. "We were hoping we could catch a game... But if you need us to help you with anything we'd be more than happy to." House then scoffed as he took a bite from his pancakes.

"No we wouldn't. Stop trying to impress her it doesn't work."

Wilson then glared over at House while Sarlina started to laugh. "I'm fine really; I need to take care of something's anyways." House then arched his brow over at her as she poured the syrup over her pancakes. "I thought you were just getting you're stuff and coming back." Sarlina then slowly looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah... but I figured I could do some other things while you guys are out." House then stared at her intently. "Like..." Sarlina smirked over at him and shook her head. "Nothing of the importance, grocery shopping, looking for a car you know the usual." House then furrowed his brows at her. "Why don't you just wait for me to come with you?" Sarlina then rolled her eyes at him.

"Greg let it go please? Just have a good time with Wilson and stop being so bloody protective I am a grown woman ya know."

House then nodded. "Yeah... you are but with our newly current status don't you think it'd be good for me to at least know what you're up to?" Sarlina looked over at Wilson who was completely confused over what was going on. "Yes I think you have a right to know that is why I told you." She said as she looked back over at him, Wilson then scoffed as he smirked at the both of them.

"With the way you two fight it almost sounds like you two are together."

House and Sarlina then looked over at Wilson for a moment, then back at each other, and smirked. This caught Wilson's attention completely and stared at them both incredulously. "No... Oh no, no, no, no! You two are together!? When did this happen!?" House then shrugged. "The more correct question is how did it happen." he smirked; Sarlina then glared at House and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Damnit Sarlina do that again and I'll put you over my knee with no qualms."

Sarlina then arched her brow at him. "You promise?" House then smirked at her while Wilson groaned and then pointed at House. "You're an ass! You allowed me to give you're girlfriend flowers and humiliate myself!" Sarlina then looked over at Wilson. "The flowers had meaning behind it?" Wilson then sighed.

"Alright yes, they had meaning behind it but now I guess they're just flowers."

Sarlina then gave him a small-amused smile. "They were bang me flowers weren't they!" House then started choking on the coffee he was drinking because he immediately started laughing. Wilson then started to blush and slowly bowed his head. "Sorry." Sarlina then started to laugh as she picked up her plate and then walked over to Wilson and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for the flowers they are the most prettiest bang me flowers I have ever received."

Wilson couldn't help but allow the smile to morph on his lips as she took his plate as well. She then walked over to House and picked up his plate as well while he looked up at her.

"So does that mean if I get you some bang me flowers then I get more than just a kiss on the cheek?"

Sarlina smirked at him while Wilson looked at him appalled. "Why of course baby." she said seductively, this caused House to have a devious grin on his face, she then slowly leaned down to his hear and whispered into his ear loud enough for Wilson to hear.

"You get a kiss on the lips."

She grinned; House then quickly looked over at her and smirked. "Well aren't you a cheeky little Brit." Sarlina then started to laugh as she gave him a kiss on the forehead before she started to walk off to the sink. "I try."

Once the dishes were all cleaned, Sarlina then quickly walked over to House's room and called Cuddy to ask if she could come pick her up. Cuddy was surprised to hear that Sarlina was at House's apartment but didn't think much about it since Sarlina was known to spend the night at House's place every so often.

As soon as Sarlina got off the phone with her, she found her blue jeans and walked over to the bathroom, she then pulled off his pajama pants and pulled on her jeans and found a brush in one of his drawers and started to brush her hair with it.

Once she was finished freshening up she then grabbed his pajama pants and threw them into his hamper, not noticing him now in his room with only his jeans on. Sarlina instantly stopped her tracks when she saw him and slowly tilted her head to get a better angle of his naked back.

House then slowly turned around now adjusting his belt and looked up to see her staring, House smirked at her as he finally finished adjusting his belt and then slowly limped towards her without his cane.

"Like what you see?"

Sarlina looked up at him her own little smirk morphing on her lips. "Nah just imagining my next plan of mischief by waxing that chest of yers in your sleep." House grinned at her as he limped closer to her and placed his hands on her arms for balance. "I think you're lying to cover yourself up since I caught you staring." Sarlina's smirk then grew even wider as she slowly moved closer to him.

"Well you caught me... does that mean I get punished?"

House immediately grinned down at her, he has imagined her saying those words to him for such a long time, it amazed him that she was so comfortable with him and that she willingly flirted with him.

Sure, he and Sarlina had played around before but the fact that this woman who he looked at as a friend for longer than he knew was now his. Yes, during their childhood he only looked at her as a companion since she was still extremely young but when he saw her at that bar at U of M. All of that went to the wayside...

He always had a connection with her and that is what kept their friendship, but he could remember when he saw her up on that stage that night, he knew Cuddy had no idea that he and Sarlina were friends so seeing her there was even more entertaining.

Sure, he was more concentrating on just having his fun and finishing up his program but it didn't help that she had truly grown up to be an extremely beautiful woman... he was always protective of her especially when the nightmares that is called her life started.

However, that night he knew that he was going to have to keep an eye on her, not only have but also wanted... he wanted to make sure that she didn't get herself into any trouble and most of all that she didn't end up with anybody. The main reason why he never outted what he felt for her was mostly that he feared that she thought she was too young for him and if she knew for one moment that he had feelings for her it would really ruin their friendship and that was more important to him than having anything else further with her.

"Maybe later... I need time to come up with the perfect punishment for you. Who knows it may come to me today, it may come to me tomorrow or it may come to me in a week or so just know that it will come."

Sarlina giggled as she leaned up and kissed him. "I'll be waiting." She whispered, when she broke the kiss. Just then, the doorbell rang... Sarlina then quickly pulled out of his hold. "That's gotta be Cuddy... look you guys have a great time today and I'll be back in time to make dinner alright?" House looked at her for a moment and then slowly nodded, as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Sarlina then quickly grabbed her purse and waved goodbye to Wilson as she walked out of the apartment to see Cuddy standing there waiting for her.

"Hey..."

Cuddy looked over at Sarlina curiously, as they; both started walking to her car. "Hey. What happened last night?" Sarlina looked over at Cuddy seriously, as they, both got inside her car. "Tritter came to rampage through Greg's apartment and found enough vicodin bottles to assume he's trafficking them. Did you bring the digital and the tape I asked for?" Cuddy slowly nodded as they started to drive away from House's apartment.

"Yeah I did, what do you need all this stuff for?"

Sarlina sighed, she knew that if Cuddy knew all of the information it would go both ways but she had to do this to protect House and herself she knew how these type of things go down and she knew in Greg's situation it was going to be for the worse.

"Tritter came into my office after he talked to you and was interrogating me about Greg... well when I started to get a little frustrated with the man I asked him to leave and that there was nothing more to talk about. Well I started to walk past him and he roughly grabs my arm and forces me to turn around and face him. I need the camera to take pictures of the bruise he placed on my arm and I need the surveillance camera to show that he indeed went into my office at that time."

Cuddy then looked over at Sarlina worriedly. "We need to notify a lawyer." Sarlina then shrugged. "Already have one. After Greg got arrested I immediately called one and after yesterdays incident I plan on calling him again today to tell him about it." Cuddy nodded as she continued to drive. "So where are we going?" Sarlina shrugged and then looked over at Cuddy. "Police station." Cuddy then frowned over at Sarlina. "Does House know about this?" Sarlina sighed and then gently shook her head.

"No... Him and Wilson are hanging out today so I figured I'd get some things done while he's out."

Cuddy slowly nodded as she stopped at a stop light. "So does that mean you two are... going to live with each other?" Sarlina nodded as she looked out the window. "He's insistent that I stay with him because he knows what Tritter did. And after last night, I want to make sure that Greg will be ok. I know he can take care of himself but I can't help but worry for him, he really needs someone now Cuddy someone who really cares for him." Cuddy sighed as she finally pulled up to the police station.

"He did this to himself Sarlina. If he just apologized to the man he..."

Sarlina then instantly cuts her off. "But you know he won't! That's just how Greg is! You know better than that." Cuddy sighed as she pulled out her camera. "He is so lucky to have you in his life." Sarlina then shrugged as she pulled up her sleeve to show the bruising hand mark that was now more evident on her arm, Cuddy gasped when she saw the mark forming on Sarlina's arm.

"Don't worry it's not my first time I had received bruises."

Sarlina said softly, Cuddy frowned as she turned her camera on and started to take pictures of Sarlina's bruise. Once Cuddy was finished taking the photo's, Sarlina then pulled her sleeve down and gave Cuddy a small smile as she opened the passenger door and got out. "I won't be long; you can stay here if you want." Cuddy gave her friend a sympathetic smile and gently nodded her head.

While Sarlina then grabbed her bag and placed the tape and the camera into her purse and started to walk into the station. As soon as she stepped in to the busy station she deliberately walked up to the counter to see the same cop she saw yesterday, the cop arched his brow when he saw her and gave her a completely confused look.

"Weren't you just here yesterday?"

Sarlina then nodded giving the police officer a serious look. "Yes. I'd like to form a complaint on one of you're officers." The police officer rolled his eyes and allowed out an irritated sighed. "Take it with that guy over there! I don't have time for this." he said rudely, as he pointed over at the young man sitting at a desk who had a bit of rockerish but tamed dark hair, he had piercing blue green eyes and a bit of stubble on his face.

Sarlina arched her brow at the officer and then looked back at the one at the counter. "Does he take complaints?" The officer then glared at her. "Lady I have work to do! If you have complaints take it up with Cooper!" Sarlina glared at him and then started to walk over to the officer's desk, as she came closer; she noticed that his sign on his desk said Detective David Cooper.

As Sarlina was now standing in front of his desk, he immediately looked up and gave her a warm smile as he rose up and held out his hand for her. "Hello I'm Detective Cooper how can I help you?" Sarlina gave Detective Cooper a small smile and gently shook his hand.

"Hi my name is Dr. Sarlina Donovan and I'm here to make a complaint against one of you're officers."

David frowned as he gestured Sarlina to have a seat. "May I ask who it is you like to make a complaint about?" Sarlina sighed as she sat down and noticed he did the same as well. "His name is Detective Tritter." David rolled his eyes knowing that Tritter is a complete ass but for some reason people are terrified of him.

"Alright may I ask what exactly did he do?"

He asked, he couldn't help but admit that he thought the woman before him was very cute and almost wondered if Tritter thought so too. "He um... he's been harassing me and a coworker of mine that I just recently started to room with." David arched his brow and clasped his hands together. "Has he been hurting you two ladies? Or Making threats?" Sarlina sighed.

"It's actually a He, and yes."

She then slowly rolled up her sleeve to show the bruising hand mark that had formed on her arm. "He was in my office yesterday and when I asked him to leave he grabbed my arm a little forcefully." David frowned noticing that the bruise on her arm was a little notorious and actually felt bad for the girl. "What exactly was he doing in you're office?" Sarlina sighed as she pulled her sleeve down now, resting her purse on her lap.

"He came to question me about my friend and when I felt that his questions were getting to out of hand I asked him to leave and he forcefully grabbed my arm. It's not only just about that, he also arrested my friend on false charges and raided his house accusing him of trafficking. You see he had a piece of his muscle taken out of his leg a couple of years ago and is in constant pain. In addition, it seems that only Oxycodone and Vicodin work for him. He's also been hanging out at the hospital that me and my friend works at and makes appearances and harasses our doctors. And in all honesty I really don't appreciate his behavior only because my friend was rude to him."

David frowned after he heard her story. She seemed so genuinely worried for her friend that it literally touched him. As usual, his sensitive side overtook him which usually was always the cause for all the guys at the precinct to hassle him about it. David ended up being called Mr. Sensitve, which usually never bothered him, but he knew it meant to be a derogatory nickname to him.

As he looked back up at Sarlina, he couldn't help but find her attractive and find her completely sincere, that in itself was hard to find. He then allowed out a long sigh as he finished writing down her complaint. "And what is the name of the person Tritter was also harassing?" Sarlina looked up at David feeling a little fidgety at the moment. "Gregory House." David's eyes widened of course that name sounded extremely familiar, he was the guy Tritter arrested that one night. Just then, her whole story made sense.

"You're seriously that guy's friend?"

He said a little distastefully, remembering all the rude comments House threw at him that night. Sarlina gave him a small smile and slowly nodded. "Yeah actually I am." David then immediately remembered her. "You're that woman who helped bail him out." Sarlina then slowly nodded causing David to arch his brow. "He's not just a friend is he?" He asked remembering how intimate they were when she went to hi his jail cell; Sarlina looked at him completely surprised but sighed.

"Would it really matter?"

David then slowly shook his head. "No it wouldn't." He sighed as he placed down his pen wondering why all the pretty, nice women always had someone, or are even with jerks like that guys. "Alright I think I have all the information I need. And if he continues please call me." He said as he handed Sarlina one of his cards. Sarlina gave him a genuine smile as she placed the card in her purse.

"Thank you Detective Cooper."

David nodded giving her a small smile and then watched her as she walked away from his desk. Sarlina was almost out the door until she heard his dark raspy voice. "Well isnt it funny seeing you here..." Sarlina slowly turned around to see Tritter standing there with an obvious smirk on his face. "Coming to complain about me?" Sarlina glared at him trying to keep her distance.

"Maybe... It's not like you don't deserve it."

Tritter's smirk grew even wider. "You know you are a hard one to find out about." Sarlina then arched her brow at him. "What are you talking about?" Tritter shrugged his shoulder's and nodded at her to follow him. Sarlina reluctantly did until she was now in a different department of the building. Tritter walked them directly to his desk and told her to have a seat. Sarlina watched him extremely closely, but slowly sat down in the seat.

"So why the need to make me come all the way over here?"

Tritter smirked as he sat down in his seat. "Like I said you are a hard one to figure out. But I did it." He grinned as he held up some documents. "Let's take a look at these shall we?" He then opened the file and looked down at the papers and tsked her. "Well you have had quite an interesting life. It says here that you were sent to mental/behavioral health clinic when you turned 14. Any particular reason why?" Sarlina glared at Tritter and crossed her arms subconsciously.

"I honestly don't find it appropriate for you look through my private files. If you read the damn thing properly you would've saw that they felt that I was mentally sane."

Tritter then nodded as he closed her file. "You're right... but it's interesting to know that at one point in you're life they felt that you were mentally challenged. How did you convince them?" Sarlina continued to glare at the man before her.

"You must think you're mighty powerful don't you? Knowing that you can basically read anything about me and knowing that there's a possibility that you can use it against me. Well... I'll tell you something. You can try, go ahead read all my files your going to anyways but once you finished reading all of them you will see why they sent me to that place, why my father is in jail and why I'm not intimidating by power hungry jackasses like you. You're trying to get back at Greg because for once in you're life you weren't the bully he was, and what happens when the bully was spanked in front of all his peers? He's going to fight back even harder. But I'm going to tell you something Detective Tritter you won't be able to intimidate Greg... He's been through a lot more than you think he could handle."

Tritter couldn't help but chuckle at the woman before him and slowly shook his head. "I can see why he likes you. You have a fire inside you, you are the type of person who will walk right up to the beast and tell them to screw off, I admire that quality.

However, that quality will eventually get you burn... so I suggest that you comply with my words and accept the fact you're little friend is going to jail and if you continue to step on my toes I will arrest you for assisting a drug dealer, do you understand?" Sarlina then smirked at Tritter and slowly leaned closer towards him, this completely caught Tritter off guard but he never allowed her to see it as she whispered.

"Go right ahead."

Tritter stared at her intently as she slowly rose up from her seat and picked up her purse, her smirk still on her lips as she started to walk away from his desk. Tritter was in complete and utter shock from this woman's never in his life had he met someone who was not at all intimidated by him…

Usually if he ever threw that out to anyone else they'd panic and he would automatically see the fear in their eyes but he didn't see any in hers what he saw was complete defiance and that is when he realized that she was going to be a much more difficult participant than he thought.

Tritter then allowed out an irritated sigh, ticked off since this definitely wasn't going the way he planned and then looked down at her file… he knew that she had a past and was a colorful one too, so what he did next was only expected. Tritter then slowly opened her file and started to read about the past of the woman who intrigued him so dearly.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile, while this was going on Wilson and House were now driving to a local baseball game. "So… when were you planning on telling me that you Sarlina are now an item?" Wilson asked completely shocked that his best friend withheld this sort of information, House shrugged as he stared out the window, thinking over what Sarlina was really doing today. "To be honest it just happened… I'm not necessarily sure if she's going to want to stick with this." Wilson then quickly looked over at House in complete shock as House refused to look back at him.

"Why would she not want to stick with the relationship? I see you two together! She really cares for you House."

House rolled his eyes and looked back at Wilson. "Yeah and when she realizes how not worth it I am she's going to walk I guarantee you. I shouldn't have gave in to her, but… I just couldn't hold back anymore." Wilson then smirked at House and placed his hand on House's shoulder. "Trust me we were all wondering when you were going to drop the ball. And since you dropped it as early as you did Chase now owes me 50 bucks." House then arched his brow at Wilson.

"You all were doing a poll as to when I was going to get with Sarlina?"

Wilson then chuckled. "Yeah… sorry." House then scoffed at Wilson. "You do realize that me and her are not going to tell anyone about us right?" Wilson frowned at House as he then parked the car in the parking garage. "Why the hell not!? If she was my girlfriend I'd want everyone to know!" House sighed as he un-clicked his seatbelt and then turned to the backseat to grab his cane.

"Because… if everyone finds out Sarlina will loose her job since she is the assistant administrator to the hospital. How will it honestly look if her new bosses find out that she's in a relationship with their most notorious doctor?"

Wilson sighed as he and House slowly got out of his car. "I guess you have a point. It's sad though that you guys have to keep it a secret I mean I bet you're dying to just show the whole place who you have sleeping next to you." House then smirked at Wilson as they started to walk towards the stadium.

"The only reaction I'd love to see if Cuddy's that's if she ever finds out."

**XXXX**

Later that day, Sarlina ended grabbing all her things and a couple of groceries and decided that she was going to clean up House's place. House was still out with Wilson while Sarlina was busy tidying everything up, she also planned on making some spaghetti for the boys and ended up unpacking all her things and placed them in his drawers and closet.

She knew that House wouldn't care and then went back to the kitchen as she started making the sauce the boys then started to walk in talking about the game. Sarlina softly smiled when House limped over to her and stared over her shoulder as she continued to make the spaghetti.

"Looks Good."

House said in a mockingly shocked tone as he placed his hand on the small of her back, Sarlina then started to laugh as she now mixed the sauce in with the noodles. "You sound surprised that I know how to make an appetizing dinner." House then smirked over at her as he now wrapped his free arm securely around her waist and pulled her closer to his side.

"Well I do recall a night where you almost burnt down my apartment back at school by trying to make lasagna."

Sarlina glared at him causing House to start laughing. "If I recall properly ya old git you had a bad coil on you're stove which was the cause of that wonderful experience." House rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Anything to make excuses huh baby?" Sarlina then quickly looked up at him completely surprised and gave him a small smile. "Baby?" House then shrugged as he let's go of her and moves back a bit feeling a little intimidated right now not sure if she liked him calling her that or not.

"Well… I have to call you something other than my girlfriend, do you like that?"

He asked a little unsurely, Sarlina giggled as she walked up to House and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss. "I like that. I think it's cute that you're trying to pick out a nickname for me." House smirked down at her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and started to sway them side to side. "So… does this mean I'm getting laid tonight?" he said grinning mischievously, Sarlina scoffed at him and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Yer dreaming mate."

House pouted and then held her closer to him. "They always say it's good to dream, it let's you know that you're still alive." He said with a smirk, Sarlina softly laughed as their lips slowly inched closer to each other's. "How lucky I am to have such a wise man as yourself. I must admit it's incredibly sexy." House grinned and then slowly looked up and then back down at her.

"You know… we can kick Wilson out and have a little fun right now…"

Sarlina then started to laugh as Wilson now walked into the room. "You know you could just say that you want to be alone and not want to come up with schemes to kick you're best friend out." House then sighed. "He has ears like a bat." Sarlina smirked at him and rolled her eyes. "Hey Wilson did you and House have a nice time tonight?" Wilson sighed as he slowly walked in glaring at House.

"It was nice until House kept calling one of the fans an idiot because he liked a certain player and since the fan decided to be an ass and try to beat House up we ended up having to be escorted by Security to our car."

Sarlina stared at Wilson incredulously and then slowly looked back at House. "Greg!" House then shrugged. "What the guy was an ass and kept spilling his damn beer on me." Sarlina rolled her eyes at him and slowly shook her head; she then walked over to the cabinet to grab some plates and placed some spaghetti on the plates and then pulled out a tray of garlic bread from the oven and placed some parmigiana cheese on their meal.

"Wow Sarlina this smells really good!"

Wilson said excitedly as he leaned over her shoulder, Sarlina started to laugh as she handed Wilson his plate and then walked over to House and gave him his. "Thanks Wilson."

**XXXXX**

As soon as Dinner was finished, Sarlina and Wilson were both busy cleaning dishes while House limped over to the couch with their drinks and turned on the TV. Wilson finally joined House watching a wrestling match; Sarlina was still busy cleaning up the kitchen. Her mind was in a huge haze since she had that visit with Tritter, she knew that he was bound to read her files but what made her nervous was what if he was going to involve her past into this mess.

She didn't tell House where she went today because she knew House would've been furious with her, but all in all she wanted to put it out there that they had made a complaint against this man. Sarlina had planned on meeting with the lawyer tomorrow to give him the security tape and photos of her bruises as evidence that Tritter had in fact came to her office, and yet even though she felt horrible for doing this to House behind his back she knew it was the best for him.

Sarlina planned on telling him tomorrow before she met with the Lawyer but now knowing that Tritter may come back and hit harder since House was able to get out so freely worried her even more. House could tell something was irking Sarlina since the fact that he knew her oh so well, and the fact that any little snarky remark he threw at her she didn't throw back.

House started to grow worried at the fact that maybe Sarlina was having second thoughts to this relationship after all she could've done so much better in his mind, it was a constant question in his mind today was she really ready to be with him or was he being to forceful?

House didn't know… Sarlina was now busily cleaning off the coffee table, picking up the cans of beers, House sighed irritably and quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her down to sit next him. "Do you ever sit down!" he growled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled him closer to her, Sarlina frowned and slowly looked over at him. "I'm sorry… I guess I have a lot in my mind." House sighed as she slowly curled her legs up under her and snuggled up closer to his side.

"I noticed."

He then slowly turned to kiss the side of her head as Sarlina rested her head on his shoulder. Wilson looked over at the two astonished by the scene, House could be crude and it showed that he could've cared or less what was going on with Sarlina but she was fine with it. Maybe it was a hidden language between the two of them that he couldn't understand. He noticed how comfortable they both looked as they sat together so closely and almost felt a pang of jealousy, wishing that he had someone to have that with.

After an hour later, the match had ended and Sarlina was now sound asleep, still laying against House, Wilson smiled over at House as he noticed the whole time House was slowly tangling his fingers with her hair. "She knocked right out didn't she?" House looked down at her and softly smirked. "She probably had a really long day… To bad I can't carry her to our room." Wilson smirked as he looked over at her.

"That was nice of her to make us dinner…"

House then shrugged, slowly moving Sarlina to lie down on his lap. "She's used to having to run the house it just comes natural to her now… I've have to literally pull her out of that mode to ever get her to relax." Wilson then softly chuckled. "I noticed." House then nodded.

"Her mother wasn't very help at that department and was a closet alcoholic so Sarlina had to grow up learning how to run things."

Wilson frowned as he looked over at the sleeping woman. "What about her father?" House then had a very serious look morph on his face and sighed as he looked over at Wilson with pure sincerity.

"Let's not talk about him."

Wilson knew with that tone of voice coming from House that there was something so much more than what he was telling him, and it literally baffled him that House wouldn't even trust his best friend this kind of information. "Alright…" Wilson then looked over at the clock and sighed realizing what time it was and looked back over at House. "It's getting late I better get going." House slowly nodded as he watched Wilson grab his keys and jacket and wished him a goodbye before he left.

As soon as Wilson had gone, House then gently shook Sarlina's shoulder causing her to quickly sprout up from her sleep. "What!? What!?" House chuckled from her startled state and saw that it dawned on her. "Did I fall asleep!?" House smirked at her and slowly nodded. "Yeah… thanks for that you were snoring through the whole match!" Sarlina's eyes widened but then realized that he was teasing her. "Yer such a bloody git ya know that?" House then chuckled as he pulled her closer to him.

"Where did you really go today?"

Sarlina looked up at him completely surprised, she then noticed that it was much later at night and Wilson was no longer there. "I went to grab my things and some groceries." House then shook his head as he took her hand into his. "You went somewhere else… don't lie to me." Sarlina sighed as House pulled her to straddle his hips.

"I went to the precinct."

House then looked extremely irritated but allowed her to continue. "I wanted to place a complaint against Tritter… And I did, but then I ran into him." House was now subconsciously holding her tighter against him. "Did he touch you?" He said in a rather possessive tone, Sarlina then gently shook her head.

"No, but he does have my files of when I went to the mental hospital. He also has all my documents of the case against my father and how I tried to conduct myself as an emancipated minor. He has everything Greg… he also told me that if I don't go along with him that he's going to claim that I assisted you in drug dealing."

House sighed as he slowly rubbed her back. "Why didn't you tell me you were going? When were you planning on telling me this?" He asked angrily, Sarlina frowned as she gently kissed his forehead.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow… Greg I don't want you thinking that I'm doing these sort of things to go behind you're back, I did this to protect you to have word out there that we did set out a complaint. I'm also seeing the lawyer tomorrow to give him the security tape and the photos of the bruise Tritter had given me."

House then slowly nodded, taking everything in. "I want to be there when you see the Lawyer." Sarlina then slowly nodded as she gently cupped his cheek and gave him a warm kiss on the lips. "I would never lie to you Greg… I'd never keep anything from you." She whispered, House softly smirked at her and then leaned up and kissed her with so much more passion.

"I know."

He said softly, as he rested his forehead against hers, Sarlina softly smiled as she gently pecked him on the lips once again. "How's you're leg feeling?" She asked as she slowly moved her weight off of his bad leg. "It still hurts, that's never going to change but you massaging it and my meds to make it a little more tolerable." Sarlina grinned at him as she slowly rose up and gave him her hand for him to rise up as well.

"Let's get you in yer pajamas and I'll rub the kinks out of yer leg."

House smirked up at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and limped along with her. "Do you think you can rub the kinks out of something else as well?" he asked mischievously grinning down at her, Sarlina looked up at him and smirked at him.

"We'll see."

House's grin grew even wider as he and Sarlina limped back to his bedroom.

**Well here's the Fifth chapter, Let me know what you guys think... **

**Reviews are deeply appreciated, they really motivate me to continue writing this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Timeless**

**House/OC**

**Summary:** This is a story about a woman who was apart of House's past, she comes to work at PPTH and learns so much more than what she thought to believe… Will House be happy to see her or will he be furious that she's apart of his life again? This takes place in Seasons 3 & 4.

**P.S**. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! I really do deeply appreciate them and I'm so happy that you all are enjoying my story! I promise the next chapter will be up really soon. :)

**A/N:** Sorry for the Delay my laptop was down for awhile but heres a nice big chapter for you all I hope you all will enjoy it! :)

**CH.**** 7**

Morning was once again chaos, and Sarlina was in the middle of it. Her entire day was completely filled with meetings with Sponsors and her nerves weren't getting any better…

It turned out that this morning Wilson's accounts were automatically frozen and his access to writing in prescriptions were taken away as well by Tritter. She knew from this morning that House was starting to suffer with the with drawls of not having any of his medication, but what she hoped was that he would be strong enough to get through this.

However, this morning Detective Cooper showed up notifying Sarlina on what Tritter was up to, she couldn't help but be thankful to have him come and help her and this is where they were now. "Thank you Detective for telling me what Tritters up to." Sarlina said giving him a warm smile, David smiled over at Sarlina as they walked side by side down the hall.

"It's really no problem; I know that Tritter has been causing you some problems so I figured I should notify you as to what was going on."

Sarlina slowly nodded as she and David were now in front of Wilson's office. "Look Detective Cooper, I was wondering… Is it technically legal for Tritter to have my files?" David frowned at her, not understanding. "What do you mean?" Sarlina sighed as she slowly looked away from him.

"He supposedly has all my information from when I was a child till now… Is it legal for him to have those files?"

David stared down at her, starting to grow concern for the young woman before her it seemed that Tritter was getting excessively interested in this woman and it almost seemed like he was becoming obsessed. "Dr. Donovan look I don't want you to start getting concerned but it if Detective Tritter does become overbearing I want you to call me you understand?" He said giving her a very serious look as he walked up closer to her, Sarlina looked up at him and started to get worried.

"You don't think he'll try to hurt me or Greg do you?"

David then instantly felt an odd twinge knowing that she has a boyfriend. "No… but I think he'll try to arrest Dr. House and have his license revoked." Sarlina looked at David worriedly and started to fidget her hands. "Well… thank you for you're help Detective." David gave her a small little smile as he started to shift his weight on both feet. "It's really no problem and It's David…" he said softly as he looked up at her, Sarlina gave him a small smile and shook his hand.

"Thank you David."

Just then, Wilson opened his door from his office and immediately stopped when he saw the intense stare David was giving Sarlina, he then slowly closed his door causing them both to quickly look back over at him. "Um… What's going on?" Sarlina then softly smiled over at Wilson and nodded towards David. "Oh Wilson this is Detective Cooper, he's the bloke I sent in the complaint to about Tritter." Wilson looked at her surprised and then looked over at David and held out his hand. "Oh hello I'm Dr. Wilson." David nodded as he shook Wilson's hand.

"Pleasure… But look I really must get going so if I have anymore updates I'll let you know Sarlina."

Sarlina smiled at David as he gave her a Cheshire grin. "Sounds good to me, have a nice afternoon Detective." David then started to laugh as he released his hand from Wilson's. "It's David… and you have a nice afternoon too." He smiled and then winked at her before he left; he gave Wilson a slight nod. "Dr." and then walked off on his way. Once he was gone, Wilson looked over at Sarlina quizzically.

"David?"

Sarlina sighed and slowly shook her head. "It's nothing Wilson, stop being protective." Wilson frowned as he started to follow Sarlina. "Look… House is my friend even though he's a complete ass he doesn't deserve to have someone date other people behind his back." Sarlina looked over at Wilson incredulously, infuriated that he'd throw that at her.

"I'm not! Look he came to tell me about YOU'RE situation, he's been updating me about what Tritter is up to and Greg knows about it."

Wilson looked at her skeptically and sighed. "So you know he forged my prescription pad…" he said very quietly for only them to hear, Sarlina then slowly nodded giving him an apologetic look. "He's starting to get into really bad shape Wilson… this morning he was barely himself, his pain is consuming him. And when I saw him grab a fully filled bottle I knew that he had to of done something." Wilson frowned as he and Sarlina stopped walking, now standing in the lobby.

"Look… I know he's a pain in the ass Sarlina, I know that he's not the best guy in the world and even though I'm furious with him right now and don't know why I'm going to do this but… I'm going to flat out tell you that you mean a lot to him. Since you've came here he's smiled more, and actually has a tiny bit of enthusiasm in him. I know he will say things that may hurt but I just want you to know that he would have never allowed you in unless you mean a lot more than what he puts out."

Sarlina looked at Wilson seriously as she crossed her arms. "So what are you trying to say Wilson?" she asked almost wondering if he was going to go back to the whole David thing. Wilson sighed, and gently bowed his head and then looked back up at her.

"Don't hurt him… I don't think he can handle anymore than what he can right now or ever."

Sarlina couldn't help but allow a small smile creep up on her lips as she walked up to Wilson and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Wilson looked at her completely surprised as she moved back to face him, a huge grin on her face.

"Wilson I can promise you that I will never, ever hurt Greg… I won't walk out on him when he's at his lowest of lows, and I would never cheat on him. He means more to me than you could imagine."

Wilson gave her a small smile, seeing the sincerity in her face and in her eyes, he couldn't help but feel happy with the fact that even though he knew for sure that this Detective Cooper obviously had a thing for her that she wouldn't allow this guy to get anywhere near her.

For once, Wilson was actually happy for House, happy that now he has a great girl to stand by his side and it actually helped ease his anger towards what House had done. However, it didn't mean that he was going to let Gregory House get off that easy, it just meant that he felt more at ease about Sarlina and knew that hopefully she'll be the bolder block to keep House straight. "That's good to know." Sarlina started to laugh and was about to say something until her pager went off.

"Bugger, I'm really starting to wonder why I keep this thing at all times."

Wilson grinned at her as she pulled out her pager and sighed. "Looks like I'm need, ya see the village folk start to get antsy when their villiage idiot has been gone for too long." Wilson then chuckled at her as she turned off her pager and waved at him. "I'll see you later Wilson, Oh! If you do see Greg ask him if he'll be home for dinner tonight or should I just order out." Wilson nodded as he watched her starting to walk away. "Alright Sar see you later." Sarlina nodded and gave him a warm smile.

"See you! Oh if you're free tonight you're more than welcome to come over and watch monster trucks with us tonight too."

Wilson chuckled and slowly nodded. "I'll see if I'm free." Sarlina nodded and left not before flashing him a huge smile and started to walk away. Once Sarlina was gone, Wilson couldn't help but laugh it was obvious that Sarlina was a very friendly person which was the complete opposite to what House was…

However, that is probably why they get along so well together. She wasn't only nice but she had claws and that is the type of woman House needs, he knew that even though she was incredibly friendly that it was a good thing but at the same time it was a bad thing as well… Especially with Detective Cooper.

Wilson then shrugged his shoulders figuring that Sarlina was a smart girl and she obviously knew what Detective Cooper was up to and didn't seem very fazed by that and if she wasn't why should he? Obviously, House knew about the Detective and obviously Sarlina would tell House everything, he found it thoroughly amused that she invited him over his best friends place to watch Monster Trucks.

In a way it was kind neat that she was so ok with him and House spending time together, it was never like that with his wives they never liked House ever coming over but Sarlina was so ok with the fact that even though she's in a relationship with House that there still needed to be some guy time… Damn House was so lucky he thought to himself. He then decided that he was going to go confront House about the prescription pads and decided to go look for him. It took about twenty minutes for him to finally find House down in the basement sitting there watching T.V. and eating his lunch.

"What're you doing down here? Thought you usually have lunch with Coma Guy."

House shrugged, now wiping his mouth with his napkin. "This is Vegetative-state Guy. Better company." Wilson glared at him and started to walk in further to the room. "You stole my prescription pad and you forged my name!" House sighed and slowly rolled his eyes. "What'd you tell the cop?" Wilson frowned as he placed his hands in his pockets; he was still really upset over the situation.

"I lied! He'd have put you away for ten years; after they took your license to practice medicine. Oh! Also Sarlina knows all about what you did, how long do you honestly think she'll stick around knowing that you are pulling this crap."

House sighed and slowly shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I know she knows, she told me that, that Detective guy she made the complaint to came to notify her about you're current status. Nice guy, seems way to into her though." Wilson then glared at House as he now crossed his arms.

"You met him?"

House then nodded. "Yeah I was in her office with her when he showed up. Like I said nice guy, but he seemed a little flustered that I was there… And he seemed kinda stunned when she told him that I am her boyfriend. He didn't really seem to care much for my sense of humor either." Wilson sighed and slowly rolled his eyes. "I can't imagine that." He said sarcastically, House then shrugged his shoulders once again and smirked at him. "So, everything's good then?" Wilson then went back to glaring at him, waving his hands around wildly.

"I lied! To the cops!"

House rolled his eyes as he took a sip out of his drink. "There is no case unless they can prove that either I got the drugs illegally or I sold them illegally. I didn't do the second, you lied about the first. Game over." Wilson stared at him stunned at the fact that House was being so stubborn. "Yeah, Tritter's just playing. He's gonna see how clever you are and then just walk away. What's going to happen when he starts going after Sarlina to get to you huh?! He already grabbed her, and how do we even know that this other Detective guy isn't Tritter's little lackey and is trying to get close to Sarlina to find out more about you!" House then looked over at Wilson and arched his brow. "You really do think she's that stupid don't you?" Wilson then shook his head.

"No I don't think that she's stupid it's obvious that she sees right through him, but what if things start getting out of hand? Do you really want your new girlfriend to really get involved in this mess? Especially since you've been wanting to get with this woman for as long as you can remember!?"

House sighed as he grabbed a chip and took a bite. "Look… Nothing will happen to her, I won't let it and the only important thing is you keep prescribing the same amount of drugs to me. Or it'll look suspicious." Wilson looked at him completely astonished.

"Here's another way to look at it. Having forced me to lie to the police, your first concern is securing your 'drug-connection'! Yeah… I can really see why she chose to be with you!"

House glared at him and was about to say something until a young man who looked like he was about 22 years old walked in with a backpack slung on his shoulder. House and Wilson looked over at him and Wilson instantly realized that the guy doesn't seem that surprised to see House.

"Joining my father for lunch. I should have called ahead for a table."

He said with a smile, Wilson then instantly spoke up trying to cover the fact that House was sitting there with his lunch. "Dr. House was just…" the guy then immediately cuts Wilson off. "Enjoying a Reuben. It's okay. After ten years, anything that'll get doctors in the same room is..." The guy then instantly stops talking when House starts putting the room light on and off in quick succession. Wilson and the guy then gave House a very inquisitive look.

"What're you doing?"

Wilson asked scrunching up his face in confusion; House then looked over at him innocently and shrugged. "Nothing. What're you doing?" Wilson then glared at House and then looked at the equally confused guy, House then picks up his bag of chips and looks directly at the guy.

"Chips?"

He then tosses it at the guy, who didn't move, causing the packet to hit him in the face. Wilson then looks a bit interested in what House was doing, House then smirked and then looked over at Wilson. "Wanna see something really cool?" Wilson then nodded and watched House rise up from his seat, the guy looked at them both completely confused until he noticed that House just like that, disappears! The guy then looks around for House, in fear. House then suddenly appears directly in front of him giving the guy a start. This didn't go unnoticed to House and he automatically smirked at the guys reaction.

"I saw you leaving last Tuesday; practically tripped over two guys on your way out. But you had no problem opening doors. It's called Akinetopsia. You can't see things when they move. And since you haven't been hit by a bus, I assume it's intermittent. Probably accompanied by seizures, which made me think that I can set one off by flashing a..."

House then instantly stopped when the boy crumples to the floor and starts seizing violently. House then immediately looks at Wilson, who hurriedly tries to stabilize the kid. He then allowed out a long sigh as he turned his head back to the boy.

"God, I love this family!"

**XXXX**

After Wilson finally stabilized the boy who they learned was named Kyle, House and Wilson then immediately went to go look for Cuddy or Sarlina to notify them what just happened while House's team were going over with Kyle what just happened.

House and Wilson ended up finding Sarlina down by the clinic signing some documents at the nurse's station, House then automatically smirked and started to limp up towards her and then placed his hands on her sides and lean over to whisper in her ear.

"Can I tell you that I'm thoroughly excited to get you back home were we can have some time together?"

Sarlina then started to laugh as the nurse looked at them inquisitively; House then noticed her staring at them and glared.

"I know you must be enjoying the show but do you think you can mind you're business and do you're job?"

The Nurse glared at him and slammed her chart shut. "Excuse me?" House then started to wave his hand at her, not affected at the look she was giving him. "You heard me. Oh and while you're at it get me some peppermint tea." The Nurse's glare then turned even dirtier, then quickly rose up from her seat, and stormed off.

Once she was gone, Sarlina then started to laugh and slowly shake her head. "Always such a charmer eh Greg?" House then smirked, as his hand slowly went lower down her side and into the pocket of her lab coat and then arched his brow at what he found and pulled out a sucker.

He then immediately grinned as Sarlina finished signing her document and turned to look at him to see him holding her Tootsie Pop. "Are we practicing for the real thing?" He asked with his Cheshire grin, Sarlina rolled her eye and grabbed the sucker from him.

"No need… Haven't you heard luv? I'm a pro."

House's grin turned into a devious smirk as Sarlina started to walk away from him. "Well then how about we put that to the test when we get home?" He said suggestively, Sarlina then started to laugh and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Can't luv. I invited Wilson over to watch Monster Trucks with us tonight." House immediately stopped walked and stared at her completely confused. "You invited my best friend to watch monster trucks with us?" Sarlina then slowly nodded.

"Yeah… isn't it monster truck night? I was planning on running to the grocery story, get some beer, and make that pizza I know you like so much. I also invited Wilson because I figured that is something you two do together… "

House stared at her incredulously. "And you're going to watch Monster Trucks with us?" Sarlina then smirked at him as she crossed her arms. "Bloody hell yeah! I got money on Big Foot that bugger better kick some bloody arse or there will be hell to pay." House couldn't help but laugh as she grinned at him he then slowly moved closer to her and was now mere inches away from her face.

"Will you Marry Me?"

He said jokingly, he couldn't believe how understanding she was… Sure, he knew that she usually was but he didn't know how she would be like as a girlfriend and the fact that she invited Wilson to come over to watch their favorite show and offered to make them his favorite dinner she could have ever made. He couldn't help but feel thrilled to know that this woman that was before him was all his. Sarlina then started to laugh as she looped her arm around his and they started to walk side by side. "As tempting as that is Greg… let's take it slow kay?" House then shrugged, giving her a nonchalant look.

"Alright… but I'm not asking again, you had you're one time chance baby and you just turned me down."

Sarlina then started to laugh, knowing that he was teasing her. "Oh how will I ever live with myself!? Oh Greggie will you please forgive me!?" She said giving him a mockingly pleading look, House then smirked at her and shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry, over it. You had you're chance now you'll just have to deal with the fact that you're going to live a long, tedious, unmarried life with me and that's just how it's going to be."

Sarlina smirked at him and rolled her eyes. "Damn I was really hoping to be called Sarlina Victoria House too… You know secretly I used to write that in my notebook when I was in school and imagined you in a nice little tux and me in my white gown walking down the aisle and having about two kids together living happily ever after in the suburbs… let's just say it has always been a fantasy of mine." She grinned, knowing that, that would freak him out. Unfortunately, House caught onto her game and threw it right back at her.

"Two kids, I expect you to pop out at least ten for me… And there has to be five boys and five girls and they all must call me Master House yeah… that sounds about right. I mean after all they are going to be introduced into some pretty damn good genes so they have to work for them."

Sarlina then glared at him. "What you're going to turn our children into the Von Trap family? And who bloody says that I'm going to pop out ten bloody kids!? If that's the case we're going to find out some medical surgery that will have you pop out the other half because there's no bloody way I'm having ten bloody kids all by my onesie." House then started to chuckle as they both were now in front of Wilson who was looking at the two curiously.

"You two are already talking about kids?"

He asked completely shocked, Sarlina then gave him a devious smirk and slowly tilted her head to the side. "Of course we are silly, I hope you won't mind babysitting for us when mommy and daddy have plans." She then nudged him on the shoulder. "If ya know what I mean Wink!" Wilson the instantly realized that she was teasing him and started to laugh. "Only if get to join in." He grinned now playing along; Sarlina then playfully gasped and placed her hand over her chest, looking completely shocked.

"Wilson! I am deliberately shocked! SHOCKED I say! I don't know where you get yer information from but I am not that kind of woman!"

Wilson then started to laugh as House was snickering along side of him. "No offence Sarlina but don't quit your day job." Sarlina dramatically sighed, crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. "Fine… if you say so… So what is it that Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dumb need of my services?" House then arched his brow at her and then pointed to Wilson.

"He's Tweetle Dumb right?"

Sarlina smirked at him while Wilson rolled his eyes and shook his head. "A kid had a sezuire while he came to visit his father and we had to sedate him." Sarlina then slowly nodded and then looked back up at them. "Is he Epileptic?" House then shook his head.

"No he has Akinetopsia."

Sarlina then slowly nodded once again. "Is the team analyzing him now as we speak?" House then smirked. "Yep the ducklings are working their little feathers away." Sarlina then started to laugh as she, House and Wilson then started to walk back up towards his office. "So you blokes want to tell me what exactly happened? And Greg I do have a feeling that you were probably the reason for this." House then looked over at her innocently. "I'm shocked Sarlina that you would honestly think that I would be involved in some innocent kids seizure! Do you find me that heartless?!" Sarlina then rolled her eyes and smirked over at him.

"How did you do it Greg?"

House sighed knowing that he couldn't put anything past her and couldn't help but admire it. "I just flicked some lights and tried to toss him a bag of chips. He can't see moving objects when he's seizing." Sarlina nodded taking in the information House was giving her. As soon as they finally made it to House's office, Wilson's pager then went off and had to excuse himself to tend to a patient.

Once Wilson walked off Sarlina and House then walked into his office seeing his team sitting there waiting for him. They all said hello to Sarlina as she and House walked further into the room, House walked up directly to his white board while Sarlina sat down in the seat that was at the head of the table. "So… what did you guys find?" House asked as he uncapped his marker, Cameron shrugged as she clasped her hands together. "Could be infection." Foreman then rolled his eyes at her. "Or brain tumor." Cameron sighed as she glared over at Foreman.

"Says he had a CT."

Sarlina arched her brow as she watched the two banter; she noticed that this happens very often and wondered what they both were trying to prove to each other, Chase then immediately spoke up giving out his ideas. "It's probably the simplest explanation. Trauma." Cameron then slowly shook her head.

"He didn't report any injuries." Chase then scoffed at her. "He didn't report being an alcoholic either. Drinking equals falling down equal's trauma equals..."

Sarlina then looked over at them and slowly shrugged her shoulders as she clasped her hands together as she looked over the paper work that was sitting in front of her. "Maybe it's inherited." Foreman then frowned at her. "How did you jump to genetics?" He asked as he rose up from his seat and walked over to look at the papers. "From his EEG? All you got are some vaguely epileptic-formed waves." House arched his brow and then walked over to them and placed his hand on Sarlina's shoulder and looked over at the papers.

"It's not his EEG. It's his father's. When it comes to cortical seizures, like father, like son."

Cameron watched the interaction between House and Sarlina, she noticed that it seemed that House was squeezing Sarlina's shoulder almost subconsciously as Sarlina rested her elbows on the table and rested her chin into her palms. House then leans over, picks up the EEG, and hands it to Foreman who is now studying it. "Small seizures aren't unheard of in a patient in a vegetative state." House then shrugged as he was now behind Sarlina, both hands now on her shoulders.

Cameron arched her brow at the scene and was wondering what was going on, could it be possible that House and Sarlina are a little more involved that what they had lead on? Another question that kept bubbling in her head was why did she care? Sure, she had a thing for House a while ago but why did it matter to her now? She could've cared or less but why was him giving Sarlina this small bit of affection bothering her so much. House then shrugged as he subconsciously started to squeeze Sarlina's shoulders who was now looking over at the CT Scans.

"Similarities are interesting though."

Sarlina then arched her brow and then slowly looked up at House curiously. "What caused the vegetative state?" House sighed as he slowly moved his hands off her shoulders and then started to limp over to his White Board looking over their possible theories.

"His house burned down; went back in to get his wife. Firefighters found him unconscious three feet from the bedroom, asphyxiated."

Foreman then crossed his arms and smirked at him. "Not an inherited condition." House then looked back at him giving him a serious look. "Test his DNA. Start with adrenomyeloneuropathy." House's duckling then all finally rose up from their seats and started to walk off, House then instantly yelled out to them before they left.

"Check out the home."

They all nodded and then officially left. "That poor boy, His house burns down, his mother dies from the fire and his father is in a vegetated state… No wonder why he's an alcoholic." Sarlina said sadly as she read over his chart, House then shook his head as he limped over to her. "He was an alcoholic before all of this." Sarlina sighed and slowly shook her head looking deep in thought, House then sat down next to her as she continued to read giving her a serious look.

"When is the Lawyer coming in today?"

Sarlina then looked up at him and then looked down at her watch. "In about two hours… I placed all my things in Wilson's office so just in case someone tries to raid my or Cuddy's office…" House then slowly nodded as he rested his chin on top of his cane, Sarlina then frowned at him and then softly took his hand.

"Greg… why did you forge Wilson's prescription? You know if you're caught you're going to go to jail and you placed you're best friend into a very difficult situation, how could you do that to someone?"

House sighed as he slowly moved his thumb back and forth over her soft skin. "I needed the medication because I was in pain… Sarlina you have no idea how much I'm suffering, and Wilson wouldn't prescribe it for me because he feels that it's all in my head so I did what I had to…" He saw how disappointed she was in him but what was he to do, he couldn't work without his medication, how else was he to function?

"Greg… what if they catch you? And what if the figure out that Wilson lied for you!? Then you both will be in jail! I don't want to loose you… Honey I'm seriously worried."

She said softly as she cupped his cheek in her palm, House couldn't help but smirk at her, she was so sincere and so desperately worried for him, only him and that made him more thrilled beyond belief but damn his pride for not pulling her onto his lap and give her the lovin she deserves.

Nope, his pride and his walls instead made him sit there and smirk at her as she looked at him worriedly. "Stop worrying. Nothing's going to happen, the police aren't going to waste their time on this… It's pointless." Sarlina then shook her head. "That's not what David said." House then arched his brow. "David?" Sarlina then slowly nodded as she stared at their intertwined fingers.

"Detective Cooper… He said that it looks like Tritter is going to take this in full and that he's going to try and hit everyone close to you, to get them to fold."

House thought about what she said, sighed, and then slowly looked away from her. "I think Detective Cooper has other thoughts than worrying for my wellbeing…" Sarlina then frowned at him. "Oh Greg not you too, Look. I know he's trying to be a little more helpful than someone usually would be and according to Wilson it's very obvious what his intentions are.

However, I want you to know that I see past all that… but we do need someone on our side and if Detective Cooper could help us out we have someone to allie with us." House stared at her seriously, there was no mirth in his eyes, now snarky comebacks as to why Detective Cooper wanted to be their allie no… For once, he was actually scared of losing her, whether it'd be because of Drugs or be because of someone else showing interest in her.

After all, why on earth would she want to stay with someone like him, why would she honestly want to stay with a old, miserable, crippled, drug addict? She'd be smart if she just left, if she just said goodbye to him and be on her way… And even though that all sounded so right to him, he wanted to be completely selfish and keep her as long as he could.

"Tritter's not going to touch me." He then looked into her sapphire eyes and slowly moved some of her hair behind her ear. "I'm not going anywhere alright?"

Sarlina's eyes then started to well up in tears and then gently shook her head. "I wish I could believe that Greg… But from what I saw this morning who knows what's going to happen when you're completely cut off." House stared at her intently just waiting for her to say she can't do this anymore, any minute she'll tell him and then that will be it, back to what they were. Sarlina slowly bowed her head and then gently looked back up at him again, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"But no matter what happens, I'll be there… Honey I'm not going anywhere and I will help you through this, I won't walk out on you."

House couldn't help but give her a closed mouth smile and then leaned up from his chair and gave her a soft, warm kiss. Their lips lingered against each other's for a couple of moments, until House immediately heard his ducklings coming back into the office.

He then quickly moved back into his seat not realizing that as Chase and Foreman were busy talking, Cameron saw the scene between them and even though she knew Sarlina was a good person she was furious over what had just happened. Worse of all the fact that they were hiding their feelings for each other to everyone annoyed her even more.

"MRI and LP are both inconclusive. Infection's still possible. Tumor's less likely than..."

House then arched his brow at her while he cuts her off and leans back into his chair. "DNA?" Foreman then finally spoke up. "Adrenomyeloneuropathy test was negative." House shrugged at him, as suddenly Sarlina's pager went off she then quickly pulled it out of her pocket and looked over to see the message, she then sighed and looked up at everyone apologetically.

"Sorry to disrupt but I really need to get going… My 2:00 appointment is early."

She said softly, as she rose up from her seat, Foreman and Chase nodded understandingly, but Cameron barely reacted to her, she then looked over at House and gave him a small smile. "I will see you later?" House then nodded giving her a serious look. "I'll see you in a minute let me finish from here." Sarlina nodded and gave everyone a warm smile and waved and wished everyone a goodbye and then started to walk out of the room.

Once she was gone, House then looked back at his team and said. "DNA test again. Try Unverricht-Lundborg and late-onset Lafora's." Foreman sighs out of irritation and looked over at House defiantly, while Chase started to protest. "Genetic tests take forever. You can't just keep testing him for every inherited condition you think it might be." House then shrugged as he strapped on his messenger bag and then rose up from his seat and started to limp towards the door.

"Well, not me. I'll be leaving early. But you guys can. I have a very important meeting to attend to."

Foreman and Chase then rolled their eyes and started to walk off to go do the tests, but Cameron then immediately rushed up after House. "Why are you two hiding it?" House looked over at her and arched his brow. "Hiding what?" Cameron then glared at him as they both now were walking side by side with each other. "You and Sarlina, why are you two hiding you're relationship with each other?" House sighed and rolled his eyes.

"To save you the pain of knowing that I'm no longer single."

He said sarcastically, Cameron rolled her eyes as they both now walk into the elevator. "So you admit that you two are in a relationship." House rolled his eyes over at her as he pressed the button to the destine floor. "No… you're assuming. If you haven't noticed yet, me and Sarlina are very good friends, it's you're view of perception that makes you think that there is something more between us." Cameron then frowned at him.

"Then explain to me why you had your hands on her shoulders."

House sighed and glared over at her. "I'm flattered that you find so much interest in my every movement but you're just going to have to trust me on this one." Cameron sighed. "If you're in a relationship with her, why don't you just make it public we all know that you like her more than what you want to let off, why make her suffer with a lie?" House then smirked at her. "How do you know it's me whose putting her through with the lie?" Cameron then looked over at him completely surprised.

"So… you're admitting you're in a relationship with her?"

House then shrugged. "Am I?" Cameron stared at him completely shocked and confused at the fact that he was messing with her mind, the elevator then finally dinged and House then nonchalantly walked out of it a smug smirk still on his lips as Cameron kept her surprised look on her face watching him walk away.

As soon as Cameron was out of sight, House then limped over to Sarlina's office and opened the door not bothering to knock and saw her sitting at her desk talking over to the lawyer about Tritter, Sarlina then finally looked up at him and so did the lawyer. Sarlina then introduced House to the lawyer, explained to him how Tritter has been harassing her, and House.

The meeting lasted about 2 hours and as soon as the Lawyer received enough information he felt very sure that they had a case. Once the Lawyer was finished, House's cell phone then went off; he then immediately answered it and heard Foreman on the other line. "Hello?" Foreman then quickly answered back.

"He's unconscious and heading for a coma. He's at a four on the RLAS scale."

House then looked over at Sarlina seriously and sighed. "Stop all treatment." He said begrudgingly, Foreman then repeated House's orders and House could hear Chase in the background asking. "To see if this is a reaction to our meds?" House then shrugged knowing that Foreman had on him speakerphone. "Well, they obviously aren't helping. Given the fact that he's an alcoholic, there's a good chance his liver wasn't so hot when he came in. Anti-seizure drugs, they just pushed him over the edge." Sarlina then arched her brow at him.

"But if you take him off of those meds what will you put him on?"

Foreman then quickly responded. "It may be academic; I just started him on dialysis." Chase then quickly said. "Kidney and liver failure; not too many people come back from that." Sarlina sighed as she clasped her hands together as she and House listened to them. "Trauma's definitely out of the picture, it could possibly be an infection." Foreman over heard her and automatically said.

"Or neurological or..."

House then cuts him off. "Genetic." Everyone was now suddenly quiet and Sarlina stared at him incredulously, House sighed as he slowly rubbed his forehead and then looked back up at Sarlina. "We need a better history." House then shut his phone and continued to give Sarlina a very serious stare. "I need you're permission on something." Sarlina arched her brow at House and then gently clasped her hands. "Why don't we talk to Cuddy?" House then quickly shook his head. "No. she'll go against what I say, I know you won't." Sarlina then frowned as she rose up from her seat.

"Don't think just because I'm you're girlfriend Greg that I will go along with everything you say. We're taking this up with Cuddy and that's final."

She said seriously and then stormed out of her office; House sighed irritably and limped after her. "You know you're kinda sexy when you're being defiant." Sarlina then glared over at him as he was smirking at her. "Don't think flattery will work mate, I've known you long enough to not fall for your little remarks." She said hotly, furious at the fact that he thought he could pull one over her like that, Sarlina then walked into Cuddy's office with House following her.

"Alright… we'll do it you're way."

Sarlina then quickly turned around and arched her brow. "What?" House then shrugged "Your right! I don't want to fight, and think you have a point." Sarlina glared at him and slowly crossed her arms. "No you don't you're trying to mess with me into thinking that you're willingly agreeing with me." House then mockingly frowned. "I'm shocked that you would even accuse me of such an act." Sarlina arched her brow at him and crossed her arms. "What are you planning on doing Greg?" House then shrugged.

"Nothing of the worry."

He then placed his hands in his pockets and just then, his pager went off and he then quickly pulled it off and looked it over. "Damn, guess we'll have to go over this later." He grinned; he then leaned up and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later." He said quickly and instantly limped away; Sarlina stared at him incredulously… she then immediately realized that he probably pressed the call button on his beeper.

"Bugger."

She groaned out of frustration and then immediately rushed over to Cuddy's office. House was now down in the basement with his syringe planning to wake up Kyle's father, House's ducklings were now in the room Foreman protesting to House's decision to wake the father. House was only mere inches of placing the syringe into the I.V. until Cuddy immediately halted him.

"Put the syringe down."

House immediately stopped moving, he and his team all turning to see Sarlina and Cuddy glaring at House as they both walked in, House couldn't help but smirk. He knew Sarlina would figure out that he was messing with her; however, he didn't know she'd figure it out that fast. "I can out draw you, mysterious strangers." He mocked to them in a Chinese accent, Sarlina then crossed her arms as she and Cuddy were now in front of House.

"Greg what were you thinking!? We don't experiment on helpless patients!"

House then shrugged pulling his syringe away as Sarlina tried to grab it. "Be reasonable. There's no way this is gonna work." Sarlina scoffed and tried to grab then syringe once again, which caused House to start laughing, thinking her attempted to grab the syringe was cute, he was almost tempted to pull her against him and get her to stop jumping by kissing her, but then Cuddy ruined it by speaking.

"Even if you woke him, it would only be for a few hours! A day! Two at the most! You're risking his life!"

House rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I'm risking getting sued. That's the only objection here." Sarlina looked at House seriously, frustrated with his stubbornness. "You'll be torturing him and his family, Greg these people don't deserve this, there has to be another way." House sighed as he mimicked the same look she was giving him.

"There isn't…"

He then automatically smirked at her." But good news for Legal. Only family he's got is upstairs dying." Cuddy heard enough and rushes to take the syringe away, but House depresses the syringe's plunger into the tube sending the cocktail into Gabe's bloodstream. "Greg!" Sarlina yelled as House yanks out the needle and stands back, satisfied. Cuddy looks absolutely stunned. While everyone looked at Gabe. No movement. The Ducklings watch with trepidation. While Cuddy furiously looked back over at House.

"I want this patient monitored for the next twenty-four hours."

She then pointed at House while she looked back at Sarlina and the Ducklings. "I want someone with him at all times, to make sure you didn't kill him! I want your ass in my office…" She was then interrupted by a grunt coming from a slowly awakening Gabe.

The Ducklings are surprised. House and Sarlina are surprised. Pretty much everyone was surprised while Gabe starts talking as if he's only been sleeping a couple of hours. "God. I'm starving." He then slowly sits up. "I could really go for a steak." Everyone looks at shock while House automatically grins triumphantly as he wraps his arm around Sarlina's shoulders. Sarlina looked over at him completely stunned, while he pulled her closer to him and then looks back down at her.

"See hun, never doubt the master." Sarlina rolled her eyes, while Cuddy immediately rushed over to examine him. "Do you know your name? Know where you are?"

Gabe groggily nodded and said. "Gabriel Wasniak. I don't know the name of this hospital." Sarlina then quickly pulled out of House's hold, moved over to the other side of the bed, pulled out her flashlight, and slowly flashed it in both of his eyes. "How much are three and five?" Gabe then smiled up at her and gave her his answer.

"Eight. Also known as half of sixteen, quarter of thirty-two, two to the third power."

Sarlina smirked at him as she shuts off her flashlight and then looked back at House who was grinning from ear to ear. "Coolest thing ever. Any history of seizure in your family?" Gabe then shook his head. "No." House then arched his brow. "Liver disease?" Gabe then slowly shook his head. "No." He then looks over at Sarlina inquisitively "How long have I been here hun? Got the feeling it's uh, been a long time." House arched his brow at Gabe and slowly moved closer to Sarlina, giving her a protective barrier.

"Interesting. Your internal clock kept ticking. How deep does that awareness go? Pick up scraps of conversations, do you have a vague sense that the hospital administrator dresses like a trollop?"

Cuddy then glared over at him, while House continued speaking. "Or that the new Star Wars movies were a disappointment?" Sarlina glared at him and slapped him in the arm; House smirked even more while Gabe answered. "I know my wife is dead. I don't know how long it's been." He then looked over at Cuddy questioningly. "Ten years." She said softly.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Gabe then slowly frowned remembering the last memory he has had. "The fire. My wife was in the bedroom. She had taken a sleeping pill. I got Kyle out, went back in for her. I knew I didn't make it." Sarlina sympathetically frowned and then gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered, Gabe slowly nodded as he placed his hand over hers. House then immediately spoke up. "How 'bout your wife's side of the family? Any history of seizures there?" Gabe looked at him incredulously, while Sarlina sighed and explained to him why House was asking all these questions.

"Your son, Kyle, is a patient here. I'm afraid his condition is serious. He may be dying."

Gabe then looks at Sarlina and inhales a sharp breath. "No seizure issues on my wife's side either. What about that steak? Nobody ever answered me." Sarlina sighed and looked back at everyone and then back at him. "We'll see what we can do." She said giving him a small smile and started to walk out of the room, House immediately limped after her while his team started to examine Gabe. As House and Sarlina were now walking down the hall, House couldn't but grin at her. "Tell me that was not the coolest thing you have ever seen!" Sarlina glared over at House.

"You disobeyed orders; you could've hurt him Greg!"

House then quickly grabs her arm to stop her from walking, little did they know was that Cuddy and Cameron were now walking out of the room seeing the two of them interacting. "But I didn't, I woke him back up, even if it's for a little while." Sarlina looked at him seriously and then slowly leaned her back against the wall and crossed her arms.

"But that's not the fact Greg… you took a serious risk and even though I have to admit that it was really neat that you figured it out it's just… you went against my and Cuddy's orders, we already have a lot riding on you now. We don't need another law suit to start pestering us."

House slowly smirked at her and started limp closer to her. "I keep telling you that you have to stop worrying about me." Sarlina glared at him. "How can I not?! You're like a big bloody kid who if you tell them to not press the nice shiny red button you do it anyways!" House smirked at her analogy and then slowly placed some of her hair behind her ear, not realizing that Cuddy and Cameron were watching them intently.

"So I suppose I still need to take you on that date."

Sarlina's glare grew even more. "Don't try to change the subject Greg. Usually I'm fine with the things you do, but this was out of hand." House shrugged ignoring her comment. "Do you like Chinese? Or should we go out for Seafood." Sarlina then groaned out of frustration. "Bloody hell just forget it you twitter patting bugger!" She then started to move away from him about to walk off, ranting.

"Always causing bloody problems, bloody damn well lucky yer not in a an insane asylum not so bloody sure if they're not going to be sending to one soon the way you sodding drive me crazy…"

House chuckled, cutting her completely off as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him and kissed her. The kiss was soft and slow and Sarlina was about to fight him off of her but eventually gave in as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, Sarlina then wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Their lips lingered against each other for a few moments, shocking the hell out of Cuddy and Cameron. Sarlina then slowly moved away from House still giving him a reprimanding look.

"Even though that was incredibly nice yer still not out of the hot water mate."

House then chuckled as they both then started to walk side by side with each other. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you're all irritated and flustered?" Sarlina then rolled her eyes. "You're impossible." House smirked down at her as they both then started to walk towards the elevator. "Yes but it makes life so much more gratifying doesn't it?" Sarlina sighed and slowly shook her head.

"Yes so gratifying that I desire your massive ego so badly that I have wet dreams over it."

She said sarcastically as they both now walked into the elevator, House then pressed the button as they stood side by side and grinned down at her. "Good to know I'm not the only one." Sarlina looked over at him and noticed that he was staring straight ahead with a smug smirk on her face and then rolled her eyes and slowly shook her head as the doors slowly closed.

**XXXXX**

Later that afternoon, Sarlina was called into Cuddy's office. As Sarlina slowly walked inside, she saw Cuddy sitting at her desk signing some contracts. "Hey Lisa you needed me?" Lisa then slowly looked up at Sarlina and sighed. "When were planning on telling me?" Sarlina arched her brow at Cuddy completely confused as to what she was referring to. "Telling you what?" Lisa glared at Sarlina and then subconsciously crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"About you and House?"

Sarlina frowned at Cuddy knowing that her and House had agreed to keep this quiet and the only way she figured that Cuddy could possibly know about her and House's relationship was if Wilson had told her, and if that was the case she was going to kill him. "Bugger… I'm going to kill that bloody Wilson." She agitatedly muttered, Cuddy then smirked at her. "Actually… I had no clue Wilson even knew. Me and Cameron actually saw you two together after leaving Gabe's room." Sarlina's cheeks then started to turn red from embarrassment and then slowly sighed.

"Bugger."

Cuddy then started to laugh as she rose up from her seat. "Sarlina why would you hide this from me? I mean I can understand House doing this to deliberately irritate me but you I would have never expect this!" Sarlina bowed her head and then slowly looked back up at her. "Because… Greg felt that if you knew about us then you'd fire me because you would fear that I'd be showing him favoritism and not take my job seriously." Cuddy instantly grinned at Sarlina as she walked around her desk.

"That is so typical of him. Look I'm happy that you two are together… I mean come on I've been waiting for you two to finally get the courage to be together, I've known a long time that he had something for you and I've known for a long time that you have something for him. It's just I'm kinda upset that you didn't tell me, I understand about you worrying about the whole job thing but I promise you that I won't fire you over this. I know you're a strong woman, and you know how to stand up to House… Lord knows I've seen you do it plenty of times, and for some damn weird reason you and Wilson are the only people he'll ever listen to. I honestly think you are good for him."

Sarlina softly smiled at her as she slowly walked up to Cuddy who opened her arms wide and hugged Sarlina, Sarlina then started to laugh as she slowly pulled away from her old friend.

"So… you and Cameron saw us?"

Cuddy then started to laugh. "Yeah… let's just say we were both surprised that House kissed you out in the open like that." Sarlina softy smirked at her as they both were now walking out of her office. "He's… he's been oddly affectionate which I'm not used to since him and Stacey weren't so public about it. It's weird because for the longest time he was just Greg. My best friend in the whole world but now… He's Greg my boyfriend and I'll be honest all this time I wondered what it would be like and now that we're together… I never realized how happy I am to be with him." Cuddy arched her brow at Sarlina as they both walked down the hall. "Really!?" Sarlina then started to laugh.

"Yeah… I know he's an ass. I know he has a vipers tongue. And I know that he's crude and miserable and doesn't like people but for some reason it's like he tones that personality down a little for me and he shows me who he really could be if his bloody father wasn't such an ass or if the people who had hurt him never were even around. I mean don't get me wrong this whole situation with him and Tritter is really riling me and now that he's off the vicoden he's just… Not fully there and I know he'll get worse and worse the more he's off of it, but I'm willing to be there for him. This morning was severely hard for him, I had to give him aspirin and massage his leg for about a half an hour before he could get out of bed, and that made his mood even worse because as soon as he was about to get out of the bed he almost fell."

Cuddy frowned as she looked over at Sarlina who looked a little upset. "Sar, if he ever gets way to out of hand I want you to tell me or Wilson. House needs to go to rehab so he can detox properly, you can't just do this alone…" Sarlina sighed and then sharply looked back at Cuddy.

"Lisa I understand this. But allow me to handle it Greg doesn't need everyone telling him what to do."

Cuddy sighed as they both now walked into House's office to see his ducklings there waiting for him but he was no where to be found. Sarlina looked over at the ducklings seriously, as she walked in. "How is our patient?" Foreman looked up at her and shrugged, they all heard about House and hers little interaction with each other from Cameron and in a way he was happy that there was someone around that could keep House straight.

"Patient is fine, he keeps demanding for a steak and says there's not history of seizures from both sides of the family and would like to leave."

Sarlina arched her brow at Foreman as she crossed her arms. "He wants to leave…? He does realize that his son is here as a patient correct?" Cameron then slowly nodded. "He seems insistent about it; he said that if he only has a couple of hours to be awake and wants to see what he has missed out on." Sarlina then scoffed. "So he's going to neglect his son, who is DYING. Just because he was to have a slap and a tickle of reality." Chase couldn't help but smirk at her response and slowly nodded. "That is what it seems." Sarlina agitatedly sighed and then looked over at Cuddy.

"The bugger is out of his ever loving sodding mind!"

Cuddy nodded as Sarlina turned her head and looked back at the ducklings. "Well permission is denied. His son is unconscious and we need a family member to consent if we need to do some tests on him." Cuddy frowned and looked over at Cameron. "I want you to explain to him why he cannot leave." Cameron then frowned. "I can't he'll only talk to House." Cuddy glared at her and then looked over at Chase. "Where's House?" Chase shrugged and then looked over at Foreman who answered for him. "With Wilson I'm guess or hiding out, he should be…" He was then instantly cut off by the man of the hour.

"Goood Afternoon Angels. What do you have for me?"

House said in a rather chipper tone as he limped into his office but immediately stopped when he saw Sarlina and Cuddy standing in his office but a look of seriousness on their faces. "Uh oh." Sarlina was the first to speak. "Vegetative State Guy. He wants to leave the hospital and will not talk to any of us, he wants to talk to you." House then scoffed. "Tell him I left for the day, I'm not here. That'll make him stay." Sarlina rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Greg, go talk to him."

House smirked down at her figuring everyone knew anyways since Cameron not to long ago confronted him and Wilson at the cafeteria about his and Sarlina's relationship. "And what will I get out of it if I do?" he said in a smug manner, Sarlina glared at him and crossed her arms. "I'll tell you what you'll get if you don't a nice kick in the bloody arse with my stiletto heel that's what you'll get." House couldn't help the smirk even more at her; he loved how fiery she would get when she's aggravated. "OoOoh feisty! I think I like it." Sarlina rolled her eyes and slowly pushed him. "Please go talk to him." House agitatedly sighed. "Like it's going to do anything. Plus my leg hurts. Foreman you go talk to him." Sarlina frowned at him.

"He won't talk to anyone but you. Greg please stop being a bloody pain in my arse and do this, I'm not going to order you to do this but this man needs to realize that his son may need him."

House then shrugged. "And I care because why?" Sarlina slowly shook her head, furious that he was fighting her on this, she knew why he was pulling this he wanted to show everyone that she couldn't push him around. However, that wasn't what she was trying to do all she wanted was for him to talk to this man to make him understand that there really is a chance that his son may die.

"What would you do if your child was in there or your loved one was in there would you just leave them and go explore the world while their in the hospital and this may be the last time you'd see them? Would you really walk out on them?"

She asked seriously, in a way it would be nice to know if any of this happens but she knew that he'd stay, he has before but she wanted him to think about it, remember what the right thing was. House sighed as he stared down at her sapphire eyes, he knew she would poke and prod for the answer and he supposed that he may as well give her one.

"If my kid or my loved one was in the hospital I'd… I don't know what I would do. Probably get in there and make them better, so I wouldn't loose them."

Sarlina softly smiled up at him and then gently crossed her arms. "I thought so… now will you please go talk to him." House sighed as he bowed his head and slowly shook it. "Alright… only because you have been asking so nicely." Sarlina's smile grew even wider as he gave her a serious look and then started to limp out of the office. Once he was gone, Cuddy looked over at Sarlina completely shocked. "What I would give for your power." Sarlina then started to laugh.

"Trust me the initiation is a real pain to earn it sometimes it really makes you second guess why you had to have it in the first place."

Cuddy chuckled as they all started going over the all the paperwork to figure out what's going on with Kyle's case. Meanwhile House was now walking into the Gabe's room seeing him standing at the mirror readjusting his shirt and while House carried his tray of food in for him, Gabe then slowly looked over at House and scoffed.

"Your barber sucks."

House smirked at him as he limped in to see how baggy Gabe's clothing has became on him. ""Coma diet". I could make a fortune." House then immediately corrected him. "Vegetative State Diet". Who gave you your clothes?" Gabe then looked over at him as he sat down on his bed. "Dr. Donovan supposedly issued them for me after she left. I guess I'll need all new ones anyway. Everything went in the fire." House then shrugged as he placed the tray of food down.

"Don't worry about it. We use recyclable clothes now. Wear them once, then eat them. Your son's measles vaccination, d'you remember if he had it and what type it was?"

Gabe then scoffed at him. "You're a piece of work, you know that?" House sighed irritably and then sat down in the seat across from Gabe as he continued speaking. "You weren't gonna tell me, were ya? I don't need new clothes. Dr. Cuddy says my body will adjust to the drugs, and I'll be a vegetable again by tomorrow; if I'm really lucky, the day after." House then slowly nodded his head, not bothering to look at him.

"Yeah."

Gabe scoffed and frustrated shook his head. "If I got a day to live, I'm not gonna spend it in the hospital room, being grilled." He said as he grabbed his coat and started to walk out of the room, House then immediately rose up from his chair and started to limp after him. "C'mon, where you gonna go? House burned down, your wife's dead. Business is sold off. The only thing you have left is down the hall, heading for a liver biopsy." Gabe then smirked at him.

"Used to be this little um, hole in the wall, run by a guy named Giancarlo. Made the best hoagies in the world. Real Italian rolls. Prosciutto, provolone, Mmm. How far is Atlantic City from here?"

House then arched his brow. "You have one day to live and you want a sandwich." Gabe then glared at him. "People on death row get a last meal." House then rolled his eyes. "State provides it. Who's providing for you? You got a car? Money?" Gabe then smiled at him. "You're negotiating with me." House then smiled back at him and slowly nodded.

"Maybe I am."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, while House was busy talking to Gabe, Sarlina was now walking down to her office and was immediately stopped by a familiar raspy voice.

"You sure do get around don't you?"

Sarlina instantly stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to see Tritter standing there smirking at her, Sarlina agitatedly sighed slowly pulled her cell phone out and dialed the number to the front desk. "Yes I'd like Security here to escort out Detective Tritter please." She then waited for a response and nodded.

"Thank you."

She said still glaring at Tritter as she closed her phone and start to walk away. Tritter then started laugh as he followed her. "They won't be coming I notified them of my visit and told them that I'm doing some investigative work." Sarlina instantly stopped walking and turned around and glared at him. "What sort of investigative work?" Tritter then smirked at her. "How many pills does Dr. House take per day?" Sarlina stared at him completely shock and then groaned out of frustration.

"Seriously… you know what? You need to find yerself a girl mate! Because this is becoming very out of hand."

She growled, Tritter then started to chuckle as he placed his hands in his pockets. "You are a feisty… I can see why he likes you. But that isn't why I'm here and after the little interviews I've had with Dr. Chase, Cameron and Foreman I think I have all the information I need." Sarlina then arched her brow. "What that Dr. House is in massive pain and needs the medication to proceed with work?" Tritter then slowly shook his head. "Does Dr. House ask you to write him a prescription for vicoden?" Sarlina frowned at him as she subconsciously crossed her arms. "No he doesn't. Dr. House uses his medication properly and doesn't traffic the medication to anyone, he uses it for his own purposes." Tritter then slowly nodded.

"You know… the thing about addicts is that they love to pull their loved ones into wearing rose colored glasses, make them believe that the things they do aren't hurting them, that they are in desperate need to keep that one little nitch in order to survive. How long are you going to sit here and believe that Dr. House is really helping himself with this medication? How long are you going to believe that he really needs it to work and move on… he needs to go to rehab, clean himself up. He's capable of being off this kind of medication… And if he's an addict and when I do have enough proof that he forged his little friends prescription pad I will be sending him to jail. So go ahead keep on defending him, believe that he has done no wrong… keep those rose-colored glasses on, but I promise you pretty soon those glasses will finally clear up and you will see what kind of man he really is. A no good scum of an Addict. And that's all he'll ever be."

Sarlina stared at him wide-eyed as he finished talking and slowly smirked to himself when he saw security coming towards him.

"Well hello gentlemen there's no need for an escort I'm finished here."

The security men slowly nodded, Tritter then looked down at Sarlina and noticed the perturbed look on her face, which caused him to smirk even more. "Have a nice day Dr. Donovan." He said cheerily as he started to walk away leaving here there completely speechless in the middle of the lobby, not knowing what's going to happen next.

**XXXXX**

While this was going on, House was now walking towards Wilson with his backpack slung on his shoulder who was at an ATM pulling out money. "Take out another hundred, for me. And I need your car." Wilson then glared over at him.

"I'm not doing you any favors."

House sighed and slowly rolled his eyes. "You'll get it back tomorrow. Two days max. Road trip." Wilson arched his brow at House and then sighed as he placed his card back into the ATM. "Does Sarlina know about this road trip?" House then shook his head. "Nope, was gonna grab the patient and swing by her office." Wilson then rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think she's going to allow you to do this?" House then shrugged.

"If I explain it to her she'll understand."

Wilson then arched his brow at House as he handed him his keys. "Right… because running off with a patient who only has 24 hours to live is going to be very ethical in her eyes." House then smirked at him. "Don't worry my girl will come through." Wilson rolled his eyes while House then limped off to go grab Gabe. Once House grabbed him, they both headed towards Sarlina's office to see her sitting at her desk going through files on her computer, as soon as they walked in Sarlina then immediately looked up at them.

"Oh hello, so have you decided that it is best to stay with your son?"

She asked, Gabe then shook his head. "We're going on a road trip, I need to get out of here and Doc is going to supervise me." Sarlina stared at him wide-eyed and then looked back at House. "Oh he is, is he?" She said starting to glare at him, House hesitantly smirk at her and started to limp towards her desk. "Now before you start yelling and saying this is a bad idea I figure we can go out for a bit and be back before you know it." Sarlina then frowned at him.

"Greg you know what will happen if Cuddy finds out your doing this, I'm sorry but the answer is no."

House then groaned. "Oh come on! Sar, just do this for me for once please? I promise I'll be good." Sarlina then glared at him. "That's not the case Greg, what happens if something happens to his son? We need him here to make sure HE doesn't get hurt and to make sure he is aware that his son is possibly DYING!" House then smirked at her.

"Yeah but I'm a doctor, I'll be with him and if anything happens you can always call me."

Sarlina sighed and slowly shook her head. "Fine… but Wilson goes with you." House then immediately noticed a bit of sadness and fear in her eyes and strangely enough started to grow somewhat concerned. "What happened?" Sarlina then slowly looked up at him. "Nothing… stop be protective." House then shook his head.

"No… something happened, please tell me."

Sarlina sighed and started to rub her head to ware off the oncoming headache. "We'll talk about it later huh?" House looked at her skeptically, which caused Sarlina to slowly smile at him. "I promise… Now go off on yer little adventure and make sure you two geniuses find out what's going on with that man's son alright?" House then automatically grinned at her. "You're wonderful you know that." Sarlina then rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Now go before I become the wicked bitch of the east and change my mind."

**XXXX**

As soon as House and Gabe walked out of Sarlina's office, Gabe then looked over at House skeptically. "So that's your little lady huh?" House then arched his brow at him.

"…What?"

Gabe then started to laugh. "You're wife or girlfriend. Gotta say she's a real looker, kinda reminds me of my late wife." House then looked at him trying to pull off that he has no clue what he's talking about.

"What makes you think I'm involved with her intimately?"

Gabe then chuckled as they started to walk towards the lobby doors never telling Wilson of their excavation. "You seem like the kind of guy who could care or less about anyone but the ones you care for. And when you asked her what was the matter it obviously showed that she meant something to you because if she didn't you would have ignored it." House sighed as they now walked out of the hospital.

"Whatever you say Vegetative State Guy."

Gabe smirked over at him as they both walked up to Wilson's car to only see Wilson now leaning against it. House instantly stopped and then slowly rolled his eyes. "Damn she's good." Wilson then smirked at House. "Yeah she is, she figured you wouldn't tell me that she wanted me to go with you on you're little road trip so she went and told me herself so here I am." House then shrugged. "So here you are, guess monster trucks are off tonight." Wilson then nodded.

"She understands."

House then smirked, he liked knowing that Sarlina and Wilson got along with each other really well, it made things a lot more pleasant for him. House then slowly limped to the passenger's side of the car while Wilson sighed irritably.

"This is like trying to control the weather, but I'd prefer if you didn't eat in the car. Just had it detailed."

Gabe then smirked over at him while he walked up to the driver's side of the car. "I drive!" Wilson looked at him incredulously. "Oh, the hell he does!" House then shrugged and then threw Gabe the keys. "Sure!" Wilson then looked over at House astonished that he's allowing Gabe to drive his car.

"Aside from the fact, he just woke up from a vegetative state; the guy doesn't have a license."

House then shrugged once again and then moved to sit down on the passenger's seat, Wilson groaned out of frustration while he jumped into the backseat and Gabe sat down in the drivers. "How 'bout this? Cops stop us, we lie. You know how to do that. Chips! Besides all the drugs pumping through his system right now, his reflexes are better than Dale Earnhardt Jr.'s." Gabe then smirked at Wilson in the rearview mirror and started the car and immediately sped off.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile Sarlina was now walking down to Kyle's room where she had paged all of House's ducklings.

"Sarlina what's going on, why did you page us all?"

Cameron asked worriedly when she immediately noticed the serious look on Sarlina's face. "I know all of you have had spoken to Tritter. What I want to know is what did you all say to him?" Foreman then shrugged.

"Why is it important?"

Sarlina sighed and slowly crossed her arms. "Look, Tritter is going to be around her a lot I guarantee it and he's going to push you all to your limits, I understand you all are very loyal to your boss but what I need to know is what you all are telling him so we can all be ahead of the game." Cameron then stared at her completely in awe. "You're genuinely worried for him aren't you." Sarlina then slowly looked over at him. "I it shocking to worry about someone you care about?" Cameron then slowly shook her head. "No… it's just I never thought anyone would fight this hard for House." Sarlina then softly smirked at her.

"Trust me the House I know… Is completely different from the House you know. Remember I told I've known him for a very long time. So instead of talking about the relationship that I know you all must have heard already let's get back to what's important."

Foreman then scrunched his face up. "So it's true… You're really with him." Sarlina sighed and nodded her head.

Yes I'm with him, it's not going to affect you're jobs I promise, I won't get involved unless you all need me. And I will be fair to all of you as well as him. Nothings going to be different from the usual other than the fact that me and Greg are seeing each other. Now can we please get back to the main topic here?"

Chase then frowned. "What do you see in him? He's mean and grumpy and doesn't care for anything." Sarlina then started to laugh.

"Then you really don't know him that well now do you? Like I said I've known Greg probably longer than anyone in this hospital and trust me I have a lot of deserved respect for the man. I'm not standing up for him because we're together, but I'm telling you this out of pure experience that he's more than what he lets on."

Chase then slowly nodded, while Cameron couldn't help but smile. The more and more she got to know Sarlina she realized that she was starting to like her more and more. Sure, she had snarky wit and sense of humor to her but when it came down to business she was determined to get her work done.

In a way she could see why House could be attracted to that and in a way she still felt that pang hit her since she now knew that House and Sarlina are officially a couple. Cameron then softly sighed and looked back over at her. "Tritter took Wilson's assistant for coffee." Chase then looked over at Cameron completely confused.

"Why?"

Cameron then shrugged as she crossed her arms. "Something Tritter said. She told me the police think that House stole Wilson's prescription pad and forged his name." Foreman then arched his brow. "You believe it?" he asked as he looked over at Sarlina, Cameron then looked at her worriedly. "Is it true?" Sarlina sighed and slowly shook her head. "Not that I know of." She lied, she knew that something's needed to be quiet as of right now until House was here to explain for himself, Chase sighed and then looked over at Foreman.

"Do you?"

Foreman then scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Why, absolutely. I do. I'm just checking how naïve you are." Cameron then glared at him while Sarlina was sitting back analyzing his team to see how truly loyal they were. "He's not gonna steal his best friend's pad, jeopardize his career." Foreman then scoffed once again.

"Until his best friend says "no" to him. House is a junkie. Junkies do whatever they have to do to get what they need."

He then looked over at Sarlina seriously. "That is why I have no clue as to why you'd want to be with someone like him. He will ruin you're life with his constant obsession of drug use. You may think you're strong enough to take on this, but what you don't know about with Junkies is that it doesn't matter who ever they hurt just as long as they get that hit. And trust me if House doesn't get his supplies he'll be taking everything out on you." Sarlina stared at him seriously, her arms crossed, no emotion shown on her face as she looked at him.

"You have underestimated me then."

Foreman then sighed, he knew from what he's seen of her that she was a strong willed person but he was worried what House would do if his supply was completely cut from him, Cameron then walked over to go see how Kyle was holding up and sighed. "Kyle's under three in the RLAS scale. He's only showing localized response." Chase then nodded as he pulled out his cell phone and started to walk away.

"I'll call House. Tell him I'm gonna need an answer soon."

**XXXX**

"Well, you want answers more than I want money. Right, so, here's the game. Ask whatever you want. But for every question I answer, you have to answer one first." Gabe muttered as he was now looking over the candy racks in at the gas station while Wilson waited leaning against his car for him and House. House groaned out of frustration and wove his hands up in the air.

"Why would you care about anything I have to say?"

Gabe then smugly smiled at him. "The day before I died, I was a successful man. I had a factory with over two hundred employees. People listened when I talked. I liked power. Now, the only power I have left is the power to annoy you." House couldn't help but smirk at him as he followed Gabe up to the register.

Once they got all their goodies they then jumped back into the car and headed off to the highway, Wilson was still sitting in the backseat, while House was in the passengers looking over the map. "Get in the right lane for 295. And pass me the Twizzlers." Gabe passed him the twizzlers and continued driving; Wilson then popped a twizzler in his mouth and started to speak again. "I'm curious." House then shook his head.

"No you're not."

Wilson ignored him and still continued to speak. "Why would a man's first instinct to be to drive away from the only family he's got?" House groaned in frustration and quickly shook his head. "Noooo! This is no time for you to do your thing! We don't care about his state of mind; we don't care if he's happy." He then looks over at Gabe.

"This factory of yours. What did you make?"

Gabe looks at House, who looks back. House sighs. "So ask me a question." Gabe then shrugged. "I'm thinking." House rolled his eyes and then pulled out his bottle of Vicoden and looked over at Wilson. "Only six left, by the way." Wilson then scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "So sign my name. You don't need a doctor, you need a pen." House glared at him and then swallowed his pills dry while Gabe looked over at him curiously. "What is up with you two?" House then shrugged. "Wilson lied to the bulls to keep me out of the big house." Wilson then immediately became ticked off.

"Are you out of your mind?"

House then rolled his eyes. "Who's he gonna tell? By tomorrow night, he's gonna be a mindless stalk of celery. Since I answered that one, by the way, my turn. What did you make in your factory?" Gabe then sighed. "Luxury boats. You ever been in love?" House then smirked at him. "Wow! Going right for the closets with the embarrassing stuff. Good move. Yes! Describe the boats." Gabe then smirked at him and then looked back at the road.

"Thirty-five to sixty-five foot hulls, twin engines, Parquet floors in the galley, staterooms with queen beds. How'd you meet? Is it with that woman dark haired woman your with?"

House was silent; he didn't necessarily know what he felt for Sarlina other than complete possession, and something more than just acceptance. Was it love? He didn't really know, after all they've been together for a short amount of time but they have known each other way longer than that. Was he even capable of loving someone again? After Stacey he was damn well sure that he couldn't love anyone anymore.

But the more and more he thought about what would happen if Sarlina left him, he didn't think he'd be able to handle it. She meant a lot more to him than what he wanted to led on, and for these last couple of days he started to realize more and more that he never wanted to let her go. He then slowly sighed and looked over at Gabe. "She shot me. These boats - I assume you use mildew-resistant paint on the hulls?" Gabe then frowned at him.

"Naturally. Shot you?"

House then shook his head. "Paintball. Doctors versus lawyers. Ever take your son to the factory?" Gabe then shrugged. "Sure. He used to run all over the place. He was perfectly safe. Ever love anybody else? Come on you gotta feel more for that girl than what you're leading on. I see how protective you are with her, you practically hover her when you think she's in need to be protected. How did you two meet she seems like a very nice lady, and a saint to put up with you, from what I've heard from Dr. Cuddy you can be a real pain." Wilson rolled his eyes up and scoffed.

"Amen to that."

House was starting to get agitated, he didn't want to discuss his relationship with Sarlina in all originality he wanted to keep their relationship a secret but of course he had to pull a bold move and kiss her out in the open and now everyone knew and his delectable little secret was now never more. "No more questions. I got my answer. While dad's in the office, son's watching 'em spray-paint. And what kid wears a mask?" House then smirked at him and pulled out his cell phone and starts dialing Sarlina's phone number. "Hello?" House then smirked once he heard her voice, for some reason she made things a lot lighter once he heard her.

"Hey we're still on the road I need you to tell Foreman to draw a blood, test for mercury poisoning. And for Chase to start heavy-metal chelation while we're waiting for results."

Sarlina then nodded as she smiled against the phone and told the team what House wanted them to do, she had been spending most of her time with them at his office going over certain theories as to why Kyle was getting worse and at the moment they were all hitting road blocks. "Will do mate, how's the road trip?" House then sighed. "Nightmarish, Wilson is still whining and the Vegetable is demanding to play 20 questions in order to find out information for his son." Sarlina then started to laugh.

"Bugger… I'm starting to like this guy more and more."

House then scoffed. "I see how it is you're only with me for my stunningly good looks and hot body huh?" Sarlina then started to laugh once again and slowly shook her head. "Actually it's the cane… it does things to me I just can't explain it." House then smugly smirked against the phone noticing that Gabe and Wilson were listening to him intently. "So what's going on over at the fort things going crazy?" Sarlina sighed and slowly shook her head.

"Tritters, been harping the ducklings but I rounded them up together and we've all been trying to go over what's going to happen. Cameron and Foreman had me out our status though, bugger you never told me how nosey these gits are."

House couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah… sorry about that, how are the ducklings handling the idiot?" Sarlina shrugged as she looked over at Cameron who was still waiting for her orders. "They're holding up, I suppose only time will tell." House then slowly nodded his head and sighed.

"Yeah guess we will… Call me when you find out the results."

Sarlina then nodded her head. "Will do luv, I take it that it's going to be a long night." House then slowly nodded. "Yeah… sorry." Sarlina then smirked against the phone.

"It's fine luv, take yer time find out what's happening and be nice to Wilson the poor bugger risked everything to keep you safe."

House sighed and slowly rolled his eyes. "Yes mom." Sarlina then started to laugh. "Alright luv talk to you later." House then slowly nodded. "You too bye." Sarlina smiled and said bye back and hung up the phone.

As soon as House had shut the phone, he saw Gabe smugly smirking. "Oh she means so much more than what you're letting on." House then glared at him. "Shut up." Gabe then started to laugh.

"Oh come on! You're girlfriend isn't harping at you about how you're not going to be home! And is keeping you're team together while you're gone! And! She had allowed you to take me out of the hospital with complete and utter trust from you and is obviously defending you as well on this issue of yours! Shoot if I were you I'd marry her off the spot!"

House sighed and slowly rolled his eyes up to look at the windshield. "She deserves better than me…" Wilson then scoffed.

"When are you going to realize that she doesn't want anyone else but you. As messed up as that is you're damn lucky you have someone who truly cares that much about you!"

House sighed irritably and slowly rubbed his head from the oncoming headache that was starting to form. "As wonderful as it is that you two are worrying about my love life why don't we concentrate on the more important things."

Meanwhile, Chase was now stuck with Tritter in the Lab, which Tritter had made into a interrogation room. "How many pills does he take a day?" Chase then shrugged his shoulders, trying look as nonchalant and unaffected as he could.

"It's hard to say. Pain levels vary all the time. Could be six, eight... ten."

Tritter then smirked at him. "Ever write any prescriptions for him?" Chase then slowly nods. "Yes." Tritter then arched his brow, his smirk still apparent on his lips.

"Why? Did he tell you to?"

Chase then slowly shrugs his shoulders. "He asked me to" Tritter smiles, then rolls up a chair and takes a seat in front of Chase. "Medicine attracts people who are attracted to power. I know how he hates when he is defied by a patient. I doubt he handles defiance from his staff any better, I almost question if he didn't intimidate that little brunette that is so fond on helping him...

However, that is another story, so now you correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think Dr. House asks for anything. I think he takes it. And I think that you are stuck, lying to the police, to cover up something…" He then shakes his head sympathetically.

"You didn't wanna do."

Chase then just sat there and stared at him coldly furious with the way Tritter was playing this game.

**XXXX**

A couple of hours had gone on by as Night had finally came. House, Wilson and Gabe were now officially in Atlantic City driving around trying to find Gabe's sandwich place.

"We have been up and down St. James like a Monopoly car. It's not here. Giancarlo has left the building."

House said agitatedly, since the whole ride down Gabe has been doing nothing but playing more than 20 questions with him. Gabe sighs and then rests his head on the wheel in disappointment. Then he angrily pounds on wheel, while Wilson sat in the back just observing.

"We can still turn around and go back to Princeton..."

He was then instantly cut off by Gabe who angrily rose his head up. "No! We've come this far, I'm getting the hoagie!" Wilson stared at him astonished by his reaction and waited a moment before he spoke again.

"If your son does have mercury poisoning, there's a good chance he'll respond to the chelation. You might be able to have a few minutes with him before you lapse..."

Gabe then instantly interrupts him again and angrily turns around and glares at him. "Why are you so concerned about me?" Wilson wove his hands up in frustration and finally gives up while House sat there quietly looking at the window, now finally speaking. "Deep inside, Wilson believes if he cares enough, he'll never have to die." Wilson glared at House and decided that he should put his two cents in.

"Your behavior isn't normal."

House then scoffed. "And you would know normal." Wilson sighs and starts to move his hands around animatedly. "What could he have done that you won't forgive after ten years, when this is your last chance?" Gabe sighed looking out the window. "My son is what he is. His mother's side - all drunken losers; he's gone the same way." Wilson then arched his brow.

"House told you that drinking had damaged your son's liver."

Gabe then glared at him. "But you said that!" Wilson then shrugged. "But you didn't hear him say that 'til after we left the hospital. So, why did you leave?" Gabe quietly looks out the window while House gave off his observation. "Maybe your son takes after your side; seizures and an allergy to emotional connections." Gabe then wove his hands wildly not wanting to hear anymore from them. "Okay, okay, okay, enough! We're in Atlantic City, and my time's not up yet. We'll find a hotel with a casino."

Meanwhile, back at PPTH. "How's he holding up?" Sarlina asked as she walked into Kyle's room seeing Foreman and Cameron there. "BP's starting to drop." Sarlina's eyes widened while Foreman rushed to his side.

"O2 stats down to 70."

Sarlina then quickly rushed and grabbed an oxygen mask and placed it over on Kyle's mouth. While Foreman gets a syringe with epinephrine and injects it into Kyle's IV, Cameron then stared at him worriedly. "What're you trying to do? Make him bleed faster?" Sarlina then automatically caught on to what he was doing and looked over at Cameron sharply.

"Check his pulse!"

Cameron automatically did while Foreman injected Kyle. They then checked the monitor, which said HR 126, BP 104/58, SpO2 70, Temp (F) 101. Sarlina's eyes then widened and then quickly looked back at them nervously.

"It's not his liver… It's the heart."

As this was going on, Gabe finally found a hotel and got the nicest suit in the building. House, Wilson and Gabe were all now sitting in the room watching TV while Wilson was ordering room service.

"I understand it's a French chef. But I'm sure he can handle this. Need a twelve-inch Italian roll, Oregano vinegar. No, not Balsamic vinegar. Oregano vinegar."

House then immediately shuts off the TV and stands up in front of Gabe menacingly and starts talking like Hannibal Lector. "Quid pro quo, Clarice." He then goes back to his normal voice. "Game's still on." Gabe then looked up at him curiously. "I thought the answer was mercury poisoning. What other questions would you care about?" Wilson then rolled his eyes as he waited on the phone.

"If you each had one day to live, you'd look for one last meal and House would look for one last answer."

House then holds up his Vicodin bottle and signals that he has only five pills left then dry-swallows one. "Last ten years. How much awareness did you have?" Gabe then shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I knew it wasn't the next day. I knew that, I recognized your voice. How often were you in my room?" House was about to answer until Wilson immediately cuts him off. "No, you're wasting a question. I have a better one." House braces for Wilson's question who automatically asked.

"Why steal my pad? Why put Sarlina through all this mess? If you truly care about her why put her through this hell?"

House rolled his eyes and sarcastically says. "Oh my God, you're right! I'm an addict. Thanks for opening my eyes." Wilson then shook his head. "No, I mean, why my pad? Foreman, Cameron, Sarlina and Chase's pads are just as convenient. But their association with you is involuntary. They're employees and Sarlina is you're girlfriend. I associate with you through choice and any relationship that involves choice, you have to see how far you can push before it breaks…" Realization then finally came to him.

"You want to push her as far as she could until she breaks to the point where she will say she can't be with you anymore. So YOU can prove that you were truly meant to be alone. Because if you can admit that you are happy and have an absolutely beautiful woman who loves you and cares for you then you'd have nothing to complain about, then you're misery is nothing but a waste!"

House then nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders. "This is easy. You ask the questions, answer them and make tasty snacks. Let's go try the casino." Wilson then glared at him.

"And one day, our friendship will break and it'll just prove your theory that relationships are conditional and you don't need human connection or deserve it or whatever goes on in that rat maze of your brain. And I'm telling you one thing if you're that much of an ass to let Sarlina ever go! I'm so taking her out to dinner and treat her the way she deserves to be treated!"

House then groans out of frustration and then looks at Gabe apologetically. "Sorry. If I'd known he was gonna be this annoying, I'd have stolen Dr. Cameron's pad and Dr. Foreman's car. She appreciates my brooding melancholy." Just then, House's phone then started ringing. He then immediately turned it on speakerphone and answered. "House's house of whining. State your complaint." Sarlina then immediately answered.

"Greg… the patients BP had dropped dramatically."

She said a little worried; House sighed and slowly rubbed his head. "Do an echo. Mercury isn't likely to damage the..." He was then cut off by Sarlina. "It didn't. Mercury test was negative." House then slowly shook his head. "Look don't worry, do an Echo and then call me back immediately as soon as you get the results." Sarlina then slowly nodded. "Alright… You guys are ok?" House then nodded. "Yeah we're good I'll talk to you in a bit." Sarlina sighed on the other line and slowly nodded.

"Alright bye Greg."

House then hangs up his phone while Sarlina hangs up hers and tells the team what their next move is. House then slowly looked over at Gabe and Wilson who were looking at him with complete interest and sighs.

"I was wrong. Your son's still dying. I need to go over every relative you ever had again. This time, forget their diseases; just tell me how they died. We don't have time to take turns."

An hour went by as House went over all of this relative while Wilson finally found the restaurant and was now on the phone with them. "Hi, you guys deliver?" He then waits for a minute "Lemme put it this way. If you deliver, there'll be a hundred dollar tip in it for you." They answered yes and he was immediately thrilled. "Excellent!" He then looks over at Gabe.

"Victory!"

Gabe then stared to laugh. "The night is finally going my way. Wilson, toss me a soda." Wilson then picks up a beer can and tosses it at Gabe. Gabe's hand is positioned to catch it, but he doesn't clasp it as it hits his hand. His hand remains open. The can falls to the floor. This event is not lost on any of the three men in the room. Gabe slowly curls his fingers inward to make a fist. House and Wilson exchange a knowing glance.

While this was going on Foreman was now walking down the lobby and saw Tritter walking up to him. "Should we go somewhere to talk?" Tritter asked, Foreman sighed and ignored his question. "House is an ass. But he obviously needs pain medication. How much pain one person feels is not a call the government should be making.

And you harassing Dr. Donovan isn't going to look very good on you're side. She has done nothing wrong and only started working here not to long ago. I think you're harassing her because you know she's close to House and think that if you get to her you'll get to him. But trust me on this it won't work." Tritter then shrugs. "So you think I'm a bureaucrat with a badge, following some arbitrary guideline?" Foreman then pretends to think about it and smug smirks at him.

"Yeah. I do."

Tritter then smirked down at him. "So you're saying I should, just trust him. Do you?" Foreman then shrugged his shoulders. "You're not qualified to make..." Tritter then cuts him off. "I'm not sure you are either." Foreman then stares at him as he continued. "I've been a cop for twenty years. Not a day goes by that someone doesn't try to sell me some self-serving story." Foreman stared at him nonchalantly and shrugs.

"If you had my job, you'd know…. Everybody lies."

**XXXX**

"Think you've run out of relatives. So, it's my turn." House just sat there silently as Gabe asked his question. "Why did you become a doctor?" House then arched his brow at him. "That's the big question? I give you complete license to humiliate me and that's the best you can do. Well, okay. Let's discuss the wonder of the human body." Gabe then shook his head.

"No, no, no. You're a curious guy. You like to figure things out. Why not go into research? Why work with people when you obviously hate people."

Wilson finds the question pertinent and waits for an answer. House sighed irritably and slowly shook his head. "Oedipal fixation. I was seeking my mother's love and she thought that Ben Casey was just the dreamiest." Gabe then glared at him. "All right fine. You don't think you'll need any more answers from me? Give me a hard time." House then looks at Wilson, who is waiting for the answer and decided he may as well relent.

"When I was fourteen, my father was stationed in Japan. I went rock-climbing with this kid from school. He fell, got injured and I had to bring him to the hospital. We came in through the wrong entrance, passed this guy in the hall. It was a janitor. Friend came down with an infection and doctors didn't know what to do. So they brought in the janitor. He was a doctor and a buraku; one of Japan's untouchables. His ancestors had been slaughterers, gravediggers. And this guy knew that he wasn't accepted by the staff, didn't even try, didn't dress well, he didn't pretend to be one of them. The people around that place, they didn't think that he had anything they wanted, except when they needed him. Because he was right; which meant that nothing else mattered, they had to listen to him."

House then finally asked. "What happened on the night of the fire?" Gabe then glared at him but House doesn't care.

"Yeah, sure it's a stressful, emotional question. Suck it up!"

Gabe sighs and finally speaks up. "My wife had taken a sleeping pill and gone to bed. It was Christmas Eve. Kyle popped corn in the fireplace. He managed to knock loose some tinder. Wrapping paper caught on fire. Spread so fast. I got Kyle outta there. When I went back in for..." he then starts to choke up while Wilson stared at him completely shocked.

"You're a disappointment."

Gabe then looks at Wilson surprised, but Wilson doesn't care. "You act as though you don't need anybody. You just blame your son for what happened." Gabe then immediately stands up furiously. "I don't blame him. He was a twelve-year-old boy. You don't blame a kid for an accident" Wilson then scoffed. "Then what are we doing here? Why aren't you with him?" Gabe then started to yell.

"Because it wouldn't matter! I failed to keep my family safe! I couldn't stop the fire, I couldn't save my wife! Now you want me to stick around watching while I fail to save my son?! Thank you so much for waking me up!"

House then stared up at him. "How did your son dislodge the tinder? " Gabe chuckles wryly and sits down, his face buried in his hands. Then, as if to humor the crazy doc, he replies. "He dropped the popcorn tray. He had been complaining it was too heavy. I should have listened." House then immediately figured it out.

"Ragged Red Fiber. It's an inherited condition. Dropping things, muscle weakness, poor night-vision. These people seem uncoordinated and accident-prone. Careless. It's transmitted in mitochondrial DNA, so it only passes through the mother. Your wife's family weren't drunks, they were sick."

Wilson then immediately says. "It wouldn't have affected his liver" House then looked over at Wilson as he rests his chin on his cane. "The kid is a drunk. Thinks that he killed his mother and turned his father into a vegetable. I might have a few shots myself." He then pulls out his phone and calls Sarlina. "Hello?" House then immediately spoke up. "Sar, Test his DNA for Ragged Red Fiber." Sarlina arched her brow and then looked over at the team and gave them House's order, but Foreman then quickly shook his head while she puts her phone on speakerphone.

"It's not gonna..."

House then cuts Foreman off automatically hearing him on the other line. "Here's a thought. Why don't we not assume that the test is negative 'til we actually do it." Sarlina frowned and then softly spoke into the phone. "Greg… Kyle has severe cardiomyopathy. He's an alcoholic and has no shot of a transplant. So no matter what we do he's going to die anyways." House sat there as she allows out a soft sigh. "Honey I'm sorry." House then slowly nodded.

"I call you later."

Sarlina frowned on the other line starting to get worried. "Greg… please be careful." She said softly having an idea what's going on, House sighed and buried his face into his hands. "Don't worry Baby… I will. I'll call you when I'm on my way home." Sarlina then slowly nodded. "Alright sweetheart bye." House then nodded. "Bye." House then slowly shuts his phone and looks up at Gabe apologetically. The hoagie had finally came but no one is eating it. It's raining outside and thunder can be heard.

Wilson sits morosely on the couch, while House paces the room. Gabe peers out the window at the view. And finally decided to come up with his decision. "I want to give Kyle my heart." House then stops pacing. As he and Wilson look at Gabe. Gabe then faces them and speaks.

"This thing, whatever it is. You said he gets it from the mother. My heart's fine."

Wilson then immediately spoke up trying to talk some sense into him. "And it could go on being fine for the rest of your life." House then shrugged. "Yeah. 'S not like he's gonna do anything with it." Wilson then finally stood up. "Well, you woke him up once. Maybe, someone will come up with some other answer. We've both seen breakthroughs no one expected." He then looks over at Gabe. "And Ragged Red Fiber's treatable, but not curable. Even if he gets your heart, there's no guarantee." Gabe then slowly shrugged his shoulders not caring anymore.

"He's my kid."

He then looked over at House. "It's just like you said, if you were in that position you'd do anything to find out what's causing that loved one their pain… well this is my way of fixing the problem and helping my son." House sighed and slowly opened up his phone and called Cuddy, he decided that he has placed Sarlina under enough stress for one day and figured he should give her a break. Cuddy then instantly answered her phone and when House told her what Gabe wanted to do she became furious.

"No! Did you really expect a different answer?"

House then sighed. "We have arranged transplants before when a patient is near death." Cuddy then immediately said. "Except he isn't near death. He's saying 'Kill me and cut out my heart'. Are you out of your mind?" House then slowly shook his head. "Fine. I'll think of something else." Cuddy then slowly frowned against the phone. "I'm sorry." House then nodded and then shuts his phone; he then looked up at Wilson sternly now making his final decision.

"Wilson, get out."

Wilson automatically figured out what he was going to do and firmly said. "No." House then glared up at him. "You've lied to the cops enough for me. Maybe I don't wanna push this 'til it breaks. And I do NOT want you to tell Sarlina about this you understand?" Wilson stared at him for a moment until House finally admitted.

"She does mean more to me than anyone would think… I don't want to break what I have with her I want to see how far we'll really go."

Wilson seems to understand. He then looks at Gabe and slowly walks out, taking his jacket and House's cane as he goes and then closes the door behind him. House waits till Wilson is gone. In a somber tone, he speaks to Gabe.

"Pills are the simplest. Hanging has less chance of damaging the heart."

Gabe then slowly nodded thinking everything over. "I'm okay with pain." House slowly nods, fidgeting with his hands. "Strangulation's better than breaking your neck. Which means this'll be slow." Gabe softly sighed as he bows his head. "I wouldn't get to see him even if we got in a car right now and broke the speed limit, driving back, would I?" House then gently shook his head. "No." Gabe then slowly nods. "Tell him... I don't know what to tell him. Think it's my turn to ask a question, isn't it?" House then arched his brow at him.

"I don't think so. 'Cause you've just asked me that thing about the speed limit."

Gabe gives him a look that says humor me and House finally answers him. "What do you wanna know?" Gabe then shrugged. "If you could hear on thing from your father, what would it be?" House sighed; the last thing he wanted to talk about was his father. "It wouldn't help you." Gabe then looked at him pleadingly.

"Try me."

House then slowly looked up at him and finally answered him. "I'd want him to say, "You were right. You did the right thing" Gabe then slowly smiled at him. "Yeah, it doesn't help" House then chuckles and looks at Gabe, the smile disappearing slowly. Gabe looks solemnly at House.

House then finally got up and limped out of the room giving Gabe one last nod as he closed the door behind him and sat down against the wall, Wilson then finally came walking down the hall with House's cane in his hand, House looked at him curiously but Wilson explained why he had the cane.

"Alibi."

House then slowly nodded. "I figured. You know I never wanted to go home as badly as I do and just lay there with someone laying right next to me…" He then looked up at Wilson in a forelorning matter.

"I don't want to loose her."

Wilson gave him a sad smile and gently nodded his head. "You won't." They waited silence until an ominous thud was heard from inside the room. They then both looked at each other, sadly and knew what they had to do…

**XXXX**

The operation went well and House ended up telling Kyle the same line he told Gabe that he'd love to hear his father say to him.

And as soon as he debriefed with his team, who told him that Sarlina held up wonderfully. When House asked where she was, Foreman told him that Cuddy sent her home after an extremely long day of work.

They also ended up telling him that Tritter had been interrogating all of them and that Sarlina had made it a point to keep the team together while Tritter was trying to intimidate them all. House couldn't help but smirk as he drove back home thinking over all of the things that his team had told him when he got back.

As soon as he pulled up to his apartment it had to have been about 4:30 in the morning. He slowly turned his car off, and then pulled out his cane and limped out of the car and into his apartment.

As soon as he walked in he saw all the a lights turned off except one that she must've left on for him so he wouldn't bump into anything, he then slowly walked further into his apartment as he quietly closes his door. He then ended up seeing Sarlina curled up on the couch with a pillow under her head a throw placed over her body.

House couldn't help but smirk noticing that she was waiting up for him, he then slowly limped over towards her and gently placed some of her hair behind her ear, Sarlina then instantly woke up from this interaction and groggily looked up at him. "Hey…" She said softly as she stretched and gently rose up from the couch.

"You're home."

She said giving him a soft smile, House smiled down at her, then sat down beside her, and pulled her to sit on his lap. "Why did you wait up for me?" He asked, as Sarlina rested her head on his shoulder, Sarlina shrugged as she gently started to fall back into sleep again. "I wanted to know how it went, and I wanted to make sure you got home ok." House smirked at her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her keeping her very close to him. "Kyle got a new heart; His father gave it up for him so he could live." Sarlina slowly moved away and looked up at him. "Guess he really did care after all." House then slowly nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Sarlina looked up at him and gave him a small smirk. "Aren't you all questioned out?" House slowly smirked at her as he leaned up and kissed her temple. "If I had asked you to marry me when I was at you're wedding what would you have said." Sarlina stared at him a little incredulously. "…What?" House sighed and slowly looked away from her.

"At you're wedding what would you have said if I asked you to marry me right there and then? Would you have said yes or no?"

Sarlina stared at him bewildered, this was so not her Greg she was used to him being completely closed off but for some reason he felt that he needed to hear the answers instead of just believing what he wanted to believed and in a way, this side of his kinda shocked her. She had to think over his question, at the time he was with Stacey and thought that he was madly and utterly in love with her. But could he have possibly at that time in their lives wanted to be with her instead? She didn't know Greg was always a mystery to her… even though she claimed to know him so well there were still parts of him that completely surprised her and right now was one of those moments.

"If you had asked me to marry you at that time of our lives… I probably would have said yes."

House's eyes widened from her answer, he was so sure she would have said no but her answer took him by complete surprise. "So… we could've been married by now and probably have a couple of kids." Sarlina then started to laugh. "Greg what's going on? You've been talking a lot about these kind of things lately you're usually not like this." House sighed and slowly looked up at her.

"I just don't want to loose a good thing… And I know there will be a time that you will want to walk out on me, I'm not good for anything. I'll probably ignore you, get caught up in my work, even may hurt you by saying something stupid… but I'm selfish and I'm stubborn and… I don't want to bend you to the point where you'll break and go and leave, So… if I offered you something to make sure you'll stay and don't end up like Stacey where she's married and happy with some other guy. Then you'll be mine, I'll get to keep you and you won't go away."

Sarlina couldn't help but smile up at him and lean in to give him a soft, warm kiss. They stayed like that for a couple of moments and then she was the one to break apart from him.

"Greg honey… I'm not going anywhere. And even though I think it's great that you want to make sure that I'm not going to walk out on you and this is you're idea of doing so, I… I'll be honest luv I want to take this slow. I don't want any speed bumps or shoulda coulda woulda's if this is the road you want to take, let's take this slow let's do it right."

House looked at her somewhat relieved as she gently cupped his cheek. "Twice in one day you turned me down you realized that?" He said cheekily as a smile had spread on his lips, Sarlina then started to laugh and gently pecked his lips. "And I remember you saying that I had lost my chance last time." House then shrugged.

"Figured that I'd try again and yet again I was turned down. I'm starting to really wonder if you are only with me for my charming good looks and massively, HUGE, Penetratingly, marvelous… Personality." Sarlina stared at him for a moment and then started to laugh. "Come on you old sod, Let's get you to bed I'm exhausted and I'm sure you are too. Let's get some sleep."

House nodded thrilled with her option and then allowed her to gently rise up and help pull him up to his feet. As soon as he was officially standing he then wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her… Sarlina was surprised at first from his intimacy and couldn't help but smile as she hugged him closer to her.

They stood there for a couple of moments, no words were needed said, there was a complete understand as to what was just said to both of them and a deep appreciation to each other's needs. House and Sarlina then slowly walked into his bedroom and then got ready for the night.

As soon as House walked out the bathroom and had his pajama's on he then walked closer to the bed and saw Sarlina fast asleep. House couldn't help but grin down at her as he slowly sat down on his bed and then pulled the covers over him, he then gently pulled her closer to him so he could feel her against him. To know that she was there and that she was never going to leave him. Sure, this was completely out of his element and normally he'd throw any thoughts of this away in a minute but.

Tonight was a bit of a revelation. He wanted to make sure and guarantee that she wasn't going anywhere and it finally dawned on him that if she ever had decided to leave that it would hurt him even more than it did when Stacey left and that is was terrified him even more.

**Well here's the Seventh chapter, Let me know what you guys think... **

**Reviews are deeply appreciated, they really motivate me to continue writing this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Timeless**

**House/OC**

**Summary:** This is a story about a woman who was apart of House's past, she comes to work at PPTH and learns so much more than what she thought to believe… Will House be happy to see her or will he be furious that she's apart of his life again? This takes place in Seasons 3 & 4.

**P.S**. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! I really do deeply appreciate them and I'm so happy that you all are enjoying my story! I promise the next chapter will be up really soon. :)

**Ch.**** 8**

**3 Weeks Later:**

~Length of Time without Vicoden…

~Length of Time since Tritter had last came to visit…

~Length of Time since House and Sarlina's Relationship had grown even further…

As the sun shined through the blinds that morning, Sarlina slowly woke feeling House's arms wrapped around her waist, her back pressed tightly up against his chest. Sarlina couldn't help but smile at the fact that in his sleep it was almost like he allowed everything go, all his inhibitions, all his walls seemed to have just diminish. She then gently tried to pull out of his hold so she can go take a shower but then she felt those two strong arms pull her back against him.

"Oh no you don't."

He said groggily still somewhat asleep as he tightened his hold on her. Sarlina then started to laugh as she gently twisted her body around so she could face him.

As soon as she did she saw him sleepily open his eyes and give her a small smile, Sarlina couldn't help but widen her grin even more and slowly leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Good morning." She whispered, House smirked at her and then nuzzled his face into her neck and allowed out a long sigh.

"Are you nuts? It's way to early for good mornings, it's…"

He then leaned up over her and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. "Oh God… it's way, way, way to early." He groaned as he leaned back down and hugged her to him. "But Honey I have to go to work…" she whined, as he started to kiss her forehead and slowly shook his head.

"You're not going anywhere, you are going to just lay in this bed with me and just…"

House then instantly stopped speaking and just stared at her, Sarlina arched her brow at House starting to grow concern by the stricken look on his face.

"Greg… what's wrong?"

House didn't answer her, he then quickly pulled out of Sarlina's hold and immediately limped towards the bathroom and collapsed down onto the floor and started to throw up into the toilet. Sarlina then quickly rushed over to him as House continued to throw up.

"Honey what's wrong? What's the matter?"

She said soothingly, as she kneeled down and started to rub his back. House immediately started involuntarily shaking as he continued to empty the contents of his stomach.

"Greg… it's ok sweetheart, it's ok."

She whispered, as House finally stopped and then rested his head over his arm that was leaning against the toilet seat.

"Son of a bitch!"

He growled, as he slammed his fist against the tile and roughly pushed Sarlina away. Sarlina gasped as she fell backwards onto the tile as House heavily breathed, clenching his fist and closed his eyes tightly as sweat was dripping down his forehead.

Sarlina stared at him worriedly as the withdrawal was searing through him, she then finally felt wetness rolling down her cheeks and realized that she was crying.

Sarlina then gently tried to lean up to touch his shoulder but then he roughly pushed it away, his eyes completely bloodshot as he slowly sniffed his nose, his stomach still churning.

"Don't… just don't."

He said grimly slow, Sarlina then frowned and slowly nodded her head as she gently rose up from the floor and walked over to the kitchen while House hung his head back down onto his arm. As Sarlina slowly walked towards the kitchen she thought over how things were going the past three weeks.

Things for Greg were growing seriously hard for him, his withdrawal was taking over his body completely and as soon as he was completely cut off from the Vicoden, he was crueler and less cognate at work, his team, nor she barely recognized him. Tritter hadn't made an appearance in person but he had made his appearance in freezing Chase, Cameron and Foreman's accounts for investigation.

In addition, Cuddy and Wilson were beyond stressed out, the lawyer promised that he was going to try to reinstate Chase, Cameron, Foreman and Wilson's account back.

And since they all didn't have enough money to buy groceries or food for themselves, Sarlina offered on making them meals for them and bringing them to work with her.

House barely ate, he couldn't… the withdrawal was ripping him apart and there were moments where he would go back to how he usually was and it confused her deeply and made her wonder if he possibly had a secret stash hidden from her.

Sarlina then gently walked up towards the cabinet, pulled out a glass, and filled it with water. She then pulled out bottle of Advil, poured two tablets into her palm, and then walked back over to the bathroom to see House still sitting at the same position that he was. She then gently kneeled down next to him and softly said his name.

"Greg…"

House slow looked up at her and saw the Advil in her hand and then slowly took it and the glass of water and downed the pills dry and then took a sip out of the glass of water, Sarlina stared at him intently as she slowly ran her fingers through his hair.

"Better?"

She asked softly giving him a small smile as her hand slowly moved down to his cheek, House stared at her intently and then slowly nuzzled his face into her palm and softly kissed it.

Sarlina's tears then started to roll down her cheeks once again, and once House caught notice of then he then immediately leaned up, wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly to him.

"I'm sorry… Baby I'm so sorry."

He whispered as he kissed her hair, Sarlina smiled and then slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. "It's ok…" She whispered. "We'll get through this ok?" she said softly, House allowed out a shallow sigh as he buried his face into her hair.

"The pain… it's… it's unbearable."

He said slowly, hating himself for sounding so weak, Sarlina softly smiled and then shifted him to lay his head down on her lap. "I know sweetheart…" She said softly a she ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's hard, and I wish I could take that pain away, I wish I could take it all away."

House slowly smiled, he couldn't believe that she was so willing to help him, to be with him when all this time he was being nothing but hurtful and cruel to her.

However, she just stayed… He knew how lucky he was to have her, and it made him become even more attached to her and that is what scared him.

He didn't know how to react to this sort of situation, he was used to fighting and pushing the people he cares for away so they wouldn't have to suffer and usually they would just up and leave… But not her. No, she never left if anything she came back and helped him out of the haze and she took everything he threw at her but yet… she was still here.

Through all the chaos with Tritter, and with everything she has learned about his addiction and what he had done to Wilson and everything he has been putting his team and Cuddy through. She was determined to be there, and even though she has seen him at his complete worst it never seemed to faze her and that is when he made the decision that he was never going to ever let her go.

His thoughts were then instantly cut off when he heard her voice.

"Are you ok enough to take a shower luv?"

His dark hair girl asked, House thought about it for a moment and realized that he really should clean himself up.

"Yeah… I think I'm good now."

Sarlina smiled down at him, her fingers still running through his hair. "Need help?" House couldn't help himself, he then slowly smirked up at her and shrugged.

"Does that involve you getting naked with me and washing me till I'm squeaky clean?"

He asked with a Cheshire smile on his lips, Sarlina then started to laugh as she and House slowly rose up from the tile.

"I think this is something you can handle yourself pet."

She grinned; House sighed and slowly shook his head. "You do realize that this is the longest I've ever gone without bedding the girl I am with, right? You should be amazed." Sarlina started to laugh, noticing that the color in his face is starting to come back into his pale face.

"Oh I am, but there is one thing different from me compared to all the girls you have bedded in the past."

House then arched his brow at her and smirked. "And what would that be?" Sarlina smirked at him, then slowly leaned up towards him, and gently kissed his forehead. "They all left… but me? I'm not going anywhere." House then smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"No… you're not, that is why I'm planning on keeping you for a very long, long time."

Sarlina then started to laugh. "Well good because you're not getting rid of me mate, yer stuck with me." House then shrugged. "Somehow that doesn't bother me." Sarlina rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him.

"Alright mate you go get yerself a shower and I'm going to make us some breakfast."

House then slowly nodded, as he weakly rose up to his feet, with Sarlina's help, and as she gave him one more kiss on the cheek, she then left him to do his thing. House allowed out a long sigh, he was starting to fall more and more for her and it terrified him.

House wasn't used to falling this crazy this fast, and he wasn't lying to her usually if she was anyone else he would've slept with her already and throw her off to the wayside but not her…

For some reason why he didn't know why he was so determined to keep this all light and proper but he knew that Sarlina wasn't that kind of girl, she never was.

Maybe that is why he didn't want to rush things with her, because he knew if he did then she wouldn't be here anymore and that is the last thing he had ever wanted and that is the last thing he will allow to happen.

**Reviews are deeply appreciated, they really motivate me to continue writing this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Timeless**

**House/OC**

**Summary:** This is a story about a woman who was apart of House's past, she comes to work at PPTH and learns so much more than what she thought to believe… Will House be happy to see her or will he be furious that she's apart of his life again? This takes place in Seasons 3 & 4.

**P.S**. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! I really do deeply appreciate them and I'm so happy that you all are enjoying my story! I promise the next chapter will be up really soon. :)

**Warning:** Chapter Contains dark content. In this Chapter we're going to see what really had happened to Sarlina in the past.

**Ch.**** 9**

A half an hour later, House was now limping out of the shower when he heard Sarlina clanging some pans around in the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile as he dried himself off with his towel and then wrapped the wet cloth around his waist as he limped out of his bathroom to his room.

He then slowly limped over to his dresser and he accidentally tripped on a board that was sticking out from the floor. He quickly regained his balance and looked down to see the area rug that was covering it was slightly pushed over.

He allowed out a long sigh as the familiar numbing pain was searing through his leg, he knew that all the massages in the world wouldn't make his leg any better and even though Sarlina was desperately trying to help him through this he knew that it was futile. He then slowly kneeled down to the ground, his one hand on the bed to balance him as he slowly sunk down onto the floor…

He allowed out a shallow breath as he placed his hand on top of the piece of floor board that was sticking out and slowly pulled it upwards casing it to move to show a huge hole carrying a small brown box, he then leaned over and pulled out the small box and placed it on his lap.

As he quietly moved the loose floorboard back down, he then placed all of his attention to the throbbing pain in his leg and subconsciously massaged it trying to veer the pain away. House then allowed out another shallow breath as he slowly looked down at the box and then gently opened it to show a small glass vial with and a 3 mL syringe laying right next to it. He then slowly stared at the medication, the liquid literally calling his name, telling him to just place that needle in and pull the plunger to allow that sweet medicine to swim through the barrel.

The voices were so delicious in his mind, the constant yammering it was giving him… the throbbing getting worse, making it practically unbearable, he knew he shouldn't but that didn't mean he didn't. House then slowly picks up the needle and uncaps it with his teeth, he then pulls the vial out and tips it upside down and sticks the needle in and pulls the plunger back allowing the morphine to come barreling down into the plastic barrel.

Once he pulled the right amount of dosage he then flicked the barrel to get the air bubbles out and then pulled out the rubber tourniquet and tied it tightly onto his arm, pulling part of it with his teeth and tying it. House then slowly pumped his fist a couple of times causing his vein to pop out, as he palpated the vein a couple of times with his fore finger, he then allowed out a long sigh and stuck the needle into his vein and pushed the plunger down allowing the morphine to swim through his veins.

Once all of the morphine was in he then slowly pulled the needle out and placed it down in the box and yanked off the tourniquet and squeezed his fist a couple of times and allowed out a relieved smirk, knowing the medication was now acting rapidly fast and the throbbing pain was slowly diminishing.

He then quickly placed the vial back in the box, placed it back into the hole in the floor, pulled over the loose floorboard over the hole fitting perfectly, and then pushed the carpet over it to hide it. He then slowly pulled himself upwards, the towel still wrapped tightly against his waist as he now was on his feet and then pulled open his drawer and picked out the clothes he was going to wear for the day.

Once he was finished changing he then slowly limped out of his bedroom to see Sarlina busily making French toast for him and her. He couldn't help but smirk once his eyes laid eyes on her. She was in a tight white tank top, her long dark hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and she was wearing her Capri sweats that were resting perfectly on her hips, showing off a little bit of the small of her back as she was busily flipping the French toast.

House then quietly limped towards her as she was softly humming to herself, as she was busily placing the French toast on the plates; she then instantly felt two large hands resting on her sides. Sarlina jumped a bit when she felt his warm palms on her skin and his lips slowly kissing her neck as he pulled her back tightly against his chest.

She softly gasped, as he now wrapped his arms around her waist, he trailed his lips up from her neck to the shell of her ear, kissing and gently licking and nipping her earlobe as he whispered in a very possessive tone.

"Mine…"

He said in a low, deep growl. Sarlina then started to laugh as she turned off the stove and then slowly turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him closer to her. "Are you feeling better?" She asked concern evident in her eyes. House smirked down at her; he didn't plan on telling her that he just shot himself up with morphine, mainly because he was so amazed that she was so proud of him for literally trying to get through this situation.

He didn't have the heart to tell her that he just cheated… the last person other than Wilson he ever wanted to hate him was her, and he was damn well determined to make sure that would never happen.

"Much…"

He then looked over at the plate and grinned when he saw that she had made him extra, Sarlina then softly grinned up at him and leaned up onto her tiptoes and gave him a soft warm kiss. "

See baby, it's only going to get better…"

She whispered against his lips, House smiled down at her feeling worse that he was pulling the wool over her eyes and then slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah… only better."

**XXXX**

After Sarlina and House finished their breakfast, Sarlina then quickly ran into the shower and got herself ready for work. Once she was ready her and House hopped into his car and drove over to the hospital.

As soon as Sarlina and House stepped into the hospital, Cuddy immediately met up with them and told House that he had clinic hours that he needed to complete. House then allowed out an irritated sigh, and then looked over at Sarlina.

"Isn't there something you can do about this?"

Sarlina then started to laugh and gently shook her head.

"Don't feel bad mate I have clinic hours I have to complete too."

House sighed and then looked over at Cuddy.

"Oh come on! You're making her do them too?! I thought she was supposed to be your little assistant helping you make the big decisions."

Sarlina then glared at him.

"Hey! What are you trying to imply!?"

House then smirked over at her.

"No offense sweetie, you're still a good doctor but Cuddy views you as more as a moderator to make sure that I'm a good boy."

Sarlina arched her brow at House and then looked over at Cuddy. "I'm the moderator?" Cuddy then looked over at her astonished and quickly shook her head. "No! I hired you because I needed a head of the Hematology department reinstated, and also because I have known you for a long time and can trust you." Sarlina then shrugged nonchalantly and then looked back at House.

"That works for me."

She smirked; House rolled his eyes and then looked over at Cuddy. "Doesn't matter what you say, do or threaten. I will find a way out." Cuddy then glared at him. "How can we make this more interesting for you?" House then shrugged. "How can we make the sky green? How can we make the tall short? You cannot make the uninteresting, interesting." Sarlina then smirked over at him. "I'll pay you ten dollars for every patient you diagnose without touching." House then smirked over at her.

"Afraid that I might lose interest?"

Sarlina then started to laugh and gently shake her head. "Afraid? You should be the one whose afraid luv I'm working with the hot EMT's today." House then instantly frowned and glared over at Cuddy.

"Well I knew you always had a thing for me but I didn't know you'd stoop that low, I do have to say though that it's really poor form on you're part… knowing that this one is head over heels for me."

He said sarcastically, Cuddy rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms. "You'll pay me ten dollars for everyone you have to touch. Plus I didn't station Sarlina there she stationed herself there to run the new lab techs and to get to know the staff better." House then quickly looked over at Sarlina who was giving him a sheepish smile and then looked down at her watch.

"Bugger is that the time!? Really would love to stay and chat but there's sick people to see, people to heal… Ya know the drill."

House arched his brow at her, and was about to say something until Sarlina quickly moved up next to him then gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Sorry luv gotta go; I'll see you at lunch."

She smirked and then quickly walked away, Cuddy started to laugh as House watched her walk away dumbstruck. "Oh she is good." House sighed and allowed out a small smirk.

"Oh she is… but her power will soon dwindle down and eventually I'll figure out her weakness and then her power will be Mine! Mine I say! Mwuahahaha!"

He said dramatically and then immediately limped away from Cuddy to do his hours.

As House went through plenty of patients, who had the same old complaint about having STD's he finally had came into contact with one who really did have one. He was now sitting across a very frail, scared looking girl who had blonde hair and blue eyes, her arms were subconsciously wrapped around herself as House was now sitting at his stool looking over her test results.

"And you've never seen an after-school special? How do you get to your age and not know about condoms?"

The girl slowly looked up at him, no emotion shown on her face whatsoever. "I have an STD?" House then shrugged as he placed her chart down. "Yeah! You're actually the first one today. Lucky day. Not for you, but gotta feel good for everyone else." Eve then drops her head and breaks down, sobbing loudly. House sighs and turns around. "It's Chlamydia. As bad news goes, 's about the best." That doesn't seem to reassure her and continues weeping quietly, causing House to roll his eyes.

"Oh, settle down. It's treatable. It's actually curable."

That had caused no effect. She seems to be getting even more worked up. House then puts a couple of pills in a plastic cup not knowing how to handle the crying woman. "All you have to do is take these pills..." He holds the plastic cup in front of her. Suddenly, she lashes out, almost savagely, knocking the cup and pills out of House's hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

She yelled and glares at him. House looks at her and understands, flashbacks searing through his mind of the past. "Oh God." He said quietly, Eve then bows her head and House then quickly rises up from his seat and limps out of the room immediately.

He then ends up seeing Sarlina and Cuddy going over some charts and quickly limped up to them and then subconsciously places his hand on Sarlina's shoulder, she and Cuddy then slowly turn around to face him and see a look of seriousness morphing his face. "I need someone to cover a patient." Sarlina then looked at him worriedly, confused by his behavior.

"Greg what's wrong?"

Cuddy sighed irritably and glared at him. "House, you're committed to..." House then glares at her and instantly cuts her off. "She was raped… Think I'm the right doctor for her?" Sarlina's jaw dropped, as Cuddy sighed. "Fine… we'll reassign her." She then looks over at Sarlina. "Can you take care of this patient?" Sarlina frowned at Cuddy and was about to say something until House spoke up.

"Get another Doctor."

Cuddy then glared at him. "Sarlina is more than capable of…" House then cuts her off again. "I don't care get another damn doctor!" Sarlina then quickly looked over at House, seeing several mixed emotions searing through him and then gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Honey… It's ok."

House then quickly looked back at her. "It's not. There are plenty of doctors who could…" Sarlina then cuts him off.

"Greg… it's ok."

She said sincerely, House stared down at her for a second and sighed, little did Cuddy know was there was an unspoken conversation between the two of them and as she watched Sarlina walk away from him she could feel the incredible tenseness coming off of House as he watched her walk into the room.

Cuddy then gently looks back at him confused. "What was that about?" House sighed and glared over at her. "None of your damn business." He growled and then limped over closer to Eve's room for just incase.

Meanwhile, Sarlina was now walking into Eve's room and gave her a small smile. "Good Afternoon I'm Dr. Donovan." Eve then slowly looked up at her. "Where's Dr. House?" Sarlina looked over at Eve and gave her a warm smile as she picked up her chart and sat down on the stool. "He unfortunately had an emergency and asked to cover you for him." Eve frowned and then gently bowed her head.

"I didn't mean to upset Dr. House."

Sarlina sadly smiled at the young girl and then moved her stool up closer to her. "He knows that luv… But in all honesty he felt that you'd like to be taken care by someone who would have a better understanding." Eve then sighed and slowly looked away from Sarlina. "I'd like to keep being treated by him." Sarlina smirked at Eve and gently tilted her head to the side to be able to look into her face. "May I ask why?" Eve then shrugged.

"Just do."

Sarlina then slowly nodded. "It's understandable luv… However maybe just being treated by a someone who specializes will help…" Eve then cuts her off. "I'm fine." Sarlina then gently nodes again, just itching to talk to this girl, to actually get through. "You told Dr. House it's been less than a week. You haven't told anyone other than him. Emotionally, you're still..." Eve then glares at Sarlina and instantly gets frustrated and cuts her off.

"You know what I'm dealing with? You know what I'm going through?"

Sarlina stared at her wide-eyed and then gently bowed her head, her own memories flashing before her eyes as she stared at this girl. She then gently bowed her head to not show Eve the tears that were threatening to come out and slowly shaking her head. "Darling… I'm not suggesting either one of us be your doctor. Dr. Stone is a psychiatri..." Eve irritably sighed. "If Dr. House is too busy, I could wait." She said resolutely, Sarlina then gently nodded and rose up from her seat.

"I will notify Dr. House."

She said softly, knowing this won't be the last time they speak again. Sarlina then gently walked out of the room and up to House who was waiting for her, he saw the look of sadness morph over into her eyes and then quickly limped over to her and hugged her to him.

Cuddy watched this intently as Sarlina literally gripped his shirt hugging him closer to him; she then gently pulled away from him and looked up straight into his eyes. House then stared down at her knowing what was going through her mind and sighed.

"I Knew this was a bad idea…"

He said softly, Sarlina then gently shook her head and slowly pulled out of his hold. "No… no I'm ok, um… She wants you to be here doctor." House then groaned out of frustration. "Tell her I refuse." Sarlina then gently shook her head and placed her hand over her eyes.

"Greg… please just do it."

House sighed irritably and started to limp towards her room, but not before he turned over to her and giving her a serious look.

"Stay here."

Sarlina slowly nodded as she crossed her arms over herself and watched him walk into the room.

As House walked into the room, he saw Eve leaning against the wall watching him intently as he moved to sit down at the familiar stool. "Why do you want me?" Eve then slowly shook her head as she crossed her arms. "I don't know." House sighs and then shrugs his shoulders. "I don't wanna treat you." Eve then frowns. "You're just saying that so I'll see the psychiatrist." House then nodded.

"True. 'Cept for the word 'Just'. I'm saying, I don't wanna treat you so you'll see the psychiatrist and because I don't wanna treat you."

She then walks forward and leans on the table, looking directly at him. "Why don't you wanna treat me anymore?" House then shrugged his shoulders. "I never wanted to treat you. Fact that you were raped…" He then sighs.

"Holds no interest for me. It's nothing personal. There's nothing to treat. You're physically healthy."

There was that reason, plus the other that was now leering through his and Sarlina's head… That was something he definitely didn't want to go back to again, Eve then purses her lips.

"Okay. "

House then nods and gets up to leave. "But I want you to be my doctor." She said persistently, House then turns and glares at her. "Why?" Eve then shakes her head. "I don't know." House then sighs irritably.

"You gotta have a reason. Everything has a reason."

Eve then sighs. "I trust you." House then smirks at her. "Ah, see, that's a bad reason. 'Cause I'll lie to you. I'll tell you anything just to get you out of here." Eve then gently looks up at him and frowns. "I don't care. I wanna talk to you." House then lowers his head and moves towards her.

"Look, you were raped. All control was taken away from you. You're trying to find that control again. You want me because I don't want you."

Eve then suddenly became ticked off. "I'm raping you?" House then shrugged. "In a very non-invasive, more annoying than trauma..." Eve then started to yell at him. "Get the hell out of here!" House nodded looking at her seriously, as he limped towards the door.

"I'll send in Dr. Stone."

He said quietly and then limped out of the room; House then quickly looked around for Sarlina and noticed that she was no longer waiting for him. He allowed out an irritated sigh, figuring that Cuddy wanted to stick her nose into Sarlina's business. He then limped over to the nurse's station, picked up a chart, and walked over to the room.

After 10 minutes later, he then limped back out of the room even more irritated than he was and limped back over to the nurse's station and placed the chart back down and looked over at the nurse. "Make a note. Drug-seeking behavior." The nurse nodded, while Cuddy approached him.

"Morphine?"

She asked, House looked over at her and shook his head. "No! Anal-digital stimulation." Cuddy arched her brow at him, but he ignored it and looked back over to Eve's room to see her talking to Dr. Stone. "How long has Stone been in with her?" Cuddy then smirked over at him. "Are you concerned?" House then shook his head. "You know how many people get raped everyday?" He said nonchalantly trying to pull off anything that would lead on to Cuddy about his true emotions to rape. "So it's common, therefore boring." Cuddy muttered irritably, House then looks over at her. "We were to care for every person suffering on the planet, life would shut down." Cuddy then shrugged. "How 'bout just the ones we meet? Speaking of which what was going on with you and Sarlina when she walked out of that room?" House then glared over at her.

"So rape victims deserve our sympathy more than the other people? Yeah… Ok, and also I told you it's none of your damn business about what happened with her and me. I don't want to go over this again and where the hell is she by the way?"

Cuddy frowned at him and slowly crossed her arms, never in her life has she seen him be this way, it was almost shocking to her that he was being somewhat hostile to her about this situation. "I sent her back to the ER, she seemed a little tense and I figured if she would just get away for a bit maybe that would help her… also your solution is not to give a damn about any of them? How do you do that? How do you take that theory and put it in practice? You met her..." House then instantly cuts her off.

"Yeah and she'll survive! They always do."

He said irritably as he limped off to ER, he saw Sarlina talking to one of the patients and gently squeeze their hand and giving them a reassuring smile as she started to walk away from them, she was now walking up towards his way and finally looked up to see him standing there waiting for her. House gave her a small smile, which she returned back to him and then walked over to the station and dropped off her chart. House then limped over to her and gave her a serious look.

"How are you holding up?"

He asked, as he placed his hand on her shoulder, Sarlina shrugged… not being able to look at him and gently shook her head. "I'm fine luv, I mean this stuff happens all the time right?" She asked as she looked up at him, House sighed and slowly took her hand and started to limp along side of her back to the clinic.

"It shouldn't. No one deserves to be put into this situation."

Sarlina then slowly nodded. "It shouldn't… but it happens. That's why we need to be there for the ones who have been in that situation." House then slowly nodded. "Sometimes it's harder than others." Sarlina then started to laugh as then were now back to the old destination where all of this started.

"I know it is luv, but just know that you're a lot more of a pro at this than you think."

House slowly smirked at her, but it then instantly went away. "I wish I wasn't." Sarlina then started to laugh.

"We wish for a lot of things…"

House sighed and was about to say something until they both heard Dr. Stone shout. "I need a crash cart! Stat!" Sarlina and House then quickly looked back at each other and rushed over to room, as the nurses grabbed the crash cart.

As soon as they entered the room, Eve was is foaming at the mouth and was unconscious, yet convulsing. Sarlina then quickly kneels down beside her, while House enters behind her. "What happened?" Dr. Stone then looked over at him.

"Pills. Benzos. We need to get her stomach pumped."

Sarlina then started to shout to the team. "Breastplate sounds shallow." House then glared at Dr. Stone. "What did you say to her?" Dr. Stone then looked at him defensively. "Nothing that would make her want to..." Sarlina then cuts her off. "Heartbeat's irregular!" House then gritted his teeth. "What did she say to you?" he growled, Dr. Stone then shook her head.

"Nothing. I gave her a couple sedatives, turned around, she grabbed the whole bottle."

The emergency team starts to intubate. "You must have said something." Dr. Stone then shrugged. "I said plenty, she said nothing. I was with her for over an hour. She didn't say one word." House then sighed as he watches the emergency team works on Eve…

**XXXX**

As soon as they revived Eve and stabilized her, Sarlina, House, Cameron, Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman and Chase were all now in House's office going over this certain patient. Sarlina was sitting in a chair while everyone stood; she leaned her elbows on her thighs and started to fidget with her hands and then gently sighed and bowed her head.

"Let me talk to her."

She said indigently, House then quickly whirled around and glared down at her. "Absolutely not!" Sarlina then slowly looked up at him seriously. "If I talk to her she may be more willing to cooperate." House then quickly shook his head and pointed his cane towards her.

"I will not allow you to announce out you're personal information to a patient. Especially one that changed our whole entire lives!"

Sarlina frowned at him, while Cuddy spoke up. "What the hell are you two going on about!?" Wilson then slowly nodded. "I was wondering the same thing." Sarlina sighed and gently looked up at them.

"Greg doesn't want me to tell the patient about my past because he feels that it'll knock me down into an oblivion again."

Cameron looked over at her worriedly. "Again… Sarlina is there something we all should know about?" Sarlina sighed and turned her head to look over at her. "Not necessarily, but you all will probably find out eventually so just follow me, you all may as well hear it now." She said in a nonchalant tone, even though every nerve in her body was quaking her.

As she rose up from her seat and started to walk away, House immediately limped towards her and grabbed her arm. "Don't do this… the last time you talked about this, you broke down…" Sarlina then slowly turned around to face him sadly, as he looked at her with concern for one in his life morphing on his face.

This astonished his team as well as Cuddy and Wilson as he slowly sighed and gently bowed his head.

"I don't want you to go back to that dark place again… what if I can't bring you back this time?"

Sarlina slowly smiled at House, it touched her that he was clearly worried about her well being, she then slowly walked up to him and cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand, not caring about everyone seeing them like this… She then gently leaned up on her tiptoes and softly kissed him on the lips and then gently pulled away smiling at him.

"I promise I won't go back to that dark place."

She whispered, House then looked at her intently and sighed; he slowly bowed his head and nodded it as well. "Alright… but I want to be in that room when you're telling her this." Sarlina slowly nodded and then looked over at everyone else.

"We'll move her to the conference room, that way you all can observe us and also hear us without being in the room."

Everyone nodded; still astonished by the reaction Sarlina and House were giving to each other so publicly, Sarlina then gently took House's hand in hers as they started to walk out of his office. Everyone else then started to follow them immediately not wanting to miss out on the mystery as to why House was so deeply protective of this woman.

**XXXX**

The orderlies moved Eve into a small conference room, that had a table and two chairs sitting on either side of the table, there was also a surveillance camera hanging up near the ceiling and there were no windows what so ever showing out into the room. Eve then slowly sat down in her seat, worried as to what they were going to do with her.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, she then finally saw the young woman who was speaking with her earlier… Sarlina gave her a small smile as she entered and slowly closed the door, while everyone sat in the observation room all watching the T.V. intently of the two of them, House was pacing frantically his nerves on overdrive. Sarlina then gently walked over to Eve and nodded at her with acknowledgement.

"Hello."

Eve looked up at her scared and confused. "I… I thought I told you I want to talk to Dr. House." Sarlina slowly nodded as she walked over to the coffee machine and poured a cup for herself. "Do you like stories?" she asked with her back to Eve, Eve looked at her completely confused and slowly crossed her arms. "What does this have to do with anything!?" Eve asked hotly, Sarlina then shrugged and slowly turned around to face her.

"They could be helpful… I always felt that if there was something to be related to my situation I'd like to hear what their observation of that situation would be. So I'll ask you again do you like stories?"

Eve frowned at her and sighed. "I guess… Why what kind of story are you going to tell me?" Sarlina then shrugged once again, walked back over to the table, and sat down, handling Eve a cup of her own. "About a young woman who has been through something similar to your situation." Eve slowly nodded, curious as to what she was going to say. "What happened to her?" Sarlina slowly rolled her eyes up at her and tilted her head to the side.

"Do you really want to know? Stories can get pretty dark ya know?"

It was now Eve's turn to shrug her shoulders. "I think I know little bit about darkness, I think I can handle it." Sarlina stared intensely at her for a moment and then slowly nodded. "Alright… well here we go." She then slowly sighed and gently closed her eyes as everyone was watching her intently on the television.

"It all started when she was six years old… you see this young girl had a mother and a father… her father was a sergeant in the military, and her mother was an uneducated house wife… they had only one daughter. And even though she always tried to stay out of her father's way, it didn't seem to matter. This girl had a friend, he was her once and only true friend, funny thing was that he was from America, you see his father was stationed to England for a couple of years and they ended up becoming close, excusing their age difference of course. He didn't care who she was or if she was different because in real life he was different too…"

Eve then frowned. "What does this have to do with anything!?" Sarlina then sighed. "Let me get to it, he's going to be a very important part of this story…" Eve then slowly nodded as she bowed her head. "Continue." Sarlina then nodded as she took a sip out of her coffee.

"Anyways, this girls father was an alcoholic and a fiend… he used to take out his aggression against her and her mother. The young girl would end up with various fractures and bruises… However, the last thing she ever wanted was her friend to know about these cuts and bruises so what she did was try to cover them every chance she would get. However, the bloody buggering genius he was, he ended up figuring out what was going on… He went to authorities on his own, but in all honesty who is really going to believe a fourteen year old who was known to constantly cause trouble? Anyways… nothing happened… no one came… the abuse continued, the pain was constant and bare. However, her friend was always there patching up her knick's and bruises. The girl started to believe that this was a way of life that things were just meant to be that way for her… that things were meant to cause pain and heartache."

Eve's eyes started to well up, along with everyone else who was sitting in the other room, everyone other than House who was watching the screen intently. "Why didn't her mother do anything?" Eve asked brokenly, Sarlina then slowly shrugged as she clasped her hands and bowed her head.

"She had no where to go… she honestly had nothing, no education, no backup plan, only had a mother in Italy but at that time, her brother was living there and there was no room to move. She had hit the money pot when she married the father, so basically whatever he said would go."

Eve then frowned. "But… she could've called the officials! She could've done something to protect her child!" Sarlina then shook her head.

"She didn't care. She never cared… So anyways, the years went by and the girl was now twelve years old… her friend was now twenty and came back home from the university for summer break. As soon as her friend went away… things have been very challenging, even though they wrote to notify the other of what was going on, the girl never told her friend what really went on when he left. So now 4 years went by, and this girls father is more crazier than usual… he's drunk and screaming at her mother that he was threatening to leave. The young girl is sitting up in her room, clinging onto her pillow trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall… all she could hear was the begging of her mother crying out to her father to not leave, her father screaming at her mother and what a worthless piece of trash she was. The girl then heard shattering and knew her father had hit her mother, and then… things went quiet. Eerily quiet."

Sarlina said softly, her eyes now welling up in tears. House was on edge knowing that Cuddy and Cameron had tears rolling down their cheeks knowing that this story was about Sarlina and House, while Wilson, Chase and Foreman sat there horrified of what they have heard so far. Sarlina then gently took a deep breath and bowed her head, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Moments later, the girls door slowly opens to show her mother all battered up, but wearing an uneven smile on her face. The girl was scared, her mother was acting jittery and it frightened her. 'Come on baby, we're going to do something special' she says… little did the girl know that this was the wrong time to trust her mother… The girl of course hesitated, but the mother reassuringly took her hand. 'Don't worry sweetie nothing bad is going to happen… now let's get you all cleaned up and pretty. We don't want you all a mess now.' Unfortunately the girl went along with her mother and slowly made her way towards the bathroom, her mother turned on the tub and stripped her of her clothing and washed the girl, scrubbing her completely clean, placing lavender scented soap into the water…"

House clenched his cane tightly, his heart racing a mile a minute, this was something he didn't want to go back to, and seeing the pain in her eyes as she retold this story was killing him even more.

"The girl was tense, completely scared, but her mother whispered 'just relax…' the girl slowly relaxed and allowed her mother to do her hair up, place her into a pretty dress and put make up all over her face. Once her mother was finished she placed the girl back into her room… that is when he came in, her mother smiled down at her reassuringly and wished them a goodtime as she rushed out of the room, as soon as she was gone the father smirked at her… he. He um…"

Sarlina's tears then started to roll down her cheeks as she remembered every vivid moment.

"He told her how pretty she looked, he ran his fingers through her hair… he um, he… slowly took her too the bed and… her mother allowed him to do it, she sat by the door to make sure that the deed was done, she allowed him to come in and… and to… Sodding hell…"

She said softly, as she took another deep breath.

"She allowed him to come in and rape her."

She said finally able to come out, Cuddy and Cameron gasped while Wilson, Foreman and Chase jaws just dropped, as House buried his face into his hands. Eve started to cry as Sarlina took another sip of her coffee and continued.

"After he was gone, the girl got dressed and ran away to her friends place and told him everything, he was horrified and demanded that she'd stay with him while he called the officials… Well. When you're really well known and can easily pay off anyone, the commissioner decided to turn his head on this subject. Unfortunately, her friend had to go back to school, and was determined for her to come live with him back in the states, but they wouldn't have anything to do with it. He eventually left, and the raping continued… until her 18'th birthday, he came home drunk one night and started to take it out on her mother, then he started to come after her. Well she was tired of his antics and finally found the strength to fight back, she tried to fight him as much as she could, and that is until he took a knife out at her and immediately grabs her and was mere inches to slicing her throat. That is until someone roughly grabbed her father away from her and knocked him onto the ground, when the girl finally caught sight of her protector she saw that it was her friend… later on, he claimed that he had a bad feeling and was determined to come back to make sure she was ok. The officials ended up arresting her father, the friend after a couple of months, notifying his teachers of a family emergency got sometime off due to the fact that he was completely ahead of the class. Anyways stay until he had to go back. The mother ended up moving to Italy to be with her mother after finally issuing a divorce and the daughter… well… she ended up going to University of Michigan to earn her degree in medicine."

Eve stared at her brokenly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she listened to the story. She slowly looked over at Sarlina sincerely and tilted her head to the side to look her in the eyes. "That story… that story was about you. Wasn't it?" Sarlina sighed and slowly rose her head up to stare at the young girl.

"Yes…"

This ended up causing everyone in the observation room to sit there in silence after they all heard of this woman's past. It all had made everyone understand why House was now so protective, why he didn't want her to take this case, and why even though he was cold hearted, he only had one goal and it was to make sure that she never received anymore pain.

"Why are you telling me this!? Why are you so willing to tell me about you're past! Doesn't it disgust you that you're father took advantage of you!"

Sarlina bowed her head and slowly nodded.

"He… um, he ruined a very huge part of me. I was institutionalized after he tried to kill me, but only for a few months. But the main reason why I'm telling you this is to show you that even though you have encountered something that is emotionally and mentally exhausting and horrifying, you can still live you're life. You can still live. Yes it's always in my head, and yes I have constant nightmares every so often but I just keep going, I don't let this get to me… I refuse to fall down just because that ass hole wanted to show how dominate he was, I refuse to stop living… and that is what I want to show you that you can do that too, that you don't have to give up."

Eve slowly nodded. "It's just so painful… it's hard to believe that it really happened." Sarlina gave her a small smile and patted the girls hand reassuringly. "It'll get better, it's hard at first but it'll get better." Eve then slowly looked up at her and inquisitively asked.

"Do you think Dr. House will talk to me?"

Sarlina then started to laugh. "He will… he doesn't believe it, but he's very helpful when it comes to this situation… I'd say practically a pro." Eve then gently nodded. "He was the one who was there for you wasn't he?" Sarlina smirked at Eve as she rose up from her seat. "Maybe." Eve gently gave her a small smile and nodded her head. "Maybe." She whispered, as she watched Sarlina slowly walked out of the room.

Once she had left, Eve was then sent back to her room, Sarlina was now walking into the conference room to see everyone sitting in there. Silence was all she heard as they all stared at her; House was the first to react and slowly limped up from his chair and moved his way over.

As soon as he was now in front of her he stared down at her for a moment, seeing that Sarlina's eyes were about to well up again… he then quickly pulled her to him and hugged her tightly against him as Sarlina's tears started to flood out of her eyes as all the flash backs were searing through her mind.

Sarlina clutched onto his blazer while Cuddy and Cameron rushed over to her and hugged her as well, Wilson, Chase and Foreman slowly made their way to her as Sarlina, Cameron and Cuddy started to cry. They then all moved in creating one huge group hug as Sarlina started to ball out in tears.

House softly hushed her and kissed her forehead, feeling her body cling to him as everyone else just hugged each other in one big group, Sarlina then gently pulled out of everyone's hug and softly wiped the tears from her eyes and gave everyone a small smile as she started to walk towards the conference room door.

"Now you all know."

She said brokenly, she then turned the doorknob and started to walk out of the room. House was about to rush after her until Cuddy placed her hand on his shoulder. "House I'll go see how she is, you go talk to the patient." House sighed and started to limp out of the room, while everyone quietly went back to their jobs.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile, in Eve's room. She's asleep. Her hands are now tied to the bed. House walks in and sits nearby, playing on his PSP. Eve wakes up. She sees House. She tries to raise her arm, but finds it tied to the bed. She drops her arms in frustration. House notices the movement. Keeping the PSP aside, he goes over to her and checks her pulse.

"You gonna do that again?"

She slowly shakes her head. He then un-straps the binds around her left wrist. "You're gonna be okay... physically." Eve then looked at him innocently.

"Which is all that interests you."

He goes over and undoes the bind on her right wrist. He then looks at her. "You're here." She whispered, House then shrugged as he sat back down in his seat. "Under orders." Eve then suddenly frowned. "Why would you tell me that?" House then shrugs once again. "'Cause I don't like hypocrisy." Eve then scoffs at him.

"But you don't have a problem with cruelty? Why were you so willing to help her, but you're not willing to help me?"

House then shines a flashlight in her eye to check up on her. Satisfied, he pockets the flashlight. "She's different, she's a person I associate in life and she is a person of importance to me. But you… I could care or less which brings us back to, why do you want me?" Eve stared at him for a minute and softly gasped.

"You did it because you love her… look I don't know why I need you here but I just do."

House then stared at her for a moment.

"Me loving her has nothing to do with the fact of being there for that kind of situation… Me being a protective friend is the more likely choice. But you… tried to kill yourself 'cause you couldn't talk to me. Must have a reason."

Eve then arched her brow. "Why did you hug her after the first time she talked to me then…" House then arches his brow at her. "I saw you… don't hide you're feelings, she's just as broken as you." she whispered as she continued. "Why's there always have to be a reason? Can't we just talk? If you didn't love this girl or love her now you wouldn't have cared to come back for her. That feeling you had meant that there was something more than what you were leading on to her." House then groans out of frustration.

"Why… If she doesn't mean anything then why did you care to take her case but not take mine!?"

House then abruptly looked at her.

"You want to talk? There's a phone. Talk to a friend. Family-member. Call the police. And the reason why I helped her was because she wasn't determined to give up! And even if I remotely did or am in love with her there's no point in admitting it to you because what our personal relationship is, is none of you're damn business!"

She then sighs and turns her head away. Causing House to groan out of frustration and then slowly looked up at her. "You wanna talk about what happened to you?" Eve then gently shook her head. "No." House then gently shrugged his shoulders. "Talk about your STD meds?" Eve then shook her head once again. "No." House rolled his eyes and started to fiddle with his hands. "You don't really seem to wanna talk." Eve then frowned. "No I do… it just… What did you talk to her about after the whole incident?" House looked up at her seriously, and sighed.

"I told her everything will be alright… that she's not alone."

House then started to get frustrated after thinking over the past and quickly looked up at her. "But that's completely irrelevant, what do you want to talk about?" Eve then stared at him. "I don't know. Anything." House then shrugged.

"The weather?"

Eve then seems to agree with that subject. House then arches his brow at her. "You were raped and you want to talk about the weather?" Eve slowly nodded her head. "Yeah." House then rises up in exasperation.

"I'm not gonna talk to you about the weather."

He then limps over to her and straps the binds around her wrists again. She turns her head away. As he started to limp out of the room.

**XXXX**

"You'll help her!" House growled at Cameron as he limped into the his office, Cameron then slowly looked up at and glared. "She wants you." Foreman then rolled his eyes. "God knows why." House sighed irritably and then limped over to his white board. "She doesn't know what she wants." Cameron frowned as she looked over at House sympathetically, ever since they all about Sarlina's past it just has been very tense lately.

"She knows she wants you. You're the first person she spoke to about this. How can this be so hard for you? You've were there when this happened to Sarlina!"

House then whirled around glared at her.

"I don't want to go there! You weren't there and shouldn't even know what happened! So keep you're damn mouth shut and do you're job! And Fact that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, should be trumped by the fact that I'm useless at this."

Cameron saw how badly he was fighting this, it was hard for him to get past this, it's one thing when it happens to someone you don't associate with. But it was another when the person you truly care about has suffered through it all these years… she was in shock to see how House was so unresponsive on this subject, it showed that once in his life he was actually human… that he actually cared.

Just then, they all heard a voice come in from behind them. "No you're not." Everyone turned around to see Sarlina standing at the doorway looking at House seriously. "If it wasn't for you I don't even know if I could've survived." She said softly, House looked over at her, not bothering to move from his stance.

"How did I honestly help you!? You were in a mental ward! I didn't do anything!"

Sarlina then gave him a small smile and bowed her head. "I'm still here aren't I?" she said softly as she looked up at him, House sighed and slowly limped up to her. "I can't do this…" He said lowly, Sarlina then smiled up at him.

"Hey… I know this is hard, I know that this is something that is very hard for you and for me, but remember that you were the one to show me that there was a purpose…"

She then placed her hand on the cross he had given her so long ago, even though he didn't believe he wanted to give her something to believe in again. I all trueness House and Sarlina's story was much more deeper than what they had allowed out… the main reason why Sarlina had been institutionalized was because she had tried to commit suicide but House was there. He found her clutching onto the knife and convinced her that there was so much more to live for… he bought her the cross because he wanted to give her hope.

There were so many reasons why he needed to watch her, to care for her… it wasn't only because of her beauty, or the fact that she was damaged that attracted him to her. It was the fact that even though all these years she broke out of that state, she came back to be who she was… his best friend.

During their college years together things were so intense for him, he loved her personality the way she was able to fight back against him, he loved the fact that she literally worried for him, and she took care of him. But then she went away… it almost felt like as soon as she said I do that she took that knife and severed everything they had completely off.

He'll never admit that it hurt him to watch her walk down that aisle, he knew he should've ignored the fact that all their lives she just looked at him as just a friend, but the fact is now… he has her, and he never wants to loose her. It terrorized him to know that she was probably the best for him, and yet… he was still at a distance with her.

"Sarlina?"

House finally broke out of his trance of thought and looked over at Cameron as she stared at Sarlina seriously. "What was it that House saved you from?" she asked, House gritted his teeth. He was tired everyone being nosey about their business, he didn't want them to know that he found her in the kitchen when her father was taken away with the same knife he held to her…

He didn't want them to know that she begged him to make love to her to make the numb feeling to go away that night and refused because of her emotional state. He also didn't want them to know all the vases and plates she threw at him for refusing her and the fact that she told him that she never wanted to see him again.

Also the last thing he ever wanted them to know was that he was the one who called them to take her away… he felt horrible for betraying her, but the last thing he ever wanted was for her to end her life… he didn't want to loose his best friend. After Sarlina was taken out and seemed irredeemably sane, she actually ended up calling House while he was at Hopkins and thanked him for what he did for her. Sarlina ended up getting accepted at University of Michigan and little did she or House knew was that House planned on going to University of Michigan as well, since then they both ended up running into each other and then the friendship blossomed again. His thoughts were then instantly cut off by hearing her voice speak again.

"Nothing of the importance luv."

She smiled; she then slowly looked back at House and smirked at him. "Now you on the other hand are going to get yer arse back down there and take care of this girl." House then glared at her while Foreman instantly spoke. "She wants to talk about the weather, talk about the weather. She wants normalcy. She wants to feel like the world didn't end." Sarlina then nodded.

"Foreman's right Greg."

House then scoffed, the last thing he wanted to do was relive this situation. "Right. I'll tell her that everything went on without her. Babies were born, people got married. Thousands of people will remember the day she got raped as the happiest day of their lives." Foreman then frowned. "You might not wanna phrase it quite that way." Cameron then looked over at House pleadingly. "You need to get her to talk about what happened." Foreman shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"No, he doesn't."

Cameron glared over at him, while Sarlina, House and Chase watched them banter. "Pretending it didn't happen..." Foreman then cuts her off. "Wrong! Pretending this didn't happen is the best thing she could possibly do." Cameron then looked over at House firmly. "She's gotta make this real." Foreman scoffed and slowly shook his head.

"You know what we should be trying to make real or process? The few decent moments in our lives, not the crap."

Cameron then became furious, she knew that this conversation was hard for Sarlina to hear, she knew that this sort of thing was not something you can just forget about so she furiously looked over at Foreman and instantly said.

"Maybe you're right! Except there's no way she can pretend this didn't happen, so she has no choice but to process it. How else do you think Sarlina was capable of getting through it!"

Everyone was silent for a moment; while House was considering this… he then looked over at Sarlina and sighed when he saw her giving him a reassuring smile. "You gotta admit I did turn out pretty well." House sighed and slowly shook his head. "What are you doing up here anyways?" He asked as he looked over at her, Sarlina shrugged as she handed him the chart.

"Next new patient after you're finished with this one. She's stabilized, but is asking for you."

House then nodded as he took her hand and started to limp towards the door. "You're coming with me." Sarlina didn't get a chance to answer but she felt him immediately yank her out of the office and start to walk down the hall. "How are you holding up?" He asked abruptly, Sarlina then shrugged.

"I'm ok… Cuddy talked to me for a bit, asked if I needed some time off but I told her I fine."

House then shook his head. "No you're not. You shouldn't have told her all that." Sarlina then frowned. "I just wanted to let her know she's not the only one in the world… She doesn't want to be alone Greg. Maybe she needs a dominant male figure to help her get through this." House then arched his brow at her. "A dominant male is what did this to her in the first place." Sarlina then started to laugh.

"True… but I know if you weren't there for me things wouldn't have gone any better. It was nice to know that there was a guy there to hug you and tell you that not all men are evil. Maybe she needs you to show her that not every man is as bad."

House sighed, his hand still clamped onto hers as they both were now next to Eve's room. Sarlina smiled as she looked up at him. "You'll do good luv you always do." She whispered, as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. House sighed as she slowly lets go of his hand and then started to walk away.

Once she was gone, House then bursts into Eve's room, giving her a determined look. "You gotta tell me what happened." Eve then slowly looked up at him from her bed. "You don't really wanna hear." House shrugged as he limped over to her blinds and undid them. "Sure I do." Eve then frowned at him. "You're lying." House then smoothly looked back at her. "Doesn't have to destroy your life." Eve slowly nodded. "I know." House then limped over to her.

"Doesn't mean anything about you. Wasn't your fault."

Eve slowly nodded once again. "I know." House then slowly sat down in the seat next to her bed. "You did nothing wrong. Some jerk hurt you, that's all." Eve slowly sat up from her bed and nodded once again. "I know." House sighed. "You're worried that you can never trust men again." Eve then gently shook her head.

"No."

House arched his brow at her. "Statistically, there was always a chance this could happen. The fact that it did happen doesn't change anything. World doesn't suck anymore today than it did yesterday." Eve gives him a small smile. "I know all that." House then arched his brow at her.

"Then what do you want me to tell you?"

Eve gently shrugged her shoulders at him. "Nothing. I just want to talk." House then glared at her, getting fed up. Sarlina wasn't ever like this, but on the other hand it was just easier to talk about nonsense to her, he wanted to make her better, but this girl was nothing but just an annoyance to him.

"About nothing."

She then gently nods. "We talk about nothing, nothing will change." Eve then slowly shrugs. "It might." House looked at her inquisitively. "How?" Eve then gently smiles at him. "Time. Time changes everything." House sighed, trying to shrug it off. "It's what people say. It's not true. Doing things changes things. Not doing things,... leaves things exactly as they were." Eve then looks at him tearfully as he gave her a non-emotional look. He then rises up from his seat and starts to limp around.

"Where'd you go to college?"

Eve then gently looks over at him. "Northwestern. You?" House then sighed. "Hopkins. What was your major?" Eve then softly smiles at him. "Comparative religion. When did you know you had feelings for Dr. Donovan?" House then glared at her having enough. "Why do you trust me?" Eve then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Can't we just talk...?" House then became furious.

"That's not rational!"

He yelled, Eve slowly shook her head. "Nothing's rational." House then groaned out of frustration. "Everything is rational!" Eve then glared over at him and starting to tug on the bindings to the bed. "I was raped. Explain how that makes sense to you." House looks at her for a moment before he finally speaks. "We are selfish, base animals, crawling across the earth. But 'cause we got brains, if we try real hard, we can occasionally aspire to something that is less than pure evil." Eve slowly sighs.

"Has anything terrible ever happened to you?"

House looked up over at her and glared. "You wanted this conversation. You wanted to talk about something that matters. Talk." House then looks at her for a moment and says nothing and left.

**XXXX**

Sarlina was sitting at her desk trying to go through some papers, when he had burst through her doors. "She wants me to talk about my past." Sarlina slowly looked up at him. "Greg… just tell her, be honest that is what she wants." House then started to grow frustrated. "I don't know how to answer these questions." Sarlina frowned and slowly rose up from her seat.

"Honey, just tell her the truth, tell her how you were shot, how your father was an evil man, tell her what we used to do when we were kids anything. It'll work out."

House slowly shook his head as she came closer to him. "She doesn't wanna hear the truth. She's looking for something. Looking to extrapolate something..." Sarlina then smirked at him and slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "She's looking to connect with you, and that's what's scaring the bloody hell out of you. Honey tell her the truth." House stared down at her, and leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. It felt so good to feel her against him, to feel her soft body radiating warm to his…

"She's not asking for test results. She's not asking what two plus two equals. She's asking for my personal life experience, so she can extrapolate the law of humanity. That's not truth, that's bad science."

He said as he broke the kiss. Sarlina softly giggled and then gently pecked him on the lips. "Show her that she's not the only who had suffered from an horrible experience." House sighed and slowly rested his forehead against hers. "She heard you're life story that should be enough." Sarlina softly smiled at him and then instantly felt him wrap his arms around her.

"She wants to open up… but it's not to me, it's not to anyone else it's only you. She knows that you are capable of being there for someone in this situation, so she wants you to honestly care, to honestly want to know why."

House then sighed, as Sarlina pulled out of his hold. "You know Greg… I never properly thanked you for that night." House then slowly looked up at her. "What are you talking about?" Sarlina looked at him seriously, as she gently crossed her arms.

"That night when I asked you to… to uh… ya know. I never thanked you for not taking advantage of me, for putting up with me throwing things at you and saying the horrible things that I had said… I just wanted to say thank you… You saved me more than what you think Greg. You made me a better person for doing what you did and I just wanted you to know that I never hated you for that… In fact it only made me love you even more."

House stiffened a bit, that was something he did not expect to hear from her lips anytime soon or at all, it made him irrevocably happy, yet irrevocably sad… he couldn't help but stare at her, feel these unknown feels surf through him. He then slowly moved closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer to him, leaned in, and gave her a hot, warm kiss, Sarlina was surprised at first but willingly gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her.

The kiss grew more and more passionate between the two, their tongues now fighting for dominance… he then quickly pushed her up against her desk, his hands roaming up and down her body as her hands ran through his hair. He then quickly broke the kiss, moving his lips down to her neck. Sarlina started to laugh as she gently started to push him away. "Greg, Honey we need to stop." House then shook his head as he started to kiss and suck her sweet spot, causing Sarlina to gasp. "No we don't." He said breathily, Sarlina slowly closed her eyes, feeling him slowly lift her up and place her on her desk.

"Greg we're at work…"

House then shrugged as his hand slowly moved under her shirt to feel the flesh of her soft abdomen. "So what?" Sarlina softly moaned, and finally came to her senses and gently pushed him away. "Honey you need to worry about this girl right now…" she said with a small smile on her lips, House stared down at her and allowed out a long sigh. "You're the boss." Sarlina then gently started to laugh and slowly walked up to him and kissed him.

"Yes I am, now go on be amazing like you always are."

House slowly smirked at her and then started to limp out of her office and ended up going to Wilson's office; he abruptly opened the door, and limped right in. Wilson slowly looked up at him and arched his brow.

"I take it you're still having problems with the patient and came here to vent about it."

House ignored his statement and deliberately limped towards the chair. "What does it mean when someone says it only made me love you even more?" Wilson then gave him a confused look.

"Did… Sarlina say that to you?"

House ignored his question once again. "Does it mean that I just love you for what you did, or does it mean that I have fallen in love with you and this little thing just made me fall for you even more?" Wilson just stared at him for a moment, and slowly started to speak.

"So I'll take it Sarlina did say that to you, and now you're just trying to analyze words in that crazy mess of a head of yours on whether she's truly in love with you or is still in that just friends mode."

House sighed and slowly sat down. "Do you think she meant it to come out?" Wilson rolled his eyes, but then it all came together in his mind and then slowly looked back at him. "House… are you in love with her?" House stared at him for a moment and then bowed his head. "It's irrelevant." Wilson then smirked at House, knowing that he would never admit it if he did.

"Have you two slept together?"

House stared up at him and slowly shook his head. "No." Wilson looked at him completely astonished. "You two haven't slept together!?" House then slowly shook his head as he fiddled with his cane. "Nope. I could've had a chance too… but I declined." Wilson stared at him astonished. "You mean to tell me that you could've slept with her but you turned her down!? What the hell is wrong with you!" House slowly looked up at Wilson and then bowed his head.

"It was after her father tried to kill her… I found her in the kitchen with the same knife her father held against her laying across her wrist, she wanted to not feel numb anymore, to know that someone could love her… she wanted to feel someone caring for her. And, I honestly thought about it, Hell it's something that I wanted but… I just couldn't do it. I couldn't do it to her at that state… I may be an ass but I'm not heartless enough to take advantage…"

Wilson slowly nodded; he had to give House credit for that considering the fact that Sarlina was someone he's been wanting to be with for quite sometime. "What happened after that?" House slowly shrugged and clasped his hands together.

"She was angry, she threw vases at me, said things to hurt me, and yelled at me to get out… but I understood she was just upset. So I left and called the officials to let them know she was unstable, so they took her and sent her to an institution."

Wilson's jaw then dropped. "Oh my God House! How long was she in there!? Did she ever get better?!" House slowly nodded.

"They only kept her for a couple of months. They figured that it was post traumatic stress and let her free… In the meantime, she was accepted to University of Michigan. Which was a mere coincidence, since I was transferring there and basically you know the rest of the story."

"Obviously she forgave you."

Wilson said softly, it astonished him that Sarlina had such a dark past, and it also astonished him that House was so involved into her past… it made all sense to him now as to why he was so protective over her.

"Yeah she did… once she was out she called me and thanked me for being there for her and that she got accepted to a university in the states… she just didn't tell me which one."

Wilson then scoffed. "House this is more than a miracle! This is fate!" House then rolled is eyes. "Please… don't give me this fate crap, I just… Can't talk to this girl, every time I see the patient I see her sitting in that bed just like I saw her when her father tried to kill her… these memories keep flashing back and I get even more angry." Wilson frowned at House.

"House… tell her the trust, tell her everything."

House sighed and slowly rose up from his seat. "Thanks for the advice." He said sarcastically as he limped out of Wilson's office, furious that he still has to take care of this girl.

**XXXX**

House stormed into her room and saw that she was sound asleep, he allowed out an irritated sigh and slammed his cane against her tray causing a loud noise and abruptly said. "Wake up" She immediately wakes up and groggily looks over at him. "'S not bad as what happened to you, I don't think. I don't know what happened to you. And given how lousy you're responding, I assumed it was worse than getting abused by your grandmother." Eve then slowly sat up and looked at him inquisitively.

"What did she do to you?"

House sighed and slowly sat down in the seat next to her. "Parents travelled a lot, leaving me with her. She liked things the way she liked them. She believed in discipline, I hardly ever screwed up when she was around. Too scared of... being forced to sleep in the yard or take a bath in ice…Your turn." Eve stared at him in shock. "Your parents, they-they never stopped her." House slowly shook his head.

"Never told them."

Eve's jaw then dropped. "Why not?" House then shrugged his shoulders. "Usual reasons. I was afraid they wouldn't believe me and I was afraid they'd think I've done something wrong… I opened up to you, you open up to me." Eve then looked at him curiously. "What did you call her?" House sighed.

"Oma."

Eve then arched her brow. "And you kept calling her that after this?" House slowly nodded. "Dutch for 'grandmother' She's still my grandmother. And she was still Dutch." Eve then looked at him skeptically. "Is any part of that story true?" House slowly nodded once again. "All of it." Eve scoffed and slowly shook her head. "You wouldn't keep calling her 'Oma'." She then became angry.

"Something would have to change."

House glared at her and shook his head. "You don't know me." Eve gritted her teeth and started to yell. "You wouldn't keep calling her 'Oma'!" House slowly sighed. "Look, you're overreacting." Eve was so furious with him, she was tired of his antics and wished that he would just open up to her. "Do not dismiss me!" House stared at her emotionlessly and shrugged.

"Not dismissing you. Saying you're not acting rationally"

Eve then scoffed. "I'm angry because you're lying to me." House then started to get angry himself. "No. You're..." Eve then instantly cuts him off. "What can I do? What the hell can I do that you're not gonna dismiss as just being because I was raped?" House sighed and slowly looked at her. "Nothing…" Eve then looked at him pleadingly.

"Your story. Is it true?"

House stared at her and shrugged. "True for somebody." Eve slowly frowned. "But not for you." House then slowly rose up from his seat, not bothering to look at her. "These things happen. Happened to somebody. What do you care if it happened to me?" Eve then glared at him. "They're not in this room." House then quickly whirled around and started to yell.

"No! They're out there! Doctors, lawyers... postal workers! Some of them doing great, some of them doing lousy! You're gonna base your whole life on who you got stuck in a room with?"

Eve then looked at him stubbornly. "I'm gonna base this moment on who I'm stuck in a room with. It's what life is. It's a series of rooms. And who we get stuck in those rooms with adds up to what our lives are." They look at each other.

The door then slides open showing Cuddy at the door. "House." She said seriously, House slowly looks at Eve one more time and then leaves and slowly slides the door shut.

"You gotta get me out of this. There's nothing to diagnose. There's nothing..."

Cuddy then cuts him off. "You only tested her for STDs?" House then shrugged. "I had seven morons who forgot their raincoats. 'S all they asked for, so I didn't waste the lab's time. Why?" Cuddy glared at him as she crossed her arms. "I wasted their time… She's pregnant." Genuinely surprised, House looks over at Eve in her room. Eve is sitting up, tousling her hair and she looks at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about Sarlina?"

Cuddy asked, figuring that this was probably be the only time to talk to him about this. House allowed out a long sigh and slowly looked back at her. "Because it wasn't any of your business… I had it handled." Cuddy then frowned at him. "You know I'm as much of a friend to her as you are!" House then glared at her.

"Yeah… you were there when her father tried to kill her and when he was raping her! You were there when she was in tears and completely beaten up! Were you there for any of that? No I think not!"

Cuddy stared at him in complete shock. "It angers you doesn't it?" House allowed out a long sigh and slowly shook his head.

"It shouldn't have happened… she was so young. Her first time should've been special not by a sick idiotic pervert. She should've had a happy life instead of living in fear. After all the hell that has happened to her, she shouldn't be so ok with life, she shouldn't be completely happy with her life now…"

Cuddy then frowned at him. "You're jealous that even though she's been through all of this she is still happy, and yet you're still miserable." House then glared at her.

"No… I'm angry because this shouldn't have happened to someone who didn't deserve it… not to her. She is the only one who truly understands me and isn't disgusted by who I am."

He said quietly, Cuddy sighed and slowly shook her head. "House… horrible things happen to everyone and people handle these horrible things in different ways. It's amazing that she's as sane as she is and that she's happy. You should be happy too; you have someone who truly cares for you. Stop pestering about the past! She's gotten through it, now it's your turn to do it too." She said forcefully and then turned on her heels and walked away.

Once she was gone, House sighed and slowly walked back into Eve's room telling her about the news. Eve sat their motionlessly as House told her everything, he then slowly sat down in the same seat and looked at her seriously.

"You understand? ... You okay? I know you're not okay. Are you more or less not okay than you were five minutes ago."

Eve then slowly shrugged. "About the same." House slowly nodded and started to fiddle with his cane. "Termination procedure is unpleasant..." Eve then cuts him off. "I don't wanna terminate." House looked up at her in complete shock. "You wanna keep the baby?" Eve stared at him sternly. "Abortion is murder." House then slowly nodded, waving his cane side to side. "True… It's a life. And you should end it." Eve stared at him trying to rationalize with him.

"Every life is sacred."

House then rolls his eyes up in exasperation. "Talk to me, don't quote me bumper stickers." Eve then glared. "It's true." House then scoffed. "It's meaningless." Eve frowned, hurt that he would talk to this way. "It means every life matters to God." House then looked over at her. "Not to me, not to you." He then gets up to pace around.

"Judging by the number of natural disasters, not to God either."

Eve clenched her fists starting to get upset. "You're just being argumentative." House then nodded. "Yeah! I do, do that. What about Hitler? Is his life sacred to God? Father of your child? Is his life sacred to you? What about Sarlina's father was he sacred to?" Eve then looked at him sadly. "My child isn't Hitler." House then scoffed. "Either every life is sacred or..." Eve then cuts him off starting to yell at him.

"Stop it! I don't wanna chat about philosophy! How can you honestly believe that when the same thing happened to your friend!?"

House then quickly looked at her. "She never ended up getting pregnant! The sick bastard tracked her ovulation periods so it wouldn't happen! If he cared for her he wouldn't have allowed this to happen. You're not killing your rape baby because of a philosophy." Eve then started to cry.

"It's murder! I'm against it. You for it? How can you honestly say that God wasn't there for her! Look at her now! She's happy and she's living her life and is completely happy! God had given her hope and even though you don't believe you gave her that Cross because you wanted her to have hope in something! If it wasn't for her belief in God then she would have never made it! God gave her strength to live through this life, just like he's giving me my strength! So tell me! Are you for abortion?"

House sighed and slowly limped towards her. "Not as a general rule." Eve then scoffed. "Just for unborn children?" House then glared at her.

"Yes! The probable exceptions to rules is the line drawn. Might make sense for us to kill the ass that did this to you. But where do we draw the line? Which asses do we get to kill? Which asses get to keep on being asses? Nice thing about the abortion debate is we can quibble over trimesters, but ultimately there's an ice-cold line - birth. Morally, there isn't a lot of difference. Practically, huge."

Eve then stared at him in shock. "You're enjoying this conversation." House for the first time with her then cracked a smile. "This is the type of conversation I do well." Eve then slowly frowned at him.

"But the other type? The personal stuff?"

House then shrugs his shoulders. "There are no answers. If there are no answers, why talk about it?" Eve then slowly looked down tearfully. "You're healthy. You shouldn't be here." He said softly, Eve then looked up at him pleadingly.

"I don't wanna go."

House sighed and slowly nodded. "Fine. I won't discharge you." He then starts to think. "Wanna go for a walk?" Eve looked at him completely surprised but then gently nodded.

**XXXX**

Once Eve was all dressed and ready to go, they both then headed over to Sarlina's office. House opened the door and allowed Eve to walk in first to see Sarlina sitting at her desk, Sarlina then slowly looked up and smiled. "Oh hello." Eve slowly smiled as House closed the door behind him.

"We're going for a walk… just wanted to let you know."

Sarlina slowly nodded and gave them a warm smile. "I think that sounds like a good idea." Eve slowly smiled at her and then walked up to Sarlina and hugged her. "Thank you for telling me your story." Sarlina then started to laugh and hugged her back. "Thank you for listening." She said softly, Eve then slowly released her, tears welling up in her eyes.

"How did it get easier to talk about?"

Sarlina sighed and gently bowed her head.

"Faith, Hope and Courage… And it helps to have someone there that cares about you."

She smirked as she looked over at House and winked, House rolled his eyes and nodded at Eve to let them know that they need to get going. Sarlina smiled at them as she watched them walk out of the room.

**XXXX**

Once they were gone, Sarlina then took some charts and carried them to Wilson's office. As soon as she made it to his office, she then knocked and then gently walked in to see him pulling his coat on.

"Hey…"

He said softly, as Sarlina then laid his charts down on his desk. "I um… cosigned all your charts." Wilson slowly nodded and smiled. "Thanks." Sarlina then smiled back up at him.

"No problem."

She was then about to walk out until Wilson immediately spoke up. "Do you wanna get a coffee at the cafeteria?" Sarlina then slowly turned around to look back at him and then shrugged her shoulders. "Sure." Wilson then nodded and grabbed his briefcase as they both then walked out of the office.

They were then now in the cafeteria sitting across from each other. Wilson slowly looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"So… that was really nice of you to tell that girl you're story."

Sarlina then shrugged as she placed her hands around her coffee. "It was nothing… I mean I had to talk about it so much in the institution you kinda just get used to it." Wilson then slowly frowned. "It must've been really hard for you." Sarlina sighed and gently nodded.

"I took a huge impact on Greg… his heart wasn't always cold Wilson. I was growing to be that way with his father, but I honestly believe that this incident froze it completely."

Wilson then gently nodded.

"You've done nothing to cause his heart to harden Sarlina… if anything from what I've seen of him with you is that you melt the ice and if he ever get's out of hand you know you can come talk to me about it."

He then slowly sighed.

"Sarlina… I need to ask you something."

Sarlina looked up at Wilson seriously. "Go ahead luv." Wilson then gently looked up and nervously looked away. "Are you in love with House?" Sarlina was somewhat speechless by the question and then gently sighed. "I um… yeah… yeah I am." Wilson then slowly smiled.

"Really? Seriously?"

Sarlina gently looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah… I know it's too soon since we just recently got together but I've known him for so long… and I think I loved him for quiet sometime now…" Wilson then automatically grinned. "Oh thank God!" Sarlina then looked at him completely confused. "What do you mean?" Wilson then started to laugh.

"To be honest I was worried that he was going to fall to fast for you and would end up getting his heart broken."

Sarlina then started to laugh. "To be honest I'm more worried about my heart getting broken than his…" Wilson then started to laugh. "Trust me he finally got what he wanted, he won't let you go." Sarlina then started to laugh.

"Well that's good to know."

**XXXX**

Later that night, Wilson gave Sarlina a ride back to House's apartment. Once she walked in she made her and House some dinner and placed his plate in the microwave so it would be waiting for him. Wilson called House to let him know that he dropped Sarlina off so now here she was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. and waiting for House to come home.

About an hour later, House came limping through the door. The pain in his leg was starting to sear through him as he slowly limped into the living room. "Hey…" he said tiredly, Sarlina then turned around and smiled back. "Oh hey luv!" She said excitedly as she rose up from the couch and walked up to him and hugged him. House slowly smiled at her and hugged her back.

"I think I can get used to you doing this every time I come home."

Sarlina then started to laugh. "You like that, wait till you see what I made you for dinner." She grinned as she walked over to the kitchen, House then instantly grinned. "And dinner waiting for me!? Why didn't I make you my girlfriend any sooner!?" He asked playfully as he walked up behind her and rested his hands on her hips as she hit the timer on the microwave and started to reheat his dinner.

"I think there was something about having Cooties that made you leery."

House then chuckled and slowly turned her around and kissed her. "Well… I wont be making that mistake again." Sarlina then smirked at him as the microwave then beeped, she then gently turned around and pulled out the plate and handed him his dinner, which was a steak and homemade mashed potatoes. House instantly smirked and then looked up at her.

"Oh I am sooo keeping you."

Sarlina then started to laugh once again as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer for him. "Well that's good to know, since I've grown pretty accommodated to being here." House smirked as he took the beer from her and started to limp towards the couch, with her following in tow. "Well don't worry about that, you're never going to leave." Sarlina smiled as she sat down beside him and watched the television alongside with him.

"So how was the walk with Eve?"

House slowly looked over at her, it was so weird that he had someone to talk to after work and it was completely weird that he had the same person with him at work but even thought it was beyond un-normal for him, but at the same time it was something he was growing to love. "She decided to abort the fetus and ended up telling me everything that happened." Sarlina sighed and gently leaned back into the couch. "You were a huge help to her you know that?" House slowly looked over at her as he took a sip out of his beer.

"I don't know how… I'm not necessarily a very helpful person."

Sarlina softly smiled at him as she pulled her knees to her chest. "You don't realize how much of an impact you really do make on people… You really know how to work them." House sighed and slowly placed his plate down on the table. "I wish I could've made things better for you." he said quietly, Sarlina then slowly smiled at him and then gently cupped his cheek.

"You make everything better by being here."

House smirked at her and was about to lean in and kiss her but hissed in pain because of his leg. "Damnit! I'm sick of this!" he growled, Sarlina then started to laugh as she gently moved closer to him and softly massaged his leg, she then gently straddled his hips so he wouldn't have to move to much and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Better?" House then smirked back at her.

"Oh yeah much!"

Sarlina then started to laugh as House leaned her up against him. "Now… let's finish what we were planning on doing in your office." He said mischievously as he leaned up and kissed her, Sarlina smiled against his mouth as she felt his arms tighten his hold on her waist, as the kiss grew more passionate. Sarlina moaned as she felt his hands traveling up under her shirt to feel the flesh of her skin as she ran her fingers through her hair, mimicking what happened back in her office.

House then quickly broke the kiss, now breathing heavily as he stared up into her glossy sapphire eyes. "Say it… please just say it." Sarlina looked at him completely confused. "Say what luv?" House allowed out a long sigh, slowly turned his head, and then turned it back to look up at her. "Say what you said in the office, please tell me." he whispered as he rested his forehead against her and allowed out another deep breath. It finally dawned on Sarlina what he was talking about and allowed out a small smile.

"I love you."

She whispered, House then instantly grinned up at her and then passionately kissed her, he then licked the bottom of her lip begging for permission which Sarlina willing obliged allowing their tongues to fight dominance. He then slowly pulled her tank top off and allowed his hand to roam all over her, Sarlina shivered as she felt his fingertips graze her skin.

"God do you know how long I've wanted this?"

He growled as he grounded his hips up against hers, causing Sarlina to moan against his lips. He then slowly pushed her up from his lap and then pushed himself up from the couch and crashed his lips against hers once again. He slowly pulled her along with him towards his room, he was now backed up against his bed, clinging Sarlina's body as they both were locked into a passionate kiss.

Sarlina then gently broke the kiss and gave House a mischievous smirk as she gently pushed him to sit down on the edge of the bed and then moved back to the door and softly closed it and dimmed the lights.

"Sarlina?"

House asked softly, Sarlina slowly looked back at him and he saw her beautiful sapphire eyes practically glowing radiantly in front of him. She then slowly moved towards him and slowly removed her bra and her Capri's leaving her only in her underwear while she covered her now visible breasts with one arm. House stared at Sarlina intently realizing that this will be the first time they had ever made love and this caused him to feel somewhat nervous on how she was going to react.

However, as soon as Sarlina was now standing in front of him, she gently lowered her arm and placed her hands onto his shirt and pulled it off of him. House then spread his legs so Sarlina could stand in between them, as soon as she was between his legs he placed his hands on her waist and noticed the small little scars that were on her stomach that was from the gallbladder surgery.

House smiled at those scars and kissed her belly lovingly, Sarlina glided her fingers through his dark hair and gently rubbed the back of his neck, House then slowly looked up at Sarlina to see that the look that was on her face was pure love and it made his heart unbelievingly swell to three inches. He then moved Sarlina down to sit on his lap, stared at her beautiful face, and smiled.

"Why do you want me?"

He whispered softly, Sarlina smiled back at House and gently kissed him on the lips. "Because you are everything I've ever wanted." She whispered back, House then chuckled and then rested his forehead against hers. "We're both lucky to have each other I guess…" Sarlina smiled and closed her eyes feeling safe and right at home for the first time in a long time.

Just then, she felt House softly push her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Sarlina looked up at House and saw the passion that was swirling in his eyes; he then gently lowered his head and kissed her sweetly as he rolled his fingertips against her skin.

Sarlina suddenly started to shiver from the sensation and glided her fingertips against his chest feeling every tone and every muscle that was placed in his body.

She then gently glided her fingertips against the waist of his jeans, softly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned, unzipped his jeans, and pulled them off him.

House was so caught up in the kiss that he completely forgot about the scar on his leg and just kicked his jeans off of himself and then wrapped his arms around her tightly and literally held her so close that it was like they were melted together. House then placed his fingertips on her undergarment and pulled them off of her now making them both naked together.

House slowly broke the kiss and looked down at his the woman he has desired for so long, admiring her completely and gently placed fire hot kisses on her skin. Sarlina gasped and arched her back once he made it to the sweet spot on her neck; House gently grazed his blunt teeth on the spot making Sarlina whimper against him. House smiled at this and made his quest with his kisses down to her breasts.

"Beautiful."

He smirked as he looked down at them and gently nuzzled one breast while he fingertips rolled and teased the other, making Sarlina arch her hips against his, loving ever movement he made on her body. As he started to tease her nipple with his teeth that is when Sarlina couldn't take it anymore and needed him.

"Greg…baby please…"

She said breathlessly, and that was all House had to hear from her and gently spread her legs and looked up at her while he positioned himself. He looked down at her seriously and slowly leaned his lips down to her ear and whispered.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

He asked, worried that he was going to ruin everything; Sarlina slowly looked up at him to see that he was terrified at hurting her which caused her to smile and made her more than certain that this is what she wanted. "Yes…" she whispered, "Greg honey I want you and only you… I love you." House slowly smiled down at her and crashed his lips against hers as he then thrusts his hips into hers.

Sarlina and House gasped from the wonderful feeling they received from each other and started to move together in a rhythm. House thrusts into her slowly trying to make this moment last between them but then suddenly the desire inside him erupted and wanted more which caused House to only thrust harder and deeper inside her.

Sarlina gasped and every feeling House had received from her was heaven. He never felt this way for any other woman, no other woman could feed his lust like the way Sarlina did and he realized the main reason why this is was because she was the only woman he ever truly wanted. As the couple met, every thrust and every romantic yearn for each other moaning each other's name and begging for more, the need they both felt for each other some coming close.

House knew that Sarlina was really close to climaxing and he wanted this to be the best she's ever had, so House looked down at Sarlina seeing that her eyes were close as she rolled her head back in pure ecstasy. He then leaned his head down and grazed his teeth against her neck causing Sarlina to moan even loader against him.

Just then, when he knew she was on the breaking point of her climax, that is when he bit his teeth into her neck, Sarlina gasped at his sudden movement and climaxed at that instant moaning loudly as her lover nipped and sucked on her neck. Sarlina moaned House's name and knew that he was coming close as well. She felt him shudder against her, she knew he was almost there so she gently kissed his neck and then mimicked what he had just done to her.

House moaned and started to thrust harder into Sarlina until he climaxed making him moan even louder, calling her name, he then slowed down and finally stopped and collapsed on top of her breathing heavily along with Sarlina. He then rested on his elbows so his weight wouldn't be on top of her and looked down at his beauty and saw her in clear sweat and her chest heaving up and down harshly.

She then looked up at him and gave him a warm smile, which made House fall for her even more. He then bent his head down sensually kissed her, holding her tightly not ever wanting to let her go. Once he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes still breathing heavily and smiled. "Damn…" he managed to get out; Sarlina smiled and closed her eyes as well.

"Damn yourself…"

House smirked and then moved up and kissed her forehead and then moved up off of her and then laid on his back and placed a protective arm against her waist, Sarlina smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Let's just say that was the best sex I have ever had." House grinned, Sarlina then started to laugh and leaned up and kissed him.

"Glad to be of service to ya. Now where is my twenty bucks!"

House then started to laugh as he pulled her down and kissed her. "Mine…" he whispered possessively as he tightened his hold on her, Sarlina then giggled. "Don't tell me that I just became Julia Roberts." House then shook his head, smirking up at her. "Nah… she got her knight in shining armor that is definitely not me. What you got is the black knight, the most terrifying knight of them all." Sarlina smirked at him and then kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Well good thing I have a thing for bad boys then."

House smirked up at her and hugged her to him as she rested her head back down on his chest. "Yeah… good thing you do." Sarlina felt something a little ragged across her leg and realized that it was the scar on his thigh. She then gently rose up and then looked down at his thigh and saw the jagged scar.

Sarlina frowned as she glided her fingertips against it and then gently looked back up at him. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" House stared at her intently and gently shook his head.

"No, but when the pain gets unbearable there's nothing really much I can do. I can't function when the pain is overbearing."

Sarlina frowned and then gently leaned down and kissed his scar. "It's ugly…" He whispered, Sarlina glared at him and then placed some more soft kisses on the risen flesh.

"It's not ugly it's beautiful."

House arched his brow at her as she gently moved up and lies down beside him. "Why is that?" He asked as he started to gently rub her back, Sarlina then smiled at him and laid her head down on his shoulder. "Because it's apart of you and it's what makes you who you are." House slowly smiled at her and then leaned in to have another kiss.

"Well That then is good to know."

**Reviews are deeply appreciated, they really motivate me to continue writing this story.**


	10. Author's Note

Hello Everyone,

I would like to apologize for the extremely long Hiatus... Unfortunately some family issues have came up which has prevented me to continue writing as of right now. I promise to all of you that I will eventually get back to writing my stories. I would like to thank all of those of you that have enjoyed my stories and have given me the support to continue writing them and for those of you that haven't enjoyed them I apologize that you didn't and hope for the best. Either way, it's going to take me so time to continue writing on and I just wanted to notify all you devoted readers out there that I appreciate all of you and promise that I will eventually continue. :)

With many thanks,

~Northstar37


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, sorry for the long Delay. Things have been really chaotic and I appreciate you're patience. As I promised here's another chapter and I hope you all will really enjoy it. I promise Sarlina and House will be going through a lot of trials but in the end it will be worth it. Now on with the story! :)**

**Ch.**** 10**

Morning had finally came for the two lovers, while they both slept in a content deep sleep. Sarlina unconsciously rolled her body around to face a sleeping House and nuzzled her face deeply into his chest, while he subconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around her.

As the two were in their realm of contemptment, Sarlina's cell phone then immediately started ringing causing both House and Sarlina to jump from their deep slumber. As her ring tone started to grow louder, Sarlina softly groaned and nuzzled her face deeper into House's chest, while he started stretching his limbs.

He allowed out an irritated sigh as her phone stopped ringing but then started back up again. He then groaned out of frustration and quickly grabbed her phone and answered it. "What the hell do you want?" He growled, obviously still exhausted from their night together. "House where is Sarlina? I need to speak with her." Cuddy said in her stern tone, House sighed and slowly rolled his eyes, as he looked over at the alarm clock.

"You do realize that it's 6:00 in the morning and we were both still sleeping right? Or was it that you were insanely jealous of the fact that we're sleeping together and you couldn't stand not hearing my voice any sooner and HAD to break up our morning foreplay."

He said in a smug tone, hearing Sarlina softly sigh as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Greeeg…" she warningly, as she moved her body closer to him. House slowly smirked down at her and leaned down to kissed her hair, while she allowed out a tired sigh. "Number one House, you're a pig. And Number two Sarlina and I are supposed to meet up to go Christmas Shopping and told me to call her as soon as I wake up." House then nonchalantly shrugged.

"Oh well plans change, she cant come out today you know the flu and all, real nasty stuff, have a nice day! Don't let your breasts get frost bite while you're out. We wouldn't want those puppies falling off now would we?"

He said quickly, and hung up the phone before Cuddy could respond. House slowly smirked, content with getting his way once again, which was until he heard Sarlina's voice. "Greg, that wasn't nice sweetheart." Sarlina said tiredly, as she slowly rose her body up and started to stretch her limbs.

House slowly smiled, admiring Sarlina's naked form stretching every inch of her body, making him want to take her once again. "When have you known me to ever be nice?" He asked questioningly, as he pulled her body closer to him and then leaned over her and gave her a warm kiss. Sarlina softly moaned against his lips, as she gently cupped his stubble cheek against her palm.

As the kiss started to grow more passionate and House was about to move right on top of Sarlina, her phone then immediately started to ring again. House growled out of frustration, grabbed her phone, and immediately answered it again. "What part of Flu don't you get? She's not coming out to play!" He said hotly, thinking it was Cuddy. There was a moment of silence until the voice on the other line answered.

"Sarlina has the Flu?"

Wilson asked curiously, House sighed and slowly started to rub his head from the oncoming headache that was starting to form. "Wilson what the hell are you calling my girlfriends cell phone for?" Sarlina immediately perked up once she heard his name and quickly rose up from the bed. "Is that Wilson?" House looked at her curiously and slowly nodded.

"…Yeah?"

Sarlina then immediately smiled. "Oh! I need to talk to him." She said rather quickly, as she wrapped the sheet around her body and quickly pulled her phone out of House's hand. "James hey! Sorry about that Luv, sort of woke us up." She said softly, as she started to walk out of the room, leaving House completely confused. He then pulled on his pajama pants and started to follow after her.

"Thank you so much for ordering that for me, I would have no clue as how to get that."

House quietly listened near the door, wondering what the hell was going on between his girl and his best friend. "Oh no don't worry about it. Yeah… Well why don't you come over today and keep Greg Company. Me and Cuddy are supposed to go Christmas shopping today." She then heard House shout. "To hell you are, it's our day off, we're staying in." Sarlina quickly turned around and smiled.

Seeing him in only his pajama pants and was leaning against the doorframe. "Greg… I need to get this stuff done, the Christmas Party is only two days away and I still haven't gotten anything for anyone. Plus on top of that Christmas is only a week away!" House shrugged, as he slowly limped towards her.

"Why don't we go then?"

Sarlina then rose her eyebrows. "You really want to go Christmas shopping with me?" Wilson must've been in shock because they both heard him shout. "WHAT!?" in surprise. House rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Yeah that a problem? Got some hot date you don't want me to know about?" Sarlina smirked at him and moved up closer to him.

"Yeah his name is Jack, and I wanted to keep it a secret from you because well let's be honest he's bi and I was worried that he'd find you more attractive than me."

House couldn't help but smirk down at her. "There's no competition." He said in a soft uncharacteristic tone as he cupped her cheek into his hand, and gave her a sincere smile. "He'd definitely pick me over you." Sarlina scoffed and playfully punched him in the shoulder, while he started to laugh. Sarlina rolled her eyes and went back to start talking to Wilson.

"Anyways, I was thinking that maybe you and Greg would like to go to the big Monster Truck Rally this afternoon while I'm shopping."

House then scoffed. "Yeah right, the arena has been booked solid for weeks now. There's no way we would be able to go." Sarlina smirked over at House and then nodded over at the kitchen. "Check the cookie jar luv." House arched his brow at her, but then started to slowly limp over to the kitchen. "Sorry Wilson, we're still trying to wake up." she said softly, then immediately heard House yell.

"OH MY GOD!"

Sarlina softly smiled, knowing that he found the tickets. House then quickly limped out of the kitchen, holding two tickets in his hands. "How the hell did you get these?" he asked excitedly, Sarlina's smile grew even wider as she started to walk up closer to him. "There was a little boy that came into the E.R. last night suffering from an allergic reaction.

His lungs were closing up, so I gave him some epinephrine and we ended up learning that he was allergic peanuts. His father insisted that I saved his son's life and told me he must do something for me to thank me. Anyhow… at first, I told him not to worry about and that it's my job but he was so insistent and I ended up learning that he was the owner of that there arena.

Therefore, as soon as I learned this, I told him that my boyfriend and his best friend are huge Monster Truck fans and was trying to get tickets for the longest time. So he told me that he has two front row tickets to the Rally in his car and that he'd be more than happy to give them to me. I offered to pay for them but he was insistent. And I was going to tell you last night but…" She then gave him a sheepish smile.

"We ended up getting busy over other things."

House slowly smiled at her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her right against him, and gave her a searing kiss. "You are… the greatest girlfriend in the world." Sarlina's lips then slowly rose up into a gentle smile. "I wouldn't say greatest, maybe near greatest… Semi Greatest even." House chuckled, and pulled her into an uncharacteristic hug, both of them completely forgetting that Wilson was on the phone.

"HELLOOO!!"

They both heard someone yell, Sarlina gasped as she quickly went back to talking to Wilson. "James I'm so sorry. Look come over around 11, you and Greg have front row tickets to the monster truck rally and it starts at 1:00. Oh! Also the owner has you two on his VIP list so you both get free food and free beer." She said to Wilson as she started to walk away from House.

"Free Food and Beer? Seriously Sar, I think we need to reconsider this whole Marriage thing."

House said teasingly, as he limped after her. Sarlina started to laugh and slowly shake her head. "Alright Wilson, Greg will see you here at 11. Uh huh I'll talk to you soon luv. Alright bye." Once she shuts her phone, she then slowly turned around to find House standing right behind her.

"You didn't have to do this for me you know?" he said a little quietly.

Even though, they had spent a wonderful night together, House was worried that Sarlina was going to get scared and take back what she told him last night. Since House had seen her that night at the bar back in college, he has wanted to hear her say those three words to him for years.

However, he was so sure that she never would. He didn't know if it was love he was feeling for her or was it just pure possession and wanting that made him feel this way for her. Sarlina was so different from most the women he has been with, including Stacey. She was so understanding and they just clicked together completely. Even though he has been in love before, he was truly afraid to allow his heart out once again. In addition, what killed him even more was that he wanted her for so many years and now that she's his, he was afraid of allowing his heart to go through another painful situation, another heartbreak that would send him into a deeper oblivion.

House's thoughts were then cut off completely as he felt Sarlina gently take his hand. "Greg… I wanted to. Honey, you and Wilson need sometime out of the office and have some good ole fun. You two can't stay so cooped up at that Hospital every single day of your lives, live a little.

Have some fun and take advantage of the free food and beer. Bugger I would." She said smilingly. House gave her a small smile and then softly leaned down and kissed her lips. "Do you have any regrets?" he asked quietly, as soon as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. Sarlina slowly looked up at him curiously and gently frowned.

"Regrets on what Greg?"

She asked curiously, as she pulled him with her back to the bedroom. House sighed, as he slowly scratched the back of his neck and felt her softly push him back into the bed and then climb in along side with him. House then wrapped his arms around her small waist, once again feeling the soft flesh of her skin against his naked chest and then kissed her temple. "Do you regret what we did last night?" he asked cautiously, Sarlina immediately stiffened and House took that as a yes.

"Look, I understand if…"

He was then instantly cut off by Sarlina pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips. She gave House a serious look and then leaned down and gave him a searing kiss. House was taken back by this and slowly rose his hands up and started to roam his hands around her naked back.

After a few moments, Sarlina's lips softly broke the kiss, yet their lips were gently lingering against each other's, giving each other, soft sweet pecks. Once Sarlina slowly rose up a bit to stare down into his deep blue eyes, she saw that he was in complete surprise. "Does it seem like I have any regrets?" she asked in a serious tone. House sighed, and slowly looked away from her.

"You don't regret telling me that you love me?"

Sarlina looked at him in complete surprise and also somewhat hurt.

"Greg… Baby, I would never regret telling you that I love you. I don't regret what we shared last night and I never would. Honey I don't expect you to out you're entire heart out to me now or ever. However, I just want you to know that what I feel for you is so much more than what I have ever felt for anyone else in my life. I love you so much Greg and I want you to know that. To know that no matter what I will never leave you. Sure, you can be an ass, a jerk, and a selfish git. However, what people don't really see is that when you care for someone you will go out to lengths to make sure that one person is happy in your own weird House way. You have a heart in that icy cold layer you pull on and that heart is what makes me fall for you more and more. I love you honey, I love you so much."

She softly whispered into his ear, as he pulled her tightly against him.

Sarlina could hear House's breath become more shallow and wondered if she had frightened him, and started to worry if maybe she went overboard on telling him how much he means to her and was about to apologize for her behavior. "Greg… I'm." She was then cut off by House, who in a quick flash rolls her onto her back and crashes his lips against hers. Sarlina was taken back by this, but then slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss.

She softly moaned against his lips, as he gently licked the bottom of her lip asking for permission to allow his tongue to come and play with hers. Sarlina softly opened her mouth and felt House's tongue starting to wrap around her own, tasting and teasing her.

She then gently arched her hips against his and heard him groan against her lips as she felt his own start to grind against hers. "Greg…" she whispered softly, as she gently broke her lips from his. Greg smirked down at her as he slowly leaned down and started to kiss her neck.

Sarlina's fingertips gently glided down his chest, as he slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Sarlina's fingertips then gently rolled around the waist of his pajama pants and started to teasingly pull them off slowly.

House gasped, as he felt her pull the fabric off of him, feeling the cold air penetrate his now exposed skin. He allowed out a devious little chuckle and slowly rose his head up and looked down at her with a devious little smirk.

"Dying to have your way with me again aren't you?"

Sarlina softly giggled, as she rose up and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Let's just say you ruined my chances for ever craving another man again." House's smirk then grew into a smug smile, as he started to kick off the annoying fabric around his legs. "That was the plan; as soon as you have Mount Gregory you'll never want to go back." Sarlina then started to laugh and playfully slap his arm.

"Smug little git! I take it the hookers misled you!"

House chuckled as he gave her what she hadn't seen in a long time a winning smile. She had forgotten what that smile had looked liked and was thrilled to for once see his eyes start to light up and seem somewhat happy. "No… but none of them was as good of a screw as you." Sarlina rolled her eyes, knowing that coming from House he meant that as a compliment.

"Nice to know I have a one up over the hookers."

House allowed out a small laugh, then leaned down, and gave her a soft kiss. "You have more than a one up." Sarlina looked up at him and gave him a sincere smile. "That's probably one of the nicest things you ever said to me… Believe it or not." House then chuckled once again. "Don't get used to it; I'm not the type of guy who tries to make his girl feel all soft and cushy inside." Sarlina allowed out a small little laugh and then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to you.

"Well it's a good thing then that I want you to make me feel all hot and dirty and have your filthy little way with me all through the morning then."

House gave her a devilish smile and slowly started to spread her legs as he leaned down and started to nip at her ear lobe. "That… I can definitely do." He said in a smug manner and then pulled the covers over them while Sarlina started to giggle.

Just then, Sarlina's phone started to ring once more causing House to growl out of frustration. "Damn it!" Sarlina quickly pulled the covers back and then leaned over to grab her phone before House could. "Hello?" Sarlina then allowed out a soft sigh realizing it was Cuddy.

"Lisa hi… I'm sorry about what Greg did."

She then listened to Cuddy on the other end and gently nodded. "Yeah it's been a long night…" House then slowly pulled her to force her to lie on her back. Causing Sarlina to smile up at him, and seeing him starting to get agitated that their little rendezvous was once again interrupted this morning.

"Yeah we're still on for shopping today and no I do not have the flu. The boys are going to the Monster Truck Rally this afternoon, so we'll have the entire day to get all our Christmas gifts done."

House suddenly then allowed out a devilish smile and slowly leaned down and took her nipple between his teeth, and started to nip and lick the soft peak. This ended up causing Sarlina to gasp uncontrollably. "Yeah that sounds good Lisa… Uh Huh see you in a half an hour." Sarlina once again gasped in surprise while House took his other hand and started to rub her other breast with this thumb.

"Uh huh alright listen Lisa I need to go take a shower I'll see you soon… alright see you bye!"

She said rather quickly, immediately shutting off her phone and threw it off to the side, while House continued his ministrations. "Greg… honey no offence as great as that feels I'm going to kill you for doing what you did." She said in no more than a whisper, and gasped as he rolled his thumb over her peak once more. House then started to laugh, as he nuzzled his face into her breast. "Doesn't sound like you're objecting that much." Sarlina then started to laugh, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah because there's a sneaky doctor working wonders with his mouth at the moment, it kinda makes it hard to reprimand him at this time."

House slowly smirked and then leaned up and brought his lips down onto hers. Sarlina softly moaned as their kiss grew more passionate, but then realized that she really needed to get ready for Cuddy. Sarlina then regrettably broke their embrace and gently pushed him off of her. "Honey as much as I'm regretting this, I really have to go get ready." House sighed, and slowly rolled his eyes as he pulled her back down.

"Cuddy can just sit outside the door and wait till we're done; I haven't finished with you yet."

Sarlina allowed out a genuine laugh and leaned up to kiss his forehead, as she rose up from the bed. "I'm sorry baby, but I'll have to make a rain check." She then walked over to their closet and started to pull out her clothes until she felt two arms encircle her waist and pull her tightly against a strong chest. Sarlina felt House nuzzle his face into her hair as she softly smiled to herself.

"Greg… Honey, I really need to get ready."

House sighed, and slowly turned her around to face him. "What are you getting me for Christmas?" Sarlina stared up at him completely surprised, but then allowed out a soft laugh. "I'm not telling you, you git! You have to wait!" House then rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, are you really going to be that idiotic that you honestly think if you bring that gift in here that I wont find it?" Sarlina then smirked up at him and gave him a peck on his nose, before she started to walk out of the closet.

"No… that is why I'm having Cuddy hold onto it for me."

House then scoffed as he followed after her, while she was pulling on her bra and black sweater. "Now since you just gave away your ultimate plan. All I have to do is just trick it out of her. Really Sarlina you're really loosing on your game." Sarlina rolled her eyes, as she pulled on her faded, torn blue jeans and black boots. "No darlin, just have a few other tricks up my sleeves." House sighed as he started to pull on his old jeans and yank on an old t-shirt.

"Well I definitely plan on learning what these hidden tricks you have are. You know me when I'm intrigued I don't stop."

Sarlina softly chuckled, as she walked over into the bathroom and started to brush her hair and do her makeup. "Not on your life House! You'll never be able to get them out of me." House allowed out a devious smile, as he grabbed his cane and started to limp over to her.

He was now behind her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Trust me I have my ways." Sarlina softly started to laugh as his stubble was starting to tickle her.

"Greg! Honey come on I need to get ready."

She said laughingly, as she swatted his arm off of her. House smirked and slowly leaned his head down to kiss her temple.

"You look fine… Breasts are perky, Ass is fittin the jeans well, and your face is actually tolerable looking."

Sarlina scoffed and slowly looked over at him. "Thanks for the compliment luv, it's good to know that my breasts and ass or smokin today." House shrugged nonchalantly, and started to limp past her.

"Glad to be of service, what other man would tell you that your breasts and ass are lookin good today."

Sarlina softly chuckled, as she walked out of the bathroom. She then walked up to him as he pulled on his wrinkled button down shirt and helped him button it up. "Not many… It takes a special breed to have that much nads to do so. Guess that's why I'm so attracted to you." House scoffed as he kisses her forehead. "I thought it was for my shockingly good looks and my enormous…" He then gives her a sideways look.

"Potential."

Sarlina looked over at him for a moment and started to burst out into laughter, as she started to make the bed. "Yep, you figured me out darlin. I just want you for your massive ego." House smiled over at her, and was going to come up with a rebuttal until suddenly they both heard a knock on the door. Sarlina quickly finished making the bed, and started to rush out of the room.

"Bugger that must be Cuddy!"

She said quickly, as she rushed over to the door. House rolled his eyes, and allowed out an agitated sigh. "Lisa! Please come in luv!" He heard Sarlina say excitedly in the other room.

He was reluctant on coming out knowing that his worst enemy was now in his living room with his woman, the woman who claimed to him last night that loved him.

"Sarlina I can definitely tell you've been staying here this place is spot less! I'm shocked that House is actually letting you straighten up this place."

House rolled his eyes once more and figured that he may as well come out to make sure the evil health administrator doesn't seep her venom onto his girl. "As long as she does it in a little French maid's outfit and plays with my feather duster then there are no problems with her doing a little tidying up." He then gave Cuddy a dramatic wink.

"If you know what I mean."

As he started to limp past them while Sarlina slapped his shoulder. Cuddy then disgustedly scoffed. "You're such a pig House." She then looked over at Sarlina. "Honestly I don't know how you can handle being with him." Sarlina then looked over at Cuddy innocently.

"House is like an animal on the prowl if he feels that his cubs are being threatened he goes into alpha mode and attacks in full force."

House then nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders, as he walked into the kitchen. "What can I say? I smell evil with huge asses. It's like a second sense to me" Cuddy glared over at House as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Shut up House!" Sarlina then started to laugh, as she walked over to the coat rack.

"Greg behave luv or you're not getting a Christmas present." House then scoffed as he started to limp back into the living room. "So you're going to play THAT game huh? Love to see how that will work out."

Sarlina then rolled her eyes as she pulled on her leather jacket, and then flipped her hair out of the collar. "It's either that or I take away your hot wheels set and send you to your room without dinner." House's eyebrows rose, while Cuddy started laughing. "I take it you found my secret stash then. If you take them away will I still get dessert?." He asked with a smug smile, Sarlina allowed out a soft laugh as she pulled on her gloves.

"Wasn't that much of a secret when you hide them in your closet luv."

She then smirked over at him, as she pulled on his black beanie. "And on Dessert? We'll just have to see on that department." House gave her a closed mouth smile, while Cuddy allowed out an irritated sigh. This was something she definitely didn't want to hear them talk about "Alright can we please get going now? I want to get to the shops before they start getting crowded." Sarlina sighed, while House limped over to her and started to pull his beanie further down on her head so it will fit her properly.

"There… now you look like a real badass."

Sarlina giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Well I learned from the master of all badasses, so I think I'm good on that department." House softly chuckled and kissed her once again.

"I think you still need work… After all, I can still hear you caring and to be an ultimate badass you don't give a crap about anything. That is when you hit the big time."

Sarlina started to laugh as she gently moved away from him and walked over to grab her purse. "Damn and to think that I thought I was going to get my graduation certificate this year! Guess there's always luck next time yeah?" House nonchalantly shrugged as he stuffed his hand into his pocket.

"Well you could always graduate by just sleeping with the teacher. I know the instructor would happily pass you that way."

Sarlina softly slapped his shoulder, as she gently shook her head at him. "Nah I was always the over achiever. I'd just rather sleep with you for the hell of it." House couldn't help but allow out a huge smile after he heard this, while Cuddy rolled her eyes and grabbed Sarlina's arms. "Alright enough with the flirting from you two we need to really get going." Sarlina started to laugh as she allowed Cuddy to pull her away.

"Cuddy I expect you to bring her back the same piece as I lent her to you. If not there will be consequences."

House said in a mockingly fatherly, manner. Cuddy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Shut up House." House smirked triumphantly to himself, as he gave Sarlina a small wave. "Bye Honey be good and have fun with Wilson today!" Sarlina smiled, as she blew him a kiss before Cuddy pulled her out of the door.

As soon as Cuddy and Sarlina were gone, House allowed out a long sigh and slowly started to scratch the back of his neck. He realized that neither he nor Sarlina had breakfast and almost wondered if she was going to be alright… not that he cared.

He ended up convincing himself that it was just his fear that she'd have no stamina once she would get home, at least that is what he was trying to tell himself.

XXXXX

About a half an hour later, Wilson ended up coming over. As House opened the door and allowed him in, he had to admit he was somewhat shocked that House's place was actually… clean. "Wow she really took hold of this place didn't she?" House shrugged as he limped over to the coat rack and pulled on his jacket.

"Yeah and it turns out that she made fresh cookies and placed them in the cookie jar last night too."

He muttered, as he started to chew on one of her cookies. Wilson smiled over at House and slowly shakes his head. "I think you like having her around." House then scoffed, as he pulled on his pageboy cap.

"Yeah if you like someone cooking your food, cleaning your place and giving you the best sex that you have had in a long time then yeah I guess she's alright."

Wilson's jaw dropped while House limped past him. "You finally slept with her?!" House rolled his eyes and gave him a mockingly annoyed look.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's not nice to kiss and tell?"

A slow smile started to spread on Wilson's lips as he watched House pull on his scarf. "You're falling for her!" He concluded excitedly, House then quickly whirled around to look over at him in a confused manner. "Um Wilson if you haven't realized yet… She is my Girlfriend." Wilson scoffed as he started to follow him.

"I know that! What I mean is that you're you know falling for her."

House allowed out an irritated sigh, as he whirled around to look over at him. "Still not understanding what you're getting at. You sure you're not starting to get delusional?" Wilson glared at him.

"You won't tell me if you two did or did not sleep together yet, which you usually do talk about. And! Usually if you are with someone, you usually find a way to get rid of them because you would get bored. And so far Sarlina isn't boring you, nor is she over bounding her stay which means you are falling more than just like with her… It's starting to become more intense."

House nonchalantly shrugged, as he limped over to grab his keys. "Or. It could mean that I just like her company. And the fact of her professing her love to me isn't really that bad for my ego either." Wilson's jaw then dropped. "Sarlina told you that she loves you?" House looked over at Wilson as if he grew a second head. "Is it so un-normal for a woman to tell me that she loves me?" Wilson allowed out a little laugh and slowly shakes his head.

"It's just… so unusual. What did you say to her after she told you?"

House then started to wave his finger at Wilson in a tsking manner while he and Wilson started walking out of his place. "Ah, Ah, Ah, I told you Wilson I don't kiss and tell." Wilson then rolled his eyes.

"House… if this woman professed her love to you, she's going to eventually want you to tell her how you feel for her. Do you even know if you're in love with her yet or ever will?"

House allowed out an irritated sigh as they both started to walk towards Wilson's car.

"Love is an unresisting emotion that involves a deeper passion for one another. The fact is that I almost had my chance to make her mine a long time ago. And since in all due time she will realize how much of a real jerk I am there is no point of pronouncing anything. That is if I feel anything other than just her companionship."

Wilson immediately stopped his tracks and stared at House in complete shock. "So… you're not going to tell her or even consider falling in love with her because of what happened in your past relationship?" House then glared over at him while Wilson waves his hands around animatedly.

"HOUSE! This woman has known you for majority of her life and knows every single little quirk you pull off! She understands when you need to be distant. She's doesn't have a problem when you want to hang out with me and actually encourages it. She knows your ins and outs and you won't even consider the thought of giving her more than just some silly menial relationship? What if some guy comes around House? What if she realizes that this relationship won't go anywhere? Be honest with me. Do you honestly think you can handle the thought of Sarlina ending up with some other guy? Seriously, she already has that Detective Copper or Cooper who ever he is interested what makes you think that she won't pass it up if he asks her for dinner? Do you think you can handle her doing that? Can you literally say that now she is back in your life that you could really accept her to not be with you anymore? To let go of everything that you two have started together?"

House sighed and actually thought over what Wilson had said to him. In all true honesty, House did feel something more for Sarlina than just menial interest but he was so fearful that she was going to turn out to be like Stacey and just leave.

Moreover, that was something he definitely didn't want to encounter again, especially with the one woman he has wanted to get together with for such a long time. The fact that she had professed her love for him, just gave him the hope he needed to for once live a more meaningful life, maybe something even more.

House didn't want to admit to Wilson that this was a thought that passed through his mind in a constant manner since he and Sarlina had gotten together, but what Wilson didn't know was that Sarlina was as loyal as they came. She would never consider the thought of going out with that pointless detective; she was more the type that would rather work out the situation first before going that far.

Even though, she was married and really didn't fight to keep her relationship with that idiot together it was mostly due to the fact that she really never felt love for him. Either that or she fell out of love with him, it was a situation that House really didn't care what happened as long as she got her head out of her ass and made the right decision in which she did.

Just for right now though he wanted to make sure for himself that what they had was really worth all the crazy chaos of pursuing the relationship to something more. House then slowly looked over at Wilson as he pulled the car door open.

"Sarlina is a grown woman; she'll make her own choices. If she decides, she doesn't want to be with an old crippled jerk then that's her decision. However, I don't think that will be a issue since she had already admitted that I ruined her chance of craving any other men. So! I think I'm good on that department."

Wilson rolled his eyes, as he started to walk around the car. "So you'd rather chance the fact that all because she made that one little statement that she'd stay with you forever? House you do realize that she and her husband are now divorced, she left him." House sighed, as he slowly lowered himself into the car.

"No. That is a completely different situation, he was an idiot she realized what kind of idiot he was and left. She never loved him; she just used him to get out of her home."

Wilson looked over at House skeptically as he sat down onto the driver's seat. "There are other ways of getting out House. There was a reason why she was fighting you about marrying this guy. She obviously did feel love for him once in her life, it may have not lasted but it happened." House sighed and slowly rolled his eyes.

"Wilson it's so nice that you care! I mean it seems like just yesterday that you didn't realize that we're dating and wanted to get into my girlfriends pants."

House said so innocently, while Wilson's cheeks started to blush. "House I'm just looking after you, Sarlina is a wonderful woman and I have no doubt that she'd ever try and hurt you but I'm just afraid that she won't be able to handle a relationship that won't be going anywhere." House then scoffed.

"I'm so thrilled that you know more about my best friend than me. Especially since I've known her since she was six years old."

Wilson allowed out an irritated sigh. "Fine. I get it… you have known Sarlina much longer than I have. But be honest with me House, the way you are with her is it more than just need and possession? Do you really love her?" House rolled his eyes; he really didn't want to talk about this right now and was cursing and swearing inwardly to himself that he had ever brought this topic up.

"We're good together."

House said in a distant tone, not bothering to even look over at Wilson. Wilson stared at House for a moment, and then sighed. He looked away from House, started the ignition, and slowly shook his head.

"Well I guess that's good enough then."

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Cuddy and Sarlina were now strolling around the mall, trying pass through the huge crowd.

"Bugger this place is insane!" Sarlina said astounded with the large crowds of people. Cuddy automatically started to laugh as they both walked into a store. "I told you! That is why I wanted to get here early." Sarlina sighed as she looked around at the rather large department store.

"I can definitely see why now."

She said softly, as she walked over to examine the cashmere sweaters.

Cuddy smiled over at her as she walked up to stand beside her. "So what is the deal between you and House? It seems like you two are getting serious." Sarlina then shrugged, as she picked up a baby blue cashmere sweater and started to examine it. "We're fine. Things are working very slowly, but are going really well." Cuddy slowly nodded and then gave her a small smile, while Sarlina placed the soft sweater across her arm.

"That's great! You know… I always kinda saw you two together. I mean other than Wilson you're the only person House truly pays any care to."

Sarlina softly laughed as she and Cuddy started looking over at men's clothing. "Lisa can I tell you something?" Cuddy nodded excitedly, while Sarlina was looking over at belts. "Of course! Sarlina you know you can tell me anything." Sarlina sighed as she started to walk away from the belts. "I told Greg that I love him." Cuddy immediately stopped in her tracks, looking at Sarlina in complete surprise.

"You… You told House that you love him?"

Sarlina slowly looked back over at her and nodded her head; she knew Cuddy would be in shock by this. after all Sarlina did know that Lisa had somewhat of a thing for House ever since that one nightstand they had so long ago.

However, she knew that it wasn't an issue that really needed to be taken drastically out of proportion. "Yeah I did… And Lisa it felt great. I just feel like this huge lead weight was taken off my shoulders and Greg just I don't know seemed elated." Cuddy's jaw dropped even more, she has heard people call House many things but elated wasn't one of them.

"House didn't make some rude comment to you or anything?"

She asked incredulously, Sarlina then gently shook her head.

"He actually asked me to say it. I made a slight little comment earlier yesterday and was afraid that he was going to get angry so I didn't bring it up. And when he came home last night he asked me to say it to him. So I said it and then things were growing, he just seemed so happy to hear me say that I love him."

Cuddy slowly smiled over at Sarlina, as they walked over to the jewelry section. "In all honesty I'm not surprised. House has had a thing for you for quite sometime. I'm actually surprised that you never caught on to this earlier." Sarlina frowned over at Cuddy, why was it that everyone knew about Greg having feelings for her but her.

"Well I guess I was so worried that I'd loose him as a friend and when he started dating Stacey then I guess it just made it even harder for me to tell him."

Cuddy gave her old friend a knowing smile and gently nodded her head. "Did you ever resent Stacey for being with House?" Sarlina then picked up a watch and started to examine it.

"Not at all if it wasn't for her, Greg wouldn't be living right now. Even though she really didn't think much of me since she figured that me and Greg had a relationship I just could never really hate her. Especially since that was around the time I met Danny."

She then held up the watch to show it to Cuddy. "What do you think for Wilson? It's Bulova." Cuddy looked over at the watch and nodded in approval. "It's really nice, Wilson will definitely love it." Sarlina smiled and then picked up the watch along side with her.

"Sarlina if you don't mind me asking what ever happened to you and Danny Levine?"

Sarlina sighed and had a somewhat distant look morphing on her face. "Danny and me just didn't work out." Cuddy looked over at her seriously, she knew that Sarlina had a real messy divorce but Sarlina always seemed to just shrug it off.

"Did you love Danny? From the way House talks about you two it just seemed that you two married out of convenience."

Sarlina allowed out a mocking laugh, and slowly shook her head.

"Greg should know he was there to try and stop our wedding. Honestly Lisa I did love Danny, I loved Danny with all my heart. However, I just… fell out of love with him. I think he figured it out and started blaming himself and that is why we got divorced."

Cuddy frowned; she knew this was a hard thing to talk about especially since Sarlina had just announced her love for House.

"If Danny didn't ask for a divorce would you have still been married to him?"

Sarlina looked over at Cuddy and gave her a small smile.

"Danny was the most romantic, kindest, most loving man I have ever met. I loved him for 8 years… but then that love just diminished. Danny was a musician, his gigs consisted him of not being home a lot, and we just argued all the time when he was. It just made things so completely difficult, and on top of it, I really started missing Greg. He was all I could think about, I tried to pick up the phone and call him but I'd just hang it back up again. Well Danny caught notice of this very quickly and started blaming himself. So one day after I got off of work I see him drunk as ever, smelling like nothing but whiskey. He was just sitting in his recliner, and I could tell that he had tears rolling down his cheeks."

Cuddy was listening to her intently; it seemed that no one really cared as to how Sarlina ended her relationship with Danny. Especially House, it just seemed that all he cared about was that Danny and Sarlina were through and since he got his wish, he didn't care for the details.

"I suddenly became worried, thinking something happened but when I came closer to him I saw the divorce papers lying on our coffee table."

Cuddy gasped in surprise, she would have never expected Danny to be giving up on their marriage, she always thought since House made it sound like they really didn't care for each other that it wouldn't have been a big deal if they did. Sarlina had to hold back her tears, because even though it was the right thing to do, it was also the most hardest thing she had ever had to do on her own as well.

"As soon as I looked at them, Danny started to burst out into tears. He begged me not to hate him, and to understand that it was the best and that he knew that I was just falling out of love with him. There were a lot of tears, a lot of goodbye sex and a lot of I'm sorry and I love you's but this really is for the best. So after the divorce I was just planning on staying at London but then I found out that my father was released from jail and sent to a mental institution and I just didn't want to risk it. Therefore, went to the only place I knew was safe. The only person I felt completely safe with other than you or Danny and that was Greg. I know you must be thinking that after me telling you about me and Danny's relationship, that you think I may be not as in love with House as I was with Danny. But I have to be honest with you Lisa, I love Greg more than anything, if I could've rewind back to college I would've told him then but I was just so bloody scared. But now that we're together, I honestly never been happier."

Cuddy was so taken back by Sarlina's story that she couldn't help but feel tears starting to well up in her eyes. For as long as she known Sarlina, she knew that Sarlina had always had very strong feelings for House.

However, what she didn't know was how intense her relationship with Danny was, even though she knew that Sarlina fell out of love with him it must've still been an extremely hard situation for her to go through. After all, she and Danny were married for 8 years and even though they both agreed, it still was an extremely messy divorce between the two of them.

The only thing Cuddy was glad for was that Sarlina genuinely loved House, and even though this whole situation happened to her, Cuddy knew that Sarlina would never ever change her mind on him.

That was a question she definitely didn't need answered.

P**lease send reviews, They really do motivate me to continue writing this story. :)**


	12. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry about the wait. Things have been so chaotic lately. But I promise the next chapter will be out very soon and I cannot tell you how appreciative I am that you all have been so patient with me. I promise there will be more surprises in the story and it'll just keep getting better and better! 


	13. Chapter 12

**CH.**** 11**

Later that night, House was now slowly limping back into his apartment. For the entire day, he was feeling extremely jittery and anxious. He had suffered with chills, nausea, and was sweating profusely. While this was happening Wilson caught notice of House's change of behavior and was growing extremely concerned as he watched his friend suffer.

However, he knew this was for House's own good; the only way for House to get better was to suffer with the withdrawals. It didn't mean that House didn't have a good time at the Rally that was probably the most fun he has had in a long time with just hanging out with Wilson.

It was the fact that the constant symptoms that were provoking him were making it a bit difficult for him to truly enjoy the Rally. House then slowly limped into his living room and saw that it was entirely dark, which made him conclude that Sarlina wasn't home yet. He allowed out an irritated sigh, as he started to limp towards the kitchen.

The withdrawal that was searing through his body made him more irritable and the fact that Sarlina wasn't home, just made him even more irritated. He knew that Cuddy was going to keep her out all night, and what was even more frustrating was that he was a single bachelor for majority of his life and the fact that one woman could make him feel so dependent on them was enough to drive Gregory House mad. He didn't need a woman to depend on, he didn't need a woman to love him and yet here he was frustrated because the woman who claimed that she loves him wasn't home once he had gotten there.

House anxiously clutched his fists, furiously started to limp back and forth wondering where the hell at 9pm in the evening was this so called woman? He knew the malls closed at nine and the fact that she hasn't even called him through out the entire day ticked him off even more. House was now feeling suddenly shaky and could feel his heart rate race involuntarily.

Moreover, that is when he had enough. House then immediately grabbed his phone off of the receiver and was about to start dialing Sarlina's cell phone until he suddenly heard the lock switch on his front door. As soon as House had heard this, he immediately limped over to living room to see Sarlina carrying her gifts in a struggling manner. She immediately looked up to see House standing there, watching her and gave him a small smile.

"Hey baby, do you think you could help me get some of these in?"

House did nothing but stare at her, a glare was starting to form upon his face, his hand clenching tightly against his cane as Sarlina started pulling in all the bags. "What took you so long to get here?" He asked in a grim tone. House was furious that Sarlina never acknowledged him without a single phone call and the fact that this was so uncharacteristic of him he just couldn't help but think that Cuddy had a motive to get Sarlina to go out and meet other people with her and that was something he wasn't going to go along with.

Sarlina looked up over at him innocently as she walked back over to the hall and started to pick up the other bags.

"We went shopping, ate some lunch and went to some other department stores, then went out to a movie. How was your afternoon with Wilson?"

House arched his brow at her skeptically, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You didn't call me." Sarlina looked over at him curiously. She could tell that he was starting to suffer from his withdrawal and knew that he was going to start getting more moody and more frustrated with her and actually be more unlike himself than he usually was, it was something Sarlina was definitely prepared for.

"I'm sorry luv, I just didn't want to be a pest. I figured you and Wilson were having a good time since I didn't hear from you and I didn't want to interrupt your fun."

House couldn't argue with her accusation, it really was totally innocent but the fact of the matter was that she needed to be more aware of the fact that he wanted and deserved the right to know what she was doing.

"We… We had a good time but next time you go out I want you to notify me as to what's going on."

Sarlina allowed out a soft little laugh, as she picked up the last of the bags. "Greg don't you think I'm a little old to be calling and checking in with you?" House gritted his teeth, immediately getting frustrated with her as he took her arm and slowly moved her to face him. He wasn't going to rough her up, she didn't deserve it but he was damn well going to make sure she got the point.

"I have a right to know where you're going. And on top of the main reason you moved in with me is because that idiotic cop had laid his hands on you. How the hell was I supposed to know that you were alright tonight? How the hell do I know that, that Asshole didn't come near you!? TELL ME!"

He shouted, causing Sarlina to jump away from him. "Greg…" She was then cut off by him. "No you listen to me, if he so much as lays a finger on you, I will kill him you got me? If you're out without me I want you to call me and notify me as to what's going on from now on until this bastard is out of our lives you understand?" Sarlina sighed and gently nodded her head. "That's fine luv. I can definitely do that." House then sneered at her.

"Don't patronize me Sarlina I really mean this."

Sarlina gave him a small smile and tilted her head to the side. "I'm not patronizing you. But you are going through your withdrawal which is why you're acting this way." House growled out of frustration and pushes her away. "Don't even start with me! Don't you even go and act all knowing as to why I'm acting the way I am acting! You don't know a damn thing! That jackass could've been out there following you! Harassing you, knowing I wasn't there! And you act like this isn't a huge issue, you don't even know how intensely insane this situation is!" Sarlina then quickly moved up to him, softly placed her hands onto his cheeks, and soothingly shushed him.

"Shhhh. Greg it's ok. It's ok sweetheart I'm alright."

She said in a soft whisper, she then started to examine him even more and allowed out a sigh. "Bloody hell luv you're sweating profusely and you're eyes are extremely glassy." House bowed his head down; as Sarlina lovingly rubbed his forehead, feeling his body involuntarily shake. "Baby you're trembling." House glared at her for a moment and roughly moved his head away from her.

"Just. Just stop!"

Sarlina sighed, as she moved closer to him. "Greg." She whispered, House instantly looked up at her and started breathing heavily. "Leave me alone." Sarlina frowned; she hated seeing him this way and knew it was because of his body trying to fight on the urge. She saw him favoring his bad leg as he started to limp away from her and couldn't help but walk after him.

"Greg, honey…"

House simultaneously grabbed her arm and before Sarlina knew it, she was up against a wall. House's body was crushing against hers, as he looked down at her agitatedly. Sarlina looked up at him worriedly, knowing that his behavior was completely changing, showing her a side of him she has never seen before. House slowly leaned down and took in the scent of her hair; he encircled his hands around her wrists, his thumb resting against her soft skin.

He felt Sarlina's pulse quicken and decided that he needed a distraction, not from his usual list of women though. He needed a distraction from a woman who truly wants him and here she was. House then slowly looked back over at her, allowing out a devious little smirk to form on his lips while Sarlina watched him intently.

His smirk started to grow even wider, feeling her pulse starting to quicken as he leaned his face closer to hers. He heard her allow out a shallow breath while his lips were mere inches with hers, so close that one slight movement would cause them to connect. House allowed out a sigh, as he rested his forehead against hers and slowly moved her hair out of her face.

"Why are you so damn beautiful?"

He said in such a low tone that Sarlina had to strain to hear him say it. Before she could even get a word out, House immediately crashed his lips against hers. Sarlina didn't react at first, somewhat surprised by his change of behavior but when she felt him loop his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him she just couldn't help herself.

She wrapped her arms around House's neck, while she opened her mouth enough to allow his tongue to tentatively play with hers. Sarlina allowed out a soft sigh, as he pulled her away from the wall and started to back her up to the couch. He slowly moved his lips away from hers, giving Sarlina a serious look as he started to pull off her jacket.

He then yanked off her shirt, leaving her upper midsection with nothing but her bra. As his hands slowly moved up to her back to unclasp her bra, they immediately started to involuntarily shake. He tried to move his hands to the back of her clasp however; they were shaking so badly that he had to quickly move them away.

House allowed out an irritated sigh and started to shake his hands frustratingly to get his hands to stop. Sarlina caught notice of this real quickly, she then softly took his hands into hers and gave him a serious look. House stared back up at her for a moment, while she pulled his hands up and softly kissed them.

"Shhh let me take care of you."

She said in a soft whisper. House smirked down at her, as she rose up onto her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips against his. Her hands slowly moved down to the collar of his shirt and gently started to unbutton every button in a slow manner.

As her fingers slowly glided down his shirt, she could feel his fingers slowly moving on the inside of her pants, pulling them down agonizingly slow. She then gently pushed off his button down shirt and allowed it to fall down onto the ground. Sarlina then pulled off his t-shirt, as he pulled down her undergarment.

She then started to work on the zipper of his pants and gave him a shy little smirk as she started to pull his jeans and everything else down. So here House was, standing in all his glory in front of the woman he was falling more and more for. Sarlina then gently pushed him down to sit on the couch and straddled his legs with hers.

House ran his fingers through her hair as she unclasped her bra and allowed it to slide down her body. House smirked at her once he had caught sight of her and placed his hand behind her head and connected their lips to one another's.

Sarlina wrapped her arms around his neck while House glided his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. She felt how eager he was for her and couldn't help but moan as his hands had found their way to her breasts. Sarlina gently opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to fight dominance along with hers.

As House continued to kneed her breasts, Sarlina then started to grind against his hips. House moaned against her mouth from this feeling and quickly placed his hands on her hips and positioned her on top of him. Sarlina easily lowered herself onto him and felt him consume her completely. She gasped at the feeling of him inside her and slowly started to rock her hips up and down his shaft. House moaned and moved his hips upwards to match her movements.

Sarlina then took his bottom lip between her teeth and nipped and tantalizingly sucked on it. House couldn't take any more of the sweet slow movements she was doing and grabbed her hips and started to thrust harder within her.

"Greg…"

She whispered against his lips, moving her head slightly back, exposing her neck. House saw this and took initiative to pull her closer to him and nip and kiss her neck. Sarlina moaned, as she clawed his shoulders, gripping him closer to her as he continued to thrust into her.

She then buried her face into the crook of his neck and allowed out a series of shallow breaths. Sarlina then heard him allow out a hiss and immediately looked at him worriedly. "Ignore it." He grounded out as he continued to thrust in her.

As the two continued their moment of passion they both then had started to feel their climax come more and more. They both continued to grind their hips into one another's until they both felt their climax seer through their entire bodies. House and Sarlina moaned against each other's lips riding out their pure pleasure, once they were both satisfied they rested their foreheads against each other's breathing heavily from the pure bliss they were ensuing.

House allowed out a small little laugh, while Sarlina giggled and softly moved off of him and laid her back down onto the couch. House smirked at her and gently moved his body down onto his side and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her temple.

"What was I angry about again?"

He snickered; Sarlina started to laugh and gently twisted her body around so she was laying into him.

"Honestly I don't think I can remember."

House's smirk grew even larger as he hugged her to him but then hissed as he felt his leg starting to tense up. Sarlina then quickly rose up and examined House's leg in a concerned manner. "Is it starting to hurt?" House sighed and slowly nodded.

"It's beginning to become unbearable."

Sarlina frowned and gently rose up from the couch. "Where are you going?" He asked rather quickly, trying to pull her back to him. Sarlina giggled as she started to pull away from him and was able to fully stand up.

"I'm getting you a heating pad sweetie."

House sighed, and slowly shook his head as he rose up from the couch. "No need… I'm just going to head to our room rest it out." Sarlina slowly smirked at him, as she watched him picking up his clothing and starting to walk towards the bedroom. House caught notice of the look she was giving him and arched his brow at her.

"What? Ready for a round two I take it?"

He said with a suggestive smile, Sarlina giggled and softly shook her head as she followed after him. "Do you realize what you had just said?" House arched his brow at her, as she walks up and hugs him to her. "You said Our room, not you're room." House slowly smiled, realizing that he indeed had said that and couldn't help but feel slightly proud about that.

"Well you are my girlfriend and are living with me. And you're also sleeping in the same bed as I am so that would make it your room as well."

Sarlina giggled, as she pulled him towards the room with her. "It's just I know how you like things to be yours and yours alone. And knowing that you look at your room differently makes me realize that you truly like having me around." House nonchalantly shrugged, as they both made it to the bedroom. He then threw their clothing onto the floor and pulled the covers back. "I always want you around how is this any different?" Sarlina shrugged as she went to her side of the bed and laid her body down upon it.

"It's just I know how closed off you usually are and hearing you actually say it means a lot more than you know."

House scrunched his face up at her, as he lies down upon the bed and pulls her closer to him. "Look don't start reading into all this mumbo jumbo. I'm… I'm just saying all this because this is what every typical woman wants to hear. You on the other hand don't require all the I love yous and I'm so happy you're here bull. But… I do like having you here. I don't want to lose what we have and the only way I can do anything to prevent this relationship to screw up is to keep this relationship as platonic as possible." Sarlina looked at him seriously, placing her palm against his cheek and kiss his lips very softly.

"I love you Greg. And believe it or not I like hearing the word I love you, and I like to know that I'm wanted around. But I also know you're not the type of man who likes to out his emotions very much and I respect that. But I want you to know that I truly care for you and I don't want us to lose each other as well. I'm not going to walk out on you, I won't leave you. I just want you to get better, and get past this whole Tritter thing and go back to what we have, what we're building together."

House slowly smirked at her and kissed her lips in a slow, lingering manner. Telling her the words that he just couldn't say at least in this moment in time, he was showing her how much she had truly meant to him and was able to pull back from her and say. "I'm happy to have you in my life and I don't want you to go anywhere." Sarlina grinned at him and softly kissed him once again.

"I love you Gregory House…"

House smirked once again and kissed her lips. "I know you do…" He then hugged her tighter to him and allowed out a content sigh.

"Goodnight Sarlina."

**Hey Everyone! Sorry but the incredibly long delay. I promise it won't happen again... Things have been so chaotically busy lately and now that things have finally slowed down I will be able to write some more. Thank you all for your patience and I promise that many more chapters are on it's way. ;) Please enjoy reading this story and once again Reviews are great appreciated and help motivate me to continue on. Once again thank you to all you faithful readers out there!**


End file.
